Video Sentai Game-man
by I Am Skull Kid
Summary: When three game developers have had enough and force people to play their game or die. A couple of gamers are chosen to become the video Sentai game-man This is a spin-off of Kamen Rider Ex-aid and all rights are reserved for Kamen rider and super sentai. That basically means I don't own either.
1. Chapter 1

On a dark and stormy night in a small office building, three men were sitting at a computer with one of them typing away on the keyboard. The one that was typing was of an average build and had long red hair that went to his shoulders. He wore a white t shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The man standing to the right of the red haired man was fairly muscular and had short black hair, he also wore a black tank top, red shorts, and black boots. The man standing to the left of the red haired man had a lean build and had slicked back brown hair, he wore a grey hoodie over a white button down shirt, black skinny jeans, and grey sneakers.

The red haired stopped typing and, in an excited tone, said," It's complete! Our game is complete! " The three men then began jumping around and hugging one another then they stopped and the man with slicked back hair, who also happened to be the shortest, said," Now how do we get people to play it? "

" We put it up on Steam. Thought you'd know that already Taka. ",The muscular man said to the man with slicked back hair, whose name is Taka. The red haired man shook his head then said," Hold up there Nagi, Taka brings up a good point. Last time we put up a game on Steam no one bought it and we were ridiculed by everyone else in the office for making it. "

Nagi, the muscular man, sighed then asked," Well how do you think we should get our stuff well known Alex? "

The red haired man, now known as Alex, paused and paced around the room then said," Why don't we do something to that Kamen Rider Chronicle thing that happened a few years? "

" What do you mean? ",Nagi and Taka asked Alex in confusion. Alex looked at them then said," We essentially make it a real world game where people have to play it in order to survive, but instead of having only bosses show up for them to fight. There are foot soldiers and they can only get to the boss by progressing through the level. Yeah, that can work. "

" Wait a second, you want us to essentially risk people's lives so that our game can get well known? ",Taka said with apprehension. Nagi looked at Alex and said," That's messed up dude and the company that made that Kamen Rider Chronicle thing was run by monsters and made gashats for people to use. If we went along with this idea of yours, how could we distribute them? "

" I have a cousin who used to work for GenM and he taught me how to make gashats. Also think about it guys, ever since high school we've been ridiculed for being ourselves by everyone. I think it's time we got some well deserved revenge don't you? ", Alex said with a determined voice. Nagi and Taka looked at one another then at Alex before Taka said," I do hate being bullied so much. "

" Then let's do this and get back at the bullies and while we're at it; let's add characters from the other games we've helped make but never got credit for doing so. ",Alex said while smiling wickedly. Taka and Nagi nodded in agreement and the three looked at the computer screen.

Unbeknownst to the three, a security camera was pointed towards them and recorded the whole conversation.

* * *

In a dark room, a silhouette sat looking at a security monitor that had Taka, Alex, and Nagi on it. The silhouette looked towards the left and said," It is time for these to be used once more. "

The silhouette was looking at a briefcase that had four wrist braces and a plus sign in it. The wrist changers were of varying colors with one being red, one being blue, one being yellow, and one being violet. The plus sign, or cross whatever ya wanna call it, was two colors with the top being neon green and the bottom being neon pink.

The silhouette then lifted their hand and held up gashats.

The first one was red in color and had a man in a torn gi and bandages on his hands and feet with the title K.O Show above him on the label.

The second one was blue in color and had a woman aiming a pistol and a bullet ricocheting around her above her was the title Ricochet Tactics on the label.

The third one was yellow in color. It had a masked man kneeling behind a wall as a spotlight is shining from the other side of the wall with title Shadow Stalker above him on the label .

The fourth one was violet in color. It had a man in a wizard hat and cloak walking on a dirt road with the title Wanderer's Tale above him on the label.

The fifth one was bulkier than the other four and was neon green and neon pink in color. There were green and pink chibi's jumping on blocks with the title Twin Trials above them on the label.

* * *

{ Down with the fallen by Starset playing }

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( Tired eyes, barely open )** Six teens stand back to back in a circle and they all open their eyes to see their in a blank space with a light shining down on them.

 **( Crippled by a promise broken )** Alex, Nagi, and Taka look at each other before changing into silhouetted monsters.

 **( I have seen an empire falling. Hopeless can you hear me calling. )** A teen with blonde hair walks down a street then turns around to see someone who looked similar to him staring at him.

 **( Turn away, from all that I know. )** A teen with brown hair that had violet highlights had her back turned to a wall that had a shadow of a person in what appeared to be army fatigues appeared on the wall.

 **( Burning this bridge behind me. )** A teen with black hair is standing in front of a burning trashcan while tossing some papers into it.

 **( Light the way. )** A teen with white hair was pushed into some lockers and fell to the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest then the first teen walked up to him and helped him up.

 **( And I'll follow, where you go. )** Two teens, one with neon green hair and the other with neon pink hair, looked at one another then down an empty street together.

 **( Can you tell me what is real. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought many foot soldiers before running at three silhouetted monsters.

 **( Cause I've lost my way again. )** Taka looks at a picture of himself, Nagi, and Alex and they looked slightly younger.

 **( Can you tell me how to feel. )** The blonde teen stood in a room while the brunette and black haired teens stood behind.

 **( Cause I don't feel, anything )** Alex sat alone with a wicked smile on his face as he stared at a gashat.

 **( Now that I'm down here again. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief stood in line with three more silhouetted rangers. The team then charged as a game area began to appear.

 **( I'm down with the fallen again. )** The entire team jumped up as the floor beneath them vanished and was replaced by a huge robot.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

The next day at an apartment complex, a teenager with blonde hair in a spiked fauxhawk style was asleep on a couch. This teen wore a white t shirt, black shorts, and white sneakers. The teenager slowly awoke then sat up and said," Okay, I'm up. I'm up. " as he heard an alarm go off. The teenager looked around then saw his phone vibrating on the coffee table. He picked up the phone and looked at it making his expression turn into a surprised one.

" Gah! I need to leave or I'll be late! ",the teenager said as he got off the couch and ran towards the door. The teen went out the door and closed it while locking it. He then ran down the sidewalk while saying," Nice job Adrian. Sleeping so long that you only have an hour to get to the tournament. Real smart buddy. "

Adrian continued to run down the sidewalk towards a stadium.

* * *

At the stadium, on the screens on the stadiums wall were letters that spelled Quantum Multi Tournament. Many people walked into the stadium with merchandise of games like Street Fighter and Mario Bros.

Inside the stadium, there were five stations where people would see about 10 participants play these games in the tournament. The stands were filled with people that would watch the games on the jumbotron.

A woman in a white dress stepped in the center of all the stations and put a microphone towards her face before saying," Hello there people of Japan. I am Tia Maxwell, CEO of Quantum Gaming and I welcome you all to the Quantum Multi Tournament! "

The crowd cheered from Tia's introduction.

* * *

Back with Adrian, he was currently running through the crowd while saying," Excuse me. "

Adrian then bumped into someone and he fell down. The person he bumped into said," Hey, watch where you're going. "

" Sorry. I'm in a hurry to get to the floor. I am participating in the tournament. ",Adrian said while getting up. Adrian looked at the person and said," Oh, I am really sorry. "

The person Adrian had bumped into was a teenage girl with brunette hair that had violet highlights on a bang which covered her left eye was standing in front of him. This girl wore a black tank top, blue jean short shorts, black knee high socks, black shoes and a violet hoodie was wrapped around her waist.

The girl looked at Adrian and said," You're participating too? Which game are you good at? "

" Fighting games. My favorite is K.O Show. ",Adrian said with a smile. The girl chuckled then said," Wow, those games aren't my style but okay. Name's Robin Ju. "

" Adrian Takai. Now we should probably get to the tournament or we'll be disqualified. ",Adrian said. Adrian and Robin then ran down to the stadium floor and went to their stations.

* * *

Back to Tia, she put the microphone up to her face and said," Now here's how the tournament works. There are forty participants with ten for each genre of game. The genres are fighting, shooting, stealth, and rpg. The winners of these tournaments shall win one of four gashats of the genre. "

The crowd let out confused noises then Tia said," I know that you're all thinking that having gashats is dangerous due to the events that happened with the bugsters a few years ago. I assure you however that these are completely peaceful and hold no bugster virus in them. Now let the tournament begin. "

The crowd cheered as the games began to be played.

* * *

On the fighting game station, Adrian was playing against someone and he beat the opponent with a perfect.

* * *

On the shooting game station, Robin was in a free for all match with all the other players and she had a 30x kill streak.

* * *

On the stealth game station, a teenage boy with short black hair was winning the game. This teen wore a flannel shirt, skinny jeans, and red converse.

* * *

On the RPG station, a teenage boy with white hair that had bangs covering his forehead was playing and was the only one of the player who wasn't dying from the enemies. This boy wore blue hoodie, white t shirt, blue jeans, black shoes.

* * *

Outside the stadium, Alex, Taka, and Nagi were standing together looking up at the banner of Quantum Multi Tournament. Alex sighed then said," Well, this is how we get known boys. Which one of us wants to be the first one? "

" I think all of us should do it together. ",Taka said.

" I agree with Taka. ",Nagi said. Alex nodded then pulled out a silver gashat that had a blank label. Three friends put their hands on the gashat then Alex pressed the button making it say," **GIGA BOSS BATTLE.** "

The three friends were then covered in silver pixels as their appearances changed.

Taka had skin had changed to be dark green in color and he had scales for his skin. He gained violet armor on his chest, shoulders, forearms, and shins. He also had a spear on his back and his hair had spiked up. His face looked more reptilian as well.

Nagi had become more muscular than he previously was and he had become a werewolf with navy blue and black fur as well as visible fangs and long claws. His clothes have also gained a tattered look to them, save for the boots.

Alex had little to no change but he was now clad in black armor that had dragon motifs. The shoulder pads were shaped like dragon heads, a roaring dragon was outlined in red on the torso armor and his helmet was a dragon head, with his face being in the mouth. Alex's face was covered by a black cloth and his eyes had become blood red in color. A black hilted broadsword was strapped to Alex's waist as well.

Taka and Nagi looked at themselves and Nagi said," Cool, I'm Fenrir from K.O Show. "

" I am Roganda from Shadow Stalker. ",Taka said.

" I'm Zatarn from Wanderer's Tale. My first creation. ",Alex said while clutching his fist. He then looked at the stadium and took his sword out of the hilt before saying," Let's show em what we're made of boys. Attack the stadium! "

( Authors note: Alex, Nagi, and Taka will be referred to as the name of the monster they are. )

Fenrir howled then charged at the stadium along with Roganda. Zatarn began walking towards the stadium while black aura came off his body and formed into an army of creatures.

These creatures were gray in color and wore brown tattered robes. They are called Grunts.

* * *

Back to the tournament, Tia now stood in the middle of the game stations next to Adrian, Robin, and the other two teens ( the ones that were described. ).

" And the winners of the Quantum Multi Tournament are Adrian Takai, Robin Ju, Gio Hanaya, and Ezekiel Matlock. Their prizes are the gashats and some custom made watches. ",Tia said as the four teens were handed gashats and the wrist braces, that we're seen earlier.

Adrian was handed the red wrist brace and the K.O Show gashat.

Robin was handed the blue wrist brace and the Ricochet Tactics gashat.

Gio, the teenager with black hair, was handed the yellow wrist brace and the Shadow Stalker gashat.

Zeke, the teen with white hair, was handed the violet wrist brace and the Wanderer's Tale gashat.

Tia smiled then was surprised when she heard an explosion from outside.

Suddenly, a security guard was thrown down the stairs of the stands and Fenrir came into view. Fenrir chuckled then howled loudly releasing a blast of energy into the air.

People began to run out of the stadium but Roganda and some grunts blocked their path and the people began to panic as they were attacked by the grunts.

* * *

Back to the stadium floor, Adrian looked up at Fenrir and said," What the hell? "

He was then pulled behind a stage by Robin and he said," Why did you do that? "

" I got you behind cover before that thing saw you. Now we gotta go before we get hurt. ",Robin said. Gio and Zeke nodded in agreement then Tia said," You can't leave. You all need to fight them. "

" What? ",The four teens said confused.

" Are you crazy woman? ",Gio asked.

"You want us to fight that werewolf? ",Zeke asked timidly. Tia nodded then said," That's why I held this tournament, to see who would be capable of wielding the power of these four gashats. You're all those four. "

Robin chuckled and said," Okay well we all may have won this tournament but we all don't know how to fight. Besides how could we fight that, we're gamers. "

" As I said, use the gashat that was given to you. ",Tia said.

Adrian looked at Tia then peeked out from his hiding place to see a family of three being cornered by a few grunts. Adrian looked at his gashat then said," How do I use this thing? "

" Wait you're gonna listen to her? ",Robin asked Adrian. Adrian nodded then said," Please tell me now. "

" Put the game cycler on your wrist then activate the gashat and put it into the game cycler. After that you must turn the dial and say game start. ",Tia explained.

Adrian nodded then stood up and charged at the grunts. Robin looked at Adrian then said," I am gonna regret doing this. " before she ran after him.

Gio sighed then said," I don't know either of em but I can't get showed up. " before he ran after Adrian and Robin.

* * *

Adrian punched a grunt then pushed it back before kicking two more. Adrian then turned to the family and said," Run now. "

The family complied and ran out of the stadium.

Adrian smiled then was surprised when Fenrir landed behind him. Adrian turned around and was grabbed by his throat before being lifted into the air.

" Why did you do that?! Those people are supposed to be terrified. ",Fenrir said angrily. Adrian looked at Fenrir then said," I knew it. You are Fenrir from K.O Show. "

" Nice observation captain obvious. Now I'm gonna hit ya. ",Fenrir said as he winded his fist back. Robin and Gio held Fenrir's fist back and he looked at them and said," There are more of you?! "

Fenrir jumped into the air, taking Adrian, Robin and Gio with him, then landed in the stands and threw the three teens into the entrance area of the stadium.

* * *

Adrian, Robin, and Gio slid on the ground then hit a wall. They all groaned in pain then Adrian dodged a punch from a grunt then kicked it away.

Fenrir stood in the middle of the walkway then said," Hey guys! Got some brave souls here that wanna test us. "

Roganda and Zatarn appeared beside Fenrir and Zatarn said," These three? They are children. "

" I'd like you to know I'm eighteen asshat. ",Gio said as he and Robin stood next to Adrian.

" Hey, no need for harsh language. ",Roganda said.

"It doesn't matter. It would be wise for you three to be like everyone else and run away. After all, you're only humans. ",Zatarn said as he pointed his sword at Adrian.

Adrian put his game cycler, the wrist brace, on his wrist then revealed his gashat before saying," We may be humans but I think we can take you if we use these. "

Adrian then pressed the button on his gashat making it shout," **K.O SHOW!** "

Adrian then put the gashat into the back of is game cycler and said," Game start. " as he turned to nob on the game cycler.

" **LEVEL UP!** "

* * *

Adrian stood in a boxing ring and he had a red undersuit on with red and silver gauntlets and boots, the silver parts appearing as bandages.

Flames covered Adrian's torso and thighs until the dissipated forming a dark red gi with a black belt around the waist.

A helmet crashed onto Adrian's head. The helmet was mainly Red with a black visor in the shape of glasses, like kamina's from gurren lagann, and a silver headband. The helmet also had spiked hair on top of it that looked like it could stab someone.

While this transformation happened, this could be heard.

" **( heavy metal music. ) KICK AND PUNCH IS ALL WE KNOW! RIGHT HERE, IN THE K.O SHOW!** "

* * *

Adrian now stood in his new attire and he looked himself before saying," Cool. Guess this is how I am gonna fight you three. "

" Whoa, can we do that? ",Gio asked while looking at Adrian.

" Only one way to find out. ",Robin said as she revealed her gashat and pressed the button making it say," **RICOCHET TACTICS!** "

" **SHADOW STALKER!** ",said Gio's gashat as he revealed it and pressed the button.

Robin and Gio put on their game cyclers, inserted the gashats into the game cyclers, then said," Game Start. " as they turned the dial.

* * *

Robin stood in a blue undersuit with blue gloves and blue combat boots with a black line on top. Bullets ricocheted off many targets then hit Robin forming a navy blue combat armor chestpiece and navy blue camouflage cargo pants. Three bullets collided into Robin's face forming a helmet that was mainly blue with a black visor that had a navy blue crosshair on the section where the left eye would be. The helmet also had an army helmet design on top.

While this transformation happened this could be heard," **( Funky jazz music. ) BULLETS BOUNCE AROUND, AIN'T IT FANTASTIC! YOU MUST LEARN, OUR RICOCHET TACTICS!** "

* * *

Gio stood on a roof at night with a yellow undersuit on with yellow gauntlets and yellow boots. Jewels fell down onto Gio forming a dark yellow sleeveless hoodie. Gio's helmet formed around his head and it had a black visor in the shape of goggles. Gio put the hood of the hoodie over his helmet as well.

While this transformation happened this could be heard," **( Hip Hop music ) CREEP AND SNEAK, DON'T GET CAUGHT BY THE WALKER! YOU MUST ALWAYS BE A SHADOW STALKER!** "

* * *

Gio and Robin looked themselves over and said," Sweet. "

Fenrir growled and said," They have gashats?! "

" Who are you kids? ",Zatarn asked in his sinister yet calm voice.

Adrian looked at himself then said," I'm Redfighter. " as he got in a fighting stance.

Robin chuckled then said," Redfighter? Well if that's his name then mine will be...Bluesniper. " as she pointed her hand like a gun towards Fenrir, Zatarn, and Roganda.

Gio put his hand on his chin then said," My name's Yellowthief. " as he knelt down and posed as if he holding a knife in a backhand style.

" And we are...um..what are we actually. ",Redfighter asked while looking at Yellowthief and Bluesniper. Bluesniper shrugged while Yellowthief said," Video Sentai Game-Man. "

" Game-Man? ",Redfighter, Bluesniper, Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda questioned as they stared at Yellowthief. Yellowthief looked at all of them then said," What? Every sentai nowadays is using ranger so why don't we be different? "

" He makes a valid point. ",Roganda said while leaning on his spear. Zatarn nodded then shook his head before saying," Hold on, they're trying to stop us. Grunts attack! "

Suddenly many grunts ran towards Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief, who got into fighting stance. Redfighter punched two grunts then kicked one in the chest before running towards Zatarn. Bluesniper dodged a punch from a grunt then kneed it in the stomach twice before knocking it into many grunts and running towards Roganda. Yellowthief parried many attack then tripped four grunts before kicking all of them in the face and running at Fenrir.

* * *

Bluesniper threw two punches at Roganda, who dodged them both them smacked her in the back with his spear. Roganda thrust his spear at Bluesniper and she dodged it before punching Roganda in the chin. Roganda stumbled slightly then slashed Bluesniper twice and kicking her in the chest. Bluesniper fell into a trashcan and said," Okay that hurt a bit. " Bluesniper then rolled out of the way of a slash.

Roganda looked back at Bluesniper and was shot in the chest twice. He stumbled back then said," How? "

" **GASHACON MAGNUM!** "

Bluesniper now wielded the gashacon magnum and aimed it at Roganda while saying," I wanted a gun and I was given one. Besides wouldn't be Bluesniper if I didn't have one. " Bluesniper then shot Roganda three more times in the chest, making him stumble back.

* * *

Yellowthief ducked a few punches from Fenrir then kicked the werewolf in the stomach. Yellowthief dodged a few more punches then jumped into a concession stand. Fenrir growled then said," Quit moving! "

" No. ",Yellowthief said from behind the counter. Fenrir growled then punched through the counter only for Yellowthief to smack him in the face with a pan. Fenrir growled then slashed at Yellowthief with his claws. Yellowthief blocked with the pan but the pan was sliced into pieces. Yellowthief looked at the destroyed pan and said," Well crap. "

" Whoa, these claws are seriously sharp. ",Fenrir said while looking at his claws in surprise. Yellowthief nodded then ducked another slash from the claws before punching Fenrir in the gut. He then ran past Fenrir, slashing the werewolf's stomach. Fenrir grabbed his stomach in pain then looked back to see that Yellowthief held the gashacon sword in a backhand style

" **GASHACON SWORD! "**

Yellowthief stood up straight and said," Cool, my favorite weapon in Shadow Stalker. "

Fenrir growled then ran at Yellowthief, who ran at Fenrir in return.

* * *

Redfighter dodged a few slashes from Zatarn's sword then punched him in the stomach twice. Zatarn stumbled back then slashed Redfighter across the chest, making him tumble back. Redfighter got to his feet then dodged two slashes before catching Zatarn's sword between both of his hands and tossed the sword to the side. Redfighter punched Zatarn twice in the face then kicked him in the chest.

Zatarn stumbled back then said," You're really good at fighting. Strange for a gamer. "

" I took kickboxing for 8 years. ",Redfighter said while taunting Zatarn. Zatarn chuckled then held out his hand and his sword came back to his hand, slashing Redfighter in the side.

Zatarn slashed Redfighter's chest twice. Redfighter punched Zatarn in the face then jumped up and kneed him in the same place. Redfighter back flipped away from Zatarn then charged at the black knight. Redfighter punched at Zatarn but was punched in the face by Zatarn. Redfighter fell to his back then was picked up and thrown across the hallway. He hit a pillar then fell to his side.

* * *

Tia and Zeke walked into the main hallway and saw the fighting. Tia nodded and said," Why aren't you fighting with them Zeke? "

Zeke stayed silent and looked down at his wanderer's tale gashat. Tia sighed then looked back at the fight to see Redfighter, Bluesniper and Yellowsniper get knocked back towards her and Zeke. Tia and Zeke knelt down to help the three then looked up at Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda as they stood side by side. Zatarn looked at the five people in front of hm then said," I should've expected as much from you Tia. Just know that we will be successful in our goal. "

Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda turned their backs to the five then teleported away.

Redfighter let out a sigh then looked at Tia and said," Could you please explain who those guys were, why they know you and everything else? "

" I will as soon as I get you three somewhere safe. Help Zeke. ",Tia said as she and Zeke helped the three Game-Men up.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

In a mysterious place, Redfighter, Bluesniper, Yellowthief, Tia, and Zeke walked into this place and, besides Tia, everyone said," Whoa. "

The room they were in had yellow paint on the walls and posters of many games. There were two arcades on the far most wall and bean bag chairs were aligned around the room. There was a red table in the center of the room with a screen in the middle of it.

Zeke stepped down the small stairs and asked," What is this place? "

" This is the console aka the headquarters of the team. Speaking of which you guys make a name for yourselves plus the team? ",Tia said while going towards the small table and turning to the three Game-men.

Redfighter cleared his throat then said," Well, I'm Redfighter, Robin is Bluesniper, and Gio is Yellowthief. "

" We're called Video Sentai Game-man! ",Yellowthief said with enthusiasm.

" Game-man? I like it. ",Zeke said.

Yellowthief looked at Redfighter and Bluesniper before saying," See, someone like the name. "

Bluesniper sighed then said," Anyway, could explain what happened back at the stadium, who those three guys were and why we were given these powers? "

Tia nodded then said," You all do deserve an explanation. So firstly, what happened at the stadium was three employees of my company showing their prowess at making games. "

" Wait a second, those three monsters work for you? ",Yellowthief asked while leaning on some railing.

" Yes but they're not actual monsters. Just three friends. ",Tia said while turning to the table and pressing the screen. A holographic screen appeared above the group with three pictures of Alex, Nagi, and Taka.

" Alex Nobu, Nagi Regai, and Taka Minoru. These three have been friends since highschool and are highly skilled game developers. Unbeknownst to me, Alex also had the knowledge to make gashats. ",Tia said.

The four teens looked at the pictures then Redfighter said," Why would these three attack a game tournament just to show off their game? "

" It's because they're games haven't been commercial success like some of my other developers and they never got credit for games they've contributed to. ",Tia explained. Zeke sighed then said," I know how that feels. "

Redfighter looked at Zeke then back at Tia while saying," Why didn't they get any credit? "

" Well, I can't be everywhere and check on everything. I didn't find out that they weren't credited until it too late. Anyway, they are extremely dangerous now that they can change into those creatures and you all must fight them. ",Tia said with concern.

Redfighter looked at his comrades and they all nodded before he said," Guess we're a Sentai then. "

Zeke looked down in sorrow then left the console. Red fighter watched as Zeke left then he changed back into Adrian due to taking his gashat out of his game cycler.

* * *

{ Down with the fallen by Starset playing }

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( Tired eyes, barely open )** Six teens stand back to back in a circle and they all open their eyes to see their in a blank space with a light shining down on them.

 **( Crippled by a promise broken )** Alex, Nagi, and Taka look at each other before changing into Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( I have seen an empire falling. Hopeless can you hear me calling. )** Adrian walks down a street then turns around to see someone who looked similar to him staring at him.

 **( Turn away, from all that I know. )** Robin had her back turned to a wall that had a shadow of a person in what appeared to be army fatigues appeared on the wall.

 **( Burning this bridge behind me. )** Gio is standing in front of a burning trashcan while tossing some papers into it.

 **( Light the way. )** Zeke was pushed into some lockers and fell to the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest then Adrian walked up to him and helped him up.

 **( And I'll follow, where you go. )** Two teens, one with neon green hair and the other with neon pink hair, looked at one another then down an empty street together.

 **( Can you tell me what is real. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought many foot soldiers before running at Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( Cause I've lost my way again. )** Taka looks at a picture of himself, Nagi, and Alex and they looked slightly younger.

 **( Can you tell me how to feel. )** Adrian stood in a room while Robin and Gio stood behind him.

 **( Cause I don't feel, anything )** Alex sat alone with a wicked smile on his face as he stared at the Giga Boss Battle gashat.

 **( Now that I'm down here again. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief stood in line with three more silhouetted rangers. The team then charged as a game area began to appear.

 **( I'm down with the fallen again. )** The entire team jumped up as the floor beneath them vanished and was replaced by a huge robot.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

That night, Zeke walked up to the door of a blue house and was about to open it when he heard," So this is your place? "

Zeke turned around and saw Adrian standing behind him looking at the house win his hands in his pockets. Adrian continued to look at Zeke's house and said," Pretty spacious for just one person. You live with anyone? ",

" Yeah, my sister. ",Zeke said nervously. Adrian nodded and said," Huh, that's awesome man. So may I ask you something Zeke? "

Zeke nodded then Adrian asked," Why didn't you fight with us today? I mean you had a gashat and game cycler like the rest of us. "

" I couldn't have helped you guys. I would just get in the way. ",Zeke said sadly. Adrian raised an eyebrow and asked," Why do you think that? "

" Because I get scared very easily and look at me. I don't have muscles like you or those other two. You would just have to save me a lot. ",Zeke said while rubbing his arm. Adrian chuckled then said," I don't think that's true Zeke. I think you would be able to be just as powerful as the rest of us if you would do one thing. "

" What would that thing be? ",Zeke asked.

" Believe in yourself. ",Adrian said with a smile. Adrian then walked away from Zeke's house and to the right. Zeke watched as Adrian left and he said," Believe in myself? "

* * *

In a condo, Alex sat on the couch with a gashat in his hand. Nagi came into the room and said," Hey Alex, do you know how Tia even knew about us? Because I am confused by it. "

" She probably used the security cameras to listen in on us. ",Alex said to Nagi. Nagi growled and said," Man that sucks, now what can we do? "

" We get people to play our game. ",Alex said. Taka, who was watching Tv, turned to his friend and asked," How can we do that? We only made the one gashat for Giga Boss Battle. "

" Yes but we have a few for the other games we made. ",Alex said while revealing a small briefcase. He put the case on a small table then opened it revealing seven black gashats. Taka and Nagi looked at the gashats then Nagi said," More gashats, where did you get these? "

" Also why are they all black? ",Taka asked while walking over and picking up one. Alex sighed then said," These are proto-gashats. They're strong enough to take on those game-man guys and we can hand these out to people who wanna play the games in real life. "

" Is there any catch to these though? I mean you called them proto gashats so doesn't that make them prototypes? ",Taka asked. Alex scratched the back of his head and said," Well, they're kinda lethal if you use for a long time. I think the limit is about 1 or 2 hours. "

" That should be enough time. I'll go give the first one out. ",Nagi said while taking out a gashat. He then ran out of the condo. Alex and Taka looked at each other and Alex asked," one of us should've gone with him right? "

" Possibly. ",Taka said.

* * *

The next day at a high school, Zeke was walking in the hallway minding his own business when he was pushed down by someone. He looked up and saw a group of boys and one of them said," Watch where you're going geek. " before they all walked away. Zeke sighed then he was surprised when a hand reached out to him. He looked up and saw Adrian standing in front of him offering his hand. Zeke took the hand and got up while saying," Thank you um, Adrian was your name right? "

" Yeah, also it's no problem. So why didn't you stand up to those guys?,Adrian asked Zeke. Zeke looked at Adrian in confusion then said," It wouldn't have done anything besides get me beat up. I wouldn't be able to take on even one of em. "

" Don't say that, you could take them on. All you gotta do is show em you're not afraid. ",Adrian said with a smile. Zeke gave Adrian a confused look then said," You're very optimistic. "

" Thanks so where you headed off to? ",Adrian asked. Zeke raised an eyebrow then said," I'm headed home. "

" Really? It's only like three thirty dude. ",Adrian said confusedly. Zeke looked around and said," Well, I always go home at this time. Mainly because I have no one to hang out with. "

" Now you do. ",Adrian said while putting his arm around Zeke's shoulder. Zeke looked at Adrian and said," W-what? "

" You heard me, me and you are gonna hang out today. ",Adrian said before walking and dragging Zeke along. Zeke gained a worried look on his face and he said," Wait but I need to call my sister and tell her where i'm going. "

" You can do that on the way. ",Adrian said enthusiastically.

* * *

Outside the school, the boy that knocked Zeke down earlier was walking towards a car and he saw Nagi standing there. The boy looked at Nagi and asked," Who are you? "

" Oh finally someone showed up. I've been standing here for like three hours. I am Nagi and I wanna have you get ultimate power to do whatever you want to with it. ",Nagi said with a smile. The boy gave a questioning look then said," What? "

Nagi sighed then held up the proto-gashat, revealing the label to be that of K.O Show but it was grey. Nagi handed the gashat to the boy and said," Press the button then stick it in your neck. "

The boy raised an eyebrow then pressed the button on the gashat making it shout," **K.O SHOW!** " before he stuck it in his neck and had grey pixels cover his body. The boy looked over himself as he changed into a muscular man with green skin in red, black, and white shorts wearing wrestling boots that had the same color scheme. This man also had black spikey hair and red eyes.

The man looked at his body and said," Whoa! This feels so good and I can use this power for whatever I want it to? "

" Yeah. Go have fun. ",Nagi said while encouragingly patting the man on his back. The man nodded his head in enthusiasm then walked away from Nagi. Nagi waved at the man and said," Didn't Alex said say something about a time limit? Eh, it's probably nothing. "

* * *

At a cafe, Adrian, Gio, Robin and Zeke were sitting together. They all looked at each other then Robin said," So why we all here? "

" We're here to get to know each other. I mean if we're gonna be the Video Sentai then we gotta know how each of us ticks. ",Adrian explained. Gio cleared his throat then said," I'll start. My name's is Gio Hanaya, I am 5ft 10in, I am an expert in stealth games and I like kittens a lot. "

" Okay. My name's Robin Juu, I am 5ft 9in, I' and expert in shooting games, and I am a bit of an asshole. ",Robin said in an nonchalant tone.

" You forgot to mention you're hot. ",Gio said while leaning towards Robin. Robin looked at Gio and said," Come this close to me again and I will break your nose. " Gio backed up.

" Okay. My name's Adrian Takai, I'm 6ft 3in, I am an expert in fighting games, and I hope you all can be my friends eventually. ",Adrian said with a smile.

" Um, I'm Zeke Matlock, I'm 5ft 6in, I am an expert in RPG, and I don't know why I am here. ",Zeke said shyly. Gio looked at Zeke then said," You're five six? He's five six? "

" Dude you're here because you're one of us. I mean Tia gave you the game cycler and wanderer's tale gashat for a reason. ",Adrian said.

" Yeah, you gotta help us fight. ",Robin said encouragingly. Zeke looked down at his feet and said," You guys keep saying that but I know it's not true. I'd just slow you down. "

" Why do you keep saying that Zeke? ",Adrian asked concerned.

" Well you saw how those guys pushed me so easily. I don't have strength, marksmanship, or stealth abilities. All I am is a weak nerd who won't amount to anything. ",Zeke said with sorrow.

Adrian, Robin and Gio looked at the saddened Zeke then Gio looked out the window and said," What the hell? "

The four teens looked at the window to see the man walking up to it. Adrian got out his gashat and said," That's Yogak from K.O Show. "

" So we should probably transform now. ",Robin said while she and Gio took out their gashats.

Yogak punched the glass of the window, making the glass fire out towards Zeke. Gio pushed Zeke down and narrowly dodged the glass.

Yogak walked in and said," Hey you dope. I was aiming for that guy. "

" That's why I saved him. Now let's level up. ",Gio said while pressing the button on his gashat. Adrian and Robin got up and pressed the buttons on their gashats as well.

" **SHADOW STALKER, K.O SHOW, RICOCHET TACTICS. "**

" Game start. ",All three teens said while putting their gashats into their game cyclers and activated them.

" **( Hip Hop music ) CREEP AND SNEAK, DON'T GET CAUGHT BY THE WALKER! YOU MUST ALWAYS BE A SHADOW STALKER! "**

" **( Funky jazz music. ) BULLETS BOUNCE AROUND, AIN'T IT FANTASTIC! YOU MUST LEARN, OUR RICOCHET TACTICS! "**

" **( heavy metal music. ) KICK AND PUNCH IS ALL WE KNOW! RIGHT HERE, IN THE K.O SHOW! "**

Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief charged at Yogak, who said," Who are you all? "

" We are the heroes that will save the day. Now shut ya trap. ",Yellowthief joked.

Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief began fighting Yogak, who fought back fairly well.

Zeke watched the fight and sighed in dismay then noticed Nagi looking from behind a truck. Zeke looked at the ground then took out his game cycler and gashat and stared at them.

* * *

Outside.

Redfighter punched at Yogak then was punched in the chest by the green man. Yellowthief revealed his gashacon sword and slashed Yogak three times, which did almost nothing. Yogak turned around and punched Yellowthief in the chest and he went into Bluesniper.

" Whoa, this thing did give me a lot of power. What else can I do? ",Yogak said before a number of grunts appeared around him and charged at the game-man. Yogak laughed and said," Awesome. "

Redfighter punched three grunts then kicked two more before flipping back. He dodged some attacks before getting punched by Fenrir. Redfighter tumbled back and said," Fenrir? What are you doing here? "

" Making sure that Yogak over there, plays the game. ",Fenrir said confidently. Redfighter got into a fighting stance then charged at Fenrir.

* * *

Zeke ran to the fight and saw that the Game-man were out matched, with Yogak and grunts fighting Bluesniper and Yellowthief while Redfighter fought Fenrir.

Zeke looked down at his gashat and said," Why am I so afraid? All of those guys believe in me so why can't I just do what I need to. "

" _Believe in yourself. "_ ,Zeke heard in his mind as he remembered his first talk with Adrian. Zeke thought about that and he remembered how much Adrian tried to be his friend.

Suddenly, Yellowthief, Bluesniper, and Redfighter fell in front of Zeke who went to their side. Yogak walked up to Zeke and said," Hey geek. Time for me to give you a good beating. "

" Geek? You're that bully from school aren't you? ",Yogak said. Fenrir laughed and said," That's right kid, use the power of k.o show! "

Zeke looked at the injured Game-man, who had gotten up to protect him. Zeke looked at his game cycler and put it on his left wrist and said," Game start. " as he pressed the button on his gashat making it say," **WANDERER'S TALE.** "

Redfighter looked at Zeke and said," Nice job buddy. " he then charged at Fenrir and began to fight the werewolf again.

Zeke stood up and placed his gashat into his game cycler before activating it.

* * *

On a dirt road in the forest under a violet moonlight, Zeke stood in a violet undersuit with black forearms and boots, both black parts having silver outlining on them.

Violet mist covered Zeke's body forming a dark purple trench coat that had a black dragon pattern around it. Violet mist engulfed Zeke's face making a violet helmet that had a black visor and the top of it was a wizard hat.

While this transformation happened this announcement could be heard," **( Medieval music ) GOOD, EVIL WHICH ONE WILL PREVAIL. IT IS ALL CHRONICLED IN THE WANDERER'S TALE. )**

* * *

Once the transformation was complete, Zeke looked at his new attire and said," This is my suit, looks like my mage character in wanderers tale. "

Yellowthief blocked a punch from Yogak and said," Nice look. Violetmage. " then slashed the green fighter.

Violetmage tilted his head to the side and said," Well that's an odd name. Ah! " as he dodged a grunts attack. He then punched the grunt in the face and stomach. Violetmage ran away from a few grunts then jumped over a bench and tumbled on the ground. He shook his head and kicked a grunt in the chest before running away again.

Bluesniper shot at Yogak and said," He does know he's supposed to be fighting the bad guys right? "

" I think so. ",Yellowthief said while dodging a punch from Yogak.

Violetmage ran in front of Fenrir and pushed Redfighter down, making Fenrir hit the grunts. Redfighter saw this and said," Nice one Zeke. "

" It wasn't planned. How exactly am I supposed to fight these guys? ",Violetmage asked. Redfighter got up and blocked a punch from Fenrir then punched the werewolf twice before kicking him back. Redfighter helped Violetmage up and said," Follow my lead. "

Redfighter charged at Fenrir and punched the werewolf twice then dodged two attacks. Violetmage charged at Fenrir and punched the werewolf twice but was punched in the stomach and sent into a bench, breaking it. Violetmage rolled over then said," Okay, this wasn't a good idea. If only this was like the game and I had items. "

Suddenly, Violetmage noticed a punching bag hanging from a tree and he said," Why is there a punching bag there? " then walked towards it. He touched the bag and it changed into a large gray coin that went into him and announced," **Kaifuku.** "

Violetmage looked at his body and said," I'm healed. Wait a second. " He then looked around and saw multiple punching bags, supply crates, burlap sacks, and treasure chest around the area and he said," Punching bags, supply crates, sacks, and treasure chest? Those are the things you get items out of in all of our games. Which means. "

Violetmage ran over to a supply crate and punched it revealing a red coin that had a silhouette flexing on it and a yellow coin that had a running silhouette on it. . Violetmage nodded then touched the coins making them go into him and say," **Muscle ka. Kosoku ka.** "

Violetmage growled then charged at Fenrir and punched him in the face then sped over to Yogak and kicked him in the back. Fenrir stumbled around and said," Whoa, what just hit me? "

" Whoa. How in the hell did you do that dude? ",Yellowthief asked Violetmage in an amazed tone. Violetmage ran towards a treasure chest and opened it making a square come out. Violetmage touched the square and the gashacon sparrow appeared in his hand.

" **GASHACON SPARROW.** "

Violetmage nodded and fired three energy arrows at Yogak, hitting the back. Yogak roared and charged at Violetmage, who jumped out of the way and led Yogak into a purple coin that went into him and said," **Konran.** "

Yogak stumbled around and punched the air while saying," Hey, where did you all go? "

" What's wrong with him? "Bluesniper asked while looking at Redfighter, who shrugged. Violetmage turned to his teammates and said," I figured out that there were a bunch of energy items that can power me up. "

Yogak looked at Violetmage and said," There you are you pipsqueak. "

Violetmage spun around and faced Yogak and became terrified before taking his gashat and putting it into the gashacon sparrow making it say," **Kimewaza.** " as he turned it into its sickle mode. Violet energy gathered around the blades and Violetmage charged at Yogak. Violetmage held one sickle in a reverse grip and the other regularly and the weapon said," **WANDERERS CRITICAL FINISH!** "

Violetmage slashed Yogak six time then delivered two slashed to the green boxers abdomen while running past him. Yogak convulsed then fell over and exploded as Violetmage had his back turned to him.

Yellowthief and Bluesniper applauded Violetmage while Fenrir stomped his foot and said," Damn! I thought he would've done better than that. "

Redfighter looked at Fenrir and said,"Oh right, you're here. " before gathering fire on his right fist making his game cycler say," **Kimewaza!** "

Redfighter uppercutted Fenrir with his flame covered fist and his gamecycler said," **K.O CRITICAL SLAM!** " Fenrir flew into the air then crashed onto a roof.

Redfighter looked at his fist and said," Wonder how I did that. "

The game-man regrouped and Redfighter said," I knew you could do it Zeke. " to Violetmage. Violetmage put his hand on the back of his head and Yellowthief patted him on the back.

* * *

Suddenly, Yogak got up and said," I'm not done yet. "

The game-man turned to Yogak and got in fighting stance. Yogak readied himself then began to have electricity spark all over his body before the boy fell out of him and Yogak grew to being a giant.

* * *

At Alex's condo, He and Taka were playing games when they looked out the window and saw the humongous Yogak. Alex screamed in surprise while Taka fell out of his chair and said," What in the hell?! "

" Guess that's what happens after the time limit. ",Alex said.

* * *

Back to the game-man, Violetmage got behind Bluesniper and held onto her while saying," How do we fight that? " Bluesniper then elbowed him in the gut, making him stumbled back.

" Adrian, Robin, Gio. You guys get in these. ",Tia said from the gamecyclers.

* * *

Suddenly, three huge robot humanoids appeared in the city.

The first one is Show Gamer. Show Gamer is a boxer based humanoid. It has a muscular figure with a red body that has black and silver highlights. Its hands are covered in a crimson material resembling boxing gloves. Its head looks human but with short hair and glowing white eyes.

The second one is Tactics Gamer. Tactics Gamer is a soldier based robot. It has a slender figure covered in dark blue and navy armor above a lighter blue body. Its head is not humanoid, instead having a blue screen while the rest of the head looks like a soldiers helmet.

The third one is Stalker Gamer. Stalker Gamer is a ninja based assassin. Its slender figure is surrounded in a light yellow coat with dark yellow and bright yellow highlights along the arms and legs. Its skin is a bright yellow. Its head is hidden under the hood of the cloak and the face is covered by a white mask that covers all of the face except the eyes, which are a gold color.

* * *

Back at the game-man, all of them looked at the robots then Violetmage said," Where's mine? "

" Yours is sadly not finished yet Zeke. ",Tia said. Violetmage held his head down but Redfighter said," Don't worry Zeke. You'll get yours and besides you've done enough for today. Let's go guys. "

Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief jumped into their robots.

* * *

Redfighter sat in his cockpit that had a console that looked like an arcade stick. Redfighter saw the console and said," I can do this. "

* * *

Bluesniper sat in her cockpit and the console looked like a old arcade shooter.

* * *

Yellowthief sat in his cockpit and saw his console had a bulky game controller on it. He picked up the controller and said," This is gonna be cool.

* * *

Yogak roared then charged at Stalker gamer. Stalker gamer had a dagger appear from it's right sleeve then it slashed Yogak three times before disappearing. Yogak looked around then was slashed across the back by Stalker gamer.

" I'm a ninja. ",said Yellowthief from Stalker gamer.

Yogak growled then was shot in the back and turned around to see Tactics gamer holding it's left hand out towards him. Tactics gamer fired more shots from the tips of it's fingers, that hit Yogak in the chest.

" How do you like that ya big brute. ",Bluesniper said from Tactics gamer. Yogak roared before punching the ground, sending a green shock wave at Tactics gamer.

Tactics gamer jumped to the side and used it's right hand, that was positioned like a gun, to shoot Yogak three times.

Yogak stumbled back and Show gamer got in a boxing fighting stance. Yogak charged at Show gamer and punched at it. Show gamer blocked the punch then punched Yogak two times in the face before ducking another punch. Yogak kicked Show gamer in the chest, making the red mech stumble a bit. Show gamer then punched Yogak in the jaw so hard, the green monster fell to the ground before exploding.

" Level complete. ",Redfighter said from Show gamer.

" How come he gets to finish the monster? ",Bluesniper asked.

" He's red. ",Yellowthief said.

* * *

At the console, All of the game-man were celebrating having Zeke on the team then Tia said," Okay, now that team is assembled time for your training to begin. " while pressing a button and revealing a rather large gym.

Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Zeke walked into the gym and Tia said," You're now officially the Video Sentai Game-man. "


	3. Chapter 3

{ Down with the fallen by Starset playing }

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( Tired eyes, barely open )** Six teens stand back to back in a circle and they all open their eyes to see their in a blank space with a light shining down on them.

 **( Crippled by a promise broken )** Alex, Nagi, and Taka look at each other before changing into Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( I have seen an empire falling. Hopeless can you hear me calling. )** Adrian walks down a street then turns around to see someone who looked similar to him staring at him.

 **( Turn away, from all that I know. )** Robin had her back turned to a wall that had a shadow of a person in what appeared to be army fatigues appeared on the wall.

 **( Burning this bridge behind me. )** Gio is standing in front of a burning trashcan while tossing some papers into it.

 **( Light the way. )** Zeke was pushed into some lockers and fell to the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest then Adrian walked up to him and helped him up.

 **( And I'll follow, where you go. )** Two teens, one with black hair and the other with neon pink hair, looked at one another then down an empty street together.

 **( Can you tell me what is real. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought many foot soldiers before running at Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( Cause I've lost my way again. )** Taka looks at a picture of himself, Nagi, and Alex and they looked slightly younger.

 **( Can you tell me how to feel. )** Adrian stood in a room while Robin and Gio stood behind him.

 **( Cause I don't feel, anything )** Alex sat alone with a wicked smile on his face as he stared at the Giga Boss Battle gashat.

 **( Now that I'm down here again. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, Yellowthief, and Violetmage stood in line with two more silhouetted rangers. The team then charged as a game area began to appear.

 **( I'm down with the fallen again. )** The entire team jumped up as the floor beneath them vanished and was replaced by a huge robot.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

In the consoles training room, the four game-man stood in a line as Tia marched back and forth saying," Okay guys first part of training is very simple. Teamwork, is what that is. So, let's show off your skills with some test. "

" If I wanted to take test, I wouldn't have dropped out of high school earlier this year. ",Gio said while raising his hand. Robin rolled her eyes and said," That explains a lot. "

" What's that supposed to mean? ",Gio asked Robin. Robin faced Gio and said," That you're a slacker. "

" Hey I don't slack, usually. ",Gio said. Robin scoffed then heard Tia say," You two stop flirting. "

" Flirt? With him/her? Gross.",Robin and Gio said.

" Anyway, your first test will be a simple trust fall. Adrian, you and Zeke are first. ",Tia said. Adrian nodded then said," Okay. Come on Zeke, I'll catch you. "

" I am very apprehensive of this. ",Zeke said with anxiety in his voice. Adrian got behind Zeke then Zeke fell into Adrian's arms while shouting. Adrian pushed Zeke back up and said," That wasn't so bad was it? "

" It wasn't but I didn't like it. ",Zeke said while having a worried look on his face.

Gio looked at Robin and said," So you gonna fall into my arms? "

" Hell no. I trust you as much as I trust a sewer rat. ",Robin said to Gio, kindly rudely. Gio looked at Zeke and Adrian before saying," What the heck did I do to deserve this? "

" Well you did slap her on her butt yesterday. ",Zeke said timidly.

" How was I supposed to know she wouldn't like it? Also that was a build up butt pat, like they do in baseball. ",Gio asked.

" Dude she has told us that she doesn't like that. ",Adrian said. Gio scratched his head then said," Guess I shouldn't have spaced out that time. "

Robin got behind Gio and he fell back slowly only for him to fall on his butt. Gio groaned in pain and said," Ow, why didn't you catch me?! "

" Let's call that pay back for my butt. ",Robin said while smirking down at Gio. Gio scowled at her then stood up and said," You could've just hit mine. "

" Like I'm gonna do that. ",Robin said.

Tia sighed before saying," This is gonna take some work. "

Suddenly, two people walked into the training room win one saying," Hey Tia. "

Tia looked to the left and said," Oh hey guys. "

The four game-men looked in the same direction as Tia and saw the two people.

One was a man who was six foot in height, Caucasian, and had short black hair that was ruffled slightly. This man wore a white muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes with black rimmed glasses.

The other was a woman who was five feet nine inches in height, light skinned African American, and had long brown hair that was dyed a pale pink color. This girl wore a black sleeveless crop top, grey sweatpants, and black flip flops.

The two walked up to the group and Tia said," Oh hey Marcus and Fiona. How goes the upgrade with the gamers? "

" It's installed and ready to go. I will say that it may be a bit tricky to pull off at first. ",the man known as Marcus said.

Adrian cleared his throat then said," Um Tia, could you tell us who these guys are? "

" Oh right. Guys, this is Marcus and Fiona. They're the technicians of our group and they built the gamers that Adrian, Robin and Gio pilot. ",Tia said. Marcus waved at the game-man and they waved back but the girl, known as Fiona, she walked up to Zeke and timidly said," Hi, I'm Fiona. "

" Zeke, my name is hi. I mean Hi my name is Zeke. ",Zeke said in a nervous and frazzled tone as he looked at the girl that was taller than him.

Tia smiled then said," I think you all will get along greatly. Now go off to school. "

All of the game-man groaned, save for Zeke, then began walking out of the console.

* * *

At Alex's home, he smacked Nagi in the back of the head then said,"How the heck did you make that guy grow Nagi?!"

"I don't know man. I was knocked onto the top of a building then I see a giant monster appear.",Nagi explained. Alex groaned in frustration. Taka scratched his head then said,"Maybe that was caused by the time limit on the gashat?"

"Say what?",Nagi and Alex questioned as the got on either side of Taka.

"Well you did say that there's a time limit before the gashat goes out of control right? What if when that time is up, the monster grows to a giant?",Taka said. Nagi and Alex nodded and said,"That sounds reasonable."

"There's only one way to test it though.",Taka said as he took out a proto gashat that was proto shadow stalker.

* * *

At the Game-man's school, all of the game-man were in their gym class going various things. Robin was playing basketball with some others, Gio and Adrian were helping Zeke exercise.

Zeke struggled to do a pull up and he fell to the ground and said,"Ow, why is exercising so hard?"

"Because it helps you become strong.",Adrian said in a optimistic tone. Zeke sighed in defeat then he looked at Gio and said,"You okay Gio?"

"Who does Robin think she is? I mean I get that she is the best shooter of all of us but she isn't that good that she has to be rude.",Gio said in a aggravated tone. Zeke and Adrian looked at each other in confusion then said,"Why are thinking about that?"

"Also why are you here?",Zeke asked.

"Because she is annoying. With her being magnificent at shooting and shit. Also I got nothing else better to do, good thing they don't check attendance here.",Gio said. He then walked away when he saw a cheerleader walk by.

Zeke and Adrian blinked then jumped when Robin said,"Can you believe him? Such a womanizer and he is a spoiled jackass."

"When did you get here?",Adrian asked.

"That doesn't matter. Now do you guys agree that Gio is a jackass.",Robin asked the boys. Zeke and Adrian hesitated and Robin said,"Never mind. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." before she walked off.

Zeke and Adrian looked at each other and Zeke said,"You don't think that Gio and Robin like one another do you?"

"Nah. It's a possibility." Adrian said.

* * *

In a grocery store, a woman was looking at the cereals when Taka came up to her and asked,"Um excuse me miss. Are you Kyoko Hinami?"

"Yes I am.",The woman known as Kyoko said. Taka nodded then pulled out the proto gashat he took and said,"Here you go."

"What is this?",Kyoko asked while taking the gashat. Taka looked at Kyoko and said,"Um, well. It is a way for you to gain immense power that you can do anything with. For example. Um, you wanna be the number one Shadow Stalker player but can't because of one person. I don't know that person's name actually but let me look it up."

"Wait, I can use this to beat Gio Hanaya?",Kyoko asked. Taka nodded then Kyoko said,"Okay, you sold me. How do I use this?"

"Oh it's fairly easy actually. Just press the button then put it onto your skin somewhere, like you wrist.",Taka said. Kyoko nodded then pressed the button on the gashat before putting it into her wrist.

Kyoko changed into a beastly alligator like monster that had three spines jutting out of her back, sharp teeth that were visible, a rather muscular build and her eyes were blood red. The left side of Kyoko's torso was mechanical and her left arm was robotic in nature, with the majority looking like many tubes and wires attached together and having a rather large Gatling gun on the shoulder while the hand was a mechanical claw. Kyoko had a tattered red cloak draped over her entire body.

Taka eyes widened and Kyoko said,"Whoa, I changed into Janti from Shadow Stalker. Thanks guy." Janti then changed back into Kyoko and walked out of the store with a smile on her face. Taka blinked several times in surprise before saying,"And I thought it was weird when I turned into Roganda."

Taka then walked towards the door but he stopped and said," Ya know I should get some snacks for the guys. " before he got a cart and began shopping.

* * *

At the console, Adrian, Gio, and Robin were standing in front of the main console as Tia showed them a hologram of a huge robot.

" What's that thing? ",Robin asked Tia.

" That is Master Gamer. It's what happens when Show, Tactics, and Stalker gamer combine into one. ",Tia explained. Adrian and Gio whistled in amazement then said," Cool. "

" So how do we get our gamers to combine? ",Robin asked.

" Well it is a semi complicated process which is why I wanted you guys to work on teamwork. That's the main thing needed in order for this to work. ",Tia explained. Adrian looked at both Gio and Robin then moved over towards Tia.

" Why are you looking at us? ",Gio asked.

" No offense Gio, but you and Robin don't get along at all. ",Adrian said.

" How is that an offense? ",Robin asked.

" Anyway, you two are apart of the master gamer and you both need to learn to work together in order to make it. ",Tia said. Gio and Robin looked at each other and cringed.

Suddenly and alarm went off and a screen of Janti destroying some property appeared. Tia saw this and said," looks like another one of those threes creations. "

" That's Janti from Shadow Stalker. I've beaten her level in under ten minutes. ",Gio said with a smile.

" So you know how to defeat it. Let's go guys, wait where's Zeke? ",Adrian asked.

" He's with Fiona working on his gamer. ",Tia said nonchalantly.

Adrian nodded then he, Robin and Gio ran out of the console. Tia continued to monitor them.

* * *

On a street, Janti terrorized many people and said," This is way more fun than I thought it would be. "

Janti was then kicked in the side and stumbled sideways before looking in the direction and saying," Who did that? "

" I did. ",Adrian said as he, Robin and Gio stood side by side. Janti looked at Gio and said," You saved me the trouble of having to find you Gio Hanaya. "

" Wait, do you know me? ",Gio asked while pointing at Janti then himself. Janti growled then said," Of course I do. You're the only person that's beaten my record in Shadow Stalker. "

" Oh, I'm not following. ",Gio said.

" Can we just transform already and beat this thing? ",Robin said while getting out her gashat. Adrian and Gio followed suit and said," Game start. " before pressing the buttons on their gashats and putting them into their game cyclers.

" **RICOCHET TACTICS, K.O SHOW, SHADOW STALKER!** "

Redfighter and Yellowthief began fight Janti while Bluesniper shot at her. Redfighter punched Janti in the side but was hit in the stomach and sent back a few feet. Bluesniper shot Janti in the back but was hit by Janti's Gatling gun. Yellowthief summoned the gashacon sword and slash Janti many times before easily evading one of her attacks. He then stabbed Janti in the leg twice before jumping back and slashing her across the chest.

Janti stumbled back then said," Grr, why are you still beating me? How are you still beating me? "

" Played Janti's level in under ten minutes about three times. I know how to take her down. ",Yellowthief said in a cocky tone. Bluesniper growled in anger then shot at Janti several times, making her chuckle. Redfighter ran beside Yellowthief and said," How do we defeat her Gio? "

" We don't need to listen to Gio. We can just attack her normally. ",Bluesniper said in a slightly angry tone. She then ran past her teammates while shooting the gashacon magnum many times. Janti stumbled back then laughed before saying," Thanks for the power up. "

" What? ",Bluesniper asked before Yellowthief jumped over her and was punched into her. Once the two landed, Yellowthief said," Janti has to be hit in certain points in order to get the weak spot to open up. Hitting her all over does nothing. "

" That's so stupid. ",Bluesniper said while getting up and dusting herself off before shooting Janti a few more times. Janti laughed then said," You're just making me stronger. "

" Robin, quit shooting it and listen to me. Ya know the guy who is an expert at this game. ",Yellowthief said while trying to stop Bluesniper.

Janti sighed then said," I'm gonna leave. She's doing all the fighting for me. " before she disappeared from the battlefield.

Redfighter sighed then walked up to his comrades and said," Guys, stop arguing. Come on, guys. "

* * *

Back at the console, Gio and Robin sat on either side of the room with their arms crossed.

Adrian, Zeke, Tia, Marcus, and Fiona looked at the two then Zeke asked," So the person got away because they were arguing? "

" No, it got away because Gio wouldn't let me do what I wanted to do. ",Robin said angrily.

" I wouldn't of had to stop you, if you had just done what I said. I mean I know how to defeat Janti and you just ignore me. ",Gio said angrily.

" Because what you were saying was bullshit and wouldn't have worked. ",Robin said. Gio and Robin scowled at each other then stomped out of the room, going away from each other.

" Wow. I thought we argued a lot. ",Fiona said to Marcus, who nodded. Zeke slightly frowned when he heard what Fiona said.

" Yeah but that was back when we lived with mom and dad. ",Marcus said.

Zeke immediately looked at the two and said," Mom and Dad? Are you two siblings? "

" Yeah. Fiona here is my little sister. ",Marcus said while putting his arm around Fiona's shoulders. Fiona took Marcus's arm off her shoulders while saying in a whining like tone," Hey, I said don't call me that. "

" Well it is true. You are the youngest out of us. ",Marcus said.

" How old are you guys? ",Adrian asked while looking at Marcus and Fiona.

" I'm 17 while Fiona is 15. ",Marcus said.

" I'm fifteen and a half. ",Fiona said while crossing her arms.

Zeke smiled and thought," She's the same age as me. Sweet. "

Adrian nodded then said," So who wants to talk to Robin or Gio? "

Zeke looked at Adrian and said," I call Gio. "

" I'll help Zeke. ",Fiona said.

" Me and Tia were gonna fine tune some stuff. ",Marcus said.

Adrian gained a look of disappointment and said," Guess I'll go talk to Robin then. " before he turned on his heel and walked in the same direction as Robin.

Zeke, Fiona, and Marcus sighed in relief then Zeke said," Robin scares me so much. "

" I second that and i've only known her for a day. ",Marcus said.

" Same. ",Fiona said.

* * *

In a cafe, Robin sat alone drinking coffee and she said," Why should I have to listen to Gio. I mean he's the one that's wrong because my way works best. "

" That's a very one sided viewpoint. ",Adrian said as he sat down in front of Robin. Robin scowled then said," No it isn't. "

" Yes it is. I mean, you didn't even give Gio's idea a chance. ",Adrian said. Robin looked down then said," So what? "

" So, you should listen to him and at least try it out because you never know if it will work or not. ",Adrian said sincerely. Robin looked down and sighed then the two heard explosions and ran out of the cafe.

* * *

Adrian and Robin ran a few blocks before stopping and seeing Yellowthief and Violetmage fighting Janti. Adrian and Robin took out their gashats and said," Game Start. " while activating their gashats.

" **K.O SHOW, RICOCHET TACTICS!** "

Redfighter and Bluesniper entered the fight and attacked Janti but were tossed back towards their team. The four game-man stood side by side then Janti said," Oh look, now all the crayons are together. "

" Hey we're not crayons ya cyborg lizard. ",Yellowthief said.

" Hey guys, I have an idea for a roll call that we can try. Let's say what game genre expert we are then our names. ",Violetmage said. Janti chuckled then said," Oh I gotta see this. "

" Fighting expert, Redfighter. ",Redfighter said as he got in a fighting stance like pose.

" Shooting expert, Bluesniper. ",Bluesniper said while aiming the gashacon magnum towards Janti.

" Stealth expert, Yellowthief. ",Yellowthief said while holding the gashacon sword in a backhand style.

" Rpg expert, Violetmage. ",Violetmage said as he held the gashacon sparrow in sickle mode in a cross over his chest.

" And we are Video Sentai, Game-Man. ",Redfighter said, with the other three saying Game-man along with him.

" Now, let's beat this level. ",Redfighter said before he and his team charged at Janti. Janti fired her Gatling gun at the game-man, who jumped behind cover. Bluesniper and Yellowthief were behind a car and Bluesniper asked," So, how are we supposed to defeat this thing? "

" You sure I should tell you, because you may just ignore me. ",Yellowthief said.

" Look, i'm trying to listen to you for once. So tell me what to do or I beat you. ",Bluesniper said. Yellowthief nodded then said," Just follow my lead and hit the points. Let's go. "

Yellowthief and Bluesniper jumped out from their cover and ran at Janti, along with Redfighter and Violetmage. Yellowthief dodged a few punches from Janti then he slashed her side. Bluesniper kicked Janti in the side before shooting her in the same place and jumping back.

Janti stumbled a bit then was hit in the back by Redfighter, who she hit in the chest. Redfighter dodged a punch then kicked Janti's right thigh twice before blocking a punch.

" **Shinsuku ka. Jump Kyo ka.** ",Janti heard as Violetmage jumped high into the air and his arms stretched out and hit her in the left shoulder twice.

Bluesniper and Yellowthief kicked Janti in the stomach three times before kicking Janti in the chin. Janti stumbled back then a panel opened up on her chest which revealed a red jewel that was in the shape of a valentine heart.

" And now we finish off the boss. Zeke, Adrian hold her still! ",Yellowthief said as he put his gashat into the gashacon sword, making yellow and black energy gather along the blade. Bluesniper put her gashat into the gashacon magnum and it gathered blue and navy blue energy in front of the barrel.

" **SHADOW RICOCHET, CRITICAL FINISH!** ",the weapons as Bluesniper fired a navy blue energy bullet at Janti as Yellowthief slashed a yellow shockwave at Janti. Both attacks collided then hit Janti in the jewel heart before exploding.

Janti flew back and crashed into a car before Kyoko fell out and was unconscious on the street. Yellowthief looked at Kyoko and said," Oh now I remember that girl. She's Kyoko Tenkuji, the second best Shadow Stalker player, second to me. "

Janti got up from the car and roared before growing into a giant. Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief stood side by side then Violetmage said," Danggit! I still don't have my own gamer yet. "

" Next time bud. ",Redfighter said before he, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief tapped their game cyclers twice, then jumped into their respective gamer.

* * *

The giant Janti roared as Show, Tactics, and Stalker gamer circled around it. Show gamer charged at Janti and threw several punches but was hit back into a building. Stalker gamer revealed his dagger and charged at Janti, only to be shot in the chest multiple times. Tactics gamer shot at Janti, but Janti ran through the shots and punched Tactics gamer through a building.

* * *

Inside Tactics gamer, Bluesniper braced herself then said," Okay, is it just me or is this thing a bit stronger than it was when it was shorter? "

" Oh, I forgot that Janti has a second stage where all the stuff I said before, is useless. ",Yellowthief said from the communicator.

" YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT BEFORE GIO! ",Bluesniper shouted.

* * *

Inside the Show Gamer, Redfighter sighed then said," Let's use Master gamer. "

" You mean the thing we have no type of training for? That Master Gamer? ",Yellowthief said in confusion.

" Yes. I think we can do it, if you two are able to get along. ",Redfighter said.

" To be honest, we have no chance at defeating this thing other wise so, let's do it. ",Yellowthief said.

" I can't believe i'm saying this but he's right. ",Bluesniper said.

" Good then without further ado. Game Gattai. ",Redfighter said.

* * *

Show Gamer, Tactics Gamer, Stalker Gamer stood side by side then they all had red, blue, and yellow pixels form a shield around them as they began to shift.

Stalker Gamer folded up into a pair of legs with the mask coming off, Tactics Gamer split up with each part forming arms and the helmet coming off, and Show Gamer folds up into a body with the helmet of Tactics Gamer going onto the head of Show Gamer while the mask of Stalker Gamer attaches to its face. The heads of the other two gamers folds into their respective bodies. The separate components attached together to form Master Gamer.

 _{ Authors note: I would explain that in full detail but to be honest I need help creating a combined form for these three so just use your imagination. Also thank you aka99 for helping me create Master Gamer. }_

The three game men looked around and said," Whoa. " before noticing that they were in the same cockpit. Redfighter readied himself then said," Alright guys let's go. "

* * *

Master Gamer began walking towards Janti, who charged at it. Master Gamer punched Janti twice then was hit across the chest. Master Gamer kicked Janti in the side then shot it in the stomach three times, with the barrels on the tips of the fingers. Janti stumbled back and Bluesniper said," Good thing we still have the guns from Tactics gamer. "

" Wait if you have that then we still got my dagger. ",Yellowthief said with enthusiasm.

Master Gamer pulled out a sword that was a combination of a dagger and crossbow.

" You had a crossbow in Stalker Gamer? ",Redfighter asked Yellowthief.

" Apparently. ",Yellowthief said.

Master Gamer slashed Janti three times then the giant stumbled back before roaring and trying to hit Master Gamer. Master Gamer blocked the hit from Janti before slashing it across the chest. Master Gamer turned to Janti before raising the sword and having red, blue, and yellow pixels engulf the blade.

" What do we call this finisher? ",Redfighter asked.

" Master Level Break! ",Yellowthief shouted as Master Gamer slashed Janti down the middle. Janti stumbled back then fell on it's back before exploding.

Master Gamer stood at rest while the game-man said," Level complete. "

* * *

Back at the console, Gio fell back and Robin caught him before pushing him up. Adrian and Zeke clapped then Tia said," Looks like you two worked out your problems very nicely. "

" Yeah, it was easy once Robin just listened to the stealth expert. ",Gio said while popping his collar. Robin turned to Gio and said," Don't sound so cocky. Adrian helped me see that I was being a bit harsh with you. "

" Oh. Still counts though. ",Gio said while fixing his collar. Zeke chuckled then said," So does this mean you guys are friends now? "

" Um, sorta. ",Gio and Robin said while looking at each other.

" She is still really harsh and pushy. Plus kind of a ",Gio said before being he keeled over and held his stomach in pain. Robin looked at Gio and smirked while saying," That felt good. "

" Why? ",Gio asked before he fell to the ground.

" Because I knew what you were about to say and I wanted to get it over with. ",Robin explained.

Zeke and Adrian gulped then whispered to each other," Robin is really scary. "

" I agree with you both. ",Tia said.

* * *

Later on, Fiona stood at the door of the console as Zeke walked towards the door. Zeke looked up and timidly said," Hey Fiona, what're you doing here? "

" Oh nothing, I just wanted to take a tour around town because me and Marcus just moved here. We're about to start going to school with you guys as well. ",Fiona said nervously. Zeke nodded then said," Well, i'm not that familiar with this city either but I could show you around if you want. "

" I would like that a lot. Can we do it now maybe? ",Fiona said immediately after Zeke finished his sentence, with a eager smile on her face. Zeke nodded then he and Fiona left the console together.

Marcus came into the main room just as Fiona and Zeke were leaving and he asked," Where's Fiona going with him? Eh, can't be anything too bad. "


	4. Chapter 4

At Alex's condo, Alex, Taka, and Nagi were sitting together and Alex said," Okay so now we know that once the limit is up, the monsters will separate from the host and grow huge. "

" We also know that those Game-man have a huge robot to fight those giants. ",Nagi said with some sorrow.

" Isn't that a good thing? ",Taka asked.

" Yes and no. Yes because they can defeat them before they go on a rampage and destroy the city and no because it means our stuff gets trashed. ",Alex explained. The three sighed then Alex asked," So it's my turn to make the monster? "

" Yep. ",Nagi said.

" Yeah. ",Taka said.

Alex groaned then grabbed a proto gashat and left the condo.

* * *

{ Down with the fallen by Starset playing }

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( Tired eyes, barely open )** Six teens stand back to back in a circle and they all open their eyes to see their in a blank space with a light shining down on them.

 **( Crippled by a promise broken )** Alex, Nagi, and Taka look at each other before changing into Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( I have seen an empire falling. Hopeless can you hear me calling. )** Adrian walks down a street then turns around to see someone who looked similar to him staring at him.

 **( Turn away, from all that I know. )** Robin had her back turned to a wall that had a shadow of a person in what appeared to be army fatigues appeared on the wall.

 **( Burning this bridge behind me. )** Gio is standing in front of a burning trashcan while tossing some papers into it.

 **( Light the way. )** Zeke was pushed into some lockers and fell to the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest then Adrian walked up to him and helped him up.

 **( And I'll follow, where you go. )** Two teens, one with black hair and the other with neon pink hair, looked at one another then down an empty street together.

 **( Can you tell me what is real. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought many foot soldiers before running at Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( Cause I've lost my way again. )** Taka looks at a picture of himself, Nagi, and Alex and they looked slightly younger.

 **( Can you tell me how to feel. )** Adrian stood in a room while Robin and Gio stood behind him.

 **( Cause I don't feel, anything )** Alex sat alone with a wicked smile on his face as he stared at the Giga Boss Battle gashat.

 **( Now that I'm down here again. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, Yellowthief, and Violetmage stood in line with two more silhouetted rangers. The team then charged as a game area began to appear.

 **( I'm down with the fallen again. )** The entire team jumped up as the floor beneath them vanished and was replaced by a huge robot.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

Inside the console, Adrian was hitting a punching bag when Tia came in and said," Hey Tia, what're you doing here? "

" Um, I am locking this place up. Why are you here Adrian? ",Tia asked as she walked up to the boy. Adrian stopped what he was doing and said," I'm just getting some extra exercise. "

" Oh well you can do that tomorrow. Right now, you need to go home. ",Tia said. Adrian nodded then he and Tia walked out of the console together.

* * *

In the parking lot of Adrian's apartment complex, Adrian walked across the lot but felt as if someone was watching him and he looked around but saw no one. He then looked in front of him to see Redfighter but the color scheme was different. The parts that were red were now black, the silver parts were dark purple, and the black parts were red.

Adrian stepped back and bit and said," Who the heck are you? Why are you dressed as me? "

The mystery game-man said nothing then charged at Adrian. Adrian got in a fighting stance then parried two punches from his attacker. The mystery game-man dodged two attacks from Adrian then kicked the boy in the side before elbowing him to the ground. Adrian dodged getting his head stomped on then jumped to his feet and blocked three punches before punching the mystery game-man in the gut twice.

Adrian took out his gashat but the mystery game-man held up his hand before turning on his heel and walking away from Adrian. Adrian raised an eyebrow and asked," What was all that about? "

Adrian then noticed a piece of paper in the collar of his shirt and he took it out to read," Ricochet Tactics. "

" Why would he put this in my shirt? ",Adrian asked before walking towards his apartment.

* * *

The next day, the game-man, save for Gio, were at school in the start of their first period and Zeke said," You met a palette swap of yourself? "

" Yeah. He attacked me then he just walked while leaving this piece of paper in my collar. ",Adrian said as he held up the paper. Robin looked at Adrian and said," Why would he write Ricochet Tactics on a paper and give it to you? Also how do you know they're not a girl? "

" I don't know, wait what does they're gender have to do with this? ",Adrian said.

" Nothing. I'm just saying, that it could've been a girl who kicked your ass. ",Robin said.

" That doesn't seem that important. ",Zeke said. Robin looked at Zeke and said," It's important to me. I'm the only girl on the team. "

" Can we get back to the important matter of a mystery Game-man attacked me last night. ",Adrian said.

" We can do that later on. ",Robin said. The three then sat in their seats as the teacher came into the class with Marcus and Fiona behind her. Zeke smiled slightly and waved at Fiona, who waved back at him smiling.

" Class, today we have two new students joining us. They are Marcus and Fiona Williams. You two may sit wherever you like. ",The teacher said.

Marcus walked towards the back and sat behind Adrian while Fiona sat next to Zeke while nervously saying," Hey Zeke. Mind if I sit here? "

" No, I don't mind it all. Why would I mind it? ",Zeke said nervously. Fiona giggled then she began to do her work as did Zeke. Zeke grinned and said," I made her giggle. That must mean I am doing something good. " in his mind.

" He's really funny. Hope I don't creep him out. ",Fiona said in her mind. Marcus saw this and said," Oh boy. "

* * *

In a park, Gio was currently eating a Popsicle and he said," Ah, Popsicle's are the best way to commemorate being a superhero. "

" **GACHAN.** ",Gio heard coming behind him. He quickly turned around to see the mystery game-man walking up to him, wielding the gashacon bugvisor in blaster mode. Gio immediately stood up and finished his Popsicle before taking out his gashat and saying," Okay, why is there a black version of Adrian standing before me? Wow that sounds way more racist out loud. "

The mystery game-man aimed the bugvisor at Gio and shot two energy burst at him. Gio ducked and the burst hit a monster in the chest.

This monster had a army uniform on but it's skin was metallic in nature with wires coming out of its elbows, shoulders, and chest. This monster had black combat boots on. It's head was metallic as well with it's mouth appearing to be gritting its teeth and it's teal eyes in a fierce gaze with a army helmet on its head. The monster wielding a machine gun, a pistol, and had a as its left hand.

Gio looked at the monster and said," What?! Now I gotta deal with both of you. Game Start. "

" **YOU MUST ALWAYS BE A SHADOW STALKER.** "

Yellowthief wielded the gashacon sword and readied himself to fight. The mystery game-man shot the monster three times then dodged shots from the monster. The mystery game-man kicked the monster twice then dodged several punches before elbowing it in the stomach.

" Whoa, this guy is pretty good. ",Yellowthief said. The mystery game-man punched the monster then ran at Yellowthief, who blocked a knee to the face. Yellowthief dodged several attacks then was tripped onto his back. Yellowthief slashed the mystery game-man twice then jumped to his feet and slashed the monster three times.

The monster growled and shot Yellowthief many times before punching him into a tree. The mystery game-man saw this then turned the gashacon bugvisor into its chainsaw mode before holding down the A button.

" **CRITICAL END!** ",the bugvisor said in its distorted deep voice as violet and black energy engulfed the chainsaw. The mystery game-man charged at the monster and dodged a few shots before slashing the monster three times. The mystery game-man grabbed the monster and threw a man out of it before stabbing the monster through the stomach, making it explode.

Yellowthief stood up and said," Whoa, that was so cool. Now there is one thing I gotta know, WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU ATTACK ME?! "

The mystery game-man looked at Yellowthief then turned on his heel and walked away from the Yellow Game-man.

" Hey! I'm not done with you. ",Yellowthief said as he ran at the mystery game-man. The mystery game-man slashed Yellowthief across the chest twice then kicked him in the same place. Yellowthief flew back then reverted back into Gio, who held his chest in pain.

The mystery game-man walked away from Gio. Gio took out his phone and took a picture of this mystery game-man then said," I need to have a word with Tia and Adrian. "

* * *

Back at the school, Adrian and Robin were explaining to Marcus what Adrian saw. Marcus nodded then said," A palette swap of Redfighter? That's weird. "

" Why's that? ",Robin asked.

" Because Tia only programmed one of each gashat, excluding the prototypes, and they would only have one user. To see another version of you is kinda unbelievable. ",Marcus said while adjusting his glasses. Marcus then looked behind him and saw Zeke and Fiona talking with one another while looking at a piece of paper.

" What are you two doing? ",Marcus asked. Fiona and Zeke looked up at Marcus and Fiona said," We're looking at the design of Tale gamer and seeing how we can improve it. "

" Improve it? It doesn't need to be improved, I mean I designed it. ",Marcus said pridefully.

" Well actually it does need to be improved because the way you designed everything, it's a bit top heavy. I mean if you want it to be able to move on its own then we need to even out everything like making the weapon something simple like the gashacon sparrow and having a more knight theme to it instead of a mage. ",Zeke explained. Marcus opened his mouth then he looked at the paper before slumping in his seat and said," He's right. "

" Whoa, nice one Zeke. You're really smart. ",Adrian said.

" Thanks. I don't know what it is but stuff in books comes naturally to me. I mean the one who really pointed out most of the flaws was Fiona. ",Zeke said, with him saying the last part nervously. Fiona blushed and she played with ends of her hair while saying," Oh it was nothing. I've always been good with tech and building things. "

" My own sister saw flaws in my design?! ",Marcus said in disbelief. Robin put her hand on Marcus's shoulder and said," It's okay man. "

Marcus stood up and said," This must be rectified immediately! " before he walked away from the group. Zeke looked at Fiona and asked," Is he always like this? "

" When it comes to his designs and other stuff he creates, yep. ",Fiona said while looking at Zeke. The two then immediately looked at their hands.

Adrian smirked while Robin whispered," They like each other. " to Adrian.

" It's really obvious. ",Adrian whispered in Robin's ear.

Suddenly, Gio appeared in between the two and said," Guys! "

The other four teens screamed in surprise then Robin punched Gio in the face. Gio grabbed his jaw in pain and said," Why?! "

" You surprised me, you idiot. ",Robin said.

" Hey, I am many thing but not an idiot. ",Gio said.

" I beg to differ. ",Robin said.

" Does that happen a lot with those two? ",Fiona asked Zeke, who nodded in response.

Adrian tapped Gio on his shoulder then asked," Gio, why did you surprise us? "

Gio turned to his friend and said," Oh right, came here to say something to you. " Gio then cleared his throat. " What in the hell give you the right to dress in a awesome black and purple costume and kick my ass Adrian Takai?! "

Adrian raised an eyebrow then said," Black and purple costume? What are you talking about? "

" Gio, Adrian has been here with us all day. ",Zeke said. Gio smirked and chuckled before saying," Oh but I have photographic evidence of him attacking me. " as he pulled out his phone and revealed the picture he took of the mystery game-man.

Adrian saw this and said," That's the guy that attacked me last night. "

" Ha ha you admit to...wait what did you just say? ",Gio said. Robin hit Gio in the back of the head while saying," Idiot. "

" This guy attacked me and he is dressing like me. Also my suit is way cooler. ",Adrian said. Gio gained a look of surprise and said," Mistakes have been made. "

" I think you guys should tell Tia about this. ",Fiona said.

" I agree with Fiona. ",Zeke said. Gio looked at Zeke and Fiona then said," Since when have these two been buddy buddy? "

Adrian and Robin face palmed themselves.

* * *

At Alex's condo, Alex stared at the Ricochet Tactics proto gashat then said," How did the person I gave this too get defeated in a matter of friggin minutes. "

" I mean those game-man couldn't have done it. They'd most likely be in school now. ",Taka said.

" How do you know? ",Nagi asked.

" They looked like they were teenagers. ",Taka said. Alex nodded and said," Good point. So if they didn't defeat this one, who did? "

* * *

At the console, Tia was looking at a picture of the mystery game-man and she said," How in the? This shouldn't be possible. "

" I am seriously getting tired of hearing that today. ",Adrian said in annoyance. Robin sighed then said," So you don't know who this person is either Tia? "

" No I don't. Pretty sure Marcus told you that I only made one of each gashat for one user. How could a second Redfighter be walking around? ",Tia asked in disbelief. She then began typing on a holographic keyboard and a alarm went off as a picture of Zatarn showed on screen.

Adrian sighed then said," Oh great, just what we needed. "

" You all go fight Zatarn. I'll keep searching for this mystery game-man. ",Tia said. Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Zeke took out their gashats and activated them while saying," Game start. "

" **K.O SHOW, RICOCHET TACTICS, SHADOW STALKER, WANDERERS TALE.** "

* * *

At a amphitheater, the game-man ran into the amphitheater and Redfighter said," Where is he? "

" Game-man, I have a question for you. ",Zatarn said as he walked up to them. He stopped a few feet away and pointed his sword towards the game-man and asked," Which one of you killed my monster earlier today? "

" Monster? What monster? ",Violetmage asked.

" Oh yeah, there was a robot guy when I fought fake Adrian. ",Yellowthief said. Violetmage and Bluesniper looked at Yellowthief who said," What? "

Bluesniper punched Yellowthief in the side then said," You really are an idiot. "

" To shed some light on the situation. ",All five people heard coming from the stage. They looked at the stage to see the mystery game-man standing their and he said in a distorted voice," My name is FighterAce. You may call me Ace for short. "

The game-man and Zatarn looked at Fighter Ace then began walking down the stands towards him. Fighter Ace looked at the five of them and said," Zatarn and the Video Sentai Game-man. What is it you want to know about me? "

" Who are you under that mask? ",Bluesniper said while aiming the gashacon magnum at Fighter Ace. Fighter Ace shook his head and said," I'm afraid, I am not allowed to say that. "

" Oh there are other ways of finding out. Example, ripping that mask off. ",Zatarn said while jumping towards Fighter Ace. Zatarn landing in front of Fighter Ace and brought his sword down only to have Fighter Ace side step the slash then punch him twice. Zatarn slashed at Fighter Ace three times but Fighter Ace dodged them all before punching Zatarn's chest twice then kicking him in the face. Zatarn stumbled towards the back of the stage then charged at Fighter Ace, who punched Zatarn on several places on his body before roundhouse kicking the evil knight in the chin. Zatarn fell to his side, unconscious.

" Whoa. ",All the game-man save for Redfighter said. Fighter Ace looked at the Game-man and said," So, any of you want to have a go at me? "

Violetmage readied the gashacon sparrow then fired a energy arrow at Fighter Ace and it was easily dodged. Fighter Ace looked at Violetmage then said," Huh, I wasn't expecting you to be the first to attack me Violetmage. Seeing as how you're the, passive one of the group. "

" W-well to be honest I'm a pass a fist. ",Violetmage said while changing the gashacon sparrow into sickle mode, making it shout," **ZU-PAN!** "

Violetmage jumped to the stage and charged at Fighter Ace, with Yellowthief following and saying," I need to get you back for this morning ya jackass! "

Fighter Ace dodged slashes from both game-man then jumped over both before revealing the gashacon bugvisor and shooting both in the back. Violetmage and Yellowthief flew back then tumbled on the ground before Violetmage got to his feet and ran at Fighter Ace. Fighter Ace switched the bugvisor to chainsaw mode and blocked several slashes before slashing Violetmage three times then kicking him back towards Yellowthief, making both fall back to the ground.

Redfighter jumped up and threw a punch at Fighter Ace, who side stepped it. Redfighter threw several punches at his counterpart then was punched in the stomach many times before being spin kicked into the stands. Fighter Ace dodged a shot from Bluesniper then he shot at her feet, making her jump higher into the stands.

Bluesniper landed then dodged a kick from Fighter Ace before blocking two more. Bluesniper shot at Fighter Ace three more times, but all were dodged then he shot her once in the stomach before shooting her in the chest three times. Bluesniper tumbled down the stands.

Yellowthief and Violetmage slashed down towards Fighter Ace but we're slashed across the chest and fell down towards the stage. Zatarn and Redfighter charged at Fighter Ace, who calmly held down the B button on the bugvisor with it being in blaster mode, making it say," **CRITICAL DEAD!** "

Fighter Ace fired two violet and black energy bursts at Zatarn and Redfighter, making both crash into the ceiling then to the ground.

Fighter Ace chuckled then said," We will meet again Game-man and that's when you'll be strong enough. Oh and tell Tia, that she has to level up very soon in order to achieve her goal. "

Fighter Ace then disappeared from the sight of the Game-man as did Zatarn.

All of the game-man sat up then Yellowthief said," Okay since no one else with say it. We got wrecked. "

 **To Be Continued….**


	5. Chapter 5

In the console, all of the game-man sat together then Gio asked," So, anyone gonna ask the obvious question or we all know it? "

" We all know it. That Fighter Ace is like no one I've ever seen and he is one formidable foe. ",Robin said.

" Yeah, he beat all of us and Zatarn together flawlessly. ",Adrian said.

Fiona put a bandage over a cut on Zeke's face then Zeke said," Also how does he know you miss Tia? "

" I wouldn't know. He isn't recognizable in the slightest and I would remember meeting someone like him. Anyway, he said I need to level up in order to level up in order to achieve my goal. ",Tia said. Marcus scratched his head then said," Level up to achieve your goal? He couldn't be talking about that other gashat you have, could he? "

" Wait, what other gashat? ",Adrian asked. Tia sighed then walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small briefcase then opened it to reveal the pink and green gashat from the first chapter. Tia took out the gashat and said," This is the Twin Trials gashat. It's a powerful gashat that I haven't found a suitable candidate for yet. Maybe he's talking about this. "

" Twin Trials? Where have I heard that before? ",Zeke said

" So what? We're getting another Game-man? And they get two colors?! I feel cheated. ",Gio said. Robin groaned then said," Well until that's figured out, I'm gonna go home. " as she got up from her seat and walked out of the console.

" Same. See you guys later. ",Gio said while leaving. Adrian waved then walked out. Fiona and Zeke walked towards the hangar while Tia went to working on the console.

Marcus stared at the Twin Trials gashat then said," A suitable candidate. " to himself.

* * *

{ Down with the fallen by Starset playing }

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( Tired eyes, barely open )** Six teens stand back to back in a circle and they all open their eyes to see their in a blank space with a light shining down on them.

 **( Crippled by a promise broken )** Alex, Nagi, and Taka look at each other before changing into Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( I have seen an empire falling. Hopeless can you hear me calling. )** Adrian walks down a street then turns around to see someone who looked similar to him staring at him.

 **( Turn away, from all that I know. )** Robin had her back turned to a wall that had a shadow of a person in what appeared to be army fatigues appeared on the wall.

 **( Burning this bridge behind me. )** Gio is standing in front of a burning trashcan while tossing some papers into it.

 **( Light the way. )** Zeke was pushed into some lockers and fell to the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest then Adrian walked up to him and helped him up.

 **( And I'll follow, where you go. )** Marcus and Fiona looked at one another then down an empty street together.

 **( Can you tell me what is real. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought many foot soldiers before running at Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( Cause I've lost my way again. )** Taka looks at a picture of himself, Nagi, and Alex and they looked slightly younger.

 **( Can you tell me how to feel. )** Adrian stood in a room while Robin and Gio stood behind him.

 **( Cause I don't feel, anything )** Alex sat alone with a wicked smile on his face as he stared at the Giga Boss Battle gashat.

 **( Now that I'm down here again. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, Yellowthief, and Violetmage stood in line with two more silhouetted rangers. The team then charged as a game area began to appear.

 **( I'm down with the fallen again. )** The entire team jumped up as the floor beneath them vanished and was replaced by a huge robot.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

In a spacious condo, Marcus sat on a chair thinking about the Twin Trials gashat. Fiona walked into the room and asked," Marcus, what are you doing? "

" Nothing Fiona. Just thinking. ",Marcus said. Fiona sat on the couch and said," What about? "

Marcus looked at his little sister then said," That gashat. Tia said she hasn't found a suitable candidate but what if I'm supposed to be the candidate? "

" What? You wanna become a Game-man Marcus? ",Fiona asked. Marcus nodded then said," You know that ever since we were kids, I've wanted to help people and maybe I can do that as the next Game-man. "

" How would you become one though? I mean the others proved themselves in their games while you haven't done anything like that. Granted you have invented a lot of stuff and designed the gamers and game cyclers. ",Fiona said while laying her head on the arm of the chair.

" That's it, I have proven myself. Tia has seen that I'm smarter than all of them. ",Marcus said.

" Save for Zeke. ",Fiona interjected.

Marcus let out a frustrated sigh then said," Whatever. And she's seen me fight in the training area. Why won't she just acknowledge me as a Game-man already?! "

Fiona shrugged then said," I don't know but we can't dwell on that big bro. Let's go to school now. "

" You want to go school? ",Marcus said in a confused tone. Fiona nodded then she said," Zeke and I were gonna hang out and see what we can do with Tale gamer. "

Marcus scowled at his sister then moved closer to her before looking her up and down. Marcus then said," You don't have a crush on him, do you Fiona? "

" What? No, I don't have a crush on Zeke. ",Fiona said nervously. Marcus nodded then said," That's good because you remember what happened last time you had a crush on someone. "

" Shut up Marcus. That was a mistake on my part. ",Fiona said while looking at the ground. Marcus nodded then said," So you wouldn't mind if I looked in your bag? "

Fiona looked at her brother and said," Yes I do. Stop being so overprotective Marcus. " before she walked out of the door. Marcus grabbed his backpack along with Fiona's and said," I will be as overprotective as I want dammit! " while closing the door and locking it.

* * *

At the school, Zeke looked around while he had a notebook in hand then Adrian came up beside him and said," Hey Zeke, what are you doing standing here? "

" Oh nothing. Just waiting. ",Zeke said timidly to Adrian. Adrian nodded then asked," Who are you waiting on? "

" Oh no one, just Fiona. ",Zeke said. Adrian gained a grin on his face then he said," You two have been hanging out a lot recently. People are gonna start talking about you guys. "

" Talking? About what? There's nothing to talk about? I don't like her or anything! ",Zeke hurriedly said. Adrian chuckled then said," It's okay man. I can tell you like her and I think she likes you back. "

" What? No, Fiona doesn't like me. I don't blame her I mean look at me. ",Zeke said. Adrian patted Zeke on the shoulder then said," Come on Zeke, remember what I told you when we first met. Believe in yourself. I think you can get Fiona easily. "

" How? I mean I'm not strong like you or funny like Gio. Heck she's taller than me by three inches, which I actually quite like. ",Zeke said.

" You like girls being taller than you? ",Adrian said. Zeke nodded then said," I know it's weird but I do. So you think I have a chance with her? "

" I think out of all of us, you're the one that will get her. ",Adrian said. Zeke smiled then said," Thanks Adrian. I wonder where she is though. "

" Hi Zeke. ",Fiona said as she appeared behind Zeke with Marcus. Zeke and Adrian screamed in surprise and faced the two siblings.

" Hey Fiona, please don't surprise us like that. ",Zeke said.

" Sorry about that. So are we gonna talk about Tale gamers design? ",Fiona asked timidly. Zeke nodded then he and Fiona walked into the school together. Marcus sighed then said," I don't like that kid. "

" Why? Zeke's pretty cool guy. ",Adrian said.

" Maybe but he shouldn't be hanging around my sister so much. ",Marcus said before he walked into the school. Adrian scratched his head then walked into the school.

* * *

Inside a cafe, Alex, Taka, and Nagi sat together drinking coffee then Alex said," This sucks. I got beat by a imposter Game-man and he wasn't even trying. "

" Yeah, you got beaten badly dude. No question about it. ",Nagi said. Alex looked at Nagi then thumped him. Taka chuckled then said," So how we gonna beat him? I mean it's not like we can level up ourselves. "

" Eh, maybe we can. All we gotta do is tweak giga boss battle. ",Alex said as he held up the Giga Boss Battle gashat. Alex then looked at the gashat as it glowed in his hand. Taka and Nagi stared at the gashat then Nagi said," Uh Alex, what's the gashat doing? "

" I don't know. ",Alex said with concern. The gashat continued to glow until it blinded all three of the men.

* * *

Back with the game-man, Zeke and Fiona were in their study hall. Zeke pointed towards a paper and said," And that joint should be able collapse. Wait why are we adding that? "

" Just in case Tia wants Marcus to make another robot for the new Game-man she'll eventually choose. ",Fiona said. Zeke nodded and said," Good point. "

" Um, can I ask you something Zeke? ",Fiona said. Zeke gulped then said," yeah sure you can. " while he thought," Oh man, she found out I like her and is gonna reject me right now. "

" Do you think I would make a good Game-man? ",Fiona asked. Zeke gained a look of surprise then he said," Oh. Uh, yeah. I think you would but why would you ask me that? "

" Well, I shouldn't be saying this but Marcus wants to be the new Game-man really badly. I mean I think he hasn't been chosen because he is kind of a, what's the word. ",Fiona said.

" Egotist. ",Zeke interjected. Fiona nodded then continued," And I think that if he doesn't get chosen then I should just so I can honor him. "

Zeke smiled warmly and said," That's a nice thing to do Fiona but I think that you should become a Game-man because you want to not just to please Marcus. "

" Why's that? ",Fiona asked.

" Well I've seen that you and Marcus are close, as siblings should be, but I also think that he's the one that makes most decisions with you guys. ",Zeke said apprehensively.

" You'd be right. Marcus always has us do things I find boring. Heck he even hates it when I get a crush on someone. ",Fiona said. Zeke's eyes widened then he said," He does? "

" Yeah, he always talks me out of it and I hate it when he does. ",Fiona said. Zeke nodded then thought," Crap baskets. "

Suddenly, Gio ran into the library and over to Zeke and Fiona. He grabbed Zeke by his shirt and said," Hey guys. Sorry but I need him to help save the world, you know the deal. "

" Wait but we're not finished. ",Zeke said as Gio dragged him out of the library.

" You can be nerdy with your crush later on Zeke. Time for us to be a Sentai. ",Gio said as he and Zeke left.

Fiona smiled then said," I'm Zeke's crush? He has a crush on me? " before she giggled and bounced in her seat with joy.

* * *

At a car dealership, Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Zeke ran into the dealership and Zeke said," So where is the monster? "

" It should be here. That's what Tia told me. ",Robin said. All four teens looked around then were surprised when a monster crashed into one of the cars. The game-man looked at the destroyed car and saw a monster walk out.

This monster was muscular and had four arms along. This monster wore clothes similar of an MMA fighter. The monster had it's right side being the color orange with teal eyes while the left side was vice versa.

" That's Hyko. A boss from K.O show that has two minds in one body. ",Adrian said as he and the others took out their gashats.

" Game-man. I will crush all of you. ",Hyko said, with his voice sounding like two people talking in unison.

" Okay that's a first. He knows us. ",Robin said confused.

Hyko roared then smashed the ground, making all of the game-man fly back and tumble on the ground. Hyko charged at Zeke and threw a punch at him. Zeke crawled under a car and dodged the punch then ran out from under the car as Hyko crushed it. Zeke evaded Hyko's and said," Game start. " as he put his gashat into his game cycler.

" **GOOD, EVIL, WHICH ONE WILL PREVAIL! IT IS ALL CHRONICLED, IN THE WANDERERS TALE!** "

Violetmage dodged another punch then wielded the gashacon sparrow and shot Hyko in the chest many times, making him stumble back.

Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief came up to Violetmage's side and Redfighter said," Okay, he is acting way different than he does in the game. "

" Why do you say that? ",Yellowthief asked while he readied his sword.

" Because his moves are usually precise and I can tell the pattern. This guy is just being wild and not thinking about what he hits. ",Redfighter said.

" So then we hit it till it goes down. ",Bluesniper said as she began shooting Hyko along with Violetmage. Redfighter and Yellowthief charged at Hyko.

Hyko swiped all the shots away then Redfighter punched him twice before getting picked up and thrown into Bluesniper and Violetmage. Yellowthief slashed Hyko's leg three times them was kicked into a car before being smashed through it.

" Gio. ",Bluesniper said concerned before she ran towards Yellowthief, dodging Hyko.

She knelt down to Yellowthief's side and he was unconcious. Bluesniper said," Gio, gio wake up. "

Yellowthief didn't wake up and Bluesniper said," Guys, Gio is unconscious! "

Violetmage dodged a few punches then was pushed down by Redfighter, who blocked a punch but still went back a few feet. Violetmage ran over to a chest and opened it, having a power up go into him.

" **Hakko!** "

Violetmage emitted a blind light from himself, making Hyko cover its eyes and stumble back. When the light died down, Hyko looked around tinder the game-man had left then he roared in anger.

* * *

In the consoles infirmary, Gio remained unconscious but had bandages wrapped around his abdomen. Tia sighed then said," Some of his ribs are broken but he'll live. "

" Man, Hyko was on a whole nother level than the previous monsters we've fought. ",Adrian said as he held his bandaged covered arm. Robin nodded then said," Yeah he just shrugged off most of our attacks like they tickled him. Good thing Zeke used that power up to get us out of there. "

" Eh it was nothing. Just got lucky with the chest. ",Zeke said.

Marcus walked out of the infirmary and Fiona followed him. Zeke looked at the two sibling then followed behind.

* * *

In the main room of the console, Marcus picked up the Twin Trials gashat and Fiona said," What're you planning to do? "

Marcus turned to his sister and said," Isn't it obvious? We need a new Game-man in order to defeat Hyko and we have no time for Tia's searching. "

" So what, you take it upon yourself to become this new Game-man? What if you're not compatible with this? You do remember what Tia told us right? ",Fiona said to her brother.

" Of course, I do Fiona but we don't have a choice right now. ",Marcus said to his sister. He was then about to walk off but Fiona grabbed the Twin Trials gashat and said," You're not gonna be a idiot Marcus. I won't let you. "

" Let go of me Fiona. ",Marcus said while scowling at his sister. Fiona and Marcus stared at each other, both determined to achieve their goals. Zeke, who was hiding behind a door frame sighed then he looked at the gashat and saw it glow pink and green.

" The gashat glowed when they hold it together? Wait a second. Twin Trials, Marcus and Fiona are siblings. They both have the same feelings. ",Zeke thought. Zeke gained a excited and he walked into the room and said," I figured out who's compatible with the gashat! "

Fiona and Marcus looked at Zeke while saying," You have? " Zeke nodded and was about to explain when the alarm went off. The three saw a image of Hyko attacking a hospital and Zeke said," I'll explain on the way. You guys come with me and bring the Twin Trials gashat. " as he ran to a drawer and pulled out two game cyclers.

Fiona and Marcus looked at each other then Fiona let go of Marcus, but took the gashat and ran after Zeke. Marcus sighed then followed behind the two.

* * *

Outside a hospital, Hyko smashed a crater into the street then said," Game-man! I must destroy the game-man! "

A few blocks away, Zeke, Fiona, and Marcus ran together and Marcus asked," So you gonna tell us what revelation you had? "

" The reason Tia hasn't found a compatible user isn't just because she's chosen wrong, it's also because she hasn't chosen enough. ",Zeke said.

" What are you talking about she hasn't chosen enough? ",Fiona asked.

" Twin Trials is a two person co-op game where one person plays as green and the plays as pink. They use their strengths together to get through the levels and collect the vials. ",Zeke said.

" Which means. ",Marcus said.

" The gashat doesn't need a compatible candidate, it needs two. ",Zeke said as he, Marcus and Fiona stopped in front of the hospital. Zeke took out his gashat then gave the two game cyclers to Marcus and Fiona while saying," Put these on then activate the gashat. "

Zeke then ran towards Hyko while shouting," Game start! " and activating his gashat before putting it in his game cycler.

" **IT IS ALL CHRONICLED IN THE WANDERER'S TALE!** "

Violetmage slashed Hyko's back then dodged a few punches. He jumped over Hyko and said," What are you guys waiting for? Activate the gashat! "

Fiona looked at the gashat then put on her game cycler and said," Come on Marcus. "

" What? You're gonna listen to him that easily? ",Marcus asked.

" Yeah, Zeke knows what he's talking about plus do we really have a choice? ",Fiona said. Marcus groaned then put on his game cycler and said," We'll talk about this later. "

Fiona and Marcus held the Twin Trials gashat and they both pressed the button. The gashat glowed it's colors then split into two gashats. Fiona looked at her pink one while Marcus looked at his green one then he said," Let's go be superheroes. "

" **TWIN TRIALS.** ", the gashats said as Marcus and Fiona pressed the buttons on them. The two put their gashats in their game cyclers before saying," Game start. "

* * *

Marcus stood in a green undersuit that had pink lines going down the right side and having pink bands on the wrists and ankles. Fiona stood beside Marcus in a similar suit but it was pink with green lines on the left side, the bands were green instead of pink and it was more feminine in shape.

The siblings ran besides one another as vials of their respective color clashed with their bodies, forming armor.

Marcus had chest armor that was mainly silver but had a black chest piece with a stylized pink R on it. He gained gauntlets that were black with a silver trim. A helmet formed around his head that was mainly green with a black visor that had pink eyes that could be seen through them along with green anime hair that was oriented towards the right ( like Kamen rider ex-aid's helmet. )

Fiona had the same chest armor form around her but it was more feminine and had a stylized green L on it instead of a pink R. Fiona had no gauntlets but her shin guards were black with a silver trim. Fiona's was like Marcus's but it was pink instead of green, the eyes were green instead of pink, and the hair was oriented towards the left.

While this happened this chant could be heard," **( Upbeat dupstep music. ) I DO THIS AND YOU DO THAT, COLLECTING ALL THE VIALS! TOGETHER WE'LL COMPLETE THESE TWIN TRIALS!** "

* * *

Marcus and Fiona looked at their new attire then Fiona said," Cool. "

" Eh, why do we have anime hair? ",Marcus said as he felt the top of his helmet. Violetmage landed in the middle of the siblings and they helped him to his feet. Violetmage looked at them both and said," Huh, you guys look really similar now what are your names gonna be? "

" Green and Pink Jumper. ",Marcus said. Violetmage and Pinkjumper looked at Greenjumper, who said," I thought of the most Gio sounding name I could think of. "

Violetmage and Pinkjumper nodded before looking at Hyko as he approached them. Hyko gained a look of confusion then said," Who're you two? "

Green and Pink jumper looked at one another then said," We're the co-op experts, Green and Pinkjumper. " as they posed together. ( Greens pose was him standing with his arms crossed while Pink's was leaning onto Green's shoulder and standing on his left leg while having her left arm in the air. )

" While I am the RPG expert, Violetmage. ", Violetmage said as he did his roll call pose without the gashacon sparrow.

" and we are the Video Sentai, Game-man. ",All three Game-man said.

Violetmage, Greenjumper, and Pinkjumper charged at Hyko.

Violetmage slid in between Hyko's legs while Pinkjumper jumped up and kick him in the face. Greenjumper punched Hyko in the stomach twice then blocked a punch that made him, stumbled back.

Greenjumper shook his head then he looked on his arm to see a holographic screen come up that had all of the energy items in the area on it. Greenjumper laughed slightly and said," Huh, I think I know what to do. "

Greenjumper put his finger on the screen and began to move the items around before he stopped and said," These will do. " and pressed two items.

Two energy items flew into Greenjumper and he charged at Hyko.

" **Kotetsu ka, Muscle ka.** "

Greenjumper's right first became metallic and he punched Hyko in the chest, making the beast stumble back a few feet.

Pinkjumper kicked Hyko three times then she was grabbed by Hyko's bottom arms. She struggled as the beast lifted her up then Violetmage jumped up and slashed Hyko several times, making him let go of Pinkjumper. Pinkjumper kicked Hyko in the chin then jumped back along with Violetmage.

" Thanks for saving me. ",Pinkjumper said while running the back of her neck. Violetmage nervously replied," Oh it was nothing. "

" Not right now! ",Greenjumper said as he ran in between the two and punched Hyko in the nose. Pinkjumper jumped up and dropped kicked Hyko in the face. Violetmage put the gashacon sparrow in arrow mode and pressed the B button three times before firing violet energy tornado's at Hyko, hitting him in the chest.

Hyko tumbled on the ground then struggled to get up.

Green and Pinkjumper activated the finisher on their game cyclers. Greenjumper's fist were covered in green energy as Pinkjumper's boots were covered in pink energy.

" **TWIN CRITICAL BLITZ!** "

The two jumpers charged at Hyko and once they were in range, Greenjumper punched Hyko three times while Pinkjumper kicked Hyko three times.

The two Game-man turned their backs to Hyko as he exploded and thief gashats said in unison," **Kaishin no Ippatsu!** "

Green and Pinkjumper relaxed then Pinkjumper jumped into the air and excitedly said," We did it! We defeated the monster! "

" Yeah we did. ",Greenjumper said looking at his fist. Violetmage ran over to his teammates then said," That's weird, usually they grow by now. "

Greenjumper looked at Violetmage then said," Is it bad thing that it's not growing, I think not. "

" Well I guess you're right. ",Violetmage said timidly.

" Of course I am. Now onto a more important matter. ",Greenjumper said. Violetmage looked at him then became afraid when Greenjumper said," Why the hell do you keep hanging out with my sister?! "

" What?! ",Violetmage said fearfully.

" Don't lie. You and Fiona have been hanging out alone too much these past two weeks and I wanna know why. You better not be hitting on my little sister you pipsqueak. ",Greenjumper said angrily as he got in Violetmage's face. Pinkjumper pushed her brother back then said," Stop it Marcus. What I do with Zekey is none of your concern. "

" Zekey? ",Greenjumper and Violetmage said in confusion.

" It's a nickname I made up for you. I thought it was a bit cuter to say than Zeke. ",Pinkjumper said to Violetmage while messing with her fingers.

" You made a nickname for him because it sounds cute?! ",Greenjumper said to Pinkjumper.

" Um, Marcus I know what thinking. Should I beat up Zeke because he is becoming very close with my sister and the answer may surprise you. ",Violetmage said as he began slowly backing away from the two.

" I'MMA KILL HIM! ",Greenjumper shouted in anger. Violetmage ran away from Greenjumper and Pinkjumper followed both while saying," Marcus, stop it! "

Unbeknownst to the three, A silhouette watched them from behind a pillar before it walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

At Alex's condo, Fenrir, Roganda, and Zatarn looked at each other then Roganda said," What happened at that cafe? "

" Yeah Al, why did the gashat glow like that and why can't we change back? ",Fenrir said. Zatarn put his hand on his head then said," I don't know. This wasn't in the programming at all. "

There was a brief static noise and there was a figure suddenly just there, crouched in a chair.

The figure was a young Asian man wearing a black and white sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. He had long, shaggy black hair and pale skin. His eyes were a dull gray coloration with bags under them.

" Programming can be rewritten. ", The figure explained. " However, there is a very low chance it had to do with rewriting and approximately a 85% chance it simply had to do with a glitch. "

Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda revealed their weapons as the young man raised his arm in the air and said," Hello. " in an unenthusiastic tone

" Oi, who are you and how did you get in here? ",Zatarn said as he readied his sword.

" Just call me Devel. ",the young man said as he stood up and walked over to the fridge. He pinched the door handle and pulled it open to scan the contents of the fridge while saying," From what I gather from my search using the internet, I'm the Bugster version of the final boss in Will of God's World. "

" Will of God's World? That's the game we never published. ",Roganda said.

" Yeah, Tia hated that we created a horror action game and never published it. ",Fenrir said.

" How is that in here? I never put it in there also what's a bugster? ",Zatarn asked.

Devel reached into the fridge and pulled out a slice of cake on a plate before placing it on the counter. He went back to the fridge and grabbed some chocolate syrup before taking ice cream from the freezer.

" Even though it wasn't published, there's still information that can be found on the internet about it, most likely because you attempted to grey information out to get people excited only for the game to be cancelled in its final stages before release. By the way, you guys don't know what a Bugster is? ",Devel said as he closed the fridge and freezer. " yet you're in those forms? "

" What? These are just forms we got from bosses we created. Nothing more. ",Roganda said.

" You honestly believe that? ",Devel said as he got a bowl and put the cake into it. He then started scooping ice cream into the bowl with the cake.

" You guys really don't know about the Bugster virus? How disappointing. I expected my creators to be much better ",Devel said as he finished putting ice cream in the bowl and then started pouring chocolate syrup over it.

" As for how I came to be, I presume you used my data as a character in your Giga Boss Battle as a dlc of sorts but when my game was cancelled you forgot about using me in it. ",Devel said as he stopped pouring and began looking through the cabinets, grabbing a package of marshmallows and opening it before putting them in the bowl.

" But then when you ported the data of Giga Boss Battle into a Gashat, but you did it in a way that created a Bugster virus. Which then manifested as all of the characters but I was the only one to get out ",Devel explained.

Devel finished putting the marshmallows in and then grabbed a fork from one of the drawers. He held the end between his middle finger and his thumb, cutting at the cake under all the ice cream and taking a bit of everything. He put what was on the fork in his mouth. " And here we are ",Devel said.

" We created Bugsters? ",Zatarn said in disbelief.

" That would explain how when we first used this we changed into these guys. ",Roganda said.

" But what about those proto gashats we've been giving people? They have nothing to do with Giga Boss Battle. ",Fenrir said.

" ... seriously? Okay, I want you to describe what Giga Boss Battle is right now in detail and what it's purpose is. ",Devel said

" It's a game where you fight bosses from several games in order to see who is the greatest. We made it to show Tia and everyone else at Quantum Gaming that we were sick of putting up with being forgotten. ",Zatarn explained.

" Also all the bosses people have turned into have been ones we created. ",Roganda said.

" From Proto Gashats, correct? Well while there are Proto Gashats for the games that make people Bugsters, there is no Gashat for me, Giga Boss Battle doesn't work like that. The other Bugsters data is saved to the people and Gashat themself. But since there is no Gashat for me, I had to resort to infecting someone. Simple as that. ",Devel said as he shrugged.

" You infected someone? Who? ",Roganda asked worriedly.

" It's not that important ",Devel said as he carried his bowl back to his chair and crouched down in it, still eating.

" Wait a sec, if you've been in the gashat the whole time then how come you're just now revealing yourself? What's your motive? ",Fenrir asked.

" I'm bored and I want entertainment. You should know, it's the same as in my game. ",Devel said as he ate his desert.

Fenrir, Zatarn, and Roganda looked at one another then Zatarn said," Would you find fighting some pesky kids in colorful suits fun? "

" You mean the Game-man? They are a interesting bunch. ",Devel said while gaining a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

{ Down with the fallen by Starset playing }

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( Tired eyes, barely open )** Adrian, Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus, and Fiona stand back to back in a circle and they all open their eyes to see their in a blank space with a light shining down on them.

 **( Crippled by a promise broken )** Alex, Nagi, and Taka look at each other before changing into Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( I have seen an empire falling. Hopeless can you hear me calling. )** Adrian walks down a street then turns around to see Fighter Ace staring at him.

 **( Turn away, from all that I know. )** Robin had her back turned to a wall that had a shadow of a person in what appeared to be army fatigues appeared on the wall.

 **( Burning this bridge behind me. )** Gio is standing in front of a burning trash can while tossing some papers into it.

 **( Light the way. )** Zeke was pushed into some lockers and fell to the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest then Adrian walked up to him and helped him up.

 **( And I'll follow, where you go. )** Marcus and Fiona looked at one another then down an empty street together.

 **( Can you tell me what is real. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought many foot soldiers before running at Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( Cause I've lost my way again. )** Taka looks at a picture of himself, Nagi, and Alex and they looked slightly younger.

 **( Can you tell me how to feel. )** Adrian stood in a room while Robin and Gio stood behind him.

 **( Cause I don't feel, anything )** Alex sat alone with a wicked smile on his face as he stared at the Giga Boss Battle gashat.

 **( Now that I'm down here again. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, Yellowthief, Violetmage, Greenjumper, and Pinkjumper stood in line. The team then charged as a game area began to appear.

 **( I'm down with the fallen again. )** The entire team jumped up as the floor beneath them vanished and was replaced by Master Gamer.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

Inside the console, Tia looked at Marcus and Fiona then said," Seems that you guys managed to figure out my own gashat before I did. How exactly? "

" Actually, Zekey figured it out and we just went all with what he said. ",Fiona said while looking at Zeke. Zeke blushed and said," Oh it was nothing. Just remembered playing the game with my sister when I was younger. "

" Still it's remarkable. You did great Zeke. ",Tia said while walking over to Zeke and patting him on the back. Fiona became slightly irritated by this but Marcus put his hand on her shoulder and whispered," Calm down. "

Fiona grumbled then regained her smile when Zeke walked over and said," So that makes you guys apart of the team now. "

" Yeah it does. ",Marcus said while smirking. He then moved Zeke a few feet away and said," That's better. "

Fiona gritted her teeth then said," Marcus. "

" What? I was just making sure he wasn't in your personal space. ",Marcus said. Fiona scowled at her brother and said," No you weren't. You're doing it again. "

" Doing what again? ",Marcus said.

" Uh guys, you need me to leave the room for a sec? ",Zeke asked politely.

" No/Yes. ",Fiona and Marcus said at the same time. Fiona gritted her teeth then walked over to Zeke and grabbed his hand before saying," Let's go somewhere else Zekey. "

Fiona then walked out of the console with Zeke in tow and she thought," Oh my god, I'm touching Zekey. I'm touching him and walking away with him. "

" I'm holding Fiona's hand and leaving with her. Don't get nervous Zeke. Okay already very nervous. ",Zeke said in his mind as he and Fiona left.

Marcus gritted his teeth then Tia said," Marcus, I get that Fiona's your sister but you don't have to be like that. I mean Zeke's a nice boy for her to take a liking to. "

" I don't care if he's a saint, no one gets with my sister without my approval. I also hate how she does this all the time. ",Marcus said.

* * *

In a park, Zeke and Fiona walked together and Fiona said," Grr, I hate how Marcus is sometimes. " Don't touch my sister. Don't do that Fiona. Don't have a life Fiona. " It's so frustrating. "

" Well, he is your older brother so him being protective is a good thing right? Also I think he wants you to have a life but just be cautious. ",Zeke said.

" It's not good when he's overprotective, you should know that Zekey. I mean what if your sister was getting on you about hanging out with me all the time and was deliberately trying to separate us. ",Fiona said. Zeke gained a confused look then said," Wait, I've never told my sister about us hanging out. Actually, how do you know I have a sister. "

Fiona stopped walking and mentally said," Dammit. Think of an excuse. "

" Um, well I mean. When you were explaining how you figured out the Twin Trials gashat, you said you and your sister played it together when you were younger. So, I just thought your sister was like my brother in a way. ",Fiona lied while turning to Zeke and smiling. Zeke nodded while saying," Oh, that makes sense. "

Fiona let out a sigh of relief then Zeke said," Anyway, maybe Marcus will come around to me one day. I mean we're only hanging out, nothing else. "

" Exactly what I'm saying. Thank you for understanding Zekey. ",Fiona said with a smile. Zeke and Fiona smiled at one another then looked down and noticed they were holding hands.

" Oh sorry. ",Zeke said.

" It's okay, I like holding hands with you. ",Fiona said while rubbing the back of her head timidly. Zeke smiled nervously then said," Aren't you afraid of people seeing you with a nerd like me. I mean I am the guy that gets picked by most of the school. "

" No, I don't care what people say about me. ",Fiona said while looking at her feet and rubbing her arm. Zeke and Fiona looked into each others eyes and timidly chuckled before Zeke picked up his phone and said," Oh, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow in the console. "

" Yeah. Bye Zekey. ",Fiona said with a smile. Zeke smiled then ran away from Fiona while thinking," Maybe Adrian was right with that whole confidence thing. I do have a chance with Fiona. "

" I have a chance to be with Zekey! I can't mess this up so he can't know that I already love him. ",Fiona said determined. She then skipped away from the park while singing," Zekey will be mine soon. Zekey will be mine soon and no one else can have him. "

Marcus came out from behind a tree and said," Oh crap, she's at it again. "

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Zeke and Fiona, who's hair was now blue instead of pink, were eating lunch together and were laughing together. Adrian, Robin, and Gio smiled at the two then Gio said," Those two so like each other. Wish I was that lucky with girls. "

" Aren't you a womanizer? ",Robin asked slightly agitated. Gio nodded then said," Yeah but I'm not successful most of the time. "

" Oh, that's good. ",Robin said. Adrian looked over at Marcus and could see that he was angered. Adrian got Marcus's attention then said," You okay dude? "

" Oh sure. I'm perfectly fine with that pipsqueak hanging with my sister so much. ",Marcus said obviously agitated.

" Come on Marcus, it's Zeke that she's hanging out with. Nothing will happen. ",Gio said.

" It's not Zeke who I'm worried about. Well actually it is but not as much. ",Marcus said.

Suddenly, Zeke and Fiona walked over to their friends and Zeke asked," Hey Robin, can I talk to you in private for a bit. "

" Yeah bud. ",Robin said before she and Zeke walked away from the group. Marcus got up and grabbed his sister by her arm and said," I need to talk to you as well Fiona. " before walking away with her.

Adrian and Gio looked at each other then said," Why are we left out of the fray? "

In the hallway, Marcus let go of Fiona then said," What the hell do you think you're doing? "

" I don't know what you're talking about? Oh yes I do, I'm hanging out with my Zekey. ",Fiona said to her brother with anger.

" Fiona, Zeke isn't yours. This is why I have to watch you. ",Marcus said.

" Watch me? You don't watch me, you control me and make it so I can't have a life. ",Fiona said.

" Only because the last time I let you go out on your own, it got you a restraining order and almost in prison. Look, you're my sister and I love you but I'll be damned before I let you do the exact same thing again. ",Marcus said. Fiona and Marcus scowled at each other then Marcus walked back over to Adrian and Gio.

Zeke and Robin came up to Fiona and Zeke said," Hey Fiona, I'm gonna go with Robin to the mall to look for something to give my sister. I'll see you later okay? "

" Okay Zekey, bye. ",Fiona said while turning to Zeke and waving at him. Zeke and Robin then walked away from the two siblings. Fiona's look changed into a slightly anger filled one as she said," Why is Robin going somewhere with my Zekey? " while clenching her hand into a fist.

* * *

At Alex's condo, Zatarn, Roganda, and Fenrir looked at Devel as he type on a computer.

Devel tapped the fingers of his right hand against the keys on his keyboard at a rapid pace, filling the screen in front of him with line of code after line of code.  
In his left hand was the stick of a lollipop. It was a few seconds before he took the stick out and set it gently on the table next to the computer. He then pulled another lollipop from a bowl full of them and opened it with his mouth before spitting the wrapping away then placing the lollipop in his mouth.

" ... it's awfully quiet around here. ",Devel commented after a while. " ... maybe I should let out a Bugster... yes, that is a good idea. Data from a defeated Bugster would increase the production and development of my device by an additional 30% with each Bugster I collect the data of. "

Devel then had a proto gashat fly into his hand then he pressed the button and a bunch of pixels flew out of it, his fingers never left his keyboard while he did this.

The pixels formed into a bear like creature that only had on grey ripped pants and had black fur and menacing red eyes.

" He made a monster without a person. ",Fenrir said in amazement.

" That's Bukan from Wanderers Tale. ",Zatarn said.

Bukan roared then said," Destroy Game-man. " before running out of the building.

* * *

At the mall, Robin and Zeke walked together and Zeke said," So, what should I get her that can tell her I like her? "

" Dude I don't know. You've been hanging with her for weeks now so decide on something you know she likes. ",Robin said to Zeke. Zeke nodded then said," Thank you again for helping me with this. "

" No problem Zeke. Just know that you owe me if I like a guy and can't tell him. ",Robin said.

" You mean Gio? ",Zeke asked.

" Say that again and I beat you. ",Robin said menacingly. Zeke flinched in fear.

Unbeknownst to them, Fiona hid behind a pillar and watched the two walk together. She gritted her teeth when she saw Robin raise a fist to Zeke then she said," She's raising a hand to my Zekey? I knew I could never trust her. "

Fiona then put her back to the pillar and said," I mean, I love Zekey not her and yet she agrees to go with him. I bet Marcus put her up to this so I would stop loving Zekey but it won't work. I will have him and I will love him forever and ever no matter who gets in my way. " with her saying the last part rather insanely. Fiona then looked out from her hiding spot and walked further down.

Zeke and Robin stopped in front of a store and Zeke said," I know Fiona loves anime stuff so maybe I'll find something in here for her. "

" Yeah. Now go do it because I wanna get in some target practice today. ",Robin said before she pushed Zeke towards the store. Zeke walked into the store and gulped while saying," Okay Zeke, don't let your social anxiety control you. Even if you're terrified of going into places by yourself. "

" She pushed my Zekey. ",Fiona said angrily while gritting her teeth and clutching her hand into a fist.

Robin sighed then said," I know he's my friend but jeez he needs to learn to not be so nervous about everything. "

" Don't talk about Zekey that way. ",Fiona said as she appeared beside Robin. Robin jumped then said," Fiona?! When the hell did you get here? "

" That doesn't matter. Now say you're sorry. ",Fiona said.

" What? Why would I need to do that? ",Robin asked rather confused.

" Because you talked bad about my Zekey. So say you're sorry right now. ",Fiona said.

" Your Zekey? Okay first off, Zeke isn't yours and secondly, why should I apologize for saying the truth. He's nervous about everything he does. ",Robin said.

" So, if he is nervous about everything it doesn't matter. I mean it's cute and it's apart of his really nice personality. ",Fiona said with a smile. Robin gave Fiona a confused look then said," Okay, I know you like him but you're starting to sound a bit crazy. Ya know that? "

" I'm not crazy! I just don't like it when people talk bad about my Zekey. ",Fiona said slightly insanely.

" He's not yours Fiona. ",Robin said.

" Yes he is! Zekey is mine and no one else can have him. ",Fiona said insanely as she got out her pink Twin Trials gashat. Robin revealed her Ricochet Tactics gashat. Both girls scowled at one another then Zeke came up to them and said," Gah, hey Fiona. Why are you here? "

" Oh nothing too exciting Zekey. Marcus just wanted me to pick up a game he pre-ordered for him. ",Fiona said while turning to Zeke and smiling. Zeke nodded then nervously said," Oh okay. Well, we're just walking around so you can join if you want. "

" Yes, I'll join you Zekey. ",Fiona quickly said while nodding. Zeke nodded then he began walking with Fiona trailing behind him. Robin took out her phone and said," I gotta call the others. "

* * *

At the console, Adrian and Gio were playing Rock paper scissors while Marcus tossed a ball in the air. Gio's phone rang and he picked it up before saying," What's up Robin aka Madam beat my ass. "

" Hey idiot central, where's Marcus? ",Robin asked. Gio looked at Marcus, who walked over and said," Put it on speaker. "

Gio put it on speaker then said," You're on speaker. "

" What is it Robin? ",Marcus asked.

" Oh nothing much. I just have a slight hunch about your sister that was just revealed. ",Robin said.

" And what would that be? ",Adrian asked.

" That she's crazy. ",Robin said.

" Crazy as in fun crazy? ",Gio asked.

" No dipshit. Crazy as in obsessing over Zeke and threatening me crazy. ",Robin said. Marcus sighed then said," Where are you guys? "

" At the mall near the train station. ",Robin said.

" I'll be there in a sec. ",Marcus said before Gio hung up the phone. Gio, Adrian, and Marcus ran out of the console with Adrian asking," So what's going on with Fiona? "

" I'll explain on the way. ",Marcus said.

* * *

Back at the mall, Fiona stared at Zeke, while he looked around another anime store, with loving, yet insane, eyes and swooned," Zekey is so amazing. "

Robin looked at Fiona and said," All he's doing is looking at the stuff in the store. "

" But he looks so amazing while doing it. ",Fiona swooned. Robin groaned in frustration then said," You're clearly a crazy stalker. "

" I'm not crazy! ",Fiona said while getting in Robin's face. She then made herself calm down before saying," Just in love. "

" Love? This one weird concept of love if I have ever seen it. ",Robin said.

" Of course you wouldn't know. You just hide your feelings and beat up your crush. ",Fiona said while getting out her gashat and putting in her game cycler.

" How many times must I say I don't like Gio. ",Robin said before narrowly dodging a punch from Fiona, who had turned into Pinkjumper.

Pinkjumper threw several punches at Robin, who dodged all of them then took out her gashat and said," Game start. " as she put her gashat into her game cycler.

" **BULLETS BOUNCE AROUND, AIN'T IT FANTASTIC! YOU MUST LEARN, OUR RICOCHET TACTICS!** "

Bluesniper blocked another punch from Pinkjumper then was kicked in the side. Pinkjumper then kicked Bluesniper in the chest then said," You're not gonna keep me away from my Zekey. " as the gashacon breaker appeared in her right hand.

" **GASHACON BREAKER.** "

Bluesniper revealed the gashacon magnum and readied herself. The two girls charged at one another.

* * *

Outside the mall, Marcus, Adrian, and Gio were running into the mall with Adrian saying," So let me get this straight. Your sister is a crazy stalker chick that has become obsessed with Zeke. "

" Yep and I gotta go stop her before she possibly kills Robin, who she'll see as a obstacle. ",Marcus said.

Suddenly, Bukan roared and tackled all three of them down before shouting," Game-man, destroy. "

Adrian, Gio, and Marcus got to their feet and Gio said," Just what we needed, a humongous bear monster trying to kill us. "

" **K.O SHOW, SHADOW STALKER, TWIN TRIALS!** "

Redfighter, Yellowthief and Greenjumper charged at Bukan and attacked it. Redfighter punched the bear monster twice then was slashed across the chest and thrown into a pole. Yellowthief slashed at Bukan only to be hit back a few feet. Greenjumper jumped up and punched Bukan in the face before getting thrown into a punching bag.

The three Game-man got up and Greenjumper picked up an item that turned into the gashacon keyslasher.

" **GASHACON KEYSLASHER!** "

" This will work nicely. ",Greenjumper said before he and Yellowthief charged at Bukan and slashed it in the stomach. Redfighter punched Bukan twice then kicked it in the chest making it stumble back. Bukan looked at the three then roared and had violet fireballs come out of it's back and hit them in the chest.

" Okay, anyone know which game this thing is from? ",Redfighter asked as he got to his feet.

" From the looks of it, it may be from Wanderer's Tale. ",Greenjumper said.

" Great, the game only Zeke is good at. ",Yellowthief said.

Bukan charged at the Game-man and they all charged at it.

* * *

Back inside the mall, Bluesniper jumped over a table then shot at Pinkjumper, who swatted away all the shots with the gashacon breaker. Pinkjumper swung the hammer many times, hitting Bluesniper only once. Pinkjumper hit Bluesniper twice in the head then she kicked her in the stomach.

Bluesniper tumbled on the ground then said," Okay, why the fuck is she this strong? "

" **JA-KIIN!** ",the gashacon breaker shouted as Pinkjumper switched it to sword mode. Pinkjumper leaped at Bluesniper and Bluesniper shot her in the chest twice. Pinkjumper fell to the ground then jumped up and charged at Bluesniper.

Zeke came out of the store and saw Pinkjumper and Bluesniper fighting and said," What the heck? "

Bluesniper dodged two slashes from Pinkjumper then shot her in the stomach three times.

" Why are Robin and Fiona fighting each other? ",Zeke asked in disbelief. Zeke then looked to the right and saw Redfighter, Yellowthief, and Greenjumper crash through a wall. Bukan followed the three and slashed at Yellowthief, who dodged it.

" Adrian, Gio, and Marcus are fighting Bukan?! Game start. ",Zeke said as he took out his gashat and put it in his game cycler.

" **IT IS ALL CHRONICLED, IN THE WANDERER'S TALE!** ",The gashat sang as Zeke changed into Violetmage.

Pinkjumper was about slash Bluesniper, who was about to shoot Pinkjumper, when Violetmage came in between the two and blocked the slash.

" Ah! I'm so sorry Zekey! I didn't mean to swing at you. ",Pinkjumper said in a apologetic and worried tone.

" It's okay Fiona. ",Violetmage said.

" Zeke, get away from her. ",Bluesniper said while pointing her gun at Pinkjumper. Violetmage put Bluesniper's gun down then said," Look, I don't know why you guys were fighting but can it take a backseat for a second so we can help the others?! "

Pinkjumper nodded and said," Anything you say Zekey. "

Bluesniper sighed then said," Alright. "

Violetmage sighed in relief then revealed the gashacon sparrow in sickle mode and said," The let's go. " as all three charged into the fight.

* * *

Redfighter was slashed across the chest and tumbled across the ground, stopping near Yellowthief and Greenjumper.

Bukan growled at the two then was shot in the chest three times by Bluesniper as she, Violetmage and Pinkjumper ran up to the three.

Yellowthief got to his feet and said," Zeke, there's something we have to tell you about Fiona. "

" Which we can tell after we kick this bears ass. Zeke who is this guy? ",Redfighter said as he got in a fighting stance.

" This is Bukan from Wanderer's tale. He's resistant to any kind of fire like attacks but has a weakness to ice and projectiles. ",Violetmage said. He then pressed the A button on the gashacon sword and it switched to ice mode while saying," **KO-CHIIN** "

Yellowthief looked at the gashacon sword in amazement then said," Since when could this thing do this? "

" You have noticed the back of the blade was blue right? ",Violetmage asked. Yellowthief shook his head then Bluesniper said," Idiot. "

" Destroy all of you! ",Bukan said as he charged at the Game-man. All six dodged the bear then Redfighter punched him twice while saying," Fighting expert, "

Redfighter then delivered a righthook to Bukan's face and said," Redfighter. "

Bukan was shot in his chest many times by Bluesniper as she said," Shooting expert, "

Bluesniper then switched the gashacon magnum to rifle mode, making it say," **ZU-KYUN!** ", and shot Bukan once more and saying," Bluesniper. "

Bukan roared then was slashed in the back as Yellowthief said," Stealth expert, " Yellowthief then dodged a few punches before slashing Bukan's stomach and saying," Yellowthief. "

Violetmage slashed at Bukan, who blocked them, while saying," RPG expert, " Violetmage was then hit into the air by Bukan. Violetmage turned the gashacon sparrow into arrow mode, making it say," **ZU-DON!** ", and shot Bukan several times before landing and saying," Violetmage. "

Green and Pink jumper kicked Bukan twice then Greenjumper slashed Bukan's chest and Pinkjumper slashed him in the face while both said," Co-op experts, "

Green and Pink jumper then slashed Bukan in tandem while saying," Green and Pink jumper. "

" And we are Video Sentai. ",Redfighter said.

" Game-man. ",all of the Game-man said as they did their usual roll call poses.

" Now to finish him. Gio freeze him, Zeke you and I will deliver to final blow. ",Redfighter said as he activated his finisher, along with Violetmage and Yellowthief.

" **SHADOW CRITICAL FINISH! WANDERER'S CRITICAL SPELL! K.O CRITICAL SLAM!** ",said the gashats as the finishers were activated.

Yellowthief stabbed his sword into the ground making a trail of ice go towards Bukan, encasing the bear in a block of ice. Violetmage then charged at Bukan and slashed him across the chest with two violet energy slashes. Redfighter then delivered a uppercut to Bukan's chin, with his fist covered in red energy.

Bukan flew into the air before exploding.

All the game-man relaxed and changed back into their civilian forms then Marcus looked at Fiona and said," Now onto a more pressing matter. "

" Yeah, why were Robin and Fiona fighting. ",Zeke asked as he stood next to Fiona. Fiona gained a worried look then said," No reason. It was just training. "

" Training my ass. Fiona attacked me! ",Robin said angrily.

" Why would you do that? ",Zeke asked while looking at Fiona.

" Because apparently Fiona is a crazy stalker chick. ",Adrian said. Fiona gained a look of embarrassment and sadness.

" Yeah, she apparently followed us here and tried to kill me because I was with you. ",Robin said. Fiona stared at the ground and became even more saddened.

" That's why I was always keeping you and her separated because the last time she became obsessed with someone it almost got her in prison and we had to move here. ",Marcus said. Zeke nodded then turned to Fiona and said," Is that true? "

Fiona sadly nodded then said," I guess you hate me now don't you Zekey? " she was then surprised when Zeke kissed her on her lips. Zeke pulled away and said," I don't hate you. "

" You don't? ",Marcus, Adrian, Gio, and Robin said in confusion.

" Why not? ",Fiona asked in surprise. Zeke rubbed the back of his neck then said," Well something I've never told people is that I kinda have a thing for yandere girls. "

" You do?! ",Marcus, Robin, Gio, and Adrian said in surprise. Fiona looked at Zeke and said," So, you're not mad at me for following you here or attacking Robin? "

" Well I don't particularly want you to attack our friends but other than that, I'm not mad. ",Zeke said nervously. Fiona gained a huge smile on her face and swooned," Zekey. "

" Oh that reminds me, I got you this. ",Zeke said while handing Fiona a box. Fiona looked at the box and gasped while saying," A S.H figuarts Tajador combo?! "

" I remember that when we were hanging out and talking about our love of tokusatsu stuff, you said your favorite rider form was OOO Tajador combo. I saw in that store and was originally gonna give it to you when I gained the courage to tell you I liked you. Well actually I was gonna say I love you but that's creepy. ", Zeke said.

" That's why he had you come with him? ",Marcus, Adrian, and Gio asked Robin. Robin nodded then said," I didn't think he'd get a toy. "

" It's not creepy at all. I mean, I love you too. ",Fiona said. Zeke smiled then said," So um, will you become my girlfriend Fiona? "

Fiona squealed with joy then hugged Zeke tightly while saying," Yes, yes, yes, yes yes! A million times yes! "

Fiona let go of Zeke and he said," This is great. I don't know what do after this though. "

Fiona grabbed Zeke's hand then happily and a bit insanely said," Let's go to my place so I can put this on and show my shrine. Come on Zekey. " before she walked off dragging Zeke behind her.

The other four game-man stared at Zeke and Fiona as they left the mall then Adrian said," Well that was, unexpected. "

" No question. Well at least you don't have to worry about your sister's stalkerness anymore, right Marcus. ",Gio said.

" Yeah, but now I just have to be big brother and make sure he doesn't do anything I disapprove of with her. ",Marcus said.

" I think that Fiona's the one who will make him do stuff you approve of with her. ",Robin said. All four teens then walked out of the mall as well. Zeke walked beside Fiona, who happily skipped next to Zeke, as they held hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Currently the game-man, save for Fiona and Zeke, were out at a cafe together. Gio ate some of his ice cream and said," Can't believe how harsh Tia was on Fiona. I mean having to wash the gamers by hand, repair them, and build the tale Gamer is sick. "

" She deserved worse for attacking me and all because of her obsession of Zeke, who she only met like five weeks ago! ",Robin said as she sipped her drink. Marcus chuckled then said," If only Zeke didn't volunteer to help then it'd be better. Granted I enjoy the thought of him having to work his ass off. Saves me the trouble of kicking his ass. "

" Why do you dislike Zeke so much Marcus? ",Adrian asked rather annoyed.

" Because he's my little sisters boyfriend. Of course i'm gonna dislike him. ",Marcus said. Adrian nodded then looked around as he began to hear static of some sort. He then looked outside to see Fighter Ace staring at him. Adrian stood up and said," I'll be right back guys. " before he walked outside to Fighter Ace.

* * *

{ Down with the fallen by Starset playing }

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( Tired eyes, barely open )** Adrian, Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus, and Fiona stand back to back in a circle and they all open their eyes to see their in a blank space with a light shining down on them.

 **( Crippled by a promise broken )** Alex, Nagi, and Taka look at each other before changing into Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( I have seen an empire falling. Hopeless can you hear me calling. )** Adrian walks down a street then turns around to see Fighter Ace staring at him.

 **( Turn away, from all that I know. )** Robin had her back turned to a wall that had a shadow of a person in what appeared to be army fatigues appeared on the wall.

 **( Burning this bridge behind me. )** Gio is standing in front of a burning trash can while tossing some papers into it.

 **( Light the way. )** Zeke was pushed into some lockers and fell to the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest then Adrian walked up to him and helped him up.

 **( And I'll follow, where you go. )** Marcus and Fiona looked at one another then down an empty street together.

 **( Can you tell me what is real. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought many foot soldiers before running at Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( Cause I've lost my way again. )** Taka looks at a picture of himself, Nagi, and Alex and they looked slightly younger.

 **( Can you tell me how to feel. )** Adrian stood in a room while Robin and Gio stood behind him.

 **( Cause I don't feel, anything )** Alex sat alone with a wicked smile on his face as he stared at the Giga Boss Battle gashat.

 **( Now that I'm down here again. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, Yellowthief, Violetmage, Greenjumper, and Pinkjumper stood in line. The team then charged as a game area began to appear.

 **( I'm down with the fallen again. )** The entire team jumped up as the floor beneath them vanished and was replaced by Master Gamer.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

In a small alley, Adrian walked into it and saw Fighter Ace leaning against a wall. Fighter Ace stood up straight then said," Hello there Redfighter. It has been a while. "

" Hi Ace, what do you want? ",Adrian said warily.

" There's a new enemy that's joined Zatarn and his friends. I'd be prepared for when he reveals himself to you all. ",Fighter Ace said.

" What's this new enemies name? ",Adrian asked. Fighter Ace turned his back to Adrian then walked away from him as Adrian said," Hey! Answer me! Hey! " before Fighter Ace teleported away.

* * *

At Alex's condo, Devel continued to type then he took a blank gashat out of a slot and said," It's done. "

The front of the Gashat had the design change to that of an angel and demon stranding back to back. In front of them was the caption "Will of God's World"

Devel reached to the side and picked up a chocolate bar, bringing it to his mouth and biting down onto a corner to break it off and eat. Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda looked at the gashat in confusion.

" That's what you've been making for the past few weeks? Making a proto gashat? ",Zatarn asked.

" Why do you even need one? We have a case full of em. ",Fenrir asked.

" Yes. You do. But nothing like this. ",Devel said as he looked at the Proto Gashat before he spotted his nails.

" I have two questions. Do any of you happen to have any nail polish lying around? Second question, what can you tell me about the individuals in the Game-man team? ",Devel asked.

" Um, well none of us have nail polish. ",Zatarn said.

" Also all we know about the game-man is that all of em are experts in certain genres of games. Red is fighting games, blue is shooting games, yellow is stealth games, violet is RPGs, green and pink is co-op. ",Roganda said.

Fenrir scratched his head then said," Actually, I know something about the purple one. He's apparently the smartest of them all plus he knows how to use those scythes of his. "

" Really? None of you? How incredibly disappointing. Why don't you have any nail polish? ",Devel said, ignoring the second part of what Fenrir said.

" Because we're guys. ",Roganda said.

" Anyway, did you hear what Nagi said about the Violet game-man. ",Roganda asked.

" ... yes, I suppose gender might have to do with it. Though to be fair there is approximately a .95% chance any one of you had a lover over and even if you did it would be a 25% chance she left behind any makeup on accident. I'll have to get some nail polish on my own then ",Devel said. He then noticed that the other three villains were staring at him and said," What? Were you saying something else? "

" How he knows about Nagi's ex is beyond me. ",Zatarn said.

" The violet game-man, he is the smartest of all of them and he is incredibly skilled with his scythes for some reason. ",Fenrir said.

" It was an approximation based on how each of you have acted and how I assume your love lives have been. As for the Violet Game-man, he seems like an interesting specimen, but I may have to save him for last. What about the others? Also. Where would the nail polish be? ",Devel asked

" Uh, red is a good fighter, blue has great marksmanship, yellow is an idiot yet is smart, green and pink are unknown by a lot but from the past few weeks since their arrival, Green is a great tactician while Pink is obsessed with Violet. Like she does anything for him and has even attacked a teammate who was messing with him. ",Roganda said.

" Oh and Violet is dating Pink. Plus they all look to be highschool students. ",Zatarn said.

" Hmmm... perhaps I can use that obsession and age range. Is there anyone else? ",Devel said as he stood up and began walking around the room, checking drawers.

" There's Tia aka the reason these kids got to become Game-man. She built gashats and their equipment before we even started this. ",Fenrir said.

" There's also that other one we don't know about, Fighter Ace. He's enigmatic in his motives but is strong. He fought me and four of the game-man by himself and beat us. With some weapon that was part chainsaw and part blaster. ",Zatarn said with some anger.

" I see... and who is Fighter Ace? And what weapon does he use again? ",Devel said as he opened a drawer and then looked into it. " Huh. I'm starting to think that perhaps there's a .0055% chance any of you had lovers recently, based on how I'm finding no evidence there was someone like that over, and that doesn't surprise me. "

" It's my condo not Nagi's! ",Zatarn said. Fenrir chuckled and said," Also I threw away all my girls stuff. "

" We don't know who fighter ace is but he looks exactly like Redfighter save for a palette swap. The weapon was called, I don't know. ",Zatarn said.

" Gashacon Bugvisor. I remember you told us after you came back. ",Roganda said to Zatarn.

"I see. Fine... now, what is the Gashacon Bugvisor?"

" A chainsaw blaster thing that resembles a gameboy advance. Other than that we have no clue what it is. ",Zatarn said.

"I understand. I'm heading out" Devel waved as his skin pixelated and he disappeared.

* * *

At the console, The game-man walked in and saw Zeke and Fiona making out, with Zeke having to lean up slightly. Fiona's hair was also brown now.

" Oi, no kissing! ",Marcus said as he walked over to the two. Fiona pulled away from Zeke and stuck her tongue out at Marcus before going back to kissing Zeke. Marcus growled and said," Fiona don't you stick your tongue at me. "

" I wouldn't try to separate them. ",Tia said.

" Why not? ",Robin asked.

" Cause Fiona tried to bite me and they work really well together. They did everything I assigned them to do and more in about two hours. ",Tia said as the other four game-man walked over to her.

" They did? That's really impressive. ",Gio said.

" We also came up with some ideas to upgrade our gashats. Since the monsters seem to be getting stronger. ",Zeke said. Fiona giggled then said," It was Zekey who came up with the ideas. "

" Well you did help me with them so I can't take all the credit. ",Zeke said. Fiona shook her head and said," Zekey came up with the ideas so he should get all the credit. "

" Why are you talking like that Fiona? ",Marcus asked.

" Because it feels wrong to not say Zekey's name, also it's just so cute when I call him that. There's also the reason of he's just amazing and that not saying his name is just disrespectful. ",Fiona said while staring at Zeke with loving and obsessed eyes.

Zeke blushed then said," It's not disrespectful Fiona. Not at all, I mean I love being called Zekey bit it's not disrespectful if you just call me Zeke or anything else. "

Fiona quieted Zeke by kissing him then she pulled away and said," Shush Zekey. I'm trying to tell them how amazing you are. "

" I mean I'm not that amazing. ",Zeke said nervously. Fiona gasped then said," Quit being so modest Zekey. "

" Oh my god. Not only is my sister a yandere but she worships a pipsqueak. ",Marcus said in disbelief. Fiona scowled at her brother then angrily said," What did you call my Zekey?! " as she got out her gashat.

Zeke, Robin, Adrian, and Gio became worried then Zeke put Fiona's hand down said," Fiona, it's okay. I don't care what he calls me. "

" But he insulted you. ",Fiona said while looking at Zeke.

" It's fine, I mean he was saying it as a friendly gesture. ",Zeke said. Fiona looked at Zeke then Marcus before saying," It better have been. "

Zeke sighed then said," So anything happen while we were in here? "

" Nah, no monsters showed up and since you guys school is out due to flooding, we're good. ",Gio said as he flipped into beanbag chair. Adrian put his hands in his pockets then said," Fighter Ace showed himself to me and said something about a new enemy has joined Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda. After that he just disappeared. "

" That's not incredibly anti-hero like at all. ",Gio said. Robin punched Gio in the shoulder and said," Shut up. "

" A new enemy? Did those three have any other friends at your company? ",Zeke asked. Tia shook her head then said," No, they always kept to themselves and only associated with each other. I have no clue about who would side with them. "

Everyone gained solemn looks then Marcus said," Maybe they came from the gashat. "

" Why do you say that? I mean it's not like these things have people in them. ",Gio said while holding up his gashat.

" They don't have people in them but they do have the characters in them. I mean with that whole thing that happened with GenM, they fought the actual bosses of games and they had their own consciousness. It wouldn't surprise me if a boss from one of your games popped out and started helping those three. ",Marcus said.

" That is a possibility we've never thought of. ",Tia said.

* * *

On a rooftop, Fighter Ace was standing near the edge and he sighed before saying," I knew you'd come to me eventually, Devel. " as he turned around to see Devel standing behind him.

"Have we met before? You don't seem familiar" Devel remarked, blowing a bubble with his gum.

" We haven't but I do know about you and why you're here. ",Fighter Ace said as he revealed the gashacon bugvisor. " You want this don't you? So you can properly use that gashat you made.

" Hmm. Is it correct to assume you have a form of psychic ability able to tell the future? That is the exact purpose I came to find you for, though I'm curious as to how you know it. ",Devel asked.

" It's just my job to keep tabs on all bugsters and assist them as well as the game-man. ",Fighter Ace said. Fighter Ace then took out a second bugvisor and a completely black gashat and held it towards Devel while saying," Take these and do what you want with them. "

" How fortunate you had a second one just lying around. What's the catch? ",Devel asked as he took and held up the Bugvisor and blank gashat.

" No catch but you should know that me giving you this doesn't mean I am your ally. ",Fighter Ace said as he let go of the bugvisor.

" I never suspected you were. Pleasure doing business with you ",Devel said as he gained an uncharacteristic grin. He then turned into pixels and vanished.

Fighter Ace scoffed then said," Everything is progressing as need be. Soon it will be my time to progress as well. "


	8. Chapter 8

Currently, Devel was typing stuff on his computer with a few wires going into the bugvisor he acquired from Fighter Ace. He typed away then said," I need a bit more data in order to make this suitable enough for my gashat. " Devel then had a gashats fly into his hand and he pressed the button making pixels fly towards the ground before they formed into a feminine looking cheetah character that had camouflage pants on and a tattered army shirt on.

" Game-man must be destroyed. ",The cheetah woman exclaimed.

" Yes, yes. Actually, I want you to give a message to the purple game-man. ",Devel said in his usual bored tone. The cheetah monster looked at Devel with curiosity.

* * *

{ Down with the fallen by Starset playing }

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( Tired eyes, barely open )** Adrian, Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus, and Fiona stand back to back in a circle and they all open their eyes to see their in a blank space with a light shining down on them.

 **( Crippled by a promise broken )** Alex, Nagi, and Taka look at each other before changing into Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( I have seen an empire falling. Hopeless can you hear me calling. )** Adrian walks down a street then turns around to see Fighter Ace staring at him.

 **( Turn away, from all that I know. )** Robin had her back turned to a wall that had a shadow of a person in what appeared to be army fatigues appeared on the wall.

 **( Burning this bridge behind me. )** Gio is standing in front of a burning trash can while tossing some papers into it.

 **( Light the way. )** Zeke was pushed into some lockers and fell to the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest then Adrian walked up to him and helped him up.

 **( And I'll follow, where you go. )** Marcus and Fiona looked at one another then down an empty street together.

 **( Can you tell me what is real. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought many foot soldiers before running at Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

 **( Cause I've lost my way again. )** Taka looks at a picture of himself, Nagi, and Alex and they looked slightly younger.

 **( Can you tell me how to feel. )** Adrian stood in a room while Robin and Gio stood behind him.

 **( Cause I don't feel, anything )** Alex sat alone with a wicked smile on his face as he stared at the Giga Boss Battle gashat.

 **( Now that I'm down here again. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, Yellowthief, Violetmage, Greenjumper, and Pinkjumper stood in line. The team then charged as a game area began to appear.

 **( I'm down with the fallen again. )** The entire team jumped up as the floor beneath them vanished and was replaced by Master Gamer.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

At the school on the track field, Gio sat on the bleachers watching as his teammates ran around the track. Robin ran alongside Adrian and Marcus while saying," I dislike him a lot. "

" Why does he even show up to this place? I thought he was a dropout? ",Marcus said.

" He is. I think he just shows up because he has nothing else to do. ",Adrian said. Robin and Marcus groaned then all three stopped and saw Fiona and Zeke sitting on a bleacher, with Fiona laying her head on Zeke's shoulder and watching as he was typing something into his phone. Marcus reached to separate the two but Fiona bit at his hand and he immediately pulled back.

" Zeke, what are you doing? ",Adrian asked as he pulled Marcus back. Zeke looked up at his friends and said," I am trying to find some info about Fighter Ace. I've been wondering why he does what he does. "

" What do you mean? He's a imposter of Adrian that fights us and Zatarn. All there is to it. ",Marcus said. Gio walked to the group and said," What are you guys sitting around for? "

" Shh, Zekey's talking. ",Fiona said as she looked at Zeke with loving eyes. Zeke nodded then said," Well, that's what has me thinking. Why does he fight both sides yet told Adrian about a new enemy showing up? "

" I guess it's because he favors us? ",Gio said.

" Or he's playing both sides. ",Adrian. Zeke nodded then said," So for the past. How long have we been sitting here Fiona? "

" Ten minutes and forty three seconds. ",Fiona said.

" Thank you. In that time span Fiona and I have been looking up stuff that may lead us to who he is. ",Zeke said. The other nodded then Robin asked," So you guys think Fighter Ace is like us? "

" What do you mean? ",Gio asked in confusion.

" That he was chosen by Tia or Zatarn because of his expertise in a certain genre of game. ",Robin said. Zeke and Fiona nodded then said," And so far we haven't anything on a person but instead this. " as Zeke held his phone out to Adrian. Zeke and Fiona chuckled together then Fiona kissed Zeke lovingly.

" In the alpha build of K.O Show, there was a character that was supposed to rival the main character known as Ace. Ace was the main characters rival but was eventually changed into a palette swap and his entire character was scrapped. ",Adrian read as he scrolled down a page. He, Gio, Robin, and Marcus all thought about this then Gio said," So Fighter Ace is just a cut character from K.O Show that has made it into the real world? That's impossible. "

" Once again, it may not be. ",Marcus said.

Zeke and Fiona pulled away from each other then Zeke said," I mean the only way for us to know is if we ask him. I mean he's friendly to us, sometimes. "

Suddenly an alarm went off on their game cyclers and Adrian said," That can wait. Let's deal with this monster first. "

The six teens then stood in a line and took out their gashat and said," Game start. " before activating the gashats.

" **K.O SHOW, RICOCHET TACTICS, SHADOW STALKER, WANDERER'S TALE, TWIN TRIALS!** "

* * *

On a street in front of a parking garage, the cheetah monster terrorized a few people then stopped when the game-man arrived. It looked at all of them then saw Violetmage and Pinkjumper and smirked. The cheetah monster revealed a combat knife and sped away from the game-mans sight.

" Great we're fight Nitrana aka the fastest assassin from Shadow Stalker. ",Yellowthief said. All of the game-man looked around then Redfighter was slashed across his chest along with Bluesniper. Yellowthief blocked a few slashed then was kicked in the back. Greenjumper looked at his arm and was rearranging energy items when Nitrana grabbed him by the arm and flipped him to his back. Nitrana then punched Greenjumper twice before speeding off once more.

Violetmage and Pinkjumper touched some punching bags and the speed energy items flew into their bodies and they ran at the same pace as Nitrana.

" **Kosoku ka.** "

The three fought and entered the parking garage then stopped. Violetmage slashed at Nitrana, who blocked it then kicked him in the stomach. Pinkjumper kicked Nitrana in the head twice then was about to be slashed when Violetmage parried it for her. Pinkjumper kicked Nitrana into a car then Violetmage turned the gashacon sparrow into arrow mode and shot her several times.

" Yes, I think we can finish her off now. ",Violetmage said.

" Then i'll follow your lead Zekey. ",Pinkjumper said while nodding at Violetmage.

" Wait, I have a message for you two. ",Nitrana said as she stood up and walked over to the two. Nitrana then whispered something into Violetmage, which made Pinkjumper reveal the gashacon breaker in sword mode. Nitrana then backed away and said," I would do as the message said as soon as you can. "

" **CRITICAL DEAD!** ",Violetmage and Pinkjumper heard just before two violet and black energy burst hit Nitrana in the back, making her explode. The two Game-man looked at where the burst came from and saw Fighter Ace standing a few feet away from them with the gashacon bugvisor in blaster mode.

" Violetmage. Be warned that if you follow that message, your fate shall be changed as will Pinkjumper's. ",Fighter Ace said before he disappeared from where he stood.

* * *

At Zeke's house in his room, Zeke laid on his bed thinking about what Nitrana told him then said," Come to the old factory to meet me. Who would want me to meet them there? "

" Probably Zatarn or one of his friends. They most likely see that you're the greatest of all the game-man and want to have an epic battle with Zekey. ",Fiona said as she rummaged through Zeke's closet. Zeke blushed then said," Eh. Well, there's only one way to find out. "

" We're gonna go meet this person? ",Fiona asked as she put on one of Zeke's hoodies, which went down to just below her waist. Zeke got off of his bed and said," Actually I want to go by myself Fiona. "

Fiona immediately turned to Zeke and said," Why Zekey? Have I been a bad girlfriend? You don't want to break up with me do you? "

" No, no. I just don't want you getting hurt if anything happens. ",Zeke said. Fiona frowned and in a childish voice she said," But I wanna go with Zekey. "

" I know but I can't risk you getting hurt. I mean I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. ",Zeke said. Fiona looked at Zeke and said," Okay Zekey. "

" I'll make it up to you eventually, I promise. ",Zeke said while kissing Fiona lovingly. Fiona put her hands on Zeke's shoulders and held him close then Zeke said," Fiona, I have to go now. "

" No, stay with me Zekey. ",Fiona said with some sadness and insanity. Zeke slipped out of Fiona's grip and he kissed her on her lips while saying," Goodbye. "

Fiona watched as Zeke left his room and she waited a few minutes before following Zeke.

* * *

At an abandoned factory, Devel sat on top of a few crates with a lollipop in his mouth and he looked around before seeing Zeke enter the factory. Devel tilted his head while gaining a look of interest and saying," He actually came? I'm now intrigued. "

Zeke walked around and said," Hello? Anyone here? "

Devel appeared behind Zeke and said," Greetings. " Zeke spun around and said," Hi, who are you? "

" My name is Devel, I am the one who called you here. I must say that even though I have just met you, you already have managed to entertain me in ways I've never known before. ",Devel said with a grin. Zeke examined Devel then said," Devel? You mean like that character from the cut game, what was it called? "

" So you know who I am and what game I come from? Oh you are a very interesting one, Violetmage. ",Devel said before chuckling. Zeke took out his gashat and said," I'm guessing that you may be that new enemy Fighter Ace told Adrian about. "

" Oh, so he warned Redfighter about me? He's also interesting but not like you. Anyway, you'd be correct in your assumption but I must ask you both a question. ",Devel said as he held his hand out. Suddenly, Fiona was pulled towards the two and Zeke caught her.

" Fiona? Why are you here?! ",Zeke said to Fiona.

" I couldn't let you deal with this alone. I called the others and they should be here soon. ",Fiona said.

" It doesn't matter either way, i'm afraid. ",Devel said in his usual unenthusiastic voice as he put a black buckle on his waist and a silver belt strapped around his waist. Zeke and Fiona readied themselves as Devel took out his proto-gashat and bugvisor, which was now recolored to be black and red instead of violet and black.

" By the time they get here, you two will have already felt my power. ",Devel said with a sinister grin as he placed his bugvisor on his buckle.

" **GACHUUN**! ",the bugvisor said before playing mystical sounding stand by music. He pressed down on the A and B buttons at the same time.

Devel held up his gashat and said," Game, start. " as he pressed the button on his gashat.

" **WILL, OF, GOD'S WORLD!** ",the gashat announced in a calm yet sinister voice, ( Like Dio's from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. ) Devel then slotted the gashat into the slot on the bugvisor before pressed the button near the slot inward.

" **BUGGLE UP!** ",the bugvisor said in the same voice as the gashat.

From the front of the bugvisor, a screen came out and flipped as it went under Devel. It slowly travelled upwards, a suit forming from wherever it passed over. The screen vanished after going a few inches above Devel's head. As this happened, the gashat announced," **DESCEND FROM HEAVEN! ASCEND FROM HELL! CHANGE YOUR FATE! THIS IS, THE WILL OF GOD'S WORLD!** "

Devel now stood in chrome black armor with a dark gray suit underneath that had white lines running up and down his sides. The armor across his forearms and shins had circular pads on his knees and elbows as well as the shoulder pads looking the same. Across his chest is armor that holds a silver screen showing a bar of some sort. The screen outlined with chrome black armor. His back armor had two slits on it where a pair of bat wings hung out. His helmet was covered by a dark gray hood with the design of his helmet being a chrome black face plate with a silver screen covering his eyes and a gray plate that covered his mouth and nose.

" While I am like this please refer to me as, Devil God. ",Devel said while gesturing to his armor. Fiona and Zeke stared at Devil God in disbelief and fear then Zeke said," Is that supposed to scare us? " in a nervous and shaky tone.

Devil God chuckled and said," No, well not yet. Now would you kindly transform. I can't get any sufficient data from your feeble civilian forms. "

Zeke and Fiona said," Game start. " as they activated their gashats and put them in their game cyclers.

" **WANDERER'S TALE, TWIN TRIALS!** "

* * *

Outside the factory, a black dodge challenger stopped and Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Marcus got out of it. The four looked around and Marcus said," Wonder why Fiona and Zeke would go here? "

" Probably to get away from you. ",Gio said.

" Whatever the reason, let's go find them. ",Adrian said.

" How are we gonna find them in a abandoned factory complex that's huge. ",Robin asked. Suddenly the four saw an explosion come from the left of the factory then Gio said," Let's try over there. " before all four teens ran towards the explosion.

* * *

Back with Violetmage and Pinkjumper, the two flew out of a cloud of smoke then tumbled on the ground. Devil God walked out of the dust cloud while laughing. Violetmage got to his feet and charged at Devil God.

Violetmage slashed at Devil God several times but all were dodged then he was punched in stomach. Devil God chuckled and said," You are skilled with this weapon after all but you leave yourself open to attacks with how wide your swings get. "

Pinkjumper leaped at Devil God while shouting," Get off my Zekey! "

Devil God put up his free hand, which was covered in grey energy, and Pinkjumper stopped mid air. Devil God then flicked his hand downward and Pinkjumper crashed into the ground, leaving a crater.

" A strong one but your obsession leaves you a big vulnerability Pinkjumper. ",Devil God said in a cocky voice. He then threw Violetmage in the air before punching him many times, juggling him in the air. Devil God punched Violetmage towards Pinkjumper.

Devil God laughed insanely and said," Oh come on you two. I've barely used my power yet. "

Violetmage and Pinkjumper got to their feet and Pinkjumper said," I'm sorry for not listening to you Zekey. "

" Don't worry about Fiona. To be honest, i'm regretting coming here. ",Violetmage said. Devil God chuckled then said," You know what just to make things even more interesting. I'll do this. " before he lifted his hand.

Pinkjumper reverted to Fiona and she gained a surprised look before she was pulled towards Devil God. Devil God caught Fiona then said," If you can at least get one good hit on me then she will live but if you can't. I'm sure you can figure it out. "

Violetmage gritted his teeth under his helmet and let out a roar of anger before he charged at Devil God with the gashacon sparrow ready. Devil God chuckled and thought," Just as I figured, she is obsessed with him and he is obsessed with her. A flaw that is so easily exploited. Especially with the power of my gashat. "

Violetmage got close to Devil God but he was stopped by Devil God putting his hand up. Violetmage stood in place and said," Why can't I move? "

" Because it's one of many powers I have, it's commonly known as telekinesis. I also have the power of illusions. ",Devil God said as Fiona disappeared from his hand. He then pointed to a pile of crates, where Fiona was tied up on, and said," That girl arrived a few minutes before you, talking about how much she loved you and didn't want you getting hurt. It's quite the mystery to me. "

" How are you doing this? Why are you doing this? ",Violetmage asked while attempting to move but being unsuccessful. Devil God walked up to Violetmage while saying," My gashats name is Will of God's World. A game where three kings gather armies to fight for the right to gain the powers of God and Devil. I am the final boss of that game and as such I can use both powers as I please. "

Devil God stopped in front of Violetmage then said," I do this for entertainment. I was programmed to always be bored and it's rare when I am interested by anything. You're the first person to bring me this much excitement and it feels wonderful! So next time we meet, please bring me even more than today. "

The other four Game-man ran into the area and Redfighter said," Zeke! "

Devil God looked at the four and they were stopped in place. Devil God looked at Violetmage then said," Good thing everyone's here to witness this. I won't kill you but I can't let you leave here unscathed. " as he held down both buttons on the bugvisor then pressing the A button.

" **GOD'S CRITICAL BURST!** ",the bugvisor said as grey and black energy surged on Devil God's fist. He drew his arm back then punched Violetmage in the chest. Violetmage flew through the air and changed back into Zeke, whose clothes were tattered and his body bruised and bloody, before tumbling on the ground. Zeke looked up at Devil God then he fell unconscious.

Fiona had tears well up in her eyes then her bonds fell to the ground and she charged at Devil God with psychotic rage in her eyes. Once close she punched Devil God in the face and he chuckled before saying," Seems I have upset you. That data shall yield fine results further down the line but right now, they are nothing but a nuisance. "

Devil God then back handed Fiona and she stood still while saying," I'm gonna kill you. You hurt my Zekey and I will kill you! " rather insanely.

" Gain a bit more power then you'll be able to. ",Devil God said before he turned into pixels and disappeared. The other game-man could move once again and they, along with Fiona ran over to Zeke. Fiona picked up Zeke and said," Zekey, are you alright Zekey? Please wake up Zekey. "

" He's breathing but he needs a doctor quickly. ",Yellowthief said. He and Redfighter then reached for Zeke but Fiona hugged the unconscious Zeke close and yelled," Get away from him! I'm the only one that can touch Zekey! " as she began to cry.

Greenjumper grabbed his sister and said," Fiona, were just trying to help Zeke. "

" He doesn't need your help! Zekey only needs me! ",Fiona screamed while sobbing. Fiona then buried her head in Zeke's neck and she sobbed," Zekey only needs me. "

Greenjumper sighed then he pulled Fiona off of Zeke, while she shouted," No, No! Let me go! No! Zekey! ", as Redfighter picked up Zeke. The game-man then walked towards the exit and changed back into their civilian forms. Adrian, Gio, Robin, and Marcus had looks of sadness on their faces as they walked to the car while Fiona sobbed into her brothers chest while repeatedly saying," Zekey. "

* * *

At Alex's condo, Devel sat in the chair in front of his computer and said," That was a good test but my gashat still needs improvement. However, the data I got can be of great use to me. "

Devel put his gashat into a slot that was hooked into his computer and he gained a sinister smirk as he looked at the screen.

" These two have given me the most entertainment i've had since I have gotten out and an idea for a new gashat. ",Devel said.

On the computer screen was a picture of Zeke walking down the street with Fiona hugging his arm. Alongside this picture were statistics on both Zeke and Fiona. Devel began to chuckle insanely then he said," I can't believe I am about to say this. Thank you, Violetmage and Pinkjumper. "

Devel then leaned back in his chair and laughed maniacally.

Zatarn scowled at Devel then said," This can't be good. "


	9. Chapter 9

{ Chaos by I Prevail playing }

 **( Home. Home is where you make it. )** The game-man stood side by side then at their gashats before activating the gashats.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( From a distance I feel lost, you can't tell. )** Fiona sat alone in her and Marcus' condo. She looked up to reveal that she had been crying.

 **( Cause all the frames have been replaced, and off the shelf. )** Marcus looked at a picture of him and Fiona when they were little kids.

 **( Chasing shadows as they follow me. )** Zeke and Devel stood back to back. Zeke had a determined look on his face while Devel had a wicked smirked.

 **( But I can't catch what I can't see. )** Gio stood in front of a board that had many pictures of Tia, Alex, Nagi, and Taka on them.

 **( Feeling so detached, from what I know. )** Robin looked down at her gashat then she punched a mirror she was in front of.

 **( I'm living in truth, your speaking in lies! )** Adrian through several punches at the air. He through one more and Fighter Ace appeared catching the punch.

 **( It's getting easier to say goodbye. )** Fighter Ace turned to pixels and Adrian looked around surprised.

 **( The harder I try, the further I fall! Away from the place I call my home! )** All six game-man stood in place then they all changed into their suits.

 **( I will never know what happens next. Even when my heart beats out my chest. )** All six game-man fought a few foot soldiers then Pinkjumper began to have static course all through her body.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. I know home is where you make it. )** Greenjumper and Violetmage stood by Pinkjumper then a silhouette appeared in front of them. All three charged at the silhouette with their weapons readied.

 **( I will always fight for one more breath. Even in a cardiac arrest. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda. Redfighter then transitioned to fighting Fighter Ace.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. )** Redfighter punched Fighter Ace then stood beside the other five Game-man. Fighter Ace stood beside Zatarn, Fenrir, Roganda, a silhouette, and Devil God. The two teams then charged at one another.

 **( I know home is where you make it. )** Zeke smiled as he stood next to Fiona. The two then began walking as Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Marcus walked alongside them.

 **( Home is where you make it. )** The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

At the console, Tia typed on a keyboard then looked up at a screen and said," Dammit, how could this happen? How could a character from that game have come out? "

Gio, Robin, and Marcus were in the console along with Tia. Gio looked at Tia then said," You mean that guy that hurt Zeke was in a game of yours? Just like Ace? "

" Yes, but I cut the game because it was too violent and horror themed. I make games that can be played by all ages. ",Tia said. Gio gained a look of slight anger then Robin put her hand on his shoulder and said," So not even you know how he came to be. That's great. "

Tia sighed then said," So how's Zeke doing? "

" Pretty good all things considering. That attack should've killed him but it only broke a few of his ribs and left him pretty cut and bruised up. ",Marcus said.

" I'm guessing that Fiona is with him. ",Robin said.

" Yeah, she said the first person he will see when he wakes up is her. ",Marcus said.

* * *

At a hospital, Fiona slept next to an unconscious Zeke with her holding his hand.

* * *

Back at the console, Gio smiled then said," Well, that's kinda cute. "

" What about Adrian, haven't seen him around since Zeke got injured. ",Marcus asked. Robin and Gio looked at one another then Robin said," He's been out looking for Ace. Wants to get some information about that guy that hurt Zeke. "

" Understandable, I mean he and Zeke have been friends since the first day we all became Game-man. ",Gio said.

* * *

Out in the city, Adrian walked down an alley and saw Fighter Ace, who calmly said," You've been looking for me Redfighter. "

" Yeah, I have been. I want to know who that guy was that attacked Zeke and Fiona. ",Adrian asked with anger in his voice. Fighter Ace chuckled then said," If you want that information, you shall have to fight me. " before getting in a fighting stance.

Adrian took out his gashat and said," Game start. " before charging at Fighter Ace and putting his gashat into his game cycler.

" **KICK AND PUNCH IS ALL WE KNOW! RIGHT HERE, IN THE K.O SHOW!** "

Redfighter threw several punches at Fighter Ace, who easily blocked and parried the attacks before punching Redfighter several times in the chest. Redfighter roundhouse kicked Fighter Ace in the jaw before elbowing him in the side. Fighter Ace blocked the elbow then punched Redfighter several times in the stomach. Redfighter punched Fighter Ace in the face twice before getting punched in the chest.

Redfighter tumbled back from Fighter Ace then got to his feet and readied himself to charge. Fighter Ace revealed his gashacon bugvisor and put it in chainsaw mode, making it announce," **GYU IN!** "

The two then charged at each other once more.

* * *

Back at the console, Marcus sighed then said," Yeah, it must be hitting him harder than us all, save for my sister. "

" Well, we can't keep focusing on all the bad. For now you guys should go back to your normal lives and wait until something happens. ",Tia said. Marcus, Gio, and Robin nodded then left the console. Tia sighed then said," Hope they all can get past this soon. "

* * *

At the hospital, Marcus walked into the hospital room and saw Fiona sleeping on the bed with the unconscious Zeke. He walked over to the bed and lightly shook Fiona while saying," Hey Fiona, wake up. "

Fiona awoke slowly and said," Marcus? "

" Yeah it's me. Time to go home little sis. ",Marcus said. Fiona shook her head then said," No. I need to be by Zekey when he awakes. "

Marcus sighed then said," I've learned to not question you when it comes to him but could you at least come take a shower and put on some new clothes. Zeke would want you to look your best, right? " Fiona looked at her brother then looked at Zeke and said," I'll be back Zekey. " before she kissed his head. Fiona then got off the bed and walked out of the room with Marcus.

Unbeknownst to the two, Zeke's hand twitched slightly before becoming stagnant once again.

* * *

Back with Redfighter, Redfighter was slashed across the chest and he crashed into a dumpster before falling on the ground. Redfighter tried to stand but fell back down. Fighter Ace only stared at Redfighter then said," Fighting while enraged is a sloppy way to get answers from me. We can resume this once you have calmed down. "

Fighter Ace then disappeared from where he stood. Redfighter turned his hand into a fist before slamming it into the ground while saying," Dammit. "

* * *

At Alex's condo, Devel sat at his computer typing when Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda walked in and Zatarn angrily said," What the hell did you do Devel?! "

Devel turned his chair around so he could face Zatarn and he asked in his usual unenthusiastic tone," What is it that you speak of Zatarn? "

" You know what I'm talking about. You put that kid in the hospital. ",Zatarn said. Devel raised an eyebrow then said," I assumed that you all would overjoyed that I put a game-man out of commission, if only temporarily. "

" We would but we didn't want anyone getting seriously hurt. You could've killed that kid. ",Fenrir said while growling.

" But I didn't, so your anger towards me seems invalid. ",Devel said in his usual bored tone. Zatarn revealed his sword and put the blade to Devel's neck before saying," You better remember something, we created you which means we can destroy you. So unless you want us to erase you from this world and our game, don't pull anything like that again. Got it? "

Devel only blankly stared at Zatarn then nodded while saying," Okay. " before he pushed Zatarn's blade away from his face and turned back to the computer. Devel began typing again and also began eating a chocolate bar.

Zatarn sheathed his sword then he, Fenrir, and Roganda walked out of the room. Devel looked over his shoulder then said," Seems those three aren't the villains I thought they were. No matter, it's not like they are of any value to me. "

* * *

At the hospital, Fiona sat beside Zeke's bed and she now wore a grey tank top, blue jean short shorts, and grey low top sneakers. Her hair was also dyed black.

Fiona stared at Zeke and then she put his hand on her cheek while saying in a saddened tone," Zekey. I'm so sorry for not listening to you and for letting you out of my sight. "

Fiona was then surprised when she felt Zeke's hand move down her cheek and heard," Don't be sorry for that. I mean I kinda put myself into this. "

Fiona smiled widely then hugged Zeke tightly with him saying," Ow, ow. Fiona, still broken. "

Fiona hastily stopped hugging Zeke but sag on the bed next to him and said," Sorry Zekey. "

Zeke slowly sat up and said," It's okay, ow, at least you didn't mean to hurt me unlike Devel. "

Fiona gained an rage filled look then Zeke said," Fiona, don't go and do anything too hastily. "

" Why not? ",Fiona asked.

" Because, he'd probably just end up doing you like he did me, plus I'm the one that should get back at him not you. ",Zeke said. Fiona helped Zeke sit up in his bed then she asked," So were you dreaming about me Zekey because I only left to take showers, change clothes and get food. Other than that I was always by your side. "

" I did but I also had a few weird ones that I can't explain nor remember. ",Zeke said while running his hands through his hair. He then noticed that his right forearm was wrapped in bandages and he had an IV unit in his arm. Zeke looked at Fiona before asking," How badly was I hurt? "

" You have five broken ribs plus a lot of cuts and bruises. You were unconscious for two days. ",Fiona said sadly. Zeke nodded and said," Okay, that explains why it hurts to breathe. "

Fiona bit her lip while staring at Zeke and moving closer to him. Zeke looked at Fiona and said," Fiona, why are staring at me like that? "

" Because I love you and I missed you. ",Fiona said with a slightly insane but caring smile. Zeke gained a confused look but it quickly went away when Fiona pulled him into a loving kiss. Marcus walked into the room and said," How am I not surprised that you guys would be doing this when Zeke woke up. "

Fiona stopped kissing Zeke for a moment and scowled at her brother before going back to kissing Zeke.

* * *

At the game-man's high school, Robin was walking through the hallway during passing period and she was pulled into a closet. Robin looked at who pulled her into the closet and saw Gio while saying," Gio? Why did you pull me into this closet? "

" I needed to talk to you incognito. Can't have the others knowing and yapping off at the mouth. ",Gio said. Robin raised an eyebrow then said," And you trust me because? "

" You have beat me up multiple times for just saying the randomness in my brain plus you're hot and tough which means I can trust ya. ",Gio explained. Robin blushed slightly and said," Thanks. Okay now say your peace. "

" Okay so let's just say in a what if hypothetical scenario, I didn't trust Tia all that much and that I suspected she was planning something behind our backs. ",Gio said.

" I wouldn't blame you for thinking that way but I also would wanna slap the shit out of you because you're so close to my face. ",Robin said while folding her arms under her chest. Gio looked down and Robin slapped him while saying," Continue talking and stop staring at my boobs. "

" Sorry, they're just so. Ya know what i'mma shut my mouth because you're gonna hit me if I don't. ",Gio said while looking at Robin in the eyes. " Anyway, I may think this in this scenario because it's too much of a coincidence that two characters from games developed by Tia appear in the real world plus the main three big bads are all her employees. Heck, even the tournament that got us our Gashats was a bit too much of a coincidence don't ya think? "

" Eh, you make a good point. Granted it's a semi-crap point but it's still good. ",Robin said.

" See this is why I am confiding in you, you get me chica. ",Gio said with a smile. Robin scowled at Gio then said," If you ever call me that again, I am gonna beat you. "

" What about pretty lady? ",Gio asked. Robin gritted her teeth then Gio said," I'mma shut my mouth. "

" So anything else or is that it? ",Robin asked. Gio looked around the closet then said," Can I do my regular flirty banter some more? "

Robin punched Gio in the stomach then and he said," Okay, I should've stopped while I was ahead. "

" That's the smartest thing you've said today. Now come on we need to get to class. ",Robin said as she grabbed Gio by his hair and dragged him out of the closet. While going down the hallway, Gio gritted his teeth while saying," I don't even attend school. Why do I have to go? "

" Because you're the only one of our group that's here besides me today so you're obligated/ tasked with being here today. ",Robin said to Gio.

" Why must you pull my hair though? ",Gio asked in pain.

" Because of all that flirting you did and you dragging me into a closet. ",Robin said. Gio gritted his teeth then said," Understandable, only by a small margin. "


	10. Chapter 10

At the hospital, Marcus sat alone as Zeke put on his clothes with help from Fiona. Fiona smiled then said," You're good now Zekey. "

" Thanks for helping me Fiona. I do have to ask who's jacket this is though. ",Zeke said as he looked at his jacket, which was violet in color with Z + F stitched in pink on the chest.

" It's yours, I just stitched in the Z plus F because it symbolizes our love for each other. I even did it with my shorts, see. ",Fiona said as she turned to show Zeke the Z + F stitched in violet on her shorts, it was on one of the back pocket btw.

" Hey. ",Marcus said while making his hand into a fist. Zeke gained a fearful look while Fiona stared at her brother with anger. Fiona then looked at Zeke and whispered," I'll show it to you later Zekey. " before she playfully bit his ear lobe.

Zeke blushed then nervously said," So, where are we going guys? I mean I would like it if we could go out and do something. Together, not by ourselves. "

" Well, I was gonna go back to the console and check up on some stuff. ",Marcus said as he stood up.

" That's good, I mean me and Fiona should go and put the finishing touches on Tale gamer. ",Zeke said nervously. Fiona hugged Zeke close to her and said," I think Zekey and I should go on a date. "

" That's also a very nice idea. ",Zeke said before being pulled into a kiss by Fiona. Marcus pushed the two away from each other then all three had alarms go off on their game cyclers. Marcus smiled then said," Saved by the alarm. Let's go be heroes, you first Zeke. "

Marcus then pushed Zeke out the room with Fiona following Zeke and hitting Marcus in the back of the head.

* * *

{ Chaos by I Prevail playing }

 **( Home. Home is where you make it. )** The game-man stood side by side then at their gashats before activating the gashats.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( From a distance I feel lost, you can't tell. )** Fiona sat alone in her and Marcus' condo. She looked up to reveal that she had been crying.

 **( Cause all the frames have been replaced, and off the shelf. )** Marcus looked at a picture of him and Fiona when they were little kids.

 **( Chasing shadows as they follow me. )** Zeke and Devel stood back to back. Zeke had a determined look on his face while Devel had a wicked smirked.

 **( But I can't catch what I can't see. )** Gio stood in front of a board that had many pictures of Tia, Alex, Nagi, and Taka on them.

 **( Feeling so detached, from what I know. )** Robin looked down at her gashat then she punched a mirror she was in front of.

 **( I'm living in truth, your speaking in lies! )** Adrian threw several punches at the air. He threw one more and Fighter Ace appeared catching the punch.

 **( It's getting easier to say goodbye. )** Fighter Ace turned to pixels and Adrian looked around surprised.

 **( The harder I try, the further I fall! Away from the place I call my home! )** All six game-man stood in place then they all changed into their suits.

 **( I will never know what happens next. Even when my heart beats out my chest. )** All six game-man fought a few foot soldiers then Pinkjumper began to have static course all through her body.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. I know home is where you make it. )** Greenjumper and Violetmage stood by Pinkjumper then a silhouette appeared in front of them. All three charged at the silhouette with their weapons readied.

 **( I will always fight for one more breath. Even in a cardiac arrest. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda. Redfighter then transitioned to fighting Fighter Ace.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. )** Redfighter punched Fighter Ace then stood beside the other five Game-man. Fighter Ace stood beside Zatarn, Fenrir, Roganda, a silhouette, and Devil God. The two teams then charged at one another.

 **( I know home is where you make it. )** Zeke smiled as he stood next to Fiona. The two then began walking as Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Marcus walked alongside them.

 **( Home is where you make it. )** The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

In a park, Redfighter and Fighter Ace punched each other in the chest then Fighter Ace blocked a punch from Redfighter. Redfighter punched at Fighter Ace many times, all being dodged or blocked. Fighter Ace then parried a punch while saying," You still haven't let go of that anger Redfighter. "

" Shut up. ",Redfighter said before kicking Fighter Ace in the side then elbowing him in the face.

Marcus, Fiona, and Zeke walked into the park and saw Fighter Ace and Redfighter fighting with Marcus saying," Oh, it's just Adrian doing what he's been doing. "

" What? ",Zeke asked.

" Ever since you got hurt, he always goes out and gets in fights with Fighter Ace. ",Marcus said. Zeke watched as Redfighter and Fighter Ace battled then felt an ominous presence.

" It's odd. ",Zeke, Fiona, and Marcus heard as Devel appeared sitting on a bench. Fiona and Marcus immediately took out their gashats while Zeke only stared at Devel.

" How much you humans allow your emotions to dictate your actions. It is an odd trait. ",Devel said in his usual unenthusiastic tone.

Fiona gritted her teeth then said," You're the one that hurt my Zekey. Now I am gonna hurt you. "

" As expected, I wounded your lover and you seek a form of revenge against me. Even though he is getting around pretty well. ",Devel said while looking at the three. Zeke scowled at Devel, who only blankly stared before gaining a wicked smirk. Devel then stood up, revealing that he had his buggle driver already strapped to his waist.

" But by all means Pinkjumper, please do your best to defeat me. It shall yield a great amount of data. ",Devel said while revealing his gashat and pressing the button.

" **WILL OF GOD'S WORLD** ",the gashat said as Devel put it into his buggle driver then activated his transformation while saying," Game, start. "

" **DESCEND FROM HEAVEN! ASCEND FROM HELL! CHANGE YOUR FATE! THIS IS, THE WILL OF GOD'S WORLD!** "

Fiona and Marcus activated their gashats

And put them into their game cycler while saying," Game start. "

" **TWIN TRIALS.** "

Greenjumper and Pinkjumper charged at Devil god and tried to punch him, only to have them caught. Devil god chuckled then kicked both Game-men in the stomach then sending them into a tree.

" Fiona, Marcus! Game start. ",Zeke said as he put his gashat into his game cycler.

Violetmage charged at Devil god but stopped in his tracks before standing up straight. Devil god looked at Violetmage then said," Please stay right there Violetmage. I must first gain data from the jumpers. "

Greenjumper punched Devil god in the chest three times before Pinkjumper kicked him twice. Devil god threw Pinkjumper to the side then heard," **Kosoku ka, Kotetsu ka.** "

Greenjumper sped over to Devil god and tried to attack him but was pushed back by Devil god's telekinesis. Devil god then made Greenjumper come closer then punched him in the face, making him fall to his back.

" Stop this! ",Violetmage said in anger. Devil god walked over to him and said," I will only stop once I receive the necessary data. Now, sleep. "

Violetmage then fell unconscious and to the ground. Devil god chuckled then was kicked in the face by Pinkjumper, who then relentlessly attacked him. Devil god moved back with every hit and Pinkjumper said," You hurt my Zekey! " with much rage and fury.

Devil god laughed as he was hit then he said," I can feel it. The rage and fury you have towards me just because I hurt your lover and your brother. "

Devil god then blocked a kick from Pinkjumper before punching her in the stomach and saying," It brings exquisite data along with much amusement. "

Devil god then let Pinkjumper fall to the ground and stared at her with interest. He then knelt down and took her gashat out of her game cycler, making her change back into the unconscious Fiona. Devil god nodded then said, in his unenthusiastic tone," Wow, she is a very beautiful woman. I see why Violetmage has accepted her as his mate. A mate? "

Devil god then took off his buggle driver and put it to Fiona's chest.

* * *

Back with Redfighter, Redfighter was slashed by Fighter Ace's bugvisor then stumbled back into a swing. Fighter Ace stared at Redfighter then said," Stop this Adrian. It will not help Ezekiel. "

" Shut up, you don't have the right to say my friends name. ",Redfighter said. Suddenly both were frozen in place as Devil god walked up to the two. Devil god looked at Fighter ace then at Redfighter before saying," You two may continue this at a later time. Currently I need you. "

Devil god then out his hand on Fighter ace's shoulder and teleported both away in grey pixels. Redfighter began to move again and he yelled in anger. Redfighter then looked to his right and saw Violetmage, Greenjumper, and Fiona unconscious before he ran over to them.

* * *

At the console, Tia sighed before saying," What were you thinking Adrian? Going out and picking fights with Fighter Ace everyday. "

" I was thinking about my friend and how Fighter Ace was the one who helped that Devel guy gain this power. ",Adrian said while looking at Tia.

" How do you know that Fighter Ace did that Adrian? ",Tia asked.

" I don't know, it's just a feeling I get from how he is with us. I mean he helps us when necessary yet he hasn't once tried to join us or go after Zatarn and them. ",Adrian said.

" So what? Not everyone that helps is gonna be good or evil Adrian, some are just doing what they want. That doesn't give you the right to go out and attack them. ",Tia said, in a somewhat demanding voice. Robin noticed this and said," Hey Tia, he made a mistake. "

" Yes, a mistake that got Marcus, Zeke, and Fiona hurt. I can't afford any of you guys doing something as reckless as this when I am trying to defeat Alex, Nagi, and Taka. ",Tia said. Robin raised an eyebrow then Adrian said," Whatever, I'm going home. "

Adrian then stormed out of the console. Tia sighed then went and typed some stuff on the console and said," Sorry Robin. I just care about you kids a lot and don't want any of you getting hurt too badly. "

Robin nodded then said," Okay. Mind if I leave for a bit? "

Tia shook her head and Robin left the console as well. Tia watched as Robin left and her usual calm and caring demeanor changed to a angry and somewhat ruthless one.

* * *

In a room filled with computers, Devel stood with Fighter Ace. Fighter Ace looked at Devel and asked," Why have you brought me here? "

"I require your assistance. I find that out of everyone you may be the only one I can turn to for help with my... problem",Devel said as he pulled out a bag of gummy bears and began eating from it.

" What problem may that be Devel? Last I checked, you had already gravely injured Violetmage. ",Fighter Ace said.

" From what I can see, the Game man are slowly but surely growing in strength. If I wish to keep up, I need to accelerate my plans. I need your help to make a new kind of Bugster. ",Devel requested.

" A new kind of bugster? ",Fighter Ace asked.

" That is what I just said. Keep up, I don't think you need to repeat back what I just said. ",Devel commented. " Yes. But I plan for this Bugster to be drastically different than anything seen before. And again, I need your help to make it. "

" Why my help? You could have gone to your creators for this? ",Fighter Ace questioned.

" Be completely honest, would you consider my creators to be intellectually adept? ",Devel said.

" No, not particularly. So, explain this bugster to me ",Fighter Ace said.

" I need a partner who understands me and can help me. This partner would theoretically be made with data from Pinkjumper. ",Devel explained.

" I assume you acquired this data today, when you defeated her along with her brother. ",Fighter Ace said. Devel nodded then held up his bugvisor which showed pink data that had a slight picture of Fiona in it.

" Correct. Do I have your help or don't I? ",Devel said.

Fighter Ace took the bugvisor and said," Are there any specific traits you want her to have and what would be the name of this bugster? "

" Imp. Her name would be Imp. She would be a Bugster strong enough to fight but she would also have a personality. I would theoretically have her be like Pinkjumper, as she grows stronger when protecting. Though primarily I want a companion and friend. Is that is reasonable enough for you? ",Devel explained. Fighter Ace nodded then he went over to a computer and began typing.

" What about the game-man? What shall you do with them? ",Fighter Ace said.

Devel pulled out a proto gashat and said," Let them fight some old enemies on a bigger scale. "

* * *

At a apartment, Robin knocked on the door while saying," Gio! Open up. "

The door opened and Gio said," Hey pretty lady, why you at my place? "

Robin punched Gio in the chest and said," Don't call me that. I am here because I may, and it pains me to say this, agree with you on your theory about Tia. "

Gio smiled and said," Welcome to my humble abode. " as he pulled her into the apartment.

Robin around then saw a white board that had many notes and pictures on it. Robin blinked a few timed then said," What the hell is that? "

" That is my sloothing board. It helps me investigate our shady boss. ",Gio said with a smile. Robin looked at Gio and said," You're definitely the weird one out of all us, and I say that knowing that Fiona is a yandere and Zeke loves her for it. "

Gio rolled his eyes then said," You can't compliment me even once can you. "

" I would but then I'd lose my charm. ",Robin said.

" Hey that's my saying. ",Gio said. Robin chuckled then said," So what have you found out so far? "

" Well that Tia herself doesn't seem to be the amazing boss that she has said she was. I've read about complaints on her being demanding and kind of bitch as well her being a bit of a swindler. ",Gio said. Suddenly, alarms went off on their game cycler and they heard Adrian say," guys get to your gamers. A giant version of Bukan has appeared. "

Gio looked Robin and said," Ah man, I was hoping we'd be able to continue our date. "

Robin scowled at Gio, who then said," Okay I'll stop joking around now. "

* * *

In the city, Master Gamer walked towards the giant Bukan with its sword ready. Master Gamer slashed Bukan in the chest then slashed it's back. Bukan roared then slashed Master Gamer three times. Master Gamer stumbled back then blocked Bukan's claws.

" I always wondered why this thing never grew like the rest. ",Redfighter said from inside Master Gamer.

Master Gamer slashed Bukan three times then kicked it back.

* * *

At the console, Fiona, Marcus, and Zeke saw the fight and Marcus said," Wish we could be in that fight but you two haven't finished Tale gamer. "

" Actually we have. ",Zeke said.

" Since when? ",Marcus asked.

" Since before I got hurt. We haven't been able to use it because none of the bugsters have grown giant recently. ",Zeke explained. Marcus nodded then he said," Well maybe this is the time to test it. "

" Why do you say that? ",Zeke asked. Marcus turned Zeke's head to the screen while saying," Because I see a very big Nitrana coming behind them. "

* * *

In the city, Nitrana hit Master Gamer in the back, making the robot stumble forward. Master Gamer slashed Nitrana then was hit in the side by Bukan. Master Gamer fell to one knee and looked at Bukan and Nitrana as the two stood next to each other.

" Well, this is a bit of a plot twist. ",Yellowthief said.

" Yeah, where did Nitrana come from? ",Bluesniper said.

" We'll figure that out later. ",Redfighter said.

Master Gamer stood up and readied it's sword.

* * *

Back at the console, Zeke nodded and said," Finally I get to fight the giants. " before he ram towards the hangar. Fiona turned to follow Zeke but Marcus grabbed her by her arm and said," Oh no my little sister, you're staying here. "

" But I need to go help Zekey. ",Fiona said while looking at her brother. Marcus shook his head and said," No you don't, he can pilot the mechanical by himself. So sit here and watch. "

Fiona frowned and crossed her arms under her chest before sitting in a bean bag chair.

* * *

Master Gamer was hit in the back by Bukan then kneed twice by Nitrana. Master Gamer stumbled back and fell onto a building.

Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief were shaken in their seats by the robot falling. Redfighter shook his head then said," Okay maybe we can't take both of these guys on. "

" Mind if I lend you a hand? ",The three game-man heard from their game cyclers.

Suddenly a violet mech jumped over Master Gamer and kicked Bukan in the jaw before punching Nitrana in the face.

This mech looked very much like a knight but it had silver shoulder pads that were the shape of dragon heads as well as having silver lines over most of the torso, legs, and arms. The helmet of this robot was a knights helmet but had a visor that was in the shape of a v and that was colored red. This robot was also less bulky than the other three gamers. This robot is Tale Gamer.

Redfighter, Bluesniper, And Yellowthief leaned up in their seat and said," Zeke?! "

" Meet Tale gamer guys. ",Violetmage said from the cockpit of Tale gamer, which had what looked like a mouse and keyboard set up as the controls.

Tale gamer had a silver edged violet broadsword and a violet and silver shield appear in its hands as Master Gamer stood up beside it.

" So that's what you and Fiona have been working on? It doesn't look like much. ",Yellowthief said.

" What Tale gamer lacks in defense and strength, it makes up for in speed and agility. ",Violetmage said.

Master Gamer and Tale gamer then walked towards the bugsters. Tale gamer slashed Nitrana twice then blocked three punches. Tale gamer then slashed Nitrana once more before evading a punch.

Master Gamer blocked an attack from Bukan then slashed it three times before kicking it back. Master Gamer then had red, blue, and yellow pixels cover it's blade as Nitrana was hit towards Bukan.

" Master Level Break! ",Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief shouted as Master Gamer slashed the two bugsters across the chest, making them explode.

Violetmage groaned then said," Man, I wanted to use Tale gamers finisher. " he then looked at a building and saw Devel standing on the roof. Violetmage clenched his fist then got out of his seat and jumped out of his seat.

* * *

On the roof, Violetmage landed and revealed the gashacon sparrow in sickle mode before saying," You're the one that made Bukan and Nitrana grow aren't you Devel? "

" Hm? Oh, it's just you. That is correct, I enlarged those two Bugsters. Why do you ask? ",Devel said as he turned his to Violetmage.

" Because it's not usually your style. Plus I wanted to make sure I had another reason for using my sparrow on you besides you hurting Fiona and me. ",Violetmage said.

" True. Though you'll probably have more reason to hate me in the future for what happens to her ",Devel said as he put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

" What have you done to my Fiona?! ",Violetmage said angrily before charging at Devel, who put his hand up; stopping Violetmage in his tracks.

" Your Fiona? Interesting. I assumed it was primarily a one way type of attraction, but hearing it goes both ways is different. ",Devel said while facing Violetmage.

" Of course it goes both ways. What have you done to her? ",Violetmage said while trying to move.

" Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough ",Devel said with a mischievous smirk. Devel then changed into many grey pixels before disappearing from where he stood. Violetmage stumbled forward and looked around before stomping his foot in anger.


	11. Chapter 11

At the console, the game-man were all training together with Adrian sparing with Marcus, Gio sparing with Robin, and Zeke sparing with Fiona.

Adrian threw several punches at Marcus, who blocked most but was hit back by one. Marcus then dodged a kick before punching Adrian in the side. Adrian stumbled then said," Nice punch dude. Who taught you how to fight like this? "

" My dad was a former MMA fighter in America, taught me everything he knew just in case I had to defend myself. ",Marcus said. Adrian chuckled then said," Cool. "

Fiona wielded the gashacon breaker in hammer mode and she swung it at Zeke, who wielded the gashacon sparrow in sickle mode.

Zeke narrowly dodged the hammer then swung his sickles at Fiona, who easily dodged them. Fiona swung her hammer at Zeke, who blocked it then said," How are you dodging my attacks so easily? "

" I took gymnastics for 3 years, made me really flexible. ",Fiona said. Zeke nodded then used his gashacon sparrow to disarm Fiona then he held both the sickles to Fiona's neck. Fiona was surprised and said," How did you learn to do that Zekey. " in amazement.

" I don't know actually, it just came to me once I figured out how to disarm you. ",Zeke said. Fiona giggled then said," There you go being modest again. It's okay to showboat every once and awhile, especially for your Fiona. "

Zeke blushed then said," W-w-well. "

Fiona put Zeke's hands at his side before she put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Zeke immediately wrapped his arms around Fiona's waist and returned the kiss, which made her lift leg.

Gio wielded the gashacon sword and blocked three shots from Robin, who wielded the gashacon magnum. Robin shot at Gio two more times while asking," Are you ever gonna actually attack? "

" Yeah, I'm just waiting. ",Gio said. Robin gained a confused look then was surprised when Gio used his sword to redirect a shot into her hand. Robin dropped the gashacon magnum then Gio tripped her and caught her before he held the gashacon sword to her face.

" Do you yield fair maiden? ",Gio said as he smirked at Robin and looked deeply into her eyes. Robin looked deeply into Gio's eyes and found herself speechless. Gio stood up straight along with Robin, to which they continued to stare at one another.

Tia then came into the training room and said," Nice work guys, you've all improved greatly. "

Robin and Gio looked at Tia then stepped away from each other. Tia went up to all of them and said," That's all I want you guys to do today. "

Marcus looked at Fiona and Zeke and said," Breath. "

Fiona scowled at her brother then said," Quit interrupting me and my Zekey. "

" Don't count on it. ",Marcus said. Fiona gritted her teeth then Zeke took her hand and said," Well me and Fiona have a movie to get to so bye guys. "

Zeke then dragged Fiona out of the console, with her skipping behind him.

Adrian chuckled lightly then said," Well, I'm gonna go home and take a well deserved shower and nap. "

" Same. ",Marcus said.

The two then walked out of the console. Gio stretched then said," Well I'm gonna go home and do my thing. "

Robin only nodded then walked out along with Gio. Tia smiled then once she knew all the game-man were gone, she said," They all are certainly getting stronger. Strong enough for me to finally give them a little surprise. "

Tia then pulled out six blank gashats and said," So sad that they must be my test subjects though, I was actually starting to care about them. "

* * *

{ Chaos by I Prevail playing }

 **( Home. Home is where you make it. )** The game-man stood side by side then at their gashats before activating the gashats.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( From a distance I feel lost, you can't tell. )** Fiona sat alone in her and Marcus' condo. She looked up to reveal that she had been crying.

 **( Cause all the frames have been replaced, and off the shelf. )** Marcus looked at a picture of him and Fiona when they were little kids.

 **( Chasing shadows as they follow me. )** Zeke and Devel stood back to back. Zeke had a determined look on his face while Devel had a wicked smirked.

 **( But I can't catch what I can't see. )** Gio stood in front of a board that had many pictures of Tia, Alex, Nagi, and Taka on them.

 **( Feeling so detached, from what I know. )** Robin looked down at her gashat then she punched a mirror she was in front of.

 **( I'm living in truth, your speaking in lies! )** Adrian threw several punches at the air. He threw one more and Fighter Ace appeared catching the punch.

 **( It's getting easier to say goodbye. )** Fighter Ace turned to pixels and Adrian looked around surprised.

 **( The harder I try, the further I fall! Away from the place I call my home! )** All six game-man stood in place then they all changed into their suits.

 **( I will never know what happens next. Even when my heart beats out my chest. )** All six game-man fought a few foot soldiers then Pinkjumper began to have static course all through her body.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. I know home is where you make it. )** Greenjumper and Violetmage stood by Pinkjumper then a silhouette appeared in front of them. All three charged at the silhouette with their weapons readied.

 **( I will always fight for one more breath. Even in a cardiac arrest. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda. Redfighter then transitioned to fighting Fighter Ace.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. )** Redfighter punched Fighter Ace then stood beside the other five Game-man. Fighter Ace stood beside Zatarn, Fenrir, Roganda, a silhouette, and Devil God. The two teams then charged at one another.

 **( I know home is where you make it. )** Zeke smiled as he stood next to Fiona. The two then began walking as Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Marcus walked alongside them.

 **( Home is where you make it. )** The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

At Gio's house, Gio was writing down stuff on a clipboard while standing in front of his sloothing board. He then looked up at his sloothing board and said," Something is up with you Tia; just need to figure out what. "

Robin, who had been sitting on Gio's couch the whole time, looked at him and said," Why do you keep talking to yourself? "

" Because it helps me think more. ",Gio said. Robin nodded then sighed before saying," I don't get why we can't tell the others about this. "

" Because if they knew, they'd blab off at the mouth. Tia can't know that we're looking into her. ",Gio said while turning to Robin. Robin nodded then said," So how goes that anyway? "

" Pretty good actually, save for one thing I have come up with in my head. ",Gio said. Robin looked at Gio with a questioning look. Gio then bluntly said," I need to talk with Zatarn and them. "

Robin's expression changed immediately as she stood up and shouted," WHAT?! "

" Hey, quit yelling. I have neighbors. ",Gio said. Robin punched Gio in the shoulder and said," Be glad that I haven't beat the fuck out of you for coming up with an idea like that. "

" It's not that bad of an idea if you think about it. ",Gio said while rubbing his shoulder in pain. Robin punched Gio in the shoulder again then said," Oh really? What makes you think the three guys that have been trying to kill us for the past few months aren't gonna kill you when they see you? "

" Because you're gonna be there with me as my plus one and we share a common goal with them. ",Gio said. Robin put her hand on her hip then said," Why would I make any difference? "

" Because you're tough and scary. ",Gio said. Robin crossed her arms under her chest then said," If this plan of yours fails, I'm gonna kick your ass myself. "

The two then left the apartment and walked into the parking lot before Gio said," Wait, we don't know where those guys are. "

" I may be able to assist you with that task. ",Gio and Robin heard come from around. They were then shocked when Fighter Ace appeared in front of them.

Fighter Ace then snapped his fingers before saying," I sent the coordinates of Zatarn's to your phone Gio Hanaya. "

" Uh thanks dude, why are you helping us. ",Gio questioned.

" It is my duty to assist both you and your enemies; tis only right that I give you a means to find your answers. ",Fighter Ace said before he disappeared from where he stood. Gio nodded then he looked at Robin and said," That guy is so mysterious. "

Robin looked at Gio then said," Come on. " as she began walking. Gio followed her.

* * *

At a movie theater, Fiona and Zeke walked out of the theater holding hands. Fiona giggled then said," So what was your favorite part of the movie Zekey? "

" Eh, I didn't really have one. What about you? ",Zeke said.

" Well, my favorite part was when those two friends finally got together. I mean I honestly didn't see how that girl could be so oblivious to her best friend being in love with her. ",Fiona said. Zeke sighed then said," It happens a lot more than you think. "

" Has that happened to you before Zekey? ",Fiona asked. Zeke nodded then Fiona said," Well you never have to worry about that with me Zekey. You'll always have your Fiona by your side. " as she hugged him close and kissed his cheek.

Devel appeared behind the two and said," Such interesting characteristics from the both of them. " Devel smirked then took out his bugvisor and looked down at the screen and said," Need a bit more data from Pinkjumper, I'll get it soon enough. "

Devel then disappeared in grey pixels.

Zeke felt an ominous presence behind him and looked over his shoulder to see no one there. Fiona looked at Zeke and asked," You okay Zekey? "

" Yeah, just felt like someone was watching us. ",Zeke said. The couple then began walking again.

* * *

At Alex's apartment, Robin and Gio knocked on the door. Gio looked at Robin and said," Maybe they aren't here. "

Roganda opened the door and said," What the? Why are you two here? "

" We're here to. ",Gio started to say before Robin put her hand on his mouth.

" We're to ask you guys about Tia. Mind if we come in? ",Robin said. Roganda stared at the two then he heard Zatarn say," Let em in Taka. "

Roganda stepped to the side. Robin and Gio walked into the apartment then Roganda closed the door. Gio and Robin walked towards the couch as Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda stood around them.

" What do you two wanna know about Tia? ",Zatarn asked. Gio gulped then said," We wanted to know what is was like working for her? "

" I'd believe that if you all didn't work with her. Now tell us what you actually want to know. ",Zatarn said while putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. Gio and Robin held onto their gashats then Robin asked," How was Tia when you worked for her? Was she a kind, considerate, compassionate boss or was she...different. "

Fenrir laughed then said," Tia, kind and considerate? That's a good one. "

" Tia was one of the worst bosses ever; She would always hound us on finishing games, doing what she said, making her look good. Hell, she took all of our ideas and put them into her games without giving us any credit. ",Roganda said.

" Not to mention she would pay so little for all the work we did. ",Zatarn said. Robin and Gio looked at one another then Gio said," Wow. "

" She was also prone to yelling whenever she was angry, which was frequent, and even getting violent sometimes. ",Roganda said. Gio and Robin nodded then Gio said," Thanks for the info, we'll be on our way now. "

" Hold on, there's something I wanna know from you two. ",Zatarn said. Gio and Robin looked at Zatarn as he said," Is that kid okay? The one Devel hurt real bad. "

" Zeke? Yeah, he's doing fine. ",Robin said as she and Gio stood up. Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda sighed in relief then Zatarn said," Good, now get lost. "

Robin and Gio immediately left the apartment then Zatarn turned to his window while gaining a rage filled expression on his face.

" Guys, it's time we got rid of Devel. ",Zatarn said.

" How can we do that? Remember that he hasn't told us who he infected and without that information, we can't kill him. ",Fenrir said.

" Nagi, we're obviously the ones he infected and we created him so killing him will be just as easy. Taka, think you make something that will counteract Devel? ",Zatarn said. Roganda nodded then Zatarn said," Get to it now. Time we showed that glitch who runs things. "

" What about the Game-man? ",Roganda asked.

" We make sure they don't interfere. ",Zatarn said while picking up the Ricochet Tactics proto gashat.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	12. Chapter 12

Currently, Gio and Robin were walking away from Zatarn's apartment. Robin looked down and said," So should we believe those guys? "

" Yeah. It's obvious they didn't want anyone to be hurt. ",Gio said. Robin looked at Gio then said," How could you tell? "

" Because Zatarn asked about Zeke, a kid he had never met but knew he got hurt by his creation. If that doesn't scream " I'm not a complete jackasses " then I don't know what does. ",Gio said. Robin nodded then said," Now how are we gonna tell the others about Tia? "

" We just do, no use in hiding it anymore. Heck for all we know, she could be plotting to get rid of us all when we have our guard down. ",Gio said. Robin smirked then said," You're right. You're also acting way different than usual. "

" Let's just say, I don't like it when someone uses me or my friends. ",Gio said in a determined voice. Robin smirked then said," Same here. "

* * *

At the console, Tia pressed a button on the holographic keyboard then said," Well, it was only a matter of time before than began to suspect me. Didn't think that the idiot and the tomboy of the group would be the ones to do it though. "

Tia then walked over to another part of the console and said," Doesn't matter though, soon they'll all see how I truly am. Although, I have just found out the first two of these brats I'm gonna infect. "

* * *

{ Chaos by I Prevail playing }

 **( Home. Home is where you make it. )** The game-man stood side by side then at their gashats before activating the gashats.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( From a distance I feel lost, you can't tell. )** Fiona sat alone in her and Marcus' condo. She looked up to reveal that she had been crying.

 **( Cause all the frames have been replaced, and off the shelf. )** Marcus looked at a picture of him and Fiona when they were little kids.

 **( Chasing shadows as they follow me. )** Zeke and Devel stood back to back. Zeke had a determined look on his face while Devel had a wicked smirked.

 **( But I can't catch what I can't see. )** Gio stood in front of a board that had many pictures of Tia, Alex, Nagi, and Taka on them.

 **( Feeling so detached, from what I know. )** Robin looked down at her gashat then she punched a mirror she was in front of.

 **( I'm living in truth, your speaking in lies! )** Adrian threw several punches at the air. He threw one more and Fighter Ace appeared catching the punch.

 **( It's getting easier to say goodbye. )** Fighter Ace turned to pixels and Adrian looked around surprised.

 **( The harder I try, the further I fall! Away from the place I call my home! )** All six game-man stood in place then they all changed into their suits.

 **( I will never know what happens next. Even when my heart beats out my chest. )** All six game-man fought a few foot soldiers then Pinkjumper began to have static course all through her body.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. I know home is where you make it. )** Greenjumper and Violetmage stood by Pinkjumper then a silhouette appeared in front of them. All three charged at the silhouette with their weapons readied.

 **( I will always fight for one more breath. Even in a cardiac arrest. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda. Redfighter then transitioned to fighting Fighter Ace.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. )** Redfighter punched Fighter Ace then stood beside the other five Game-man. Fighter Ace stood beside Zatarn, Fenrir, Roganda, a silhouette, and Devil God. The two teams then charged at one another.

 **( I know home is where you make it. )** Zeke smiled as he stood next to Fiona. The two then began walking as Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Marcus walked alongside them.

 **( Home is where you make it. )** The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

Currently, Zeke and Fiona were in a diner and we're eating together. Fiona held Zeke's hand and said," Are you okay Zekey? "

" Huh? Yeah, I'm perfectly fine Fiona. ",Zeke said hesitantly.

" No you aren't. You're not talking or eating and you're not reacting whenever I play with your fingers. ",Fiona whined. Zeke sighed then said," Sorry, I just can't seem to shake this feeling I've had for a few weeks now. "

" What feeling? ",Fiona asked.

" Like there's always someone with me, that isn't you. Watching me, examining me. ",Zeke said. Fiona put her hand on her chin then said," Well I did but cameras in your room and have bugged your phone. "

Zeke gained a surprised look before Fiona said," So I can make sure no one is trying to take you from me also I like to watch you sleep. You know that you ruffle your hair when you sleep. "

Zeke sat in silence for a bit then said," You watch me sleep and listen to my phone calls? "

" I don't listen to all your phone calls. Just the ones with Robin. ",Fiona said while looking at her fingers. Zeke sighed then said," Fiona, I've told you not to do that anymore. "

" I know Zekey but I can't help it, Robin may try to take you from me. ",Fiona said.

" Fiona, Robin isn't like that. Also she has said that she wouldn't date me ever multiple times. ",Zeke said. Fiona gritted her teeth then Zeke said," Fiona, don't go and hurt Robin. "

" But. ",Fiona said.

" Fiona. ",Zeke said sternly. Fiona frowned slightly then said," Okay Zekey. "

Zeke let out a sigh of relief then he looked out the window and saw Devel standing outside with his buggle driver strapped to his waist.

" Devel. ",Zeke said while scowling at Devel. Fiona simply got up and stormed outside, with Zeke paying the place then following her.

Outside, Devel chuckled before walking away and into an alleyway. Fiona got out her gashat and said," Game start. " as she put into her game cycler and activated it.

" **TOGETHER WE'LL COMPLETE ALL OF THESE TWIN TRIALS!** "

Pinkjumper entered the alleyway and Devel said," Hello there Pinkjumper. "

Pinkjumper clenched her fist then charged at Devel while shouting in anger. Devel took out his gashat and said," Game, start. " as he put it into his driver and activated it.

" **THIS IS, THE WILL OF GOD'S WORLD!** "

Devil god dodged a kick from Pinkjumper then blocked another. Devil god then kicked Pinkjumper in the side before hitting her with his palm in the chest.

" **IT IS ALL CHRONICLED ON THE WANDERERS TALE!** ",Zeke's gashat announced as he changed into Violetmage.

Violetmage punched Devil god in the back then was punched twice in the face. Devil god dodged two more of Violetmage's attacks then was hit in the back by Pinkjumper. Devil god stumbled back when he was hit by both game-man then he looked down at the screen on his chest armor to see that the bar went down slightly.

" The bar on his chest went down. Must be a life bar or something. ",Pinkjumper said.

" Thanks for the information. ",Zatarn said as he, Fenrir, and Roganda appeared around Devil god.

" We'll handle him from here. ",Fenrir growled. Violetmage and Pinkjumper looked at one another then Violetmage asked," Why are you guys here? "

" We're here to get rid of our creation. ",Zatarn said.

" We didn't mean for him to cause so much trouble so now we have to destroy him. ",Roganda said as he readied his staff. Devil god looked at his creators then asked," How do you all plan to do that? You still haven't figured out who I've infected. "

" Infected? ",Violetmage and Pinkjumper questioned.

" Oh come on Devel, you infected all three of us and we put a safeguard into Giga boss battle so that you can't do anything. ",Zatarn explained as he had his sword out.

Devil god looked at the three then said," Well then by all means, try and destroy me. "

Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda immediately charged at Devil god.

* * *

At the console, Robin and Gio walked in to find Adrian and Marcus hanging out together. Adrian noticed the two and said," Hey guys, where have you been? "

" Better question is why are you hanging out together. I mean I was certain Robin would kill Gio if we left them alone together for too long. ",Marcus said.

" Hey, why would she kill me? ",Gio said. Marcus and Adrian gave Gio a 'you know why' look then Gio said," Okay, I know why. "

" Anyway, where's Tia? ",Robin asked.

" We haven't seen her all day. Why do you ask? ",Adrian said. Robin was about speak when Tia walked into the main room and said," Hey everyone, what's going on? "

" Nothing much, Robin and Gio wanted to talk with you. ",Marcus said as Tia walked over to a drawer. Gio and Robin looked at one another then at Tia. Tia wickedly smirked and said," I wanted to talk to you guys as well. "

* * *

Back in the alley, Zatarn slashed Devil god across the stomach then was kicked in the head. Devil god punched Fenrir in the chest then elbowed Roganda. Roganda hit Devil god in the stomach with his staff then ducked as Fenrir jumped over him and spin kicked Devil god in the chest.

Devil god stumbled into a wall and breathed heavily then looked down at his chest. The bar on his chest armor went down to where it was almost empty and he looked at the three and said," How are you all beating me? "

" Simple, we took you out of giga boss battle completely. Meaning that you have no game and are kinda weakened. ",Roganda said.

" So once we kill you, you're not coming back. ",Zatarn said.

Zeke and Fiona stood on the side and watched the fight. Zeke looked at Devil god and smirked, which Fiona noticed.

Devil god attempted to use his telekinesis but Zatarn slashed him twice then picked him up and threw him into a dumpster. Devil god slowly got to his feet and said," You think you can kill me? Your own creation? "

" Yeah. ",Zatarn said before he slashed a black shock wave at Devil god. Fenrir howled a torrent of blue fire at Devil god. Roganda sent green energy into his staff then threw it at Devil god.

All three attacks hit Devil god and he flew back towards Zeke and Fiona as it began to rain. The bar on Devil god's chest became completely empty and his armor broke before he faded away into grey pixels.

Zatarn, Fenrir and Roganda relaxed themselves then looked at Zeke, who was giggling. Zeke then broke out into laughter and looked at Zatarn, Fenrir and Roganda before saying," Subarashi, I never thought you three would be useful but you've proved me wrong. "

" Zekey, what're you talking about? ",Fiona asked. Zeke looked at Fiona and she immediately scowled at him and back away while saying," You're not my Zekey. "

" Ah, but this is him. I am just using him currently. ",Zeke said, his voice changing to Devel's. Zeke's eyes changed so they were multicolored before multicolored particles escaped his body and formed into Devel, who stood next to Zeke. Zeke stumbled before falling to his knees and looking up at Devel.

Devel looked at Zeke and grinned before saying," Thank you Violetmage, you've made the perfect host for me. "

" Host? So you? ",Zeke said in disbelief.

" Infected you with my bugster virus, precisely ",Devel said. Zeke was astonished and said," When did you infect me and why would you? "

" You should know when Violetmage. Allow me to refresh your memory. ",Devel said. Devel's eyes then flashed violet as did Zeke's.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Devil god looked at Violetmage and said," I won't kill you but I can't let you leave here unscathed. " as he held down both buttons on the bugvisor then pressing the A button.

" **GOD'S CRITICAL BURST!** ",the bugvisor said as grey and black energy surged on Devil God's fist. He drew his arm back then punched Violetmage in the chest.

* * *

PRESENT

Zeke breathed heavily then said," That day you used that attack on me. "

" Yes, when I said I couldn't leave you there unscathed I meant it in two different ways. One was to injure you the other was to make you the host of my virus. ",Devel said. Devel then held up his gashat as it changed color so that it was now crimson.

" That gashat? What happened to it? ",Fenrir asked. Devel put his buggle driver on then said," This is the completed version of Will of God's World and with it comes my, upgrade, per say. Game, continue. "

Devel put the gashat into the driver then activated the driver making it say," BUGGLE UP! "

" **DESCEND FROM HEAVEN! ASCEND FROM HELL! CHANGE YOUR FATE! THIS IS, THE WILL OF GOD'S WORLD!** ",the buggle driver announced as Devel was covered in his armor which had changed significantly.

Instead of a dark gray suit, it's now bright pink, with his arm and leg armor being purple. The lines running up and down his suit are now red, blue, and green. His chest plate is a vibrant white colour with the armor itself holding a white screen with the bar being the colours of the rainbow. His wings were also angelic. The hood on his helmet is now down, revealing a head of vibrant yellow hair. The screen over his eyes have been replaced with a pair of magenta anime-like eyes while the mouth plate is yellow.

Zatarn, Fenrir and Roganda saw this and Roganda said," So you got a paint job, big deal. "

" Oh you misunderstand Roganda, the changes to my armor not just cosmetic. Because of this I am no longer just Devil god. ",Devil god said while facing Zatarn, Fenrir and Roganda. He then fired three energy bursts at the three, making all of them fly back.

" From now on I'm called, hmm what's a good name? Oh I know, Shin Devil Deus . ",Devil god, now know as Shin devil deus, said. Zeke and Fiona stared at Shin Devil Deus in disbelief as did Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda.

Shin Devil Deus walked towards his three creators and raised his hand, which made of all of them stand up. He then looked at all of them and said," Which one should be first? "

" First? ",Fenrir questioned.

" To die. ",Shin Devil Deus said. Zeke tried to stand but Shin Devil Deus snapped his fingers which made him and Fiona freeze in place. " I wouldn't try to save these three Violetmage, they aren't worth, mercy. "

Shin Devil Deus then held down both buttons on his driver then pressed the A button, making the driver announce," **GOD'S CRITICAL EVISCERATE!** "

Shin Devil Deus had a circle of multicolored energy swords appear behind him then he sent each one into Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda. The three turned into their human forms and The Giga Boss Battle gashat fell to the ground.

Shin Devil Deus picked up the gashat and said," I'll take this. " before he snapped his fingers, realising the bodies along with Zeke and Fiona.

Shin Devil Deus walked towards Zeke and Fiona then said," I shall see you two at a later date in time. Farewell. " before he disappeared in multicolored pixels.

Fiona gritted her teeth then she looked at Zeke and asked," Zekey, what do we do now? "

Zeke only looked at the three dead bodies in front of him before saying," We need to go back to the console and tell the others about Devel, but we shouldn't tell them about me. "

" Why not? I think that the others would be okay with knowing. ",Fiona said.

" Just don't tell them. Please Fiona. ",Zeke said. Fiona hugged Zeke and said," Okay Zekey. "

The two then began walking back towards the console.

* * *

At the console, Zeke and Fiona walked in and were shocked to Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Marcus on the ground, couching.

" Adrian, Robin, Gio! ",Zeke said while running to his friends.

" Marcus! ",Fiona said while running to her brother.

Zeke knelt down next to Adrian and said," What happened? "

" Tia, she betrayed us. ",Marcus said as Fiona helped him sit up. Gio sat up on his arms and said," She revealed her true self then put some type of virus into us before leaving. "

" Virus? Is there anyway to cure you guys? ",Zeke asked while helping up Robin and Adrian.

" Don't know. ",Marcus said.

" Actually, I may know someone who can help. My brother, Taiga. ",Gio said before he grabbed his chest in pain. Zeke and Fiona looked at each other then Fiona said," How could this happen? "

* * *

In the room with computers, Devel walked in and said," How goes the progress? "

" She is complete Devel. I have also made a gashat that corresponds with her unique nature. ",Fighter ace said as he handed Devel a pink gashat. The gashat had a label that was pink haired girl in a japanese schoolgirl outfit that had an insane look on her face while licking the blade of a kitchen knife that had blood on it. Above this girl was the caption Psycho Lover.

" Psycho Lover. ",Devel questioned.

" I saw it befitting, considering the data you gave me. It is a game where a girl does everything in her power to protect the one she loves. ",Fighter ace said. Devel nodded then he looked up and saw a African American woman with curly brown hair that went down to her shoulders sitting on a chair with her legs crossed.

This woman wore only tattered rags that made a top which covered her breasts and made a skirt that went to half her thighs.

The woman looked at Devel and smiled before walking over to him and saying," Master Devel. It's so nice to meet you. "

" Please Imp, call me Devel-sama. ",Devel said. Imp nodded then said," Sorry, Devel-sama. I promise to do better. "

Devel smirked then said," Now time to play with the Game-man. "


	13. Chapter 13

At the console, Zeke was typing into the computer as Fiona tended to their friends. Zeke continued to type then he said," Danggit, this thing is way more complicated than it usually is. "

" Ya know, i know how to work that thing. ",Marcus said groggily as he tried to stand. Fiona walked over and made her brother sit down while saying," No, you're gonna stay there until Zekey and I figure out a way to cure you guys. "

" How can that happen? You both don't know one thing about whatever this virus is. None of us do. ",Robin said as she panted for air. Gio coughed then said," Once again, my brother may know how to help us. "

" You keep talking about your brother yet we've never heard of him. ",Adrian said rather annoyed. Gio sighed then said," I keep talking about him because he's a doctor and specializes in this stuff. He was also a Kamen rider. "

" Kamen rider? ",Marcus questioned. Fiona and Zeke looked at Gio with curiosity then said," He was? "

" Yeah, he actually still is. I'm telling you guys, he can help us. ",Gio said before grabbing his chest in pain and having pixels cover his eye briefly. Zeke looked at his hand and whispered," Maybe he knows a way to separate me from Devel. "

Zeke then looked up and said," I think we should call him. I mean it can't hurt to try. "

" Thank you Zeke for believing in my suggestion. ",Gio said before wincing.

" If Zekey says we should try it then I agree. ",Fiona said. Adrian sighed then coughed harshly before saying," Fine, give your brother a call. "

" Already ahead of ya. I texted him the second Tia left. ",Gio said.

" So he was coming no matter what? ",Robin said while looking at Gio. Gio nodded then Robin hit Gio in his chest.

* * *

On a sidewalk, a man wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, green cargo pants and black combat boots was walking down the sidewalk. This man sighed then said," Can't believe I had to come all the way here for this reason. Thought game disease was erased along with Dan Masamune. "

This man was then revealed to be none other than Taiga Hanaya.

* * *

{ Chaos by I Prevail playing }

 **( Home. Home is where you make it. )** The game-man stood side by side then at their gashats before activating the gashats.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( From a distance I feel lost, you can't tell. )** Fiona sat alone in her and Marcus' condo. She looked up to reveal that she had been crying.

 **( Cause all the frames have been replaced, and off the shelf. )** Marcus looked at a picture of him and Fiona when they were little kids.

 **( Chasing shadows as they follow me. )** Zeke and Devel stood back to back. Zeke had a determined look on his face while Devel had a wicked smirked.

 **( But I can't catch what I can't see. )** Gio stood in front of a board that had many pictures of Tia, Alex, Nagi, and Taka on them.

 **( Feeling so detached, from what I know. )** Robin looked down at her gashat then she punched a mirror she was in front of.

 **( I'm living in truth, your speaking in lies! )** Adrian threw several punches at the air. He threw one more and Fighter Ace appeared catching the punch.

 **( It's getting easier to say goodbye. )** Fighter Ace turned to pixels and Adrian looked around surprised.

 **( The harder I try, the further I fall! Away from the place I call my home! )** All six game-man stood in place then they all changed into their suits.

 **( I will never know what happens next. Even when my heart beats out my chest. )** All six game-man fought a few foot soldiers then Pinkjumper began to have static course all through her body.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. I know home is where you make it. )** Greenjumper and Violetmage stood by Pinkjumper then Imp appeared in front of them. All three charged at Imp with their weapons readied.

 **( I will always fight for one more breath. Even in a cardiac arrest. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought Shin Devil Deus. Redfighter then transitioned to fighting Fighter Ace.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. )** Redfighter punched Fighter Ace then stood beside the other five Game-man. Fighter Ace stood beside Imp and Shin Devil Deus. The two teams then charged at one another.

 **( I know home is where you make it. )** Zeke smiled as he stood next to Fiona. The two then began walking as Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Marcus walked alongside them.

 **( Home is where you make it. )** The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

Currently in the room filled with computers, Devel walked into the room with a new appearance.

Devel's new outfit consists of a bright pink pair of pants with purple paint splattered over them. He had on a black sweatshirt with white and grey lines running down the sides with a bright yellow scarf around his neck. His fingernails are painted, in order from thumb to pinky: red, orange, green, blue, and indigo. His hair is now wild but has magenta and cyan hair clips all over with no regard to position. He also wore green and yellow sneakers.

Devel sighed then said," Crap. Even though I got rid of those three, I still can't feel anything besides boredom. "

Imp was sitting next Devel and she said," I know something that can give you interest Devel-sama. "

Devel looked at Imp, who then said," Messing with Violetmage. "

" Even though that brings me much enjoyment, I have no drive to do it. Say another idea. ",Devel said. Imp thought hard then said," I can mess with Pinkjumper. "

" Explain. ",Devel said.

" Well, I am made from Pinkjumpers data and am her bugster so I'm connected to her in a way. I also have her yandere personality, except mine is for you Devel-sama, which can be useful. ",Imp continued. Devel nodded then Imp continued," I can also possibly amplify that underestimate side of her so that she attacks all of her friends in the name of her love. "

Devel smirked then said," Good idea Imp. I knew getting you would yield great results. " as he put his hand on Imp's chin. Imp smiled and giggled blissfully before paying attention as Devel said," After I meet with the game-man today, you shall introduce yourself to Pinkjumper and give the psycho lover gashat. That shall be the catalyst for this plan of yours. Understand Imp? "

" Absolutely Devel-sama. ",Imp said with a huge smile. Devel handed Imp the psycho lover gashat then he looked at her attire and said," Imp, why are you in rags? "

" When I first appeared I was naked then Fighter Ace gave me a old cloak to put over my body. I tore off the middle part only because Devel-sama needs to see more of my body. ",Imp said. Devel nodded then ordered," Go put on some clothes. Not to conservative but also not too revealing. "

" As you wish Devel-sama. ",Imp said in her bubbly voice before she got up and walked out of the room. Devel looked at his fingernails while saying," Best idea I've ever had. "

* * *

At the console, Taiga had his stethoscope over Marcus and the holographic screen had a picture of the green chibi from twin trials. Taiga nodded then he stopped and put the stethoscope around his neck before saying," Just as I thought, you four have game disease. "

" Can you do anything to help them? ",Zeke asked. Taiga turned to the boy then said," I'll try my best. This is a new strain of game disease and I have to see if a bugster will come out when I open a game-area. "

" Huh? ",Gio questioned.

" When patients infected with game-disease come to me and my colleagues, busters would come out when we opened a game-area, at first. Eventually busters would separate themselves without the need for this. Anyway, let me try something. ",Taiga said as he took out the Bang Bang Shooting gashat. He activated the gashat making it announce," **BANG BANG SHOOTING!** "

Taiga looked around and saw no reaction from any of the four then said," Great, seems this is gonna be tricky. "

" Tricky? ",Fiona and Zeke questioned.

" Nothing happened when I activated the gashat. Which means I need to figure out a way to get the bugster out of each of them. ",Taiga said. Zeke and Fiona sighed then Taiga asked," Want to check out you two? See if any game-disease in you. "

" No, I'm fine. ",Zeke hastily said. Adrian looked at Zeke then said," Hey man, maybe it's best that. "

" I said I'm fine okay. ",Zeke said immediately. Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Marcus were surprised by this then Zeke said," Sorry, I just need some air. "

Zeke then left the console with Fiona following him.

Taiga sighed then said," Well since I'm here, I need an explanation. Gio. "

Gio slowly sat up then said," Yeah Taiga? "

" How exactly did you get game disease and what's going on here? ",Taiga asked rather authoritatively. Gio stuttered and said," I didn't tell you bro? I'm a superhero like you. "

Gio then took out his gashat and said," I'm Yellowthief of the Video Sentai Game-man. Adrian, Robin, Zeke, Fiona and Marcus are also apart of the Sentai. "

" Sentai?! Just when I thought I'd be the only one of us to bear this big of a task. ",Taiga said.

Adrian looked at Marcus and Marcus whispered," Are we sure that this is Gio's brother? "

" Why do you ask? ",Adrian whispered.

" Because he acts nothing like Gio. ",Marcus said.

* * *

In a park, Zeke sat on a swing and looked down at his shoes. He sighed and thought about his last encounter with Devel. Zeke remembered his feelings of fear and anxiety from the encounter. Zeke then looked at his hands and said," What do I do? "

" Very good question Violetmage. ",Fighter Ace said as he appeared beside Zeke. Zeke looked at Fighter Ace briefly then said," What do you want? "

" To give aid to you and your comrades. I feel the need to, given recent events. ",Fighter Ace said. Zeke looked up at Fighter Ace then asked," Can you go back in time? Maybe, make it so that I never became Violetmage. "

" That I cannot do. However I can tell you that you should embrace that you're the host of Devel. ",Fighter Ace said. Zeke sighed then asked in melancholy voice," Why would I want to do that? "

" Because it may be the only means to conquering all six of your bugster viruses. ",Fighter Ace said. Zeke looked back at the ground then said," That can't be true. Why would I embrace the thing that's hurt me and my friends? "

Zeke didn't hear a response and looked up to see Fighter Ace had left. Zeke sighed then looked at his shoes with sadness.

* * *

Currently, Fiona was walking around looking for Zeke and she sighed before saying," Where's my Zekey? "

Fiona then turned around and was met with Imp hanging upside down on some railing and staring at her. Imp now wore a burgundy t shirt, blue jean cut off shorts and black and white running shoes.

Fiona looked at Imp and said," Um, have you been staring at me this whole time? "

Imp nodded then she graciously flipped off of the railing before back flipping towards Fiona. Imp stopped in front of Fiona and giggled before saying," Hi, I'm Imp. "

" Imp? What kind of name is Imp? ",Fiona asked

" It's my name. What's yours? ",Imp asked.

" Fiona. I'm sorry but do I know you? ",Fiona said questioningly. Imp shook her head then said," You don't know me but i know you. I know you really well actually. "

Imp then got closer to Fiona and said," Like that you have a boyfriend named Zeke. "

Fiona scowled at Imp then said," How do you know about my Zekey? " in an intimidating voice. Imp chuckled then said," I don't wanna spoil anything but i can't hold it in. I know because I'm your bugster. "

Fiona gained a surprised look then Imp said," Now before you ask, you became infected by me pretty recently. You shouldn't worry though because I wanna help you. "

Fiona raised an eyebrow then Imp said," Your Zekey is in the park. He's been all mopey and sad for a while and has been sitting on the swing all by himself. "

Fiona looked at Imp and nodded before beginning to walk away from Imp, who appeared in front of her. Fiona screamed in surprise while Imp said," Wait a second, i wasn't done. "

" Maybe but Zekey is more important than whatever you have to say. ",Fiona said. Imp smiled and said," That's so cute, you know that your boyfriend is the most important thing in the world and ignore me to go to him. It's so cool. "

" You think me loving my Zekey is cool? ",Fiona said in a confused tone. Imp nodded then said," I mean I do anything my boyfriend says and you do the same. It's a really big coincidence that can mean one thing. "

Fiona was about to speak but Imp hugged Fiona and said," We should be friends! "

Imp let go of Fiona and said," We should have something to truly say we're friends. Oh I know. "

Imp then put a gashat in Fiona's hand before saying," There's my gashat, you can't use it yet but you will soon enough. Now go be really cool and help your boyfriend. "

Imp then skipped away from Fiona before disappearing into pink pixels. Fiona continued to stare at where Imp was then said," That girl was weird, but she did tell me where Zekey is so I won't hurt her for now. "

Fiona then looked at the gashat in her hand and said," Psycho Lover? Weird name. " before she put it in her pocket and began walking towards the park.

* * *

At the console, Taiga had helped all of the game-man to their feet and Gio said," Thanks bro. Who knew that all we had to do was stop stressing. "

" Don't thank me yet Gio, you're all still infected and I still haven't figured out how to help you all. ",Taiga said. Adrian rolled his neck then said," Zeke and Fiona have been gone for a while now don't you think? "

" They're probably out on a date or something. ",Robin said.

" No, Fiona would've called me if they were. ",Marcus said. Adrian, Robin, and Gio looked at Marcus with questioning expressions then Marcus said," Yes, Fiona actually does tell me where she's going. I know she obsesses over Zeke but she's still my sister. "

" That doesn't mean we expect her to inform you, someone who has expressed that he doesn't like her obsession, when she's going on a date with Zeke. ",Adrian said. Marcus gritted his teeth and shook his fist at Adrian.

* * *

Back at the park, Zeke continued to swing in sadness then he heard someone approaching him and he said," I'm okay whoever you are. I don't need to be checked up on. "

Suddenly, Zeke was punched in the face and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw that it was Devel who punched him. Devel looked at Zeke and said," Sorry Violetmage, I couldn't think of any other way to greet you. Then again, hitting you brings me a strange sense of enjoyment. "

Zeke gained an anger filled expression on his face then he said," Devel. " as he got to his feet and took out his gashat. Devel chuckled and said," Wow, you usually are quite passive. Had a change of heart? "

Zeke remained silent and he pressed the button on his gashat making it say," **WANDERERS TALE!** "

Devel chuckled then his eyes flashed violet and Zeke immediately staggered before falling to his knees. Zeke grabbed his chest in pain then looked up at Devel, who stared down at him before saying," I can activate the virus in you at any point in time, just in case you were wondering. "

" Why? Why me? You could've chosen any of the others and even your own creators. Why choose me to be the host of your virus? ",Zeke asked while trying to stand, but falling back to his knees. Devel grinned then he said," It's quite simple really, you're the only one worthy enough to house my virus. "

Zeke looked at Devel with confusion then Devel explained," My creators, those morons, made me with only one thing in mind; make a good villain. With that they forgot to add in a few things, the biggest one being emotions. See I'm constantly bored and I have no other emotions besides that or if I do, I can't really feel em. "

" I still don't get it. ",Zeke said.

" I was getting to that. When I was told about you and after observing you, I found that you're just like me. I say that because let's face it, without that Fiona of yours all you feel is alone. ",Devel said with a grin. Zeke scowled up at Devel and said," You're wrong. "

" Oh really? Well then explain to me why until you met her, you were always jealous of Redfighter, your best friend, for being able to approach people so easily and for being rather popular in your school. Explain to me why you felt inferior to Bluesniper and Yellowthief for their ability to feign dislike for one another yet actually be quite fond of one another. ",Devel said while kneeling down in front, being eye to with Zeke. Zeke could only pant for air then Devel said," I knew you couldn't and that's why I chose you Violetmage. You know what it's like to feel only one thing and to be miserable feeling that one thing. "

Devel grabbed Zeke by his collar then stood up, hauling Zeke to his feet and revealing his height to be about 6ft, and said," Essentially, we're two sides of the same coin. "

" I'm nothing like you. I wouldn't needlessly kill three guys I had a grudge against. ",Zeke said.

" Oh really? Not even if someone was to hurt your friends or your Fiona? ",Devel said with a wicked grin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	14. Chapter 14

" What have you done to my friends Devel? ",Zeke asked angrily. Devel smirked then said," I've done nothing yet Violetmage. Nothing yet. "

Devel then threw Zeke to the ground before revealing his gashacon bugvisor and saying," Didn't think it would take this long for her to get here but I can give some incentive. " as he put the bugvisor on his waist. Devel took out his gashat and said," Game, start. "

" **THIS IS, THE WILL OF GOD'S WORLD!** "

Shin Devil Deus picked Zeke up and punched him in the face twice then kneed him in the stomach. Shin Devil Deus reached into Zeke's pocket and said," Let's get you into more fitting clothing. " as he put the wanderers tale gashat into Zeke's game cycler, changing the boy into Violetmage.

Violetmage tried to pry Shin Devil Deus' hand off of him but to no avail. Shin Devil Deus sighed then said," Come on Violetmage, I know you have much more fight in you than that. "

Violetmage summoned the gashacon sparrow and shot Shin Devil Deus in the stomach many times, making him stumble back and let him go. Violetmage mage fell to his knees before stumbling away from Shin Devil Deus. Shin Devil Deus chuckled and said," Interesting Violetmage. "

Fiona had walked into the park and saw Shin Devil Deus chasing after Violetmage, who continued to stumble away from him. Fiona said," Game start. " as she charged at Shin Devil Deus while changing into Pinkjumper.

Violetmage stumbled into a trash can then fell down and panted as he grabbed his chest in pain. Violetmage then said," Why is this happening? "

" Oh, did I forget to mention that my virus is a rather potent one. Causes immense amounts of pain to anyone who has it, I'm actually surprised you're able to move at all. ",Shin Devil Deus said as he walked around to Violetmage's side. Shin Devil Deus kicked Violetmage in the chest, making the purple ranger turn onto his back. Shin Devil Deus stomped on Violetmage's chest twice then said," I know you can be stronger than this Violetmage. I mean I've searched through that head of yours. "

Violetmage tried to push Shin Devil Deus' foot off his chest but was too weak to. Violetmage pushed as hard as he could but Shin Devil Deus effortlessly pushed his foot back down. Shin Devil Deus scoffed and said," Wow, you really need to go to a gym. "

Suddenly, Pinkjumper kicked Shin Devil Deus in the chest many times, making Shin Devil Deus stumble back. Pinkjumper knelt down next to Violetmage, who looked at her and said," Fiona, what are you doing here? "

" I wanted to know if you were okay Zekey. ",Pinkjumper said before she charged at Shin Devil Deus. Pinkjumper kicked at Shin Devil Deus, who blocked it then punched her in the chest. Shin Devil Deus blocked several more attacks then he caught a kick from Pinkjumper and threw her back towards Violetmage. Violetmage caught Pinkjumper then he fell to his front. Pinkjumper helped Violetmage to his knees then the two were shot in the chest multiple times, knocking them out of their transformations.

Fiona and Zeke fell to their sides then Fiona got to her feet, scowling at Shin Devil Deus. Shin Devil Deus lightly chuckled then said," Wow, you've got a lot of fight in you Pinkjumper. A truly admirable trait. "

Fiona eyes faintly glowed Pink then she said," I won't let you touch my Zekey. "

Shin Devil Deus saw this and he only stared at Fiona before whispering," Imp? "

Fiona gritted her teeth and clutched her hand into a fist, which had faint hot pink aura coming off it. Shin Devil Deus saw this then walked away while turning into multicolored pixels and disappearing. Fiona relaxed herself then she went to Violetmage and said," Zekey, are you okay? "

Violetmage tried to sit up but he cried out in pain and grabbed his chest in pain. Fiona gained a worried look and she said," Maybe Marcus will know what to do. "

Fiona then put Violetmage's arm around her shoulders and she helped him to his feet before walking back to the console.

Unbeknownst to Fiona, the gashat in her pocket faintly flashed pink.

* * *

{ Chaos by I Prevail playing }

 **( Home. Home is where you make it. )** The game-man stood side by side then at their gashats before activating the gashats.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( From a distance I feel lost, you can't tell. )** Fiona sat alone in her and Marcus' condo. She looked up to reveal that she had been crying.

 **( Cause all the frames have been replaced, and off the shelf. )** Marcus looked at a picture of him and Fiona when they were little kids.

 **( Chasing shadows as they follow me. )** Zeke and Devel stood back to back. Zeke had a determined look on his face while Devel had a wicked smirked.

 **( But I can't catch what I can't see. )** Gio stood in front of a board that had many pictures of Tia, Alex, Nagi, and Taka on them.

 **( Feeling so detached, from what I know. )** Robin looked down at her gashat then she punched a mirror she was in front of.

 **( I'm living in truth, your speaking in lies! )** Adrian threw several punches at the air. He threw one more and Fighter Ace appeared catching the punch.

 **( It's getting easier to say goodbye. )** Fighter Ace turned to pixels and Adrian looked around surprised.

 **( The harder I try, the further I fall! Away from the place I call my home! )** All six game-man stood in place then they all changed into their suits.

 **( I will never know what happens next. Even when my heart beats out my chest. )** All six game-man fought a few foot soldiers then Pinkjumper began to have static course all through her body.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. I know home is where you make it. )** Greenjumper and Violetmage stood by Pinkjumper then Imp appeared in front of them. All three charged at Imp with their weapons readied.

 **( I will always fight for one more breath. Even in a cardiac arrest. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought Shin Devil Deus. Redfighter then transitioned to fighting Fighter Ace.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. )** Redfighter punched Fighter Ace then stood beside the other five Game-man. Fighter Ace stood beside Imp and Shin Devil Deus. The two teams then charged at one another.

 **( I know home is where you make it. )** Zeke smiled as he stood next to Fiona. The two then began walking as Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Marcus walked alongside them.

 **( Home is where you make it. )** The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

At the console, Zeke laid on one of the training mats with his hoodie off and him sweating. Fiona sat beside him and put a wet washcloth over his forehead.

Taiga readied his stethoscope then activated it to see a holographic image of Shin Devil Deus' helmet.

" Nani, this one is different from all you all's. ",Taiga said. Adrian walked over and saw the image before saying," What the heck is that? "

" It's nothing. ",Zeke weakly said as he painted for air. Fiona looked at Adrian then said," It's Devel. He got an upgrade and is now going by Shin Devil Deus. ",Fiona said.

" Seriously?! Why didn't you guys tell us this before? ",Adrian asked.

" Because he got the upgrade because of me. ",Zeke said weakly. Adrian, Robin, Gio, Marcus, and Fiona looked at Zeke then Fiona said," That's not true Zekey. "

" Yes it is. He got the data from fighting us so much and I finished it. ",Zeke said.

" Not on purpose. ",Fiona said. Marcus stormed over to Zeke and Adrian held him back. Marcus tried to overpower Adrian while angrily saying," How the hell could you help that bastard Zeke! "

" Zekey didn't try to help him. ",Fiona said.

" Like I'd believe that. ",Marcus said angrily.

" He got the upgrade because you have his virus. ",Taiga said. Adrian, Robin, Gio, Marcus, Zeke, and Fiona looked at Taiga, who looked at Zeke and said," Am I wrong? "

Zeke shook his head then Marcus calmed down and Gio asked," When did you get infected with Devel's virus? "

Zeke grabbed his chest in pain then said," The day he hit me with his critical burst attack. I just found out two days ago, ah! "

Zeke began to scream in pain as his chest began to hurt more and violet pixels encompassed his body. Taiga held Zeke down and said," All of you stop asking him questions, you're stressing him. "

Fiona saw this and her eyes faintly glowed pink before changing back to brown. Adrian gained an expression of worry along with Gio, Robin and Marcus.

Zeke gritted his teeth in pain.

* * *

Back with Devel, he was sitting on a bench watching as people passed by. Imp appeared beside Devel and fell down onto his lap. She looked up at him and said," Hi Devel-sama. "

" Hello Imp, how did it go with Pinkjumper? ",Devel asked as Imp sat on her knees.

" It went really, really well. I gave her the gashat and I think I became her friend. ",Imp said in a bubbly voice. Devel looked at Imp and smiled while saying," That's good Imp. Now go back to our home and wait for me. I have some business to attend to with the Game-man. "

Imp frowned then whined," But I wanna stay with you Devel-sama. "

" Imp. ",Devel said. Imp frowned then in a cute voice said," Okay. "

Devel grinned before playfully poking Imp on her nose. Imp giggled before she changed into pink pixels and disappeared.

* * *

Back at the console, Zeke had fallen asleep with his head in Fiona's lap as Fiona stroked his hair. Marcus leaned a rail with his arms crossed then said," Why didn't you both tell us about Devel Fiona. "

" Because Zekey didn't want anyone to know Devel had infected him. ",Fiona said.

" But why though? ",Gio asked.

" Probably because he didn't want any of you to worry about him or that you all would hate him for it. ",Taiga said. Robin looked at Taiga and said," That's absurd, Why would he think that? "

Suddenly, a screen appeared on the console and it showed Shin Devil Deus looking at the screen. Shin Devil Deus waved at the screen and said," Hello Game-man, I know you're watching this now. "

All of the game-man, save for Zeke, and Taiga walked up to the console and looked at the screen.

" I would like you all to bring Violetmage to me so I may show him a better way of living. I believe you have all learned about our unique partnership by now as well as how angry you all must be towards me. Mainly you, Pinkjumper. ",Shin Devil Deus said in his usual bored tone on the screen. Fiona balled her hand into a fist and gritted her teeth in anger as he eyes began to faintly glow pink.

" I'll be waiting and I suggest hurrying up. I don't want to kill all these helpless students. ",Shin Devil Deus said as he stepped out of the way to reveal he was in a daycare holding an entire class and a teacher hostage.

The screen then turned off and Adrian said," Guys let's go. "

They all ran out of the Console with Fiona going over to Zeke and saying," I'll be back Zekey. " before running out with the rest of the team.

Taiga stayed behind and looked at Zeke then said," You can come out now. "

Fighter Ace appeared out of black and violet pixels which came out of one of the arcades.

" You aren't very good at hiding from veterans are you? ",Taiga said.

" I guess I am not. Then again I never expected Kamen rider snipe to appear here. ",Fighter Ace said. Taiga scoffed then said," I guess you've come here to tell this kid something about his virus. "

" How could you tell? ",Fighter Ace said.

" I know a bugster who did the same thing. I'll leave you to it. ",Taiga said before he walked out of the room.

* * *

At the daycare, Shin Devil Deus walked around then looked out the window and saw the Game-man, already transformed, just arriving. Shin Devil Deus chuckled then said," You've all served your purpose. As you were. " as he left the room.

Shin Devil Deus walked outside and said," You've arrived except there's something off. "

Shin Devil Deus pointed at each of the Game-man while saying," Red, blue, yellow, green, pink. Where's your violet member? "

" That doesn't matter, You have to deal with us. ",Redfighter said as he got in a fighting stance.

" Why? Oh that's right, his virus is still acting up isn't it. ",Shin Devil Deus said. He then turned towards Pinkjumper and said," How that must make you feel Pinkjumper. Your obsession being in all that pain and knowing you can't do anything to help him. "

Pinkjumper became enraged then shouted," You hurt my Zekey! " as she charged at Shin Devil Deus.

Shin Devil Deus dodged two punches from Pinkjumper then back fisted her in the back. Greenjumper punched Shin Devil Deus three times then was kicked back.

" Whoa, I never thought you'd attack me so recklessly Greenjumper. ",Shin Devil Deus said. Greenjumper got to his feet and said," You hurt my sister, so I hurt you. "

Pinkjumper stood with her brother then both charged at Shin Devil Deus. Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief charged into the battle as well.

Shin Devil Deus blocked punches from Redfighter then punched him in the face. Yellowthief slashed Shin Devil Deus' in the back then was kicked into a car. Pinkjumper revealed the gashacon breaker and tried to hit Shin Devil Deus but he used his telekinesis to hold her in the air before sending her towards Yellowthief.

Greenjumper revealed the gashacon keyslasher and pressed the gun button making it announce," **ZUKYU-KYU-KYUUN!** "

Greenjumper and Bluesniper then shot at Shin Devil Deus many times but he used his wings to block the hits before he sent many multicolored energy swords into the two.

Shin Devil Deus laughed then said," Come on, bring me more enjoyment. "

* * *

Back at the console, Zeke awoke to see Fighter Ace standing near him. Zeke looked around and said," How'd you get in here, where is everybody? "

" They went out to fight Devel. ",Fighter Ace said. Zeke became worried and tried to stand but immediately fell back down and grabbed his chest in pain. Fighter Ace walked over to Zeke and helped him sit up before saying," Stop fighting it. "

" What? ",Zeke said confused.

" Stop fighting the virus in you. Let it flow then accept it. ",Fighter Ace said while kneeling down in front of Zeke.

" Gnn, why would I do that? Devel would have complete control over me and I couldn't. ",Zeke said.

" You won't be able to do anything if you're like this. Devel only has as much control over you that you give him and you have given him too much. ",Fighter Ace said. Zeke looked at Fighter Ace as he continued to speak.

" You've allowed Devel to make you something you're not; a scared child that only cares about himself. You need to remember that those five people who you feel inferior to are fighting your enemy to help you. Remember that your love is fighting for you. Once you do that, you can defeat Devel. ",Fighter Ace said. Fighter Ace then took out a blank gashat and put it in Zeke's hand.

Zeke looked at Fighter Ace then he closed his eyes and began to remember all the times he felt inferior to his friends then all the times they encouraged him.

Zeke began to feel pain in his chest and gritted his teeth as violet aura began to emit from his body. The violet aura began to flow down Zeke's arm and into the blank gashat as Zeke began to wince in pain slightly.

Zeke called out in pain as the aura flowed into the blank gashat and glowed violet.

* * *

Back with the Game-man, All of the Game-man attacked Shin Devil Deus and he sent many multicolored energy swords into their stomachs. All of the Game-man fell on their backs and grabbed their stomachs in pain.

Shin Devil Deus laughed maniacally and said," You all put up such an amazing fight. I'm honestly amused by this. Shamed it must end. "

" This ain't over until you're destroyed and Zeke is okay. ",Yellowthief said as he picked up his sword and got to his feet.

" Yeah, no one hurts one us. Especially a cancelled character like you. ",Bluesniper said as she aimed the gashacon magnum at Shin Devil Deus. Shin Devil Deus sent multicolored energy bursts into Bluesniper and Yellowthief which made them both fall down.

" Nice last words. Well by human standards anyway. ",Shin Devil Deus said as he gathered energy around his right hand.

Suddenly, Shin Devil Deus had the energy disappear and he said," Oh looks like he came. "

The Game-man looked at where Shin Devil Deus was staring to see Zeke running towards the group. Zeke stopped once he was close to the group and he said," Devel, your fight is with me not my friends or my love. "

" Oh really? Well how can you fight me while you're in agonizing pain. ",Shin Devil Deus said as he made his eyes glow violet. Zeke stayed in place and smirked.

Shin Devil Deus looked at Zeke then said," What? Why isn't this working? "

" Because I'm not gonna let you control me anymore. I'm gonna show you my own power now. ",Zeke said as he revealed a gashat.

This gashat was violet in color and the label had a man in a wizard hat walking down a dirt road with an angel and demon on either side of him. Above this man was the caption, Wanderers Journey.

" What's that gashat? ",Greenjumper said in disbelief.

Zeke pressed the button on the gashat making it announce," **WANDERERS JOURNEY!** "

" Level up. ",Zeke said as he put his new gashat into his game cycler.

* * *

Zeke now stood in the Violetmage undersuit with the gauntlets and shinguards being bulky and looking like dragon limbs and colored dark purple with black and blood red accents.

A dark purple, black, and blood red European dragon appeared behind Zeke and flew into his body, forming a bulky chest plate and shoulder pads that was mainly dark purple with black and blood red accents. The chest plate looked like a dragon's chest with the middle scales being blood red with black markings while the rest of the armor was dark purple. The shoulder pads were bulky and had black curved horns coming out of them while the main portion of them was violet with blood red accents. The wings of the dragon also became a violet cape.

The European dragon bit down on Zeke's head forming a violet helmet that looked like a dragon's head with blood red teeth and eyes along with a small version of the black curved horns on the helmet. A black visor blood red visor was in the middle of the open dragon's mouth on the helmet as well.

While this went on, this announcement could be heard from the gashat," **( Epic Medieval music )** **GOOD** **OR** **EVIL** , **WHICH** **WILL** **HE** **BE?** **WE'LL** **JUST** **HAVE** **TO** **SEE, WHILE ON** **THE WANDERER'S** **JOURNEY!** "

* * *

Zeke now stood in his new armor and everyone stared at him with awe. Zeke summoned a dark purple, blood red and black hilted buster sword that had an A and B button on the guard. The sword also announced," **GASHACON BUSTER!** "

" Rpg expert, Violetking. ",Zeke, now known as Violetking, said as he swung his sword around then readied it.

" Whoa. ",Yellowthief and Bluesniper said in awe.

" Violetking. ",Redfighter said in amazement.

" Go get him Zekey. ",Pinkjumper said.

Shin Devil Deus nodded then said," Let us put this new form of yours to the test. " as he readied his bugvisor in chainsaw mode.

Shin Devil Deus charged at Violetking and slashed at him. Violetking blocked the slash then punched Shin Devil Deus in the chin before slashing him across the chest twice. Shin Devil Deus recovered and slashed at Violetking several times, all of which were blocked. Violetking made a dark purple, blood red, and black energy shield to block a slash from Shin Devil Deus then slashed him down the chest.

Shin Devil Deus stumbled back and said," Interesting. Let's see how you fair against this. "

Shin Devil Deus summoned many energy swords while also sprouting his wings.

Violetking had his cape change into six violet and black dragon wings before summoning many violet, black, and blood red energy bursts.

The two warriors fired their projectiles at each other, each projectiles hitting the others.

Once that was done, Shin Devil Deus jumped at Violetking and slashed him across the chest three times. Violetking pressed the b button on his buster sword before the blade of the sword split and fell into Violetking's freehand.

A hand folded out from the new sword so that now Violetking had two swords.

Violetking slashed Shin Devil Deus once then blocked a slash before dropping to his knees to duck another. Violetking then slashed Shin Devil Deus across the stomach before jumping up and slashing him in the back.

Shin Devil Deus stumbled forward and fell down. He chuckled evilly then got to his feet before he held down both buttons on his bugvisor and put it back on his belt. He then pressed the A button making multicolored energy surge around his right hand.

Violetking put his swords away then had his wings appear before he flew into the air and darted back down towards Shin Devil Deus in a kicking position with violet, black, and blood red energy on his foot.

" **GOD'S CRITICAL BURST!** ",The bugvisor announces as Shin Devil Deus punches at Violetking.

" **WANDERER'S CRITICAL SMITE!** ",The Wanderers Journey gashat announced as Violetking neared Shin Devil Deus.

Both attacks collided and the two were held in place briefly before Shin Devil Deus was pushed back and hit in the chest by Violetking's attack.

Violetking landed on his feet then watched as Shin Devil Deus flew back and reverted into Devel. Devel tumbled on the ground then stopped on his back and began laughing. Devel then turned onto his side and held himself up by his elbow before he said," I knew I chose correctly when I infected you Violetking. May you continue to bring me this much amusement in our future battles. "

Devel then disappeared in multicolored pixels.

Violetking simply stared at the place where Devel once was. He then stumbled to the side when Pinkjumper hugged him from the side while happily saying," Zekey! "

The other Game-man walked over to Violetking and began complimenting him on his new armor. Violetking nodded and conversated with all of his friends as he thought," I am nothing like Devel, because I have all you to help through my tough times. Thank you guys so much. "


	15. Chapter 15

{ Chaos by I Prevail playing }

 **( Home. Home is where you make it. )** The game-man stood side by side then at their gashats before activating the gashats.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( From a distance I feel lost, you can't tell. )** Fiona sat alone in her and Marcus' condo. She looked up to reveal that she had been crying.

 **( Cause all the frames have been replaced, and off the shelf. )** Marcus looked at a picture of him and Fiona when they were little kids.

 **( Chasing shadows as they follow me. )** Zeke and Devel stood back to back. Zeke had a determined look on his face while Devel had a wicked smirked.

 **( But I can't catch what I can't see. )** Gio stood in front of a board that had many pictures of Tia, Alex, Nagi, and Taka on them.

 **( Feeling so detached, from what I know. )** Robin looked down at her gashat then she punched a mirror she was in front of.

 **( I'm living in truth, your speaking in lies! )** Adrian threw several punches at the air. He threw one more and Fighter Ace appeared catching the punch.

 **( It's getting easier to say goodbye. )** Fighter Ace turned to pixels and Adrian looked around surprised.

 **( The harder I try, the further I fall! Away from the place I call my home! )** All six game-man stood in place then they all changed into their suits.

 **( I will never know what happens next. Even when my heart beats out my chest. )** All six game-man fought a few foot soldiers then Pinkjumper began to have static course all through her body.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. I know home is where you make it. )** Greenjumper and Violetmage stood by Pinkjumper then Imp appeared in front of them. All three charged at Imp with their weapons readied.

 **( I will always fight for one more breath. Even in a cardiac arrest. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought Shin Devil Deus. Redfighter then transitioned to fighting Fighter Ace.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. )** Redfighter punched Fighter Ace then stood beside the other five Game-man. Fighter Ace stood beside Imp and Shin Devil Deus. The two teams then charged at one another.

 **( I know home is where you make it. )** Zeke smiled as he stood next to Fiona. The two then began walking as Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Marcus walked alongside them.

 **( Home is where you make it. )** The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

Currently, Robin walked into the console and said," What the? "

Gio was the only one of the game-man in the console and he said," Wassup pretty lady. "

" I thought I told you not to call me that ever again? ",Robin said as she walked further into the console.

" You did but I didn't care. ",Gio said. Robin scowled at Gio then said," You care if I beat you? "

Gio raised an eyebrow then said," Am I allowed to run away? "

" No. ",Robin replied.

" Then yes I do care and shall shut my mouth. ",Gio said. Robin nodded then sat down and asked," So where is everyone else? "

" Adrian is at home with the flu, Marcus is at a tech expo for a few days while Zeke and Fiona are with Zeke's sister in Singapore because Zeke and his sister are visiting family. ",Gio said. Robin groaned in frustration then said," Great the one day I need everyone to be here, everyone's gone. "

" Hey, I'm here. ",Gio said with a smile. Robin looked at Gio and sighed before saying," I'm doomed. "

Gio frowned slightly then said," What did you need all of us for anyway? "

" It's nothing. ",Robin said immediately. She then had blue pixels briefly appear on her body and she gritted her teeth. Gio pointed at Robin and said," You're getting stressed out which means you're lying to me. "

" How can you tell I'm lying? ",Robin asked Gio.

" It's because of my Gio senses, now tell me the truth chica. ",Gio said. Robin sighed then said under her breath," My dad is coming. "

" What? I didn't hear you. ",Gio said.

" My dad is coming to visit. ",Robin said. The blue pixels disappeared from her body. Gio nodded then said," Oh ok, so where is your dad coming from? Kyoto, Okayama? "

" New Mexico. ",Robin bluntly said.

" New Mexico? Isn't that in America? ",Gio asked. Robin nodded then she said," I'm actually not from Japan and am not Japanese. I'm from New Mexico and I'm half Puerto Rican and half Colombian. ",Robin said while sitting and hugging her knees to her chest.

Gio's eyes widened then he got closer to Robin and said," Eh?! Why would you keep something so beautiful, awesome, sexy from me? "

Robin blushed then she punched Gio in the face and he fell back onto his back while grabbing his face. Robin the turned away from Gio while saying," I didn't want anybody knowing alright. Now leave it alone and don't say those things about me ever again. "

Robin then heard a notification come on her phone and she checked it to see she got a text from her dad. She sighed and said," I gotta go pick my dad up from the airport. "

Robin then got up and left the console. Gio watched as Robin left.

* * *

At the airport, Robin had now changed clothes so that she wore a black baggy hoodie, blue crop top, black skirt that went to her knees, and black converse. He hair was also down and went slightly past her neck.

Robin coughed then crossed her arms and said," Don't worry Robin, all you have to do is show him some sites, show him how schools been then you're good and don't have see him for another couple of months. "

" I thought talking to yourself was Fiona's thing. ",Gio said as he appeared behind Robin. Robin quickly turned around punched Gio in the stomach, which she immediately said," I'm sorry Gio. "

Gio looked at Robin with confusion then he questioned," Did you just say you're sorry after you hit me? "

" Yeah. Don't get used to it. Also get..what are you wearing? ",Robin asked.

Gio now wore a yellow and black checkered short sleeved button up, white t shirt, dark blue jeans, and black white rimmed high top shoes. His hair was also bleached and went down to his shoulders.

" This? This is my 'help out robin' clothes. ",Gio said.

" Help me out with what? You know what don't answer, just leave. ",Robin said as she attempted to push Gio away. Gio stood in place and Robin continued trying to push then she stopped and said," Why the hell can't I move you like I usually do? "

" I work out because of how many times you hit me weekly. Now I can't be moved so easily. ",Gio said. Robin coughed then she had blue pixels flash on her body briefly. Gio scratched his head then said," Your virus is still acting up? That can only mean one thing. "

Robin looked at Gio then she heard a deep voice say," Robin. "

Robin groaned then she looked in front of her to see a Hispanic man with black curly hair walking up to her with a bag in his hand. He wore a green shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

" Hola hija mía, te he echado mucho de menos. ",The man said as he walked up to Robin and hugged her.

Robin hugged the man back while saying," Hola papá, yo también te extrañé. "

Gio looked at both of them then said," Excuse me, guy who can't speak Spanish is here. "

The man looked at Gio with confusion then asked in english," Robin, who is this boy? "

" Oh um, Dad this is my friend Gio Hanaya. Gio this is my Dad. ",Robin said while keeping her head down. Gio looked at Robin's dad and held out his hand while grinning and saying," Nice to meet ya Robin's dad. "

" Hello. Gio is an uncommon name. ",Robin's dad said.

" It is but I am no ordinary guy. So, what you wanna do first dude? ",Gio said. Robin's dad was silent then Gio put his arm around his shoulder then said," Can't decide? Don't worry, I know some really cool places around the city. Iku ze! "

Gio then began walking along with Robin's dad. Robin followed the two and said," Dammit, this is gonna be so much harder now that Gio's here. "

Robin then coughed and said," Ow. " as she grabbed her head in pain and the blue pixels flashed on her body.

* * *

At a pier, Gio walked in front of Robin and her father as they talked. Robin's dad looked at her then asked," So Robin, how has it been for you here? "

" It's been great, made some friends, played some games. ",Robin explained. Robin's dad nodded then he asked," Where are your other friends though? I thought I'd get to meet all of them. "

" They all had other things to do and Gio was the only one that was available. ",Robin said. Robin's dad looked at his daughter and saw her blush. He smiled and said," Aw, Robin is this boy special to you? "

" What?! No, no, Gio is just my friend. He's the most annoying out of all my friends. ",Robin said as she crossed her arms and turned away from her Dad. Robin's dad chuckled then said," You say that but I can tell that you like him. "

Robin blushed even harder then she said," So what? "

" So, remember what I taught you and just tell him. Maybe you can have a relationship like your sister and her husband. ",Robin's dad said. Robin bit her lip then she heard Gio say," Yakazabi! "

Robin looked up to see Gio dodging an attack from a robot that was rather tall. This robot was mainly blue with silver and black highlights. This robot had jet wings on it's back and it had two gatling guns on its shoulders. This robot's left hand was also a four barreled cannon.

" What is that thing? ",Robin's dad asked in fear.

" That's Bakuzone from Ricochet Tactics. ",Robin said in surprise.

Gio dodged some more attacks from Bakuzone then he kicked it in the chest before saying," Game start. " as he took out his gashat and put it in his game cycler.

" **YOU MUST ALWAYS BE A SHADOW STALKER!** ",The gashat announced as Gio turned into Yellowthief.

Yellowthief brandished his sword then slashed at Bakuzone, who blocked it then shot at him.

" What is this? ",Robin's dad asked. Robin looked at her dad and Gio then she grabbed her head and stumbled to the side before coughing.

Bakuzone suddenly stood up straight and in a calm robotic voice said," Target acquired. "

Bakuzone then turned to Robin's dad, completely ignoring Yellowthief, and began walking towards him. Yellowthief slashed at Bakuzone and said," Aye robot dude, I'm over here! "

Bakuzone tossed Yellowthief away before shooting him with it's cannon, making Yellowthief transform back into Gio and tumble back on the ground.

Robin saw Bakuzone coming close to her dad and she attempted to activate her gashat but she fell to her knees and grabbed her head in pain. Robin's dad backed away in fear then Bakuzone grabbed him and had blue pixels cover the man before changing him into a small cube.

" Target captured. Awaiting further orders. ",Bakuzone said before it disappeared into blue pixels. Robin saw this and said," Dad. " before she screamed in pain and grabbed her head. Gio ran over to Robin with a worried look on his face.

* * *

Back in the console, Robin had pixels appearing all over her body as Gio sat next to her. Gio sighed then said," That robot was super strong. "

" Of course he is. Bakuzone is a boss from a dlc for Ricochet Tactics and he's one of the strongest in the entire game. ",Robin said while panting for air. Gio looked at Robin then asked," I wonder why he'd go after your dad though. I mean he literally ignored me to go to him. You got an idea? "

Robin tried to talk but she then gritted her teeth and grabbed her head in pain as pixels went over her entire body. Gio went over to Robin and said," Whoa, this is getting worse. If only we knew what was causing this for you. "

Gio then realized something and said," Wait a sec, your dad coming then getting captured. You're worried about your dad aren't you? Well I'll go get him back for you real quick. "

Gio then got up and was about to leave when Robin grabbed his ankle and said," Gio, don't go. "

Gio smirked then said," Don't worry pretty lady, you'll be reunited with your dad soon. "

Gio then ran out of the console. Robin watched him leave and she said," You idiot. "

Robin coughed violently before laying back down and grabbing her head in pain. Unbeknownst to Robin, Fighter Ace appeared in the training room then he walked into her line of sight. Robin tried to stand but she fell back down and gritted her teeth as pixels began to engulf her. Fighter Ace walked over to her and put a blank gashat into her hand. Robin looked at the gashat then Fighter Ace said," Admit your true feelings Bluesniper unless you want to be taken over by your virus. "

" What are you talking about? ",Robin asked.

" You have hidden your true self in order to put up a facade and all so that you could be accepted by those around you. That is why your father was taken by Bakuzone, your bugster. ",Fighter Ace said. Robin looked down at her hands as Fighter Ace continued speaking," When you came to this country, you changed your name, dress, and attitude all to be accepted. Now you have people that care for you yet you keep up this facade. You also push away Yellowthief, the one comrade you have that's constantly tried to become closer to you. "

Robin immediately looked at Fighter Ace before saying," Gio is Bakuzone's next target? "

Fighter Ace nodded then said," All because of your inner turmoil. Unless you cease this turmoil, all of the game-man shall be captured by Bakuzone; leaving you alone. "

Robin gritted her teeth then she got up and walked out of the console.

* * *

In the city, Robin stumbled on the sidewalk and she coughed and gritted her teeth. She then leaned on the wall and panted for air while saying," I need to get to that idiot before he gets himself captured. "

Robin attempted to walk forward but her head began to hurt immensely and she fell to the ground while grabbing her head in pain. Robin looked at the blank gashat then remembered what Fighter Ace told her before saying," I'm not hiding my true self. I am being myself. Why can't anyone see that? "

Robin then got to her knees and said," Dad, Ace, Gio; all of them don't get that I am being myself. I am, right? "

Blue aura faintly appeared over Robin's body. Robin began to have images of herself in a dress and smiling as she said," I mean when I was in America, I may have been all girly but that was to hide from all the expectations? I also dressed more casually but that only because it made everyone else happy, my usual stuff is who I am. "

Robin then had tears stream down her face before she said," And I'm not this fragile girl they think I am. I'm tough and need no one. "

The blue aura began to pour into the blank gashat as Robin began to smile. Robin sniffled and wiped her eyes as she said," I especially don't need a goofball that's also an idiot. No matter how nice he is or how stubborn he can be with me. "

Robin remembered all the times Gio has messed with her and how many times she's hit him. She began to chuckle then she wiped more tears from her eyes while saying," Yeah, I don't need that handsome goofball. "

The blue aura disappeared from Robin's body and she looked in her hand to see the gashat had changed. It was now blue and the label was a picture of the character from Ricochet Tactics standing atop of a tank with an army behind them. Above this picture was the caption Ricochet Brigade.

Robin smiled at the sight of the new gashat then she heard explosions and look forward to see many people running her way and Yellowthief fighting Bakuzone. Robin ran towards the fight while thinking," I'm coming Dad and Gio. "

* * *

Yellowthief slashed at Bakuzone but was punched three times before being shot in the chest several more times. Yellowthief flew back then changed back into Gio, who grabbed his chest in pain. Bakuzone walked towards Gio with his hand extended.

" I always thought I'd go out by eating too many donuts but getting turned into a cube is way worse. ",Gio said. Bakuzone was then shot in the side and stumbled to the side. Gio looked to where the shots came from and saw Robin run in front of him wielding the gashacon magnum. Robin looked at Gio and said," You okay? "

" Yeah. Are you though, I mean your virus was acting up because. ",Gio said. Robin put her finger over Gio's mouth and said," We will discuss that later, right now I need to get my dad back and protect you. "

Gio gained a surprised look then said in a confused tone," Okay? "

Robin smiled then she stood up and said," Level up. " as she activated her gashat, making it announce," **RICOCHET BRIGADE!** "

Bakuzone looked at Robin and said," Prime target acquired. Commencing elimination. "

Robin out her gashat into her game cycler.

* * *

On a battlefield, Robin stood in the usual Bluesniper undersuit. A navy blue tank drove towards Robin then it split apart into armor that attached to the suit.

The tank changed into navy blue bulky chest armor that has a tank armor motif to it. The gauntlets were rather bulky and had tank barrels on the forearms. The shoulder pads were bulky and resembled tank turrets with the left on having a gatling gun barrel on it and The right having a missile launcher barrel on it. The helmet formed around Robin's head and it gained the appearance of a military generals hat on top and the crosshairs on the visors becomes a more vibrant red.

As this transformation happened, the gashat sang," **( Dramatic military music. ) NEED SUPPORT, A LITTLE AID! JUST CALL ON, THE RICOCHET BRIGADE!** "

* * *

Gio stood up and looked at Robin's new armor with amazement while saying," Cool! You now look like a walking armory and military general. "

" Then I guess that makes me Bluegeneral now. ",Robin, now known as Bluegeneral, said to Gio.

Bakuzone then charged at Bluegeneral then threw a punch at Bluegeneral, who blocked it then punch Bakuzone in the stomach while also shooting him. Bluegeneral punched Bakuzone several more times then kicked him in the chin. Bakuzone stumbled back then aimed his cannons and guns at Bluegeneral before firing. Bluegeneral dodged the shots then aimed her arm turrets to Bakuzone before firing at him, hitting him in the side.

Bluegeneral shot Bakuzone several more times while running towards him, then she punched him in the face twice. Bakuzone skidded back then aimed his guns once more. Bluegeneral aimed all of her weapons at Bakuzone, with all of them surging with navy blue, white and red energy.

" **RICOCHET CRITICAL BARRAGE!** ",Bluegeneral's gashat announced as Bluegeneral fired many energy bursts, bullets, and missiles at Bakuzone. This attack also made Bluegeneral slid back slightly. Bakuzone was hit by the barrage of munitions and exploded.

The small cube fell to the ground then changed into Robin's dad. Bluegeneral reverted back into Robin and she walked over to her dad and said," Papa, you okay? "

" Robin, What just happened? What was that creature? Why were you in that armor. ",Robin's dad said in a panic.

Gio ran up to Robin and excitedly said," Oh my god that was so cool! I mean you just boom and Bakuzone went pew then you blakowed him into nothingness! THAT WAS SO COOL! "

Robin laughed then said," I'll explain everything dad, I promise. But there's something I have to do first. "

Robin then got to her feet and turned to Gio. Gio looked at Robin and said," Did I do something wrong? "

" Yes you did. You ran off not knowing the situation fully and almost got yourself killed as well as making a scene in front of my dad. Like an idiotic goofball. ",Robin said while getting closer to Gio.

Gio gulped then said," In my defense. " before he was interrupted by Robin kissing him. Robin then pulled away and said," Don't stop being my goofball kay. "

Gio looked at Robin with surprise as she walked over to her dad. He then put his hand through his hair and said," I was just kissed by the girl who kicks my ass. This is so surprising yet so awesome at the same time. "

* * *

3 days later, Robin and Gio were in school together. Robin was putting stuff into her locker then she closed the locker as Gio said," Okay so let me get this straight. In order for you to get your new gashat, you had to accept who you really are which is not the girl who kicks my ass for the littlest of things but a girl that enjoys me for me and kicking my ass. "

" That's the gist of it. ",Robin said nonchalantly. Gio nodded then he asked," So what does that mean about us again because I'd like to know if that kiss you gave me was a one time thing or. "

Robin kissed Gio, interrupting him, then she said," It means I'm your pretty lady and you're my goofball. Got it? "

Gio nodded while smiling. Robin then walked to her class while Gio happily said," I got a hot girlfriend, I got a hot girlfriend. "

" Hey, come on ya big goof. ",Robin said with a smile. Gio turned around to Robin and said," Coming pretty lady. "

The two then walked to Robin's class holding hands.


	16. Chapter 16

Currently, Marcus was walking out of a barbershop, with his hair now a medium length and being tapered on the sides, looking at his phone. Marcus scrolled through his text then said," I seriously need to talk with Fiona about her and Zeke. She's being around him a lot more than usual, which is way stranger to say than think, and failing her classes. "

Marcus then looked up to see no one walking on the streets or driving their cars. He also noticed no one in their shops and he looked around. Marcus scratched his head then said," What in the fuck? Where is everyone? "

Marcus then looked in the street and saw a small card floating in mid air. He raised an eyebrow and walked towards the card before grabbing it. He read the card and it said," If it's answer for which you seek, go to the place you frequently meet. "

Marcus gained a confused look then said," Go to the place I frequently meet? What does it mean school, my house, the console?

Marcus then turned around and he shouted in surprise when he saw that he was in the console. Marcus stepped down the stairs and said," How did I get here? "

" Greetings Marcus Williams. ",Marcus heard coming from the side of him. Marcus looked to his left to see a monstrous man with dark blue skin and emerald green hair sitting on some railing. This man wore a embroidered crimson jacket, black pants and boots as well as a embroidered black top hat. This man also had red eyes, wielded a black cane that had a emerald green head, and had a smug grin on his face that showed his monstrously sharp teeth.

" Who are you? ",Marcus asked. The man simply chuckled then appeared on the side of the console and said," Time for you to play a game Marcus. Here's your prize if you win. "

The man pointed his cane at the console and a screen showing the K.O Show, Ricochet Brigade, Shadow Stalker, Wanderers Journey, and pink Twin Trials gashat on it. Marcus looked at the screen then the man said," The gashat of your fellow Game-man which also house their souls. "

Marcus gained an anger filled expression on his face and he said," Who are you and give me back my friends. "

The man chuckled then said," I am the mischievous thief Loki and I am your bugster. Marcus Williams. "

Marcus gasped and his eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

{ Chaos by I Prevail playing }

 **( Home. Home is where you make it. )** The game-man stood side by side then at their gashats before activating the gashats.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( From a distance I feel lost, you can't tell. )** Fiona sat alone in her and Marcus' condo. She looked up to reveal that she had been crying.

 **( Cause all the frames have been replaced, and off the shelf. )** Marcus looked at a picture of him and Fiona when they were little kids.

 **( Chasing shadows as they follow me. )** Zeke and Devel stood back to back. Zeke had a determined look on his face while Devel had a wicked smirked.

 **( But I can't catch what I can't see. )** Gio stood in front of a board that had many pictures of Tia, Alex, Nagi, and Taka on them.

 **( Feeling so detached, from what I know. )** Robin looked down at her gashat then she punched a mirror she was in front of.

 **( I'm living in truth, your speaking in lies! )** Adrian threw several punches at the air. He threw one more and Fighter Ace appeared catching the punch.

 **( It's getting easier to say goodbye. )** Fighter Ace turned to pixels and Adrian looked around surprised.

 **( The harder I try, the further I fall! Away from the place I call my home! )** All six game-man stood in place then they all changed into their suits.

 **( I will never know what happens next. Even when my heart beats out my chest. )** All six game-man fought a few foot soldiers then Pinkjumper began to have static course all through her body.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. I know home is where you make it. )** Greenjumper and Violetmage stood by Pinkjumper then Imp appeared in front of them. All three charged at Imp with their weapons readied.

 **( I will always fight for one more breath. Even in a cardiac arrest. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought Shin Devil Deus. Redfighter then transitioned to fighting Fighter Ace.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. )** Redfighter punched Fighter Ace then stood beside the other five Game-man. Fighter Ace stood beside Imp and Shin Devil Deus. The two teams then charged at one another.

 **( I know home is where you make it. )** Zeke smiled as he stood next to Fiona. The two then began walking as Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Marcus walked alongside them.

 **( Home is where you make it. )** The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

" You're my bugster? I thought you'd be a bit more, intimidating. ",Marcus said. Loki shrugged and said," Not all of us can be Devel's you know. Anyway, time to start with the first question. "

Marcus then appeared in a gym and he looked around while saying," The gym from school? Why am I here? "

He then looked at his clothes and noticed that he was now wearing a black button up, that had the sleeves rolled up and two buttons were undone, black pants and black shoes.

Loki appeared beside Marcus and said," The first question is, Who does Adrian dislike the most? "

" That's easy, Fighter Ace. ",Marcus said. Redfighter appeared and immediately hit Marcus in the stomach with his fist before kicking him in the face while saying," Wrong. "

Marcus picked himself off of the ground while saying," What do you mean by wrong? He's hated Fighter Ace since the day he allowed Devel to hurt Zeke. "

" That's what you saw, yes. However if you'd have listened to him one time you'd know the answer. ",Loki said before putting his hand on Marcus' head. Marcus had images of him and Adrian talking in the console together. Marcus gained a look of realization then he said," He hates himself most of all? "

" Correct. ",Loki said.

" But why would he hate himself, I mean he's got a great life and good friends. ",Marcus asked completely baffled.

" One of those friends he wasn't able to protect from Devel and it didn't help that you continued to voice your dislike for the boy. ",Loki said to Marcus in a authoritative voice. Marcus turned his eyes to the ground and said," You mean Zeke don't you. "

" Exactly, which leads into the next question. ",Loki said.

* * *

Marcus appeared in an abandoned factory and he said," The abandoned factory? Why take me here? "

" It is to see if you can answer the simplest of questions. Why do you dislike Ezekiel? ",Loki said as he appeared on a crate. Marcus scoffed then said," The kid annoys me, simple as that. "

Loki snapped his fingers and four Violetmage's appeared on either side of Marcus with their gashacon sparrows in arrow mode. They then fired at Marcus several times, making him fly back into some crates. Marcus gritted his teeth in pain before he looked at Loki, who said," Wrong answer Marcus. Tell the truth. "

" That is the truth you jackass. ",Marcus said while standing up. Marcus was then punched in the face by a Violetking before he kicked in the chest. Marcus tumbled on the ground then Loki appeared beside Marcus and said," You really sticking to that don't you. I can't understand why you won't admit that you're jealous of him. "

" Me? Jealous of that pipsqueak? You're joking. ",Marcus said while getting to his feet. Loki made a tv screen appear in front of him and Marcus before he said," I believe you'll find that Ezekiel isn't a pipsqueak anymore. "

Marcus looked at the screen to see that Zeke was now 6ft and looked more muscular than previously. Marcus was surprised by this and he asked," Since when did this happen? "

" Gained a growth spurt while in Singapore and his daily regiment has caused his muscles to grow as well. ",Loki said. Marcus gritted his teeth then said," Doesn't mean anything, I'm not jealous. "

" Oh really? Then explain why every time Zeke consoles Fiona, you get so angry from the sight of it or why whenever Zeke proves you wrong, you feel the urge to hit him. ",Loki asked. Marcus looked at Loki then Loki said," You're jealous of him for multiple reasons. He is smarter than you, more ambitious and he gained the full trust of your sister in only a matter of days while it took you three years in order to gain that trust even though you're her brother. "

Marcus threw a punch at Loki, who disappeared, and fell into a chasm.

* * *

Marcus landed in the backseat of a car and he looked around as the car was speeding down the street. He looked into the front seat and saw Yellowthief driving with Bluegeneral.

" This question is one I believe you know the answer to; who do Gio and Robin resent the most? ",Loki said as he sat next to Marcus. Marcus sighed then looked at Loki and said," I'm guessing that they resent me the most. "

" Exactly, do you know why though? ",Loki said. Marcus thought about it for a moment then said," No, I can't think of any reason. "

Loki nodded then said," Robin resents you because she sees how smart you are yet you never use any of it in battle or to solve the simplest of problems. Gio resents you because you constantly belittle Zeke even for the smallest of things and how you are with Fiona. "

Marcus looked at Bluesniper and Yellowthief before saying," I never knew they felt like that. "

" Of course you didn't. You've been too focused on the past and on yourself to even try and understand your friends. ",Loki said. The car stopped and the door opened as Loki said," This the last stop as well as the most important. "

* * *

Marcus appeared in his and Fiona's condo and he saw Pinkjumper sitting on the couch watching tv. Marcus walked up to the couch and looked at the TV to see that there was a picture of a small girl crying on it with a young boy hugging her close. Marcus looked at the screen and said," Let me guess, the question is why have I done nothing to help my sister knowing good and well that she is psychotic. "

Loki nodded then Marcus stood up straight and said," I honestly don't know. It's always crossed my mind to take her back to a shrink or something but then I remember. "

" What do you remember Marcus? ",Loki said. Marcus put his hand through his hair then said," I remember how the last psychiatrist she saw was my uncle and he got so close. He got so close to, "

" To what? Say it boy! ",Loki demanded.

" He got so close to raping her! ",Marcus shouted before collapsing to his knees. Marcus gritted his teeth and clenched his fist before shakingly saying," He kept talking to her for months, getting to trust him and feel protective of him. Then one day, I came in to find that he had put his hand in between her legs while she was telling him to stop. "

" What did you do then? ",Loki asked.

" The fuck you did I did?! I beat the bastard until my parents came in and stopped me from crushing his damn skull! ",Marcus said while darting towards Loki. He then stumbled back and leaned against the couch, making his visibly red eyes seen, while looking at Pinkjumper.

" On that day, I swore to protect Fiona, no matter what; to not let anyone do anything like that to her again. Then when we came here, we met our friends and I felt like they're gonna hurt her at some point. They've proved me wrong time and time again but I still can't shake it. ",Marcus said. He then looked at his hands and said," Doesn't help that I'm such an ass but I'd rather them hate me than attack Fiona because she is the way she is. "

Loki put his hand on Marcus' shoulder and said," That's it. "

* * *

Marcus and Loki appeared back in the console with Loki saying," You've finally figured out what's been plaguing you for months. "

" Huh? ",Marcus questioned.

" Ever since you and Fiona joined the game-man, you have been more and more stressed and all because of your need to protect Fiona. You even went as far as to make the others dislike you just so they would not mind her psychotic and obsessive tendencies, without even knowing it. ",Loki explained as he leaned against the console in the middle of the room. Marcus looked at Loki then said," So what are you saying? "

" I'm saying that as your bugster, it was my duty to guide you through your subconscious and help you understand your feelings as well as figure out the root cause of them. Speaking of which, here's your reward. ",Loki said as he tossed something to Marcus.

Marcus caught the object and saw that it was a dark green gashat. On the label was a man in a trench coat and fedora standing above a crime scene and above him was the caption Master Detective.

" Master Detective, a strategy/mystery game in which the player must use all the clues given to him as well as other found around the level to solve crimes and lead them to big baddy. ",Loki said.

" I thought that the gashats of the others would be my prize? ",Marcus questioned.

" I lied about that, needed someway to get you to accept the challenge. Now time for me to go. So come on, transform and let's get this over with. ",Loki said. Marcus smirked then he pressed the button his new gashat making it say," **MASTER DETECTIVE!** "

" Level up. ",Marcus said as he put his gashat into his game cycler.

* * *

Marcus stood in a crime scene, wearing the normal Greenjumper suit, with police cars behind him. Dark green pixels then formed around his torso before forming into dark green trench coat that had neon green pixels and black question marks on it and went down to his calves.

The pixels covered Marcus' face forming his helmet that now had a dark green fedora on top which had a black stripe running around it and the eyes of the visor were now dark green.

As this went on, the gashat announced this," **( Law n Order type music ) FIND EVERY CLUE, YOUR CASE CAN'T BE DEFECTIVE! YOU ARE NOW THE MASTER DETECTIVE!** "

* * *

Marcus stood in his new form and said," Guess I can't go by Greenjumper while like this. "

" True, I say you should be called Greendetective. ",Loki said.

Greendetective chuckled then said," That fits. " as he summoned the gashacon keyslasher.

Greendetective then charged at Loki, who readied his cane. Loki blocked a slash from Greendetective then parried another before trying to kick Greendetective. Greendetective blocked the kick then slashed Loki's chest twice before getting hit by Loki's cane. Greendetective stumbled back then dodged the cane before slashing Loki's back.

" **ZU-KYU-KYU-KYUUN!** ",the keyslasher announced as Greendetective changed it to gun mode. He fired several shots at Loki, who parried them all away. Greendetective shot at Loki several times while charging at Loki. He then kicked at the bugster several times before being hit in the chest and getting sent back.

Greendetective tumbled to his feet then he pressed the axe button on the keyslasher making it announce," **ZU-PA-PA-PAAN!** "

Loki charged at Greendetective, who dodged him then slashed his back. Greendetective then put his gashat into the gashacon keyslasher, making dark green, neon green, and black energy form a huge axe blade as the keyslasher announced," **MASTER CRITICAL FINISH!** "

Greendetective then slashed Loki down the middle and Loki said," Great job, Marcus. "

Loki then faded into pixels as he fell down. Greendetective sighed then he began hearing Fiona call his name and he looked up as a white light engulfed him.

* * *

Inside the console, Marcus shot up and he and Fiona hit heads which made both of them say," Ow. "

Marcus shook his head then he looked around to see Adrian, Zeke, Gio, Robin and Fiona gathered around him. He looked at all his friends then said," Why are you guys crowding around me? How am I in the console? "

" Dude you passed out in the middle of class. You've been unconscious for the past ten hours. ",Adrian said. Marcus nodded then he began feeling his pockets then he pulled out the Master Detective gashat and said," It's here though. "

" Whoa, where'd you get the cool gashat? ",Gio asked. Robin grabbed Gio by the ear and he repeatedly said," Itai, itai, itai, itai! "

" I'm gonna deal with him for a sec. ",Robin said as she walked out of the console while pulling Gio along by the ear.

Marcus chuckled then he looked at Fiona and said," Fiona, I'm sorry for not protecting you when we were kids and for being a bit of a ass when it comes to what you do and for being one shitty big brother in general. "

Fiona was surprised but she gained a warm smile before saying," I forgive you Marcus. "

Marcus smiled he then looked at Zeke and said," I'm also sorry for being such a dick to you Zeke. I was just jealous of all the stuff you were better at than me plus I was skeptical of if you truly loved my sister I see that now. "

Zeke was surprised and he said," Yeah man, all is forgiven. "

" I'll still kick your ass if you break her heart though. ",Marcus said sternly. Zeke nodded and said," There's the Marcus I know. "

Fiona's eyes flashed pink and Marcus noticed this and in his mind said," Did I just see that? "

* * *

Out in the hallway leading to the entrance of the console, Gio and Robin were making out with Gio pushed against the wall and Robin pressing her body to Gio's.

Robin pulled away and Gio said," You know, you could've just said you wanted to make out. The pulling of my ear wasn't necessary, although it is how you show me that you like me so. "

Robin kissed Gio again then she pulled away and said," Cállete, it's no fun if I just say it plus I don't want the others knowing we're together just yet. "

" Why not? I think they'd understand and be happy for us. ",Gio said.

" Maybe but I can't be too sure, so let's keep it secret for a little while longer. Kay? ",Robin said. Gio sighed then said," I don't know, I may need a bit of payment in order to keep my lips shut. "

Robin smile while chuckling then she kissed Gio and said," How does me not beating you up sound? "

" That'll work. ",Gio said. Robin giggled then she said," Let's get out of here, it's late and my bed is calling me. "

" Eh, I'll stay. Wanna train a bit before going home. ",Gio said. Robin nodded then she kissed Gio once more before saying goodbye and walking out of the hallway. Gio fist pumped and said," So glad I got her before Marcus or Adrian. She's so perfect. "

Gio then began walking towards the console's door but he grabbed his chest in pain and stumbled towards the wall. Gio gritted his teeth then coughed and said," That was weird. "

Unbeknownst to Gio, yellow pixels surged on his neck before disappearing.


	17. Chapter 17

{ Chaos by I Prevail playing }

 **( Home. Home is where you make it. )** The game-man stood side by side then at their gashats before activating the gashats.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( From a distance I feel lost, you can't tell. )** Fiona sat alone in her and Marcus' condo. She looked up to reveal that she had been crying.

 **( Cause all the frames have been replaced, and off the shelf. )** Marcus looked at a picture of him and Fiona when they were little kids.

 **( Chasing shadows as they follow me. )** Zeke and Devel stood back to back. Zeke had a determined look on his face while Devel had a wicked smirked.

 **( But I can't catch what I can't see. )** Gio stood in front of a board that had many pictures of Tia, Alex, Nagi, and Taka on them.

 **( Feeling so detached, from what I know. )** Robin looked down at her gashat then she punched a mirror she was in front of.

 **( I'm living in truth, your speaking in lies! )** Adrian threw several punches at the air. He threw one more and Fighter Ace appeared catching the punch.

 **( It's getting easier to say goodbye. )** Fighter Ace turned to pixels and Adrian looked around surprised.

 **( The harder I try, the further I fall! Away from the place I call my home! )** All six game-man stood in place then they all changed into their suits.

 **( I will never know what happens next. Even when my heart beats out my chest. )** All six game-man fought a few foot soldiers then Pinkjumper began to have static course all through her body.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. I know home is where you make it. )** Greenjumper and Violetmage stood by Pinkjumper then Imp appeared in front of them. All three charged at Imp with their weapons readied.

 **( I will always fight for one more breath. Even in a cardiac arrest. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought Shin Devil Deus. Redfighter then transitioned to fighting Fighter Ace.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. )** Redfighter punched Fighter Ace then stood beside the other five Game-man. Fighter Ace stood beside Imp and Shin Devil Deus. The two teams then charged at one another.

 **( I know home is where you make it. )** Zeke smiled as he stood next to Fiona. The two then began walking as Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Marcus walked alongside them.

 **( Home is where you make it. )** The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

In a parking garage, The game-man were fighting many grunts. Redfighter punched several grunts then said," It's been a while since we've fought some grunts hasn't it guys? "

" Yeah, kinda wish the bugsters would use them more often. ",Bluesniper said as she shot several grunts before kicking one in the chin.

Pinkjumper and Greenjumper kicked two grunts then Greenjumper punched two as Pinkjumper kicked two.

" This is our first time fighting these things. Kinda enjoying it. ",Greenjumper said.

" Yeah, it's like a breather compared to the other fights we've had. ",Pinkjumper said with glee. Violetmage slashed three grunts that were about to hit Pinkjumper and said," Yeah, I'll take these over Devel any day. "

Yellowthief slashed several grunts then stabbed one in the stomach before all of them exploded and Yellowthief said," And I am a badass. "

" Heh, maybe in your head. ",Yellowthief heard. He turned around to see a man clad in samurai armor walking towards him. This man's armor was primarily navy blue with hints of red and yellow and the parts of his skin that could be seen were pitch black. He also wore a red mask that was based around a kabuki mask that had yellow eyes. This man also had two katana's strapped to his waist.

" Who the heck are you and what do you mean maybe in my head? ",Yellowthief asked.

The other game-man stood beside Yellowthief as the man rolled his neck then said," I am Shinzo Kugara what I mean is that your thoughts of being a badass are only in your head. "

" Nope, I'm sure they are true. I mean you saw how I took out those grunts so effortlessly. ",Yellowthief said with happiness. Bluesniper and whispered," Gio, You know if this guy is from Shadow Stalker or something? "

" No I do not. ",Yellowthief said.

" Those grunts were cannon fodder, barely able to withstand getting a crate thrown at them so your disposal of them proves nothing. ",Shinzo said.

" Why are you here Shinzo? ",Redfighter said.

" I'm here to see if Yellowthief is worthy of wielding a blade. The rest of you are of no concern to me. ",Shinzo said while unsheathing one of his katana's. Yellowthief chuckled then said," Oh ho ho, no one challenges my worthiness. Bring it samurai jackass! "

" Gio wait. ",Bluesniper said as Yellowthief charged at Shinzo. Yellowthief slashed at Shinzo, who blocked it. Yellowthief slashed at Shinzo many times, all of which were blocked or dodged.

Yellowthief slashed Shinzo in the chest and said," Got ya. "

Shinzo grabbed the blade and said," Was that supposed to hurt me? "

Yellowthief gasped then was kneed in the chin before getting punched in the face. Shinzo then blocked a slash from Yellowthief before slashing him three times. Yellowthief landed back near his team and he said," How the hell? My attack barely fazed him. "

" Then let's try hitting him. ",Greenjumper said as he revealed the gashacon keyslasher and charged at Shinzo, along with Pinkjumper and Violetmage.

Greenjumper slashed Shinzo and he heard," **MISS!** "

" Huh? ",Greenjumper questioned. Violetmage slashed Shinzo twice as Pinkjumper kicked him with all the attacks saying," **MISS!** "

" Why aren't our attacks working? ",Violetmage asked as he looked at his gashacon sparrow.

" As I said, the rest of you are of no concern to me. Which means your attacks do nothing except make me irritated. ",Shinzo said before slashing Greenjumper, Pinkjumper, and Violetmage across the chest, making them fly back and revert to their civilian forms.

Redfighter and Bluesniper charged at Shinzo and attacked him. Shinzo slashed both of them and they reverted to their civilian forms as well.

Adrian fell to his knees and gritted his teeth in pain as Robin fell down and grabbed her stomach in pain.

Shinzo looked at the defeated Game-man then he blocked a slash from Yellowthief, who jumped down from the roof. Shinzo dodged several slashes then rolled under another before elbowing Yellowthief in the face. Shinzo then had black, blue, red, and yellow aura surge on his blade before he said," Hissatsu, Sen Ryu No Kiba. "

Shinzo then slashed at Yellowthief nine hundred ninety nine times, at a unfathomable speed then he slashed Yellowthief across the stomach. Yellowthief stumbled back then reverted to Gio, who had many cuts on his body and was gritting his teeth in pain. Gio tried to slash Shinzo but was then slashed once more, which cut the Gashacon sword in half.

Gio fell to his knees then he was hauled to his feet by Shinzo.

" You ever want to even think about beating me, find your own blade. Not that knock off you call a sword. ",Shinzo said while pointing at the two halves of the gashacon sword. Gio looked at Shinzo then said," Don't worry. I'll get one and kick your ass back to the ancient times. "

Shinzo scoffed then hit Gio in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, making Gio fall unconscious. Shinzo through Gio down then disappeared.

The game-man ran to Gio, with Robin kneeling down and putting him in her lap.

* * *

At the console, Gio was now shirtless, having bandages wrapped around his abdomen, upper right arm, left forearm and forehead, and laying down on a cot.

Robin looked at Gio with worry then turned back to the group as Adrian said," What are we gonna do about Shinzo? "

" What can we do? I mean you saw what happened we all hit him. ",Zeke said while hugging Fiona close. Fiona laid her head on Zeke's chest then said," How are we gonna defeat something that only Gio can hit? "

Robin balled her hand into a fist then she said," We'll find a way to hit Shinzo. We have to. "

Taiga entered the console and said," How's Gio? "

" He's doing fine, I did everything you told me to do. ",Robin said as Taiga walked up to the group. Taiga nodded then he said," After hearing about your current problem with this Shinzo, I went and got something that could help. "

Taiga then pulled out the Maximum Mighty X gashat while saying," Maximum Mighty X gashat. This has the power to reprogram anything and I believe you all can use to make it so you can hit Shinzo. "

" Can I use it to reprogram my phone? It's been acting up for a while now and I don't wanna pay for a new one. ",Gio said as he struggled to sit up straight. Robin went over to Gio and helped him then Taiga chuckled and said," Possibly but first we have to see if it will work on Shinzo. "

" Okay, so Zeke and Marcus come with me so we can draw out Shinzo. ",Adrian said with Zeke and Marcus nodding.

" You three better not go out this place. ",Gio said. Everyone turned to Gio and Marcus said," Why would you say that Gio? "

" Because if anyone is gonna defeat Shinzo, it's gonna be me. ",Gio said as he got to his feet. Robin stood up and said," Like hell you are. You're in no condition to fight after what he did and did you forget that he broke your sword. "

Gio smirked then said," He said that if I ever want to even think about beating him I need to find my own blade; that's exactly what I'm gonna do. "

" Gio that is stupid, even coming from you. You're just playing his game. ",Zeke said. Gio chuckled then said," I should hope so, he is my bugster after all. "

Everyone, save for Taiga, looked at Gio with surprise then Robin said," He is? How do you know? "

" The other day, after Marcus woke up from his coma, my virus began to act up. I figured a bugster would show up sooner or later and Shinzo is that bugster. Plus I'm the only one who can hit him so of course he's my bugster. ",Gio explained as he got his flannel, which had many cuts on it, and put it on.

Gio then stumbled towards the entrance of the console and he gritted his teeth before standing up straight and saying," None of you interfere with this okay? I need to deal with Shinzo alone. "

Gio walked out of the console. The rest of the Game-man looked at each other then Robin ran after Gio, with Adrian about to follow her. Taiga stopped Adrian and said," I'll go get them. " before he left the console.

* * *

Gio was walking when he grabbed his abdomen in pain and fell to one knee. Gio gritted his teeth as he struggled to get up then he was pushed down by Robin. He grabbed his arm and side in pain while saying," Itai. Why'd you do that pretty lady? "

" Estúpido, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? Salir a luchar mientras te lastiman. será mejor que tengas suerte de que estés cubierto de vendajes, porque si no fueras patearé tu trasero. ",Robin said in a very frustrated tone.

( _Translation:_ Stupid, what the hell do think you're doing? Going out to fight while being this injured. you better be lucky you're covered in bandages cause if you weren't i'd kick your ass. )

" I didn't understand what you said but I can tell you're not happy with me right now. ",Gio said while trying to get up. Robin got to her knees and pinned Gio down before saying," Por supuesto que no estoy feliz. ¿Estás a punto de hacerte matarte a todos por qué? Para probar algo? "

" Again I don't speak Spanish. Granted it's really hot whenever you do. ",Gio said. Robin groaned then said," Of course i'm not happy. You're about to go get yourself killed all for what? To prove something? "

Gio sighed and sat up as Robin stopped pinning him but remained straddling him. Robin looked at Gio and said," Tell me why you're doing this Gio. I need to know. "

" You're doing it to protect them aren't you? ",Taiga asked as he walked up to the two. Gio looked up at his brother and nodded then Robin said," Then why haven't you just said that Gio. "

" Because I kinda didn't plan to come back. I mean heck, I don't even have my own sword. ",Gio said slightly saddened. Taiga lightly chuckled then said," Weird how we're so similar yet so different as brothers. "

Gio raised an eyebrow then Taiga said," I went through something kinda like this back when my license was revoked except you know I had a good for reason for detaching myself while you have a pretty shitty one. "

" Hey. ",Gio said beginning to angry. Robin grabbed him by the ear and said," Cállete. "

" I get that you feel like you need to do this on your own, hell with the circumstance you have to. Just don't try and do it alone when there are others who are trying to help you. Especially when one of them is your girlfriend. ",Taiga said. Robin blushed then Taiga said," You two aren't that good at hiding your feelings for one another. If the others haven't figured it out I'd be surprised. "

Gio chuckled then he said," Okay then, guess I'll try the reprogramming idea. "

" Too late. ",Shinzo said as he appeared beside the three. Robin and Gio stood up and Shinzo tossed a energy item at Gio, which said," **Kaifuku.** " as it affected him.

Gio stood up straight and said," I'm healed. "

" Yes now come on and fight me unless you want my blade to go to the girl or your brother. ",Shinzo said. Gio nodded then Robin said," Wait Gio, we can still use the reprogramming idea. "

" I don't think he's willing to wait. Don't worry pretty lady, I'll come back to you. ",Gio said before kissing Robin lovingly. Gio then walked into the middle of the street along with Shinzo. The two stood a few feet away from each other then Shinzo said," So where is your blade Gio? "

" It'll be here soon, that is if my theory works. Which I hope it does because if not then I am surely screwed. ",Gio said while revealing a blank gashat.

" Theory? ",Robin questioned.

" He comes up with random theories out of nowhere. Haven't you noticed that? ",Taiga said to Robin.

Shinzo nodded then unsheathed one of his swords and said," Begin. "

Gio charged at Shinzo and dodged a slash before kicking Shinzo in the back. Gio dodged Shinzo's sword before ducking it again. Shinzo punched Gio in the face then said," It is unwise to fight me like this. "

Shinzo then kneed Gio in the gut before punching him in the chin. Shinzo stabbed at Gio, who jumped back just in time. Gio chuckled then said," I am the king of being unwise. You can ask my brother. "

Gio narrowly dodged a slash from Shinzo only to be kicked in the face. Gio stumbled back then he had yellow aura come off of him as he said," Come on. "

" Heh heh, you're an odd one Gio. But sadly you are going to die now. ",Shinzo said as he had black, blue, red, and yellow aura surge on his blade. Robin gained a fearful look and took out her Ricochet Brigade gashat before Taiga said," Hold on. Let him do what he needs to. "

Gio charged at Shinzo, as the bugster said," Sen Ryu No Kiba. "

Gio was hit by Shinzo's sword and slashed across the stomach but he continued to stand. Shinzo and Robin looked at Gio with Shinzo saying," You're still standing? "

" Of course I am. Can't let you take my new weapon. ",Gio said as the yellow aura on his body died down. Gio then yanked on a chain that appeared in his right hand and Shinzo was slashed across the side.

Gio turned around and caught what had slashed Shinzo, which was revealed to be a black hilted katana that had a gold blade and a black chain which was wrapped around Gio's hand.

Gio looked at the gashat in his free hand to see that it was now yellow with the label having a man with his back turned standing over a body with a sword in his hand. Above this man was the caption, Samurai's way.

Gio smirked then said," Guess it's time for my upgrade. Level up. " as he pressed the button on his new gashat making it say," **SAMURAI'S WAY!** "

* * *

Gio stood in a crime scene wearing a undersuit that now had black legs and yellow knee high boots. Crime scene tape wrapped around Gio's torso changing into a dark yellow short sleeved kimono that had a black hem and a gold lightning bolt design on the back. The crime scene tape then wrapped around Gio's head forming a yellow helmet that was black on top and resembled a yellow themed bandana while the visor now had two dark yellow anime eyes in it.

As this transformation happened, this announcement could be heard," **( Feudal Japan style music ) THE BLADE IS WHAT YOU LIVE BY EVERYDAY! THAT IS THE SAMURAI'S WAY!** "

* * *

Gio stood in his new suit and said," Huh, weird I like Zoro from One Piece. Oh well, while I'm like this call me..hm? "

Gio spun his sword around by the chain then caught it and said," Yellowassassin. "

" Assassin? But your gashat is called Samurai's Way. ",Robin questioned.

" I know that but it's now fun to name my new form after my gashat. ",Yellowassassin said before charging at Shinzo.

Yellowassassin slashed at Shinzo, who blocked it before slashing him in the stomach. Yellowassassin slashed Shinzo's back before flipping over Shinzo and landing a few feet away from him.

Yellowassassin spun his sword around then flung it towards Shinzo, slashing him three times before pulling the sword back into his hand. Shinzo stumbled then charged at Yellowassassin, who readied himself as his sword blade had yellow black and gold energy surging on it.

" **SAMURAI'S CRITICAL CYCLONE!** ",the gashat announced.

Yellowassassin spun his sword around and flung it at Shinzo, slashing him many times, before pulling it back making Shinzo explode.

Yellowassassin reverted back to Gio then said," That was so cool! "

Robin and Taiga chuckled as Gio walked up to them and said," Bro did you see me? Pretty lady, did you see me? Wasn't it cool how I was whipping my sword on a chain, isn't it cool how I have a chain sword. "

Robin kissed Gio then pulled away and said," Cállete. "

" Kay. ",Gio said in a daze. Taiga smirked then said," I'm gonna head back to the console. "

" We'll catch up. ",Robin said. Taiga then walked away and Robin asked," Gio, when did you get that blank gashat by the way? "

Gio out his hand on his chin and said," Uh, Fighter Ace gave it to me. He appeared in front of me when I was out of the console and told me to get my priorities right as well as quit trying to be someone I'm not. "

" Weird, he appeared in front of me and gave me a speech like that while also giving me the blank gashat which turned into Ricochet Brigade. ",Robin said questioningly. Gio nodded then he said," You don't think that Fighter Ace is helping us with this stuff for a reason, do you? "

" Maybe, all we can do is wait and see what he does. ",Robin said. Gio and Robin then began walking back towards the console with Robin asking," So what priorities did you have to get right? "

" Um, none you should concern yourself with. ",Gio said while scratching the back of his head. Robin scowled at her boyfriend and said," Goofball, what aren't you telling me? "

Gio looked at Robin before attempting to run ,but Robin grabbed his ear and twisted it. Gio turned to Robin while saying," Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai! "

" Tell me what you had to get right Gio. ",Robin demanded.

" I may have gotten evicted from my place and been sleeping in the console for the past three days. ",Gio said. Robin gained a surprised look then said," And you didn't tell me this why?! "

" Because I didn't want you to worry, plus I was getting by. ",Gio said with a smile. Robin let go of Gio and said," Doesn't matter. You're homeless and you didn't tell me besides, I will gladly let you move in with me. "

" For real? ",Gio questioned.

" Yes for real. You're my goofball after all plus I can think of a few ways that you can make up for not telling me that you got evicted. ",Robin said with a smile as she walked past Gio. Gio nodded then said," Wait why did you sound so devious with that last part? "

Robin smirked as Gio followed her while asking her the same question.

* * *

At Marcus and Fiona's condo, Marcus cracked open the door to Fiona's room and said," Hey Fi, I'm going out for a bit you want me to get you anything? "

" No I'm good. Bye Marcus. ",Fiona said. Marcus nodded then closed the door.

Unbeknownst to Marcus, Fiona was sitting in front of a shrine that had many pictures of her and Zeke on it as well as other thing that were obviously Zeke's. Fiona giggled and sang," I love my Zekey, I love my Zekey, I want my Zekey. "

Imp appeared next to Fiona and said," If you want him so badly then you should go and take him so you can have him all to yourself. "

" But what about Marcus and my friends? They all like Zekey and we all hang out together a lot plus I don't want. ",Fiona said. Imp had her eyes flash pink and she said," They all don't matter, Zeke is your boyfriend and yours alone. Which means you're the only one who should be around him. "

" You're right. He is my Zekey and I should be the only one to have him. ",Fiona said with her eyes now being pink instead of green.

Imp handed Fiona the Psycho Lover gashat while saying," And if you use this, you can be the only one to have him. "

Fiona took the gashat and smiled insanely before giggling insanely and singing," Zekey will be mine, Zekey will be mine, No one else can him because Zekey is mine. "

Imp had a devious smirk on her face as she stared at Fiona before she said," Devel-sama will be so pleased with me. "


	18. Chapter 18

At the highschool, Zeke was walking towards his locker when Marcus came up beside him in and said," Hey Zeke. "

" Hey Marcus, where'd you come from? ",Zeke said slightly startled.

" That doesn't matter. Anyway, I gotta ask you something about Fiona. ",Marcus said. Zeke nodded then Marcus continued," Have you noticed anything different about her recently? Like has she been doing things that she normally wouldn't. "

" Now that you mention it, she's been more clingy to me than usual, which I enjoy, but she's also been doing other things. Like we went to the movies and she threatened one of the workers for complimenting me. ",Zeke explained.

" Okay, Fiona is obsessed and protective of you but she's never gone that far when someone compliments you. ",Marcus said.

" I know, the weird thing is though that whenever she does something like that or whenever I show her love etc. Her eyes flash pink. ",Zeke said.

" You've noticed that too? Something doesn't feel right here. ",Marcus said with a worried tone. The two reached Zeke's locker and Zeke said," What do you think could be causing this, if there's something wrong. "

" I don't know. Maybe she's had a psychotic break or something. ",Marcus said.

" Fiona didn't have that and she never will. Not while I'm around. ",Zeke said slightly annoyed.

Suddenly, Fiona appeared behind the two and said," Hi. "

Marcus and Zeke jumped then Marcus said," Jeez Fiona, don't pop up like that. "

Fiona rolled her eyes then she hugged Zeke and said," I missed you Zekey. Did you miss me? "

" Yes I did. Um Fiona, why are your eyes pink? ",Zeke asked his girlfriend while looking her in the eyes. Fiona gave a coy look then said," I got contacts, I thought they made me look cute and go with my new hair. Am I cute to you Zekey? " while twirling strands of her now blonde hair.

Zeke nodded and Fiona smiled before kissing Zeke then saying," I knew you would. "

" So Fiona why don't you and I get started on our way home. ",Marcus said. Fiona said," No, I'm gonna stay with Zekey for a bit. "

Marcus looked at Fiona and said," Fiona, you need to come home. Remember it's cleaning day as in you and I clean the condo to prepare for mom and dad next Saturday. "

Fiona gained an angry look and angrily said," I said that I'm gonna stay with Zekey. " with her eyes glowing pink.

Marcus and Zeke gained worried looks then alarms went off on all three of their game cyclers. Zeke then said," Looks like we gotta go deal with a bugster. "

Zeke, Marcus and Fiona then ran out of the school with Fiona having an annoyed look on her face.

* * *

The Game-man arrived in a shopping center and they saw many grunts as well as a resurrected Nitrana.

" Nitrana? I thought Ace defeated her. ",Marcus said.

" Doesn't matter, let's just get this over with. ",Adrian said as he took out his gashat. Fiona pushed past Adrian and said," You ruined my time with my Zekey. "

Fiona's eyes began to glow pink and she smiled insanely before taking out the Psycho Lover gashat and saying," Now I'm gonna show what happens to those who interrupt my Zekey time. "

The others saw the gashat then Robin said," What's that gashat? "

" **PSYCHO LOVER!** ",the gashat announced when Fiona pressed the button. Fiona giggled then she said," Level up. " as she put her gashat into her game cycler.

Fiona was covered in pink pixels then she gained the pink jumper suit except it was dark pink and had a veil that went from her waist to her knees. Her chest armor now had a dark pink heart where her breast are and the silver of the chest armor transferred to the upper arms and thighs of the suit. She had the same helmet except the hair design was now longer and had a bang going over the right side of the visor which now had neon pink eyes.

" **( Intense dubstep music. ) DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE MINE, THERE'LL BE NO OTHER! BECAUSE I AM YOUR PSYCHO LOVER!** ",the gashat said after Fiona was fully transformed.

The other game-man looked at Fiona then Zeke and Marcus said," Fiona? "

" The romance expert, Pinkpsycho. ",Fiona, now known as Pinkpsycho, said as she summoned the gashacon breaker in sword mode.

* * *

{ Chaos by I Prevail playing }

 **( Home. Home is where you make it. )** The game-man stood side by side then at their gashats before activating the gashats.

The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, green, and pink pixels before Video Sentai Game-Man is shown in a stylized fashion.

 **( From a distance I feel lost, you can't tell. )** Fiona sat alone in her and Marcus' condo. She looked up to reveal that she had been crying.

 **( Cause all the frames have been replaced, and off the shelf. )** Marcus looked at a picture of him and Fiona when they were little kids.

 **( Chasing shadows as they follow me. )** Zeke and Devel stood back to back. Zeke had a determined look on his face while Devel had a wicked smirked.

 **( But I can't catch what I can't see. )** Gio stood in front of a board that had many pictures of Tia, Alex, Nagi, and Taka on them.

 **( Feeling so detached, from what I know. )** Robin looked down at her gashat then she punched a mirror she was in front of.

 **( I'm living in truth, your speaking in lies! )** Adrian threw several punches at the air. He threw one more and Fighter Ace appeared catching the punch.

 **( It's getting easier to say goodbye. )** Fighter Ace turned to pixels and Adrian looked around surprised.

 **( The harder I try, the further I fall! Away from the place I call my home! )** All six game-man stood in place then they all changed into their suits.

 **( I will never know what happens next. Even when my heart beats out my chest. )** All six game-man fought a few foot soldiers then Pinkjumper began to have static course all through her body.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. I know home is where you make it. )** Greenjumper and Violetmage stood by Pinkjumper then Imp appeared in front of them. All three charged at Imp with their weapons readied.

 **( I will always fight for one more breath. Even in a cardiac arrest. )** Redfighter, Bluesniper, and Yellowthief fought Shin Devil Deus. Redfighter then transitioned to fighting Fighter Ace.

 **( Through all of the chaos, I'll find a way out. )** Redfighter punched Fighter Ace then stood beside the other five Game-man. Fighter Ace stood beside Imp and Shin Devil Deus. The two teams then charged at one another.

 **( I know home is where you make it. )** Zeke smiled as he stood next to Fiona. The two then began walking as Adrian, Robin, Gio, and Marcus walked alongside them.

 **( Home is where you make it. )** The screen is covered in red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

Pinkpsycho rushed into the army of grunts and slashed three grunts then kicked another before slashing two more. Pinkpsycho dodged two punches then punched the grunt before kicking it in the chest. She jumped over a grunt then slashed it then kicked another in the face.

Nitrana sped over to Pinkpsycho and hit her twice. Pinkpsycho had dark pink aura cover her fist then she backhanded Nitrana, making her tumble back. Pinkpsycho looked back at Nitrana and charged at her. Nitrana tried to punch Pinkpsycho, but it was dodged then Pinkpsycho kicked Nitrana in the face before grabbing her by the neck and relentlessly bashing her with the hammer.

Pinkpsycho tossed Nitrana aside then put her gashat into her gashacon breaker while also changing it back to sword mode. Dark pink, neon pink, and black energy gathered around the blade then Pinkpsycho stabbed Nitrana in her stomach.

" **PSYCHO CRITICAL EVISCERATE!** ",the gashat announced in a sinister feminine voice.

Psychopink slashed up Nitrana's body,making the cheetah humanoid explode.

All of the game-man had surprised looks on their faces as Pinkpsycho turned to them and changed back into Fiona, who smiled and skipped over to Zeke. Fiona hugged Zeke and then she said," Why is everyone looking at me? "

" We're wondering when did you become such a boss? ",Gio said. Robin hit Gio in the stomach and he said," Itai. " while grabbing his stomach in pain.

" Fiona where did you get that gashat from? ",Marcus asked concerned. Fiona put her finger on her chin and gained a thoughtful look then she said," I got it from my bugster. "

" Your bugster?! ",The rest of the game-man said in surprise.

" You know your bugster? ",Marcus said.

" Yeah and we're best friends. Now I'm gonna go spend the rest of the day with Zekey and none of you can come. Come on Zekey. ",Fiona said with a smile as she grabbed Zeke's hand. Fiona then skipped away from the rest of the Game-man, dragging Zeke behind her.

Marcus stared at Fiona then said," She met her bugster and now she's acting like this? Something's definitely wrong here. "

* * *

In the room with many computers, Devel smirked and said," Seems that Pinkjumper has finally blossomed into Pinkpsycho. Nice work Imp. "

" Thank you Devel-sama. It was really easy to enhance her yandere side considering she never let the gashat go out of her possession. ",Imp said. Devel nodded then said," Good. Now I must visit Greendetective. "

" Why do that? ",Imp asked. Devel smirked while standing and said," To stoke the flames of hatred in him. "

* * *

At a restaurant, Fiona sat next to Zeke and clung to his arm while smiling at him. Zeke sighed then said," Um, Fiona how long have you had that gashat? "

" Um? Since before you got Wanderers Journey. Why do you want to know Zekey? ",Fiona said.

" Well because lately you've been acting a bit differently than usual and, now that I know when you got that thing, I think it's because of Psycho Lover. ",Zeke said. Fiona's eyes flashed a dark shade of pink then she calmly said," Oh Zekey, you don't worry about that. I'm completely fine and I've only been acting the way I have because of how much I love you. "

" Still I'd feel better if I could possibly analyze it and see if. ",Zeke said before Fiona kissed him, interrupting him. Fiona deepened her and Zeke's kiss then she said," Don't worry about it Zekey. Everything is alright. "

Zeke's turned violet and he said," Yeah okay. " while nodding. Fiona giggled then her eyes flashed pink and she kissed Zeke once more.

Unbeknownst to the two, Imp stood in the back of the restaurant and smirked wickedly while saying," That should keep Violetking from snooping into Devel-sama's plan. "

* * *

In the city, Marcus walked by himself thinking about Fiona. He sighed then said," Something's not right with Fiona. I know it. "

" As expected from you. ",Devel said. Marcus spun around to see Devel leaning against a wall. Devel waved at him while saying," Yo. "

" What're you doing here Devel? ",Marcus asked while taking out the Master Detective gashat. Devel chuckled then said," Nothing sinister, I'm just checking up on one of the most important pieces. "

" Pieces? ",Marcus questioned.

" Yes pieces of the puzzle. You're the missing piece, the one that is so hard to find that even the greatest of detectives can't find them easily. ",Devel explained with his usual bored tone and wicked smirk. Marcus scowled at Devel then said," What's your game Devel? "

" Oh nothing really. Just a game where I win a fantastic prize, want to know who my player is? ",Devel said. Marcus thought about it briefly then said," Fiona. "

" Bingo. ",Devel said while pointing at Marcus. Marcus became angered and threw a punch at Devel, who easily dodged it before kneeing Marcus in the stomach. Devel let Marcus fall to his knees then said," This isn't the time for us to fight Greendetective. See you until then. "

Devel then disappeared from where he stood. Marcus breathed heavily then said," I gotta get to Fiona and Zeke before Devel. "

Marcus then stood up and was about to run when Fighter Ace appeared in front of him and said," That would be a wasted effort. "

" Shut it Ace, I have to go save my sister. ",Marcus said angrily.

" If you leave without hearing what I must say, your sister and comrades will die. ",Fighter Ace said. Marcus sighed then said," What is it? "

" The bugster inhabiting Pinkpsycho is one that I made for Devel. He specified the conditions on her creation then had me add in a kill protocol so that if the bugster was to be destroyed, so would Pinkpsycho. ",Fighter Ace said. Marcus became enraged and he pushed Fighter Ace against the wall while shouting," And you helped him?! Tell me why I shouldn't just kick your ass right now. "

" Because I can help you gain the reprogramming ability without the use of Maximum Mighty X. ",Fighter Ace said. Marcus raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Back with Zeke and Fiona, The two were walking, with Fiona being on Zeke's back. Fiona kissed Zeke on the cheek and giggled as Zeke also giggled.

Imp then skipped in front of them and said," Hey Fiona. "

" Hi Imp. ",Fiona said with happiness as she got off of Zeke's back and hugged Imp. Zeke gained a look of confusion then Fiona said," Zekey, this is my bugster. Imp, this is my Zekey. "

Zeke waved while saying," Hi. "

" Hello. So how have you been Fiona? ",Imp asked.

" I've been good. Just going through life enjoying it as much as possible. ",Imp said.

" Fantastic. ",Devel said as he walked up behind Imp while applauding. Zeke and Fiona gained angered looks and Zeke said," Devel. "

" Yo. I see you guys have met Imp, isn't she lovely? ",Devel said while gesturing to Imp. Imp smiled and said," Thank you Devel-sama. "

" You two know one another? ",Fiona asked.

" Of course we know each other. I mean who do you think gave you the bugster virus? ",Devel said. Zeke became enraged then said," What did you do Devel? "

" Oh nothing much, just used data acquired from Pinkjumper to create Imp. A perfect servant that does whatever I want when I say it, not to mention she is fond of me. ",Devel said. Fiona clenched her hand into a fist then said," I thought you were my friend Imp. "

" I am but Devel-sama's orders are more important than our friendship. ",Imp said nonchalantly. Zeke gritted his teeth then tried to punch Devel, however Imp caught the punch before pushing Zeke back. Imp then tried to kick Zeke but Fiona blocked it.

" Don't hurt my Zekey. ",Fiona angrily said.

" She won't but you will. ",Devel said before snapping his fingers. Imp then turned into pink pixels before possessing Fiona. Fiona stumbled back with Zeke catching her and worriedly saying," Fiona. "

Fiona looked at Zeke then kicked him in the stomach. Zeke stumbled back then looked at Fiona to see her take out her Psycho Lover gashat and say in Imp's voice," Game start. "

" **DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE MINE, THERE'LL BE NO OTHER BECAUSE I AM YOUR PSYCHO LOVER!** "

Pinkpsycho now stood in front of Zeke and revealed the gashacon breaker in sword mode. Zeke stood up and said," Fiona, are you there? "

" Imp is controlling your love currently Violetking or can you not see that? ",Devel said before snapping his fingers. Pinkpsycho charged at Zeke with her weapon ready.

* * *

At the console, Adrian, Gio, and Robin were training together when Marcus ran in saying," Guys! Where's Fiona and Zeke?! "

" Um, they're on their date still. Why do you ask? ",Adrian said in confusion. Marcus groaned then he went to the console as an alarm went off. A screen popped up with it showing Pinkpsycho swinging her gashacon breaker at Violetking, who blocked it while stumbling to the side.

The others came up to Marcus and Gio, in a surprised tone, said," Whoa! Fiona is fighting Zeke?! "

" That's something I never thought was possible. ",Robin said.

" That's because it's not. That ain't my sister. ",Marcus said angrily before he ran out of the console.

* * *

Back to Devel, he watched as Violetking was kicked in the chest by Pinkpsycho then slashed by her sword. Violetking stumbled back then said," Fiona! Fight Imp's influence, I know you're still in there. "

" Sorry Fiona can't speak to you now. ",Pinkpsycho said.

Inside Pinkpsycho's mind, Fiona was pushed to the ground as Imp stood over her with a wicked smile. Fiona scowled at Imp then pounced at her while saying," Quit hurting my Zekey! "

Imp punched Fiona down then said," But you're the one who is hurting him not me. "

Fiona was about to attack Imp again but she then saw how Imp was fighting Violetking in her body and she, in a saddened tone, said," No, no, no no no. Stop making me hurt Zekey. "

Imp smirked evilly then kicked Fiona across the face.

* * *

In the real world, Violetking fell the ground and Devel looked at him and said," Come on Violetking. If you don't fight back then Pinkpsycho will kill you. "

Violetking looked at Devel and said," I'd rather die than hurt Fiona. "

Devel sighed then said," So boring. Can't you just give up on this crazy girl for once, I mean she has done so many things that you despise. Examples, yelling at random girls, threatening anyone she deems a threat to your relationship, fighting Bluegeneral. "

Violetking thought about it as Devel said," The best course of action is to just let Imp take her body then you kill them both. "

In Pinkpsycho's mind, Fiona saw how Violetking stayed silent as Imp said," He doesn't truly love you anymore. "

" Zekey loves me. ",Fiona shakingly said.

" If he did then he would've said something by now don't you think? ",Imp said. Fiona had tears trickle down her cheek before she heard Violetking say," I'm sorry. "

In the real world, Devel and Pinkpsycho became confused as Violetking said," I'm sorry for not seeing this sooner and not being able to help you. I'm sorry for not being the boyfriend I promised I'd be. "

" Uh, who're you talking to? ",Devel asked.

" However, I know that I've done all I can to be what I promised and to show you how much I love you. So please, Fiona, fight against Imp the best you can. I won't fight her as long as you're connected because I won't risk hurting you, the love of my life. ",Violetking said as he got to his feet.

Devel scratched the back of his head then said," That was unexpected. "

" **MASTER CRITICAL FINISH!** ",the group heard coming from behind them. Devel and Pinkpsycho turned around and Pinkpsycho was hit with a green energy burst that engulfed her body. Devel was surprised by this then he blocked a punch from Greendetective.

Greendetective ran over to Violetking and said," You okay Zeke? "

" Marcus? Why did you? ",Violetking asked. Greendetective then turned Violetking's head to the left and they both saw how Pinkpsycho and Imp separated from one another and fell to the ground. Imp looked around then said," What the? How am I here? "

Greendetective and Violetking walked over to Pinkpsycho and Greendetective said," I separated you and my sister using the reprogramming ability. Now you can't possess her or incite her ever again. "

" Reprogramming? You used Maximum Mighty X on Fiona? ",Violetking asked as he helped Pinkpsycho to her feet. Greendetective turned to the two and said," Not exactly. Fighter Ace helped me upgrade the keyslasher and my Master Detective gashat so that they both have the reprogramming ability. "

Violetking nodded then he looked at Pinkpsycho and said," Fiona, you okay? "

Pinkpsycho nodded then she hugged Greendetective and Violetking tightly while saying," Thank you. "

Greendetective chuckled then said," No thanks necessary, I'm always gonna look after you little sis. " as he pulled away.

" It was nothing. I'd always look after my Fiona. ",Violetking said. Pinkpsycho giggled then said," You called me your Fiona. "

" Very touching. I'm impressed by your ingenuity Greendetective however you did foil my plans. Which means that you must be dealt with. ",Devel said as he put on his buggle driver and revealed the Will of God's World gashat. Imp stood next to Devel and she gritted her teeth in anger while saying," You made me disappoint Devel-sama. You're gonna pay for that. "

Violetking, Greendetective, and Pinkpsycho stood side by side and Greendetective said," I think we should be saying that to you two. "

" Hey Marcus, want to help me out with Devel? ",Violetking asked as he revealed his gashacon buster.

" Gladly. You okay with that Fi? ",Greendetective said.

" I need to deal with Imp myself. ",Pinkpsycho said as she readied the gashacon breaker.

" Game-start. ",Devel said as put his gashat into his driver and transformed into Shin Devil Deus.

* * *

{ _Theme for fight: Scars by I Prevail. }_

Shin Devil Deus charged at Violetking and Greendetective then jumped over slashes from their swords. He then blocked a slash from Violetking before kicking Greendetective away. Violetking furiously slashed Shin Devil Deus three times before having blood red, dark purple, and black energy cover his free hand as he punched Shin Devil Deus in the chest.

Shin Devil Deus stumbled back then dodged Violetking before punching him three times. Greendetective thrust his gashacon keyslasher towards Shin Devil Deus, who dodged it before throwing a punch. Greendetective caught the punch then slashed Shin Devil Deus in the stomach.

Pinkpsycho swung her hammer at Imp, who dodged it before kicking at Pinkpsycho. Pinkpsycho blocked the kick then hit Imp twice. Imp stumbled then punched at Pinkpsycho five times. PinkPsycho easily blocked the punches then kneed Imp in the stomach then hitting her in the back with her hammer. Imp fell to the ground but quickly got up and kicked Pinkpsycho in the face. She then jumped up and drop kicked Pinkpsycho back.

Shin Devil Deus punched Greendetective in the stomach before getting slashed in the back by Violetking. Violetking punched Shin Devil Deus many times, most of which were blocked, then he was punched in the chest and stumbled back. Shin Devil Deus had energy swords appear behind him before he sent them towards Violetking. Violetking was hit by the swords and tumbled on the ground as Greendetective jumped over him. Greendetective slashed at Shin Devil Deus then roundhouse kicked him in the face. Shin Devil Deus skidded back then said," Yes continue to entertain me you two. "

Violetking thought about what Shin Devil Deus said before charging at him. Violetking then slashed him across the chest.

Pinkpsycho hit Imp once more then was kicked in the stomach. Imp kicked Pinkpsycho several times before jumping up and attempting to spin kick Pinkpsycho. Pinkpsycho caught Imp's leg then slammed her into the ground. Pinkpsycho then tried to crush Imp's head only for Imp to slide under her legs. Imp jumped to her feet then hit Pinkpsycho again, only for the pink game-man to catch the attack before punching Imp across the face. Pinkpsycho stood over Imp and angrily said," You made me believe you were my friend, you increased my yandere side and made me threaten people, but the worst thing you did was make me fight and hurt my Zekey! "

Pinkpsycho then punched at Imp, who dodged it before kicking Pinkpsycho in the face. Pinkpsycho took the hit then effortlessly countered it with a uppercut to Imp's stomach.

Shin Devil Deus evaded slashes from Greendetective before being slashed across the chest by Violetking. Shin Devil Deus stumbled towards a wall then said," Ha ha ha, yes please entertain me more! "

" This guy is insane. ",Greendetective said while readying his gashacon keyslasher.

" Of course he is, he hurt my Fiona. Marcus, the keyslasher has the reprogramming ability in it right? ",Violetking said. Greendetective nodded then handed Violetking the gashacon keyslasher and said," I'll distract him while you do your thing. "

Greendetective charged at Shin Devil Deus and the two began to trade blows. Violetking put his gashat into the keyslasher then aimed it at Shin Devil Deus as dark purple, blood red and black energy gathering at the barrel.

Greendetective blocked several punches before holding Shin Devil Deus in place as Violetking shot the energy burst at Shin Devil Deus.

" **WANDERERS CRITICAL FINISH!** ",the keyslasher announced as Shin Devil Deus was hit with the energy burst and flew back.

" Devil-sama. ",Imp said with a concerned tone. Pinkpsycho turned Imp around then relentlessly punched her in the stomach while saying," Pay attention. "

Pinkpsycho then kicked Imp so hard she flew back towards Shin Devil Deus.

 _{ Theme ends }_

Shin Devil Deus and Imp landed on the ground then Shin Devil Deus looked at the three game-man before saying," We will meet again. " and disappearing along with Imp.

The three Game-man cancelled their transformations then Marcus looked at Fiona and Zeke before asking," You two need a minute? "

Fiona nodded then Marcus left. Zeke turned to Fiona and Fiona said, in a saddened tone," I'm sorry Zekey. For being a yandere, for hurting our friends and for hurting you and for being in your life. "

Fiona was cut off by Zeke kissing her passionately and lovingly. Fiona put her hand in Zeke's hair then he pulled away and said," Don't apologize Fiona. You're not to blame for any of this. I'm the one who allowed Devel to get data on you and to create Imp in the first place. "

" But I am the crazy one and I hurt all those girls and Robin and you. ",Fiona said. Zeke nodded and said," You may have hurt me and those people but that was Imp's doing. I know that because the Fiona that I love, that's standing before me would never hurt anyone who she knew wouldn't hurt her or innocent civilians. "

Fiona looked at Zeke with loving eyes before she hugged him tightly and buried her head in his chest while saying," Thank you Zekey. "

Zeke hugged Fiona back then said," You're welcome Fiona. Never call yourself crazy again. "

Fiona smiled and sniffled while nodding.

* * *

At the console, Fiona stood in front of Adrian, Robin and Gio with Zeke and Marcus standing beside her. Fiona gulped then said," I truly apologize for everything I have done to you guys. I know I probably lost all of your trust but I'm willing to do anything in order to gain it back even if it means me not being a Game-man. "

The three game-man looked at one another then Gio said," I still trust you Fi and I want you to keep being a Game-man. Reason being because you're my friend plus I can tell you feel really bad about what you've done. "

Robin sighed then said," I guess I forgive but only if you agree to let Marcus or Zeke analyze that Psycho Lover gashat. "

Adrian looked at Fiona and said," You can continue being a Game-man but Zeke's gonna have to supervise you along with Marcus. That good? "

Fiona smiled and said," Thank you guys. "

" No thanks necessary, You're our friend and we all know enough about you by now to know that you're the kindest and most loyal to your loved ones than any of us. ",Adrian said with a warm smile. Fiona smiled widely then Zeke came up to her and she hugged him.

" Group hug. ",Gio said as the rest of the Game-man hugged Fiona.

* * *

At Adrian's apartment, Adrian walked up to his door and was going to unlock it when he noticed it was already opened. Adrian cautiously walked into the apartment and said," Who's in here? Show your face and I may just let you leave without breaking a few bones. "

" Now that is no way to greet an old friend. ",Adrian heard coming from behind him. He slowly turned around and gained a surprised and anger filled look at who he saw. The lights were turned on and Tia was sitting on Adrian's chair with her legs crossed. Tia now wore a blue button up under black jacket, blue tights and black high heeled ankle high boots. Tia's hair was also now brown with blonde highlights.

" Hello Adrian, long time no see. ",Tia said with a smug smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

Adrian stared at Tia with anger then said," How the hell did you get in my house? "

" It was pretty easy. I wasn't always a CEO you know. ",Tia said smugly. Adrian nodded then said," Well then why don't you tell me why you're here and one good reason I should beat you for what you did to me and the others. "

Tia chuckled then said," Why you can't beat me is because I have Ace on standby just in case you try to hurt me. "

" Ace? He works for you? ",Adrian said in confusion.

" Yep, I did create him after all plus I needed someone to keep an eye on you kids while I was away. ",Tia said. Adrian clenched his fist as Tia said," The reason I am here however is to offer you a job. "

" A job? ",Adrian questioned.

" Yes a job. You work for me and I will give you this. ",Tia said as she pulled out a peculiar looking gashat that had a dial on the front of it as well as it was larger than the others. This gashat was also black in color with a crimson dial. On the left side of the gashat and dial was a label that depicted a silhouetted man with blood red eyes and fire spewing from his mouth and being around the man with the caption above the man reading K.O Fury.

" This is the gashat gear dual alpha. Houses only one game currently that is until I make the other. ",Tia said while look at the the gashat gear dual alpha. Adrian smirked and said," You expect me to work for you because you're gonna give me a new gashat? Sorry but I'll pass. "

" Are you sure? I mean out of all of your team, you're the only one without a power up. Which is strange considering you're supposed to be the leader. ",Tia said while standing up. Adrian thought about what Tia was saying then he shook his head then said," That doesn't matter. I'm not gonna take your job. "

Tia nodded then began leaving while saying," I'll give you some time to think this over. See you around Adrian. " before leaving Adrian's apartment. Adrian sighed then sat down before raking a hand through his messy hair.

* * *

{ Bringing it down by Starset playing }

 **( Build up plays** **before music intensifies. )** Adrian stands by himself in the console looking at the walls as faint images of Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona appeared around him.

 **( I saw it in your eyes. I saw the creature deep inside. )** Adrian gained an angered look as he turned around and saw Tia and Fighter Ace standing behind him. Tia then changed into a silhouetted monster briefly before reverting to her human form.

 **( You opened up your cage. )** Devel sat in his room filled with computers. He then shook his head and ruffled his hair.

 **( Pathetic insect, drawn to flame. )** Devel then looked up and saw a violet and pink flame. He gritted his teeth before charging at it.

 **( I'm falling apart, inside your holographic heart. )** The ground around Devel broke away and he fell into a chasm. Imp walked alone thinking about Devel before she shook her head.

 **( Lost souls dancing, and now the lie is collapsing. )** Imp began skipping down the sidewalk with a smile on her face. It then switches to Adrian standing in the console, his appearance being disheaved.

 **( There's something inside you that isn't right. )** Adrian, Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona were fighting many grunts.

 **( There's something that haunts your dreams at night. )** The six teens then looked forward to see Tia and Fighter Ace standing there. Adrian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

 **( There's something that you have lost. )** Devel appeared from the side and began fighting Marcus. He then looked over to see Imp watching the fight and he gained a surprised.

 **( And you're bringing it down. You're bringing it down. )** Images of Pinkpsycho, Greendetective, Violetking, Yellowassassin, and Bluegeneral appeared across the screen all fighting as they did.

 **( On top of us. )** Redfighter appeared on screen and punched at the screen making flames engulf the screen. The flames then changed into red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

The next day, Adrian walked into the console and saw that Marcus, Gio and Robin hanging out together. He looked at them all then said," Where's Fiona and Zeke? "

" They're off doing something aka being the mutually clingy couple they are. ",Robin said. Gio leaned towards her and whispered," Do we cling to each other? "

" No but don't get so close to me or they may think we're dating. ",Robin said.

" They won't. ",Gio whispered.

" Goofball go back over there. ",Robin whispered. Gio made a unamused face before whispering," I will break that tough exterior one day. "

" You can try. ",Robin whispered while smiling warmly.

Fiona and Zeke stepped into the training room with Fiona saying," Sorry we're late. I had to change clothes again cause the outfit I had was dirty. "

The others nodded then Marcus asked," Fiona, why are you limping slightly? "

Fiona gulped then said," I twisted my ankle a bit while walking here. Zekey helped me walk here. "

Marcus nodded then Gio asked," You need to take pressure off it or anything? "

" No I'm good. ",Fiona said while walking with Zeke. Gio and Marcus looked at one another then shrugged. Adrian walked over to Robin and said," Robin, mind if I talk to you privately? "

" Yeah sure. ",Robin said before he and Adrian walked into the main area of the console. Once they were away from the group, Adrian sat on one of the railings and said," I saw Tia again last night. "

" Seriously?! When, where?! ",Robin asked in a surprised tone.

" Last night I entered my apartment and she was waiting for me on my couch. She wanted me to work for her. ",Adrian said.

" Work for her? Why would she ask you to work for her? ",Robin questioned. Adrian shrugged his shoulders then said," I don't know but I turned her down and she said she'd give me time to think about it. "

Robin nodded then she said," Well shouldn't you have told this to everyone and not just me? "

" Maybe but I don't want to, not yet. ",Adrian said. Robin nodded then she said," I can understand. "

Suddenly, Zeke ran past Adrian and Robin while screaming," Help me! " Marcus then ran past them wielding the gashacon keyslasher and yelling in a angered tone," GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! "

Adrian and Robin watched as Marcus chased Zeke then Gio walked up to them and said," Apparently, Zeke and Fiona had sex recently. Losing their virginities. "

Adrian and Robin gained surprised looks then Fiona came up beside them while saying," Stupid Marcus. Getting mad at Zekey even though we both wanted it. "

Adrian, Robin, and Gio looked at Fiona then Robin asked," Did you both consent to having sex or did you do Zeke while he was asleep? "

" We both wanted to. I would never do that to my Zekey. ",Fiona said.

Adrian, Robin, and Gio raised eyebrows the Fiona said," Okay I would but not on our first time. "

* * *

At the room filled with computers, Devel held his head then said," What is happening? "

Devel shook his head then said," Why does it feel like an entire crane was dropped on top of me? " Imp came up to Devel and asked," Are you okay Devel-sama? "

" Yes I am Imp. ",Devel said as he looked at Imp. When Devel saw Imp, he gasped then said," Leave. Go out and do something just don't be here. "

" Are you sure Devel-sama? I can stay and help you. ",Imp said. Devel looked at Imp while shouting," I DON'T WANNA REPEAT MYSELF DAMMIT! LEAVE! "

Imp nodded then disappeared from where she stood. Devel panted for air then said," Why did I act like that towards her? Why did I see that image of her? "

Devel then looked up and said," What is happening to me? "

* * *

Imp appeared in an outlet mall and said," Something wrong with Devel-sama and I know it was the Game-man's fault. I'll make them pay. "

Imp then looked around and said," And I know just how to get them to come out. " as her eyes glowed pink.

* * *

Back at the console, Zeke was laying on the ground with his head in Fiona's lap as Gio and Robin calmed down Marcus. Adrian sat with his back turned to the others as he thought about Tia and her offer.

An alarm went off and Adrian turned around as Marcus pulled up a screen of Imp fighting several security guards and attacking some civilians.

" Imp. ",Fiona growled angrily. Zeke sat up and said," I can guess that she's trying to get our attention. "

Then another screen popped up showing a man in MMA fighter attire was standing in a park shouting," Game-man! Face me! "

" Who is that? ",Gio asked.

" I have no clue but we can't leave him alone. Marcus, Zeke and Fiona go deal with Imp while Gio, Robin and I go to this guy. ",Adrian said. Everyone nodded then ran out of the console.

* * *

In the outlet mall, Imp kicked a security guard then Greenjumper punched at her along with Violetmage. Imp effortlessly dodged the attacks but was then kicked in the face by Pinkjumper. Imp spun around and faced the three and said," Just three I wanted to see. "

" Guess you have a grudge against us for beating on Devel. ",Violetmage joked as he revealed the gashacon sparrow in sickle mode. Pinkjumper only growled then said," Well it seems our grudges are for the same reason. "

" No they aren't. Devel-sama is not right after his battle so I'm gonna make you all suffer. ",Imp said before charging at the three. Greenjumper thought about what Imp said as he blocked a kick from her. Imp flipped back, evading a slash from Violetmage then she kicked so she could block a punch from Pinkjumper.

" This girl is only doing what she does because Devel programmed her to be his loyal servant. Not to mention she has the yandere side of my sister. Why do I feel bad for her? ",Greenjumper thought as he threw a few punches at Imp, who was only hit by two. Imp jumped onto Greenjumper's shoulders then smashed him into the ground before jumping up and spin kicking Violetmage, which made him drop one of his sickles.

Imp caught the sickle and was about to stab Violetmage when Pinkjumper kicked her in the side while saying," Get away from my Zekey! "

Imp spun around and punched Pinkjumper across the face while saying," You shouldn't have hurt Devel-sama. "

Pinkjumper and Imp then threw kicks at one another, that collided. Pinkjumper punched Imp in the stomach before axe kicking her in the face. Imp quickly recovered before kicking Pinkjumper in the stomach then punching her twice in the face.

* * *

In the park, Redfighter, Bluesniper and Yellowthief approached the man with caution. The man noticed the three and said," Only three of you? Eh, acceptable. "

" Who are you dude? ",Yellowthief bluntly said.

" I am Ryo and I am here to test the mettle of you all. ",Ryo said as he began to shake. Ryo then had his skin change grey and his muscles expanded greatly. He also had bone spikes protrude from his elbows, knees and spine. His eyes also changed to be violet and his teeth protruded from his mouth, he had no lips now.

The three Game-man gasped then Yellowthief said," Well ain't that just a fucking surprise. "

" Ya think. ",Bluesniper said. Redfighter could only stare then he dodged a punch from Ryo before getting punched into a tree. Bluesniper and Yellowthief saw this then evaded Ryo's fist. Ryo chuckled then said," Is that all you got Red? I thought you'd be able to keep up the most. "

" Goofball, go to Yellowassassin. ",Bluesniper said to Yellowthief as she revealed her Ricochet Brigade gashat.

" Okay pretty lady. ",Yellowthief replied while revealing his Samurai's Way gashat.

" **RICOCHET BRIGADE! SAMURAI'S WAY!** ",both gashats announced as Bluesniper and Yellowthief activated them and put them into their game cyclers.

" **NEED SUPPORT, A LITTLE AID! JUST CALL ON, THE RICOCHET BRIGADE!** "

" **THE BLADE IS WHAT YOU LIVE BY EVERYDAY! THAT IS THE SAMURAI'S WAY!** "

Bluegenral began to fire many shots at Ryo as Yellowassassin charged at him. Ryo put his hand up to block the shots then he was slashed three times by Yellowassassin. Ryo swatted Yellowassassin in the air then was shot in the back by Bluegeneral's cannons. Ryo punched the ground and Bluegeneral lost her balance before getting tackled by Ryo. Bluegeneral tumbled on the ground and reverted into Robin, who winced in pain.

Ryo chuckled in amusement then he was slashed across the chest by Yellowassassin's sword before getting kicked across the face by Yellowassassin himself. Yellowassassin flung his sword into the air then caught it and furiously slashed at Ryo several times before sideflipping and flinging his sword at the monstrous man. Ryo was stabbed by the sword then grabbed the chain and pulled Yellowassassin towards him before punching him into the ground. Yellowassassin hit the ground then had his arm stomped on and he shouted in agony, reverting back into Gio.

" Gio. ",Robin said with concern as she saw her boyfriend getting his arm broken. Redfighter became enraged and had red pixels surge off his body as he stood up. The pixels then turned into flames as he shouted in anger and swiftly charged at Ryo.

Once in range, he punched Ryo in the face so hard that he crashed through several trees before making a crater in the road. Robin took this opportunity to run over to Gio and saying," Gio, Gio are you okay? "

" Yeah pretty lady. I'm fine. ",Gio said while trying to get up. He then fell into her lap and grabbed his right arm in pain and called out in agony. Robin lifted Gio's sleeve to see that he had bruises and it was swelling. Robin then said," Come on, I gotta get you to a hospital. "

" What? I don't need a hospital? ",Gio said trying to sound like he wasn't in agonizing pain. Robin looked at Gio and said," You don't have a choice goofball. " with tears welling in her eyes. Gio nodded then asked," What about Adrian? "

Redfighter looked at his friends and said," Let's go now. " before his suit began to have electricity course over it briefly. He then shook it off before he, Robin, and Gio ran away from the battlefield.

Ryo awoke from his crater back in his smaller human form and said," Crap that guy hits pretty hard. Gonna be fun when I beat the tar outta him. "

Unbeknownst to Ryo, Fighter Ace watched him from an alley. Fighter Ace then walked down the alley being silent.

* * *

Back with the others, Imp and Pinkjumper fists collided and the both skidded back. Violetmage slashed at Imp, but it was dodged and he was elbowed in the face. Greenjumper swung his keyslasher at Imp but she effortlessly jumped over it and kicked him in the head. Imp was then kicked in the side by Pinkjumper before blocking another kick.

" Why don't you just give up already? ",Pinkjumper said.

" Because I'm gonna do what Devel-sama wants me to. ",Imp said in a determined voice. Greenjumper heard this and he remembered back to when Fiona first became obsessed with Zeke. He clutched the keyslasher tightly then put his gashat into it before charging at Imp.

" **TWIN CRITICAL FINISH!** ",The keyslasher announced as green energy gathered around the blade. Imp turned to Greenjumper as he charged but blocked a punch from Pinkjumper. Greenjumper slashed Imp across the stomach and Imp stumbled forward while grabbing her stomach and as pink electricity surged all over her body.

Imp stumbled away from Greenjumper and Pinkjumper then fell to her hands and knees. Imp grabbed her head then panted for air.

Pinkjumper chuckled then said," Nice one big bro. " as Violetmage walked up to them. Pinkjumper was about to charge at Imp but Greenjumper held her back. Imp looked back at the three game-man, with her expression changing from one of hatred and determination to one of shock and fear. Imp then got to her feet and ran away from the group while disappearing into pink pixels.

Pinkjumper saw this and stomped her feet, in a tantrum fashion, while saying," No, no, no she got away! "

" Why'd you let her go Marcus? ",Violetmage asked.

Greenjumper put his arms at his side then said," She reminded me of Fiona when she became obsessed with you. I felt bad for her. "

" How can you feel bad for her Marcus?! ",Pinkjumper asked. Greenjumper turned to his sister and said," I feel bad because unlike you the only reason she has done all that stuff to you or anyone is because of Devel. He programmed her to be his loyal servant and to have an obsession with him that was no different from your obsession with Zeke. "

Pinkjumper looked down then Violetmage asked," So what was that finisher you used on her? "

" I reprogrammed her. Now she has a will of her own and she has no set loyalty or love towards Devel. Imp is her own person now. ",Greenjumper said. Pinkjumper and Violetmage stayed silent then Pinkjumper playfully punched her brother while saying," You're a big softy you know that? "

Greenjumper chuckled then said," I know I am. "

Violetmage chuckled then his gamecycler vibrated and he said," Yeah? "

" You guys get back to the console now. ",Redfighter said from the communication system. Violetmage said," Okay. " then he, Green and Pinkjumper ran towards the console.

* * *

In a random alley, Imp appeared and fell to the ground. She got onto all fours and shook her head in pain before saying," I need to get to Devel-sama. "

Imp stood up and began walking then she stopped and said," Why do I need to go to Devel-sama? Why do I even call him that? "

Imp then shook her head then began walking out of the alley.

* * *

At the console, Fiona, Zeke, and Marcus entered and saw that Gio was getting his wrapped in a makeshift sling by Robin. The three ran over to their friends and said," What happened? " in concerned tones.

" That guy that was in the park turned into a huge hulk like dude and completely wrecked us. He even stomped on my arm. ",Gio said before wincing in pain by Robin tightening the bandage.

" Sorry. Anyway, We probably wouldn't have gotten out if Adrian hadn't socked through a few trees. ",Robin said. Marcus looked at Redfighter while asking," Adrian, why are you still transformed? "

" Because I wanna be ready when Ryo comes back. Don't worry though i… ",Redfighter started saying before he stopped mid-sentence. The other game-man stared Redfighter then Zeke said," Hey Adrian, you okay? "

Redfighter stumbled back then he had electricity spark all over his suit as red pixels surged from his body uncontrollably. The others gasped then Fiona worriedly said," What's happening to Adrian? "

" I don't know. ",Marcus said before trying to approach Redfighter. Redfighter then flew back into the wall before falling to the ground with a thud and reverting back into Adrian. The K.O Show gashat flew threw the air and exploded mid-air, shattering into many pieces. Zeke and Fiona ran towards Adrian and knelt down next to him as he sat up.

" Dude are you alright? ",Zeke said with concern. Adrian nodded then he saw the remains of the K.O Show gashat and he gained a look of disbelief. Marcus walked over the destroyed gashat and picked up a piece of it before examining it.

" Did anyone else just see Adrian's gashat blow up?! ",Gio said astonished. Robin nodded then said," The question is how did it blow up? "

" He overloaded it. ",Marcus said. Adrian stood up and walked over to Marcus as he stood up. Marcus looked at Adrian and said," You overloaded the gashat. But how could you? Tia made these things pretty resilient. "

Adrian looked around then he said," I have no clue. "

An alarm went off in the console then Robin said," Ryo is in the quarry. He wants us. "

Marcus nodded then said," I guess me, Zeke, Fiona and Robin are the only who can fight. "

" Hey, just because I am one arm short doesn't mean I can't fight. ",Gio said while standing. Robin looked at Gio and concernedly whispered," Goofball. "

" I can still go a few rounds pretty lady plus I need to get him back for hitting you. ",Gio whispered with a smirk. Robin continued to have a worried look then she nodded before saying," Let's go. "

Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona then ran out of the console, leaving Adrian alone. Adrian looked down at the destroyed K.O Show gashat then said," They'll get killed against Ryo. Gio and Robin were in their upgraded forms and got buried by him. "

Adrian became angered then he remembered the day before. Adrian sighed then said," Dammit, can't believe I'm about to go to her. "

I'm quite glad if I do say so myself. ",Tia said as she entered the console with a briefcase in her hand and a smirk on her face. Adrian scowled at Tia then he sighed and said," That offer still on the table? "

Tia smiled triumphantly while saying," Absolutely Adrian. " and walking over to Adrian.

* * *

In the quarry, The game-man were fighting Ryo to the best of their ability. Ryo easily swatted Pinkpsycho and Violetking back before roaring at Greendetective and punching him in the chest. Yellowassassin swung his sword at Ryo, who caught the blade and used it to swing Yellowassassin into Bluegeneral. Ryo laughed maliciously then said," That all you got?! "

Ryo then punched the ground and explosions went off around him, forcing all of the Game-man out of their transformations. The teens landed on the ground, with Gio yelling in pain because he landed on his broken arm. Ryo chuckled then said," Guess that you all are chumps. "

" This guy is on a whole new level than us. ",Fiona said while holding her side in pain.

" We couldn't even beat him with our upgrades. ",Zeke said while trying to get up. Marcus tried to get to his feet but fell back down and grabbed his chest in pain.

Ryo then began walking towards Robin and Gio then he said," Oh look, here comes the last one. "

Robin and Gio looked behind them to see Adrian walking up to the battlefield wearing a black t shirt, crimson jeans and black ankle high boots. Marcus, Zeke and Fiona looked at Adrian then Marcus said," Adrian what're you doing here? "

" I'm here to help my team. ",Adrian said in a stoic voice. Adrian then stopped a few feet in front of Ryo and Ryo said," Last time that was a lucky shot you got on me. This time, I'mma make sure you become a red splatter on these rocks. "

Adrian remained silent then said," I'm too pissed off to let that happen. "

" Oh ho ho ho! Is the little redman mad because I beat up his friends? ",Ryo taunted.

" Nah, I'm pissed because of what I have to do. ",Adrian said before he revealed a gamer driver, if you don't know what it is look it up, and put it on his waist making a black belt wrap around his waist.

" A gamer driver? ",Gio questioned.

" You know what that is? ",Robin asked. Gio nodded then said," Taiga uses one to change into Kamen rider snipe. Why does Adrian have one? "

Adrian took out the gashat gear dual alpha then turned the dial to the left, making the gashat announce in a aggressive voice," **K.O FURY!** " then chant repeatedly," **( Industrial metal music ) FILLED WITH RAGE, NO ONE CAN CURE ME!** "

" Level up. ",Adrian said before putting the gashat into the gamer driver, making it say," **DUAL GASHAT!** "

Adrian then opened the front of the driver, once again look it up because I can't really explain it to well, making the driver announce," **GACHAN! DUAL UP!** "

Adrian was engulfed in flames and they changed so that Adrian was now in a black undersuit with red lines on it that resembled volcanic crack patterns. The chest armor becamr bulky and red with a gold flame design on it. The flame design extended to the bulky spiked shoulder pads which were red. The boots were now red and had gold flame design on them that extended to jets on the back of the ankles. The gloves became more mechanical and were red with gold flame design on them that extended to vents on the knuckles. The helmet slightly changed so that it was now mainly black save for the hair portion remaining red and visor changing to be red instead of black.

As this transformation happened, this announcement could be heard while being said in the same aggressive voice," **(** **Industrial metal music ) BREAK FROM THE CAGE WITH K.O FURY!** "

Robin, Gio, Marcus, Zeke and Fiona gained surprised looks at Adrian's new armor as they all regrouped. Ryo smirked then said," Neat, a new form to destroy. "

" Redberserker. ",Adrian, now known as Redberserker, said as he rolled his neck. Redberserker then walked over to Ryo, who reared his fist back for a punch. Redberserker caught the punch and held it in front of him before punching Ryo in the stomach. Ryo gasped from the punch then Redberserker said," I'll make this quick. "

* * *

{ Theme for fight: Bruises by Skindred. }

Redberserker punched Ryo in the jaw, sending the monstrous man tumbling a few feet away. Redberserker looked at Ryo then began walking towards him while also making fire shoot out from the jets on his knuckles. Ryo stood up then threw a punch at Redberserker, only hitting flames, and said," Where did he go? "

Redberserker jumped out from the flames and used the jets on his ankles to propel his knee into Ryo's jaw. Ryo stumbled back then was punched in the chest three times by Redberserker. Redberserker had flames shoot from the knuckle jets and engulf his fists before he slammed both fist into Ryo's chin. Redberserker then had the jets on his ankles shootout fire, which made him swiftly trip Ryo. Ryo fell to his back then he blocked a punch from Redberserker.

Redberserker growled then began relentlessly punching Ryo's arms, eventually breaking Ryo's arms. Redberserker then picked up Ryo by his throat while closing his driver, making it say," **KIMEWAZA!** "

Redberserker then opened the driver and put his fist into the middle of Ryo's chest as red and black energy gathered around the knuckle jets.

" **K.O CRITICAL EXECUTION!** ",The driver announced as Redberserker blasted a hole through Ryo then threw him to the ground.

{ theme ends }

The rest of the game-man could only stare at Redberserker as he had his back turned to them. They then looked to the sound of clapping as Tia walked past them saying," I knew that that would be perfect for you Adrian. "

Tia stood next to Redberserker and said," Ya know with all that rage and all. "

" Tia. What are you doing here? ",Marcus said angrily. Tia looked at the oldest game-man and said," Oh Adrian didn't say? He works for me now. "

The game-man gained surprised looks then Gio said," What? "

" Yep, as of now, Adrian Takai is no longer apart of the Video Sentai. ",Tia said smugly. Zeke looked at Redberserker then said," Adrian, tell us she's lying man. "

Redberserker turned to his friends and only looked at them. He saw their faces of disbelief then he said in an emotionless voice," Yeah, it's true. "

" B-but why? Why work for Tia when she's the reason all of this is happening? ",Fiona questioned. Redberserker remained silent before he used the knuckle jets to create a wall of fire to separate him and Tia from the game-man.

The game-man back away and shielded their eyes from the flames. Tia chuckled then said," Nice diversion. Now let's get going. " as she began walking away from Redberserker. Redberserker took one last look at his friends then said," I'm sorry guys but I have to do this. "

" Why? Why the hell do you have to do this Adrian?! ",Gio said becoming enraged. Redberserker didn't respond instead turning on his heel and walking away from the wall of fire.

The game-man stared at Redberserker as he and Tia left with Gio and Marcus scowling at him with anger, Fiona and Zeke being saddened, and Robin being suspicious.

* * *

Later on in a spacious condo, Adrian sat on with back against the wall just staring at the gashat gear dual alpha. Adrian continuously stared at the gashat then recalled earlier events.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Tia placed her briefcase onto the main console in the room and opened it revealing the gamer driver and gashat gear dual alpha. Adrian took both items then said," I'll work for you as long as I can use this to protect the others. "_

" _Oh you'll be protecting them in more ways than one. Example, as long as you do what you're told then I won't have to use the self destruct. ",Tia said while cleaning her nails. Adrian gained an enraged look and he growled," What? "_

" _Oh, did I forget to mention that I put self destruct protocols into every game cycler and gashat, besides yours of course. If you so much as look at me the wrong way, I can activate them and you can kiss your friends goodbye. ",Tia explained while smiling wickedly. Adrian's eyes widened then he neared Tia, who quickly said," And if you try to kill or betray me in anyway, I will activate the self destruct. So do we have a deal? "_

 _Adrian briefly thought about it then he begrudgingly shook Tia's hand while saying," Deal. "_

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Adrian sighed then said," I need to do this in order to protect them. " as he clutched the gashat in his hand tightly.

* * *

In the room with many computers, Devel grabbed his head and said," What is happening to me? Why am I feeling so much?! "

Imp sat across the room from Devel and looked at him with fear, instead of the usual love, in her eyes. She hugged her knees to her chest then said," Why am I here with him when he scares me so much? "


	20. Chapter 20 ( filler chapter )

{ Bringing it down by Starset playing }

 **( Build up plays** **before music intensifies. )** Adrian stands by himself in the console looking at the walls as faint images of Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona appeared around him.

 **( I saw it in your eyes. I saw the creature deep inside. )** Adrian gained an angered look as he turned around and saw Tia and Fighter Ace standing behind him. Tia then changed into a silhouetted monster briefly before reverting to her human form.

 **( You opened up your cage. )** Devel sat in his room filled with computers. He then shook his head and ruffled his hair.

 **( Pathetic insect, drawn to flame. )** Devel then looked up and saw a violet and pink flame. He gritted his teeth before charging at it.

 **( I'm falling apart, inside your holographic heart. )** The ground around Devel broke away and he fell into a chasm. Imp walked alone thinking about Devel before she shook her head.

 **( Lost souls dancing, and now the lie is collapsing. )** Imp began skipping down the sidewalk with a smile on her face. It then switches to Adrian standing in the console, his appearance being disheaved.

 **( There's something inside you that isn't right. )** Adrian, Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona were fighting many grunts.

 **( There's something that haunts your dreams at night. )** The six teens then looked forward to see Tia and Fighter Ace standing there. Adrian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

 **( There's something that you have lost. )** Devel appeared from the side and began fighting Marcus. He then looked over to see Imp watching the fight and he gained a surprised look.

 **( And you're bringing it down. You're bringing it down. )** Images of Pinkpsycho, Greendetective, Violetking, Yellowassassin, and Bluegeneral appeared across the screen all fighting as they did.

 **( On top of us. )** Redfighter appeared on screen and punched at the screen making flames engulf the screen. The flames then changed into red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

3 days after the last chapter at the game-man's school, Gio and Robin were sitting together on the steps of the building. Robin looked at Gio and said," How's your arm? "

" Eh, it's doing better. What about you? How's your…. emotional state? ",Gio asked Robin. Robin sighed then said," I'm doing okay, still feel bad for not telling you guys about Adrian and Tia.."

" It's okay pretty lady; Adrian didn't want us to know and we understand. Or I do at least can't talk about any of the others. ",Gio said. Robin nodded then she kissed Gio lovingly and said," Thanks for being a good boyfriend. "

" Welcome. ",Gio said with a smile. Robin laid her head on Gio's shoulder then Gio said," There is something I am skeptical about though. "

" What is that? ",Robin asked.

" Why Adrian accepted the offer? I mean let's face it, Adrian isn't a selfish guy and I'm pretty sure he hates Tia just as much as we do. ",Gio said. Robin nodded then said," Great question goofball. "

* * *

Inside the school gymnasium, Zeke, Fiona and Marcus sat together with Marcus laying down on one of the bleachers. Zeke sighed then said," It feels weird not having Adrian here. "

" Why? He was barely with us to begin with? ",Marcus said. Fiona scratched the back of her head then said," Well, Adrian just gave off a vibe that showed how much of a good friend he was. Guess we were wrong. "

Marcus sighed then said," It doesn't matter if he's here or not; We still gotta be Game-man no matter what. "

Zeke and Fiona looked at one another then Marcus said," Come on you two. You gotta cheer up. You never got like this when Devel and Imp hurt you guys. "

" Devel and Imp weren't our friends. Adrian is our friend. ",Fiona said sadly. Marcus looked at his boots and said," Yeah, that's true. "

* * *

In the park, Adrian was walking with his head down then he stopped and took out the gashat gear dual alpha. Adrian scowled at the gashat as he remembered the words of Tia.

" _I put self destruct protocols into every game cycler and gashat, besides yours of course. If you so much as look at me the wrong way, I can activate them and you can kiss your friends goodbye. ",said Tia in Adrian's memories._

Adrian growled in frustration then said," Tia, you bitch. Can't believe you'd stoop this low just to get me on your side. "

Adrian then thought about it then said," Why does she want on her side anyway? "

Adrian then felt someone bump into him from behind and he heard them fall to the ground. Adrian turned around while saying," Sorry, I shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the, Imp? "

Imp shook her head and said," Ow. " before looking up and seeing Adrian. Imp immediately became frightened and backed up into a guard rail and said," Please don't hurt me. "

Adrian gained a confused look then asked," Uh, what's wrong with you? I'm not gonna hurt you. "

Imp looked at Adrian then said," You're not? "

" Unless you give me a good reason to, I won't hurt you. Seriously, what's wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to be trying to kill me because I fought Devel or something? ",Adrian said. Imp gained a somewhat saddened look while saying," I don't want to do that anymore. "

" You don't? ",Adrian questioned while kneeling down to be face to face with Imp. Imp nodded then said," I don't have those feelings for Devel-sama anymore. I actually have no feelings for Devel-sama besides fear. "

" Seriously? ",Adrian questioned.

" Yeah. A couple of days ago, I just stopped having feelings for him and now I don't know what to do or where to go. I've also been experiencing emotions a lot more often. ",Imp explained. Adrian nodded then he heard Imp's stomach growl to which Imp held it and she said," That's also been happening and I don't know what to do. "

Adrian looked at Imp then said," Right, bugsters usually don't need food which means you've never eaten before. "

Imp frowned from her grumbling stomach and Adrian sighed before saying," I know about a restaurant near here that serves pretty good breakfast. Mind if I take you there? "

Imp looked at Adrian fearfully then hesitantly said," No I don't mind. "

Adrian chuckled and smiled then helped Imp to her feet. Adrian and Imp then began walking together with Imp saying," Thank you Redfighter. "

" Adrian. My real names Adrian. ",Adrian said with a smirk. Imp nodded and smiled at Adrian.

* * *

In Tia's apartment, Tia was typing at a computer and Fighter Ace walked in. Tia looked at Fighter Ace and said," You know what I need you to get right? "

" I can make an educated guess that it is in the possession of Devel. ",Fighter Ace said. Tia nodded then said," Exactly. In order for me to "Level up" per say, I need you to get Giga Boss Battle from Devel. "

" And what about Devel? ",Fighter Ace asked. Tia put her hand on her chin then said," Leave him alive but make sure he understands to not retaliate. If you know what I mean. "

Fighter Ace nodded then walked out of the apartment. Tia smirked evilly then said," Now as for the brats, let me make a new bugster for them to play with. "

Tia then turned back to her computer and began typing again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Hello people, this is a short filler chapter and I just wanna say that I mainly made this because I didn't want to have all this be explained in a bigger chapter plus I'm lazy. So anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I'll bring out the next chapter as fast as I can.**


	21. Chapter 21

Inside the Game-man school, Robin was helping Gio put his stuff into his locker and he said," Thanks pretty lady. "

" No problem but may I ask you something? ",Robin said. Gio raised an eyebrow before saying," You just did ask me something. "

Robin smiled then said," Shut up goofball. Now seriously, Why did you just rush in to fight Ryo after I was knocked out of my transformation? "

Gio chuckled then said," That's funny pretty lady. "

" Why is that funny? ",Robin questioned.

" Oh you seriously don't know. Wow, for once I'm the smart one. I did it because you're my girl and it just pissed me off to see you get hurt. ",Gio said. Robin blushed then nodded then said, in a nervous high pitched voice," Yeah okay. I just wanted to know. "

Gio smiled and said," You're blushing pretty lady. "

Robin looked at the ground then said, in the same nervous high pitched voice," No i'm not. You're seeing things. "

" No, you're blushing. Ooh I made my pretty lady blush. ",Gio said with a smile and in a teasing voice. Robin looked around then she kissed Gio roughly before pulling away and saying," Cállate o te daré una paliza como en los viejos tiempos. "

(Translation: Shut up or i'll beat up like the old times.)

" I didn't understand anything you just said but it was hot either way. ",Gio said. Robin giggled and smiled while saying," Shut up goofball. " and playfully pushing Gio.

" Itai. ",Gio said as he grabbed his broken arm. Robin gained a worried look then Marcus, Zeke and Fiona walked up to them with Marcus saying," Guys there's a bugster attacking right now. "

Robin and Gio nodded then all five ran out of their school.

* * *

 **( Build up plays** **before music intensifies. )** Adrian stands by himself in the console looking at the walls as faint images of Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona appeared around him.

 **( I saw it in your eyes. I saw the creature deep inside. )** Adrian gained an angered look as he turned around and saw Tia and Fighter Ace standing behind him. Tia then changed into a silhouetted monster briefly before reverting to her human form.

 **( You opened up your cage. )** Devel sat in his room filled with computers. He then shook his head and ruffled his hair.

 **( Pathetic insect, drawn to flame. )** Devel then looked up and saw a violet and pink flame. He gritted his teeth before charging at it.

 **( I'm falling apart, inside your holographic heart. )** The ground around Devel broke away and he fell into a chasm. Imp walked alone thinking about Devel before she shook her head.

 **( Lost souls dancing, and now the lie is collapsing. )** Imp began skipping down the sidewalk with a smile on her face. It then switches to Adrian standing in the console, his appearance being disheaved.

 **( There's something inside you that isn't right. )** Adrian, Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona were fighting many grunts.

 **( There's something that haunts your dreams at night. )** The six teens then looked forward to see Tia and Fighter Ace standing there. Adrian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

 **( There's something that you have lost. )** Devel appeared from the side and began fighting Marcus. He then looked over to see Imp watching the fight and he gained a surprised look.

 **( And you're bringing it down. You're bringing it down. )** Images of Pinkpsycho, Greendetective, Violetking, Yellowassassin, and Bluegeneral appeared across the screen all fighting as they did.

 **( On top of us. )** Redfighter appeared on screen and punched at the screen making flames engulf the screen. The flames then changed into red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

At a restaurant, Adrian and Imp sat together with Imp happily feasting on her food. Adrian chuckled then said," Guess you like eating now don't you? "

Imp nodded with a smile on her face then she swallowed her food before saying," I really like it. Can't believe I went so long without knowing this luxury. "

Adrian chuckled then asked," So mind if I ask why you even followed Devel in the first place? "

Imp gained a saddened look before saying," He created me to be his version of Pinkjumper. Always loyal, never questioning him, willing to do anything for him. Love him unconditionally. He even made it so I infect Pinkjumper and can increase her obsession towards Violetmage. "

Adrian nodded then said," That would explain the whole Psycho Lover thing. So why did you just now begin to go away from Devel? "

Imp gained a confused looked then said," I don't know. After a fight I had with Greenjumper, Pinkjumper, and Violetmage; I began not liking Devel-sama anymore. "

Adrian nodded as he thought," Marcus must've used that reprogramming ability on her. Eh, No harm from it. "

Suddenly, Adrian's phone rang and he answered it before saying," What is it? "

" Is that anyway to speak to your boss? ",Tia playfully said. Adrian grimesed then Tia said," Your friends are fighting a new bugster I made. I need you to go and help it out. "

Adrian gained a saddened look then said," Alright. " before hanging up his phone. Adrian looked at Imp and said," Sorry but I've gotta go. "

" Oh okay. ",Imp said, slightly saddened by the news. Adrian asked for the check then he said," Is there anyway I can contact you? "

Imp shook her head sadly. After the waiter gave Adrian the check, he used the pen to write on a napkin then he handed it to Imp.

Imp looked at the paper and asked," What's this? "

" It's my address. If you ever want to talk, hang out or even need a place to stay just come by. ",Adrian said as he got up. Imp looked at the paper and nodded then Adrian said," See you around Imp. " before he walked out of the restaurant. Imp sat in her seat smiling as she held the napkin close to her chest and said," I like this new feeling I have. "

Outside the restaurant, Adrian smirked then said," Weird, never thought I'd feels so at peace around her. "

* * *

Currently, at the room with many computers, Devel was thinking when he heard someone enter the room. He sighed then said," Leave me be Imp. "

Devel was then hauled to his feet and turned around so that he could see it was Fighter Ace who entered.

" I am not that girl Devel. ",Fighter Ace said before punching Devel to the ground. Devel fell to his knees then moved to the side to avoid getting kicked in the face. Devel stood up and said," Why are you here Fighter Ace? "

" I am here to retrieve a gashat that belongs to my creator. ",Fighter Ace said. Devel thought about it then said," You mean my trophy from killing those three idiots I killed? "

Fighter Ace remained silent as he revealed his bugvisor and put it into chainsaw mode making it say," **GYUIN!** "

Devel put on his buggle driver and said," Sorry but my trophy stays with me. Level, up. " as he activated his gashat and put it into his buggle driver.

" **WILL OF GOD'S WORLD!** "

Shin Devil Deus charged at Fighter Ace and threw a punch, that was dodged and he was slashed across the stomach. Shin Devil Deus summoned energy swords and sent them all into Fighter Ace's back. Fighter Ace stumbled forward then spun around and roundhouse kicked Shin Devil Deus. Fighter Ace relentlessly slashed Shin Devil Deus many times before delivering a swift one inch punch to Shin Devil Deus' chest.

Shin Devil Deus crashed through a desk and he said," What's going on? Why am I getting beaten so easily? "

Fighter Ace stared at Shin Devil Deus then said," Most likely because you're not who you once were Devel. I say that in more ways than one. "

Shin Devil Deus became angered by this, even though he didn't notice, and charged at Fighter Ace.

* * *

Under a bridge, The Game-man were fighting a bugster that was made of stone with blue shorts on. Greendetective ducked a punch from this bugster then said," This is a new one? Either of you know who this is? "

" No clue. ",Violetking said as he and Pinkpsycho attacked the bugster. The two swung their swords at the bugster then Violetking blocked a punch as Pinkpsycho evaded it.

Bluegeneral shot at the bugster while Yellowassassin slashed at it three times. The bugster punched Yellowassassin and he stumble back while yelling in pain and grabbing his arm. Bluegeneral caught Yellowthief and said," You sure you can fight Gio? "

" Yeah. Fighting with one arm is how all badasses are made. ",Yellowassassin said while readying his sword. Bluegeneral nodded then said," If it begins to hurt too much then tell me okay. "

The bugster punched Greendetective and Violetking back before roaring. The game-man regrouped and prepared themselves before they saw Adrian walking up from behind the monster.

" Adrian. ",Violetking and Pinkpsycho said.

" What're you doing here? ",Greendetective said angrily towards Adrian. Adrian sighed then said," My job. That's all I'm gonna say. " as he put on his gamer driver and turned the dial on the gashat gear dual alpha.

" **K.O FURY!** ",the gashat announced.

" Game start. ",Adrian said as he put his gashat into the gamer driver and opened the driver.

" **BREAK THE CAGE WITH K.O FURY!** ",the gashat announced as Adrian changed into Redberserker. Redberserker rolled his neck before telling the bugster," Get outta here. " before he charged at the game-man.

Redberserker threw a punch at Violetking, who dodged it then said," Adrian stop this. "

Pinkpsycho evaded a kick then said," Yeah we're your friends. "

Redberserker attacked both of them then had flames shoot from the knuckle jets and ankle jets before spinning around. He then kicked Pinkpsycho in the chest before punching Violetking in the face. He looked at the two then Greendetective tried to slash Redberserker but his keyslasher was caught. Redberserker elbowed Greendetective in the face while taking the keyslasher before kicking him back.

Greendetective blocked punch then Redberserker shot more flames from his knuckle jets, that engulfed Greendetective. Greendetective stumbled back then he was kicked in the chin, making him go slightly in the air, before getting punched in the stomach and sent flying back.

Marcus landed on his back and grabbed his stomach in pain.

" Marcus! ",Violetking and Pinkpsycho said in concern. The two were then punched in the stomach so hard that they changed back into Zeke and Fiona. The two teens then fell to their knees and were unconscious. Redberserker clutched his fist and said," I'm sorry guys. "

Yellowassassin flung his sword at Redberserker, who barely dodges it. Redberserker then blocked a kick from Yellowassassin before ducking a kick. Yellowassassin yanked his sword into his hand then said," You gonna get your head on straight and stop working for Tia? "

" Why ask a question like that? ",Redberserker asked.

" Because I wanna know if I gotta use my sword to get back my friend. ",Yellowassassin said while charging at Redberserker. He then slashed at Redberserker, who blocked it before blocking several more. Redberserker parried a slash then used his ankle jets to propel a kick into Yellowassassin's broken arm.

Yellowassassin screamed in agony and stumbled to the side before Redberserker uppercutted him while saying," No. "

Gio fell to the ground and grabbed his arm in pain. Redberserker looked at Gio and turned away while thinking," Dammit, I need to tell them. But what if Tia sets off the self destruct because I did that? "

Redberserker was then shot in the back and sent a few feet forward by Bluegeneral. Bluegeneral aimed her cannons at Redberserker as he got up. Redberserker kept his back to Bluegeneral as she said," You lay a hand on any of them again and I'll shoot you. I don't care what reason you have for accepting Tia's offer but you still made a mistake. A mistake that can be rectified if you just talk to us Adrian. "

Redberserker looked down then said," If I wanted to tell you I wouldn't be kicking your asses. " before he turned around and sent a raging torrent of fire towards Bluegeneral, who blocked it while getting pushed back. Redberserker then charged at Bluegeneral and threw a punch, which Bluegeneral blocked. Redberserker then kneed Bluegeneral in the stomach before punching her across the face. Bluegeneral fell to her hands and knees with her transformation cancelling.

Robin looked up at Redberserker then said," Why Adrian? Why betray us? "

Redberserker stayed silent then he turned on his heel and walked away from the defeated Game-man. Robin stared at Redberserker then ran over to Gio and worriedly said," Gio. Goofball are you alright? "

Gio awoke and sat up while gritting his teeth and grabbing his broken arm. Fiona, Zeke and Marcus also awoke then Marcus said," Well I don't know about you guys but from now on I consider Adrian our enemy. "

Zeke and Fiona looked at Marcus then he said," Don't you give me that look. You both may be the youngest but you're the smartest and you saw how he didn't hesitate to take us all down. "

" Still, maybe he has a reason for doing this. We never know. ",Zeke said.

" That doesn't make it right. ",Marcus said. Zeke and Fiona looked at each other and stayed silent. Gio and Robin looked at one another then Robin said," You guys go back to the console. Me and Gio need to talk and I'm gonna take him to the hospital. "

* * *

Adrian was now many blocks away from where he fought the game-man and he sighed while thinking back on the fight. He then stopped walking and sat down before running his hand through his hair.

" This is way harder than I thought. Oh what am I kidding, this is just as fucking hard as I thought and is one of the dumbest things I've done. ",Adrian said with anger.

" At least you get paid for this though. ",Tia said as she walked up to Adrian. Adrian scowled at Tia then stood up and she said," Ah, ah, ah; hurt me and your friends go boom. "

Adrian gritted his teeth then said," Why are you here? "

" Just giving you your first payment, Don't spend it all in one place. I'm also here to ask why you told the bugster to leave the fight. ",Tia said while putting an envelope in Adrian's hand. Adrian took the envelope and he said," Because I was more than enough to take them down. "

" Mmhmm. I don't believe that but you did take em all down so I'll go with it. Now, you're done for the day. Go home if you want or go do teenage stuff I don't care. ",Tia said while motioning for Adrian to walk away. Adrian scoffed then pushed past Tia as he walked away from her. Tia chuckled then said," Oh Adrian. "

Adrian looked over his shoulder and Tia said," No showing up to randomly help the bugster or your friends, kay? "

Adrian stayed silent then walked away from Tia with an anger filled expression on his face. Tia smirked then said," This is so fun. " as her eyes briefly flashed red.

* * *

At a hospital, Gio and Robin walked out of it with Gio's arm in a cast and sling. Gio looked at his arm then said," Why did I have to get my arm broken, again. "

" Because you were reckless as usual. ",Robin said slightly frustrated. Gio looked at Robin and said," I know and I'm sorry but I couldn't just let Adrian hurt the others. "

" Yes you could've! You could've been smart and not fucked up your more than it already was! ",Robin yelled in frustration while beginning to cry. Gio is surprised and says," Whoa whoa, Robin what's wrong with you? "

" Nothing is wrong. ",Robin said while trying to wipe tears from eyes. Gio made Robin look at him and he said," Robin, what's wrong? "

Robin looked at her boyfriend then said," I feel guilty alright. I feel guilty for what's happening with Adrian. "

Gio gained a confused look then asked," Why would you feel guilty about that? "

" Because when Adrian pulled me aside, he told me that Tia offered him a job and he told me that he wasn't gonna accept it but also told me not tell you guys. And now he's with her and be hurt you and the others and it's all my fault because I didn't tell the truth and and! ",Robin said hysterically as tears ran down her cheeks. Gio hugged Robin and rubbed her back while saying," Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. You can't blame yourself for that. "

" Why not? ",Robin said while crying.

" Because it was Adrian's choice to go to Tia, You didn't make him accept it. Now you not telling us was not the best thing to do but it doesn't mean this is your fault okay. ",Gio said sincerely. Robin looked at Gio with her eyes red and slightly swollen from crying so much then she said," Cállete. "

Robin then grabbed Gio by his collar and kissed him passionately yet roughly. Gio put his hand on Robin's waist and she pulled him closer before pulling away and saying," Let's go. "

" Go where? ",Gio questioned. Robin and Gio's game cyclers went off then Robin said," I'm going to the bugster, you're going to stay here. "

" What?! You guys need to fight though just in case Adrian. ",Gio started.

" You're going gonna stay here till I get back got it?! ",Robin yelled. Gio's eye widened and he nodded while saying," Yes ma'am. "

Robin then kissed Gio before running away, leaving him standing alone. Gio turned to the direction of where Robin ran then said," I am so glad she's my girlfriend. "

* * *

Currently somewhere in the city, Greendetective, Violetking, and Pinkpsycho were fighting the bugster. Violetking slashed the bugster across the stomach then was punched in the chest. Pinkpsycho kicked at the bugster several times then was thrown into Violetking. Violetking set Pinkpsycho down then Greendetective said," Let's finish this thing quickly. "

" **NEED SUPPORT, A LITTLE AID! JUST CALL ON, THE RICOCHET BRIGADE!** ",the three heard come from behind them as Bluegeneral ran past them shooting the bugster many times.

Bluegeneral kicked the bugster once she was close enough then shot it three times. Bluegeneral then relentlessly punched the bugster before uppercutting and shooting missiles into the bugster. The other three Game-man walked over to Bluegeneral and Pinkpsycho was about to speak when Bluegeneral angrily said," If you're gonna help fine otherwise don't get in my way. "

Bluegeneral then charged at the bugster and punched it. Violetking and Greendetective slashed the bugster across the stomach then Pinkpsycho kicked it in the face three times before Bluegeneral punched it twice and shot it again.

Bluegeneral then readied herself as navy blue, white, and red energy gathered at the ends of the weapons on her suit. Violetking, Pinkpsycho, and Greendetective saw this and jumped out of the way as Bluegeneral fired many energy burst, bullets, and missiles into the bugster as her gashat announced," **RICOCHET CRITICAL BARRAGE!** "

The bugster exploded then Greendetective said," Huh, nice job Robin. "

Bluegeneral took her gashat out of her game cycler, changing back to Robin, and said," I'll see you guys at school okay. " having an anger filled look on her face.

" You okay Robin? ",Pinkpsycho asked with concern. Robin looked at Pinkpsycho and said," I'm fine. Just go be with Zeke or something. "

Robin then turned around then walked away from the group.

A few minutes later, Gio was still waiting for Robin when she walked past him and grabbed his hand. Robin pulled Gio along and kept her head down while walking.

* * *

That night at Adrian's apartment while there was a thunderstorm outside, Adrian sat by himself and sighed before hearing a knock at his door and getting up to answer it. He opened the door to see Imp standing there in rags, the ones she had on when she was first introduced, shivering and being soaked from the rain. Adrian pulled Imp inside while saying," Imp, Why are you here? Why are you in rags? "

Adrian led Imp to the couch and she said, in a shaking voice," D-d-devel-sama threw me away. "

" Threw you away, what? ",Adrian said as put a towel over Imp. Imp looked at Adrian then said," He said that I failed him because I wasn't there to help fight Fighter Ace and then he ripped off my clothes and told me that he'd kill me if he ever saw me again. ",Imp said with fear and while shivering. Adrian had a shocked look on his face then he said," That bastard. "

Imp continued to shiver then she got closer to Adrian and said," You're really warm. May I please stay this close to you. "

Adrian nodded and he put his arm around Imp as she curled up next to him and wrapped herself up with the towel. Adrian clenched his hand into a fist as he thought about what Imp told him. Unbeknownst to Adrian, his fist had red pixels surged from it before disappearing. Imp noticed this and gained a confused look but didn't say anything about it.

* * *

Back at Tia's apartment, Fighter Ace handed Tia the Giga Boss Battle gashat and she said," Thanks Fighter Ace. "

Fighter Ace nodded then said," What happens next? "

" A few bits and pieces involving completing the second game inside the gashat gear dual alpha. ",Tia said.

" And what about Redberserker? ",Fighter Ace asked. Tia smirked then said," Oh he's doing well and is still the most important part to my plan. "

Tia's eyes flashed red and she chuckled evilly.


	22. Chapter 22

Currently, Gio awoke and sat up, making sure not to hit his cast on the bedside table,before yawning looking around scratching his messy head of hair. He then looked down to see that he was barely covered by covers then he looks to his left to see Robin sleeping next to him with covers barely covering her naked body. Gio looked at his hands then nodded before attempting to get up but Robin said," If you leave this bed without me, I'm kicking your ass. " while still laying down.

Gio looked at Robin then said," You're awake? "

" It's impossible to stay asleep with you beside me. Now get back down here goofball. ",Robin said pulling Gio down to his back. She then got closer to him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck and said," Why are you awake this early? "

" I'm always up this early, although this is late for me considering how we banged for the first time last night. ",Gio said with a smirk. Robin smirked and chuckled then she moved up to Gio's face and said," You know you enjoyed it. Now shut it and go back to bed. "

" But isn't it time for you to go to school? ",Gio questioned before getting kissed by Robin. Robin planted three more kisses onto Gio's lips then said," Cállete tonto, simplemente duerme con tu bella dama. "

( Translation: Shut up goofball, just fall asleep with your pretty lady. )

Gio nodded then he and Robin laid down together.

* * *

 _{ Bringing it Down by starset is playing. }_

 **( Build up plays** **before music intensifies. )** Adrian stands by himself in the console looking at the walls as faint images of Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona appeared around him.

 **( I saw it in your eyes. I saw the creature deep inside. )** Adrian gained an angered look as he turned around and saw Tia and Fighter Ace standing behind him. Tia then changed into a silhouetted monster briefly before reverting to her human form.

 **( You opened up your cage. )** Devel sat in his room filled with computers. He then shook his head and ruffled his hair.

 **( Pathetic insect, drawn to flame. )** Devel then looked up and saw a violet and pink flame. He gritted his teeth before charging at it.

 **( I'm falling apart, inside your holographic heart. )** The ground around Devel broke away and he fell into a chasm. Imp walked alone thinking about Devel before she shook her head.

 **( Lost souls dancing, and now the lie is collapsing. )** Imp began skipping down the sidewalk with a smile on her face. It then switches to Adrian standing in the console, his appearance being disheaved.

 **( There's something inside you that isn't right. )** Adrian, Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona were fighting many grunts.

 **( There's something that haunts your dreams at night. )** The six teens then looked forward to see Tia and Fighter Ace standing there. Adrian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

 **( There's something that you have lost. )** Devel appeared from the side and began fighting Marcus. He then looked over to see Imp watching the fight and he gained a surprised look.

 **( And you're bringing it down. You're bringing it down. )** Images of Pinkpsycho, Greendetective, Violetking, Yellowassassin, and Bluegeneral appeared across the screen all fighting as they did.

 **( On top of us. )** Redfighter appeared on screen and punched at the screen making flames engulf the screen. The flames then changed into red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

At Adrian's apartment, Adrian just got out of the shower and had put on a grey shirt, black shorts and black boots. He then walked into his living room and saw Imp dozing off. He walked up to the couch and said," Imp, You okay? "

Imp looked at Adrian said," Yes I am. There's just an odd thing happening where it is hard for me to keep my eyes open and

stay upright. "

Adrian looked at Imp with some confusion then said," You mean you're tired? "

" Tired? ",Imp questioned.

" Being tired is when you're body is saying it needs rest as in you need to sleep. ",Adrian explained. Imp nodded then said," So how do I sleep? "

" Just lay down and close your eyes. I'll be back in a bit kay. ",Adrian said as Imp laid down and closed her eyes. Adrian walked to his door and soon heard Imp's peaceful breathing as she fell asleep. Adrian looked back at Imp before walking over to his closet and getting out a blanket and placing it over Imp. Adrian smiled warmly then he walked out of his apartment and locked the door.

* * *

At the Game-man's school, Zeke and Fiona were walking into the school together with Fiona saying," Feels weird coming here without Adrian. "

" Yeah. It's been like a week since he left the team and beat us up but it feels like longer. Not to mention how we seem to be the only ones that wanna know why Adrian even went to Tia. ",Zeke said. Fiona nodded then said," Doesn't help that Gio and Marcus are gonna attack him whenever he shows up. "

Suddenly both saw Robin walking towards them and she said," Hey guys. "

" Hey Robin? ",Zeke said questioningly as he and Fiona gave Robin a questioning look. Robin looked at them and said," Why are you both looking at me like that? "

" Are you wearing Gio's flannel? ",Fiona asked, slightly disgusted. Robin looked at her attire, ( which is Gio's normal flannel, black tights and black converse. Her hair was also now going down her and she had taken out her highlights so her hair was now completely dark brown. ), then said," Yeah what of it? "

" Well.. last time we checked, You don't like Gio. Plus doesn't he barely wash that thing? ",Zeke said. Robin groaned then said," Look, since I live with Gio now I borrow his shirts from time to time when all of mine are dirty. Also I make him wash this. "

" Still… it's Gio's and. ",Fiona said.

" Still nothing okay. I'm wearing his shirt not fucking him so leave it alone kay. ",Robin said before walking pass the couple. Zeke and Fiona watched Robin as she left then Zeke said," Never thought I'd see the day Robin would joke about screwing Gio. "

" I don't think she's joking Zekey. ",Fiona said.

" Why? ",Zeke asked.

" Just my girlfriend sense goes off whenever Gio and Robin are together. ",Fiona said. Zeke looked at his girlfriend and said," You have a girlfriend sense? "

Fiona nodded then she began walking, with Zeke following behind her, while saying," I'll explain it to you as we walk Zekey. "

At Robin's locker, she took out her books and put her empty backpack into the locker before sighing. Robin then smiled while biting her lip before she went into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

At Tia's apartment, Adrian leaned against a wall as Tia said," Now that the Giga Boss Battle gashat is in my possession, my plans can go along smoothly. Well as smooth as they can be considering I still have the others to deal with. "

" What is your plan exactly? How does it involve me? ",Adrian questioned. Tia smirked then said," Sorry can't tell you that Adrian. Don't wanna risk you telling your friends. "

Adrian groaned in frustration then Tia went back to her computer and said," Oh it's ready. " as she pressed the enter key. Many pixels came out of the computer and formed a woman clad in dragonic armor and a dark red cloak which masked her face. This woman also wielded a large spiked mace.

Tia smiled evilly then looked at Adrian and said," Isn't she amazing? Her names Kuvaria. "

Adrian scoffed then said," I don't care. "

Tia smirked and thought," I knew I chose right. "

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Chapter 23

_{ Bringing it Down by starset is playing. }_

 **( Build up plays** **before music intensifies. )** Adrian stands by himself in the console looking at the walls as faint images of Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona appeared around him.

 **( I saw it in your eyes. I saw the creature deep inside. )** Adrian gained an angered look as he turned around and saw Tia and Fighter Ace standing behind him. Tia then changed into a silhouetted monster briefly before reverting to her human form.

 **( You opened up your cage. )** Devel sat in his room filled with computers. He then shook his head and ruffled his hair.

 **( Pathetic insect, drawn to flame. )** Devel then looked up and saw a violet and pink flame. He gritted his teeth before charging at it.

 **( I'm falling apart, inside your holographic heart. )** The ground around Devel broke away and he fell into a chasm. Imp walked alone thinking about Devel before she shook her head.

 **( Lost souls dancing, and now the lie is collapsing. )** Imp began skipping down the sidewalk with a smile on her face. It then switches to Adrian standing in the console, his appearance being disheaved.

 **( There's something inside you that isn't right. )** Adrian, Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona were fighting many grunts.

 **( There's something that haunts your dreams at night. )** The six teens then looked forward to see Tia and Fighter Ace standing there. Adrian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

 **( There's something that you have lost. )** Devel appeared from the side and began fighting Marcus. He then looked over to see Imp watching the fight and he gained a surprised look.

 **( And you're bringing it down. You're bringing it down. )** Images of Pinkpsycho, Greendetective, Violetking, Yellowassassin, and Bluegeneral appeared across the screen all fighting as they did.

 **( On top of us. )** Redfighter appeared on screen and punched at the screen making flames engulf the screen. The flames then changed into red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

At the game-man's school, Robin and Fiona were leaving class together and Robin took out her phone and smiled while texting. Fiona noticed this and asked," Who are you texting? "

" No one you need to be concerned with. ",Robin said. Fiona raised an eyebrow then said," Is this person special to you? "

" Yeah and before you start questioning me; no I am not dating anybody. I'm just texting my dad and telling how things are right now. ",Robin said. Fiona narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl then said," Alright. " before she looked in front of her and saw Zeke sitting by himself outside. Fiona smiled widely and said," Zekey is all alone so I get him to myself! "

" Doesn't that happen most of the time. ",Robin questioned.

" When you guys are around, No. I usually have to sneak in through his window for us to get alone time. ",Fiona said nonchalantly. Robin nodded then said," I actually forgot you are his stalker girlfriend until now. "

" Hey, only Zekey can call me that. ",Fiona said. She then saw Zeke getting up to leave and hurriedly said," He's leaving. See you later Robin. "

Fiona then ran down the hallway towards Zeke. Robin chuckled then said," That girl is crazy. Now, what's my goofball up to? "

Robin then got a call from Gio and she answered it while saying," Hey goofball. "

" Hey pretty lady, there's a bugster attacking near a takoyaki stand. ",Gio said on the line. Robin groaned then said," Seriously? Wait, how would you know that? "

" I'm at the takoyaki stand seeing the bugster. ",Gio said. Robin's expression changed to surprise and some anger and she said," Why are you there?! "

" I was hungry for takoyaki. ",Gio said. Robin growled then said," Don't you dare try to fight it, I'm getting the others and we're coming there. Also you're so getting beat up after I see you. " before she hung up the phone and ran after Zeke and Fiona.

* * *

Near a Takoyaki stand, Kuvaria swung her mace at Yellowassassin, who ducked it before slashing Kuvaria in the stomach. Kuvaria was barely fazed by the slash and kicked Yellowassassin in the face, making him tumble back. Yellowassassin got to one knee and shook his head then said," Okay, fighting one handed is way harder than expected. Especially when the person you're fighting has a mace. "

Yellowassassin then saw Adrian standing against a wall and said," What? Not gonna fight? "

Adrian stayed silent then put on his gamer driver and turned the dial on his gashat gear dual alpha while saying," Game start. "

" **BREAK THE CAGE WITH K.O FURY!** ",the gashat announced after Adrian put it into the driver and activated it, changing into Redberserker.

Redberserker rolled his neck then walked towards Yellowassassin before getting shot in the shoulder. Redberserker looked to the side and dodged a slash from Greendetective. Greendetective slash at Redberserker several times and they were all evaded before Greendetective was punched in the stomach by Redberserker. Redberserker jumped over a slash then kicked Greendetective across the face.

Greendetective stumbled towards the side then said," You're good at being a lap dog. "

Redberserker only stared at Greendetective then said," You don't understand. "

" Understand what? That you're working for the women that infected us with bugster virus and used us for her own gain? No, I understand all that Adrian. Do you? ",Greendetective said as he stood up straight. Greendetective then looked over his shoulder to see Pinkpsycho, Violetking, Bluegeneral and Yellowassassin fighting Kuvaria. He then charged in to help them with Redberserker only staring.

Redberserker stayed silent and red pixels began surging from his hands as he said," I should help them, but if I do then. "

Violetking blocked Kuvaria's mace then was punched back as Greendetective and Pinkpsycho attempted attack her. The two were hit with the mace then Kuvaria was shot several times by Bluegeneral before Yellowassassin threw his chain sword at her. Kuvaria caught the blade then used it to throw Yellowassassin into Bluegeneral.

Redberserker stared at the battle then as he was about to step in, Tia appeared next to him and said," Don't think about it Adrian. "

Redberserker looked at Tia as she continued," They're all learning to fight with their powerhouse. It's a great lesson for them to learn. "

Redberserker growled then said," Why the hell are you doing this Tia? What do I have to do with any of this stupid plan of yours? "

" You'll see in time. No run along and don't look back on this fight. Kay? ",Tia said teasingly. Redberserker closed his driver and took out his gashat, reverting into Adrian, before walking away from Tia. Tia chuckled then looked at Kuvaria and her eyes flashed red.

Kuvaria nodded then slammed her mace onto the ground, which made the game-man fly back, then disappeared along with Tia.

The game-man got to their feet and changed back into their civilian forms as Fiona said," Well, that hurt. "

" Don't state the obvious sis. ",Marcus said.

" Well since it's gone, let's get back to school before our teachers get on us. Well on you three because I have a free period right now. ",Robin said. Zeke and Marcus nodded but Fiona groaned and whined," Do we have to? "

" Yes. ",Zeke and Marcus said before they and Fiona began walking back to their school. Robin waited till the three were out of sight then she slapped Gio's arm three times and Gio said," Ow, Ow ow. Why? "

" Because you disobeyed my order and attacked the bugster along with Adrian by yourself. ",Robin angrily said.

" I held my own till you guys showed up. ",Gio said.

" I don't care until that arm is fully healed, you're not gonna fight. Got it? ",Robin said in an authoritative voice. Gio wanted to speak but Robin said," Got it? "

" Yes. ",Gio said sorrowfully. Robin sighed and said," Good. Now kiss me. " as her mouth slowly turned into a smirk. Gio looked at his girlfriend, who captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled away and hugged Gio while laying her head on his chest and said," You're also not allowed to leave my side and if you even think about apologizing, greeting, or saying goodbye to me without kisses, I will kick your ass. "

Gio was surprised and confused by this but he smiled happily and said," Alright. "

Robin smirked then stood on her tip toes and kissed Gio passionately. She pulled away and grabbed his hand before walking towards Gio's car.

* * *

Adrian angrily walked down the street then stopped and punched a wall before saying," Why the hell does she have me doing this?! Why did I even accept her stupid offer anyway! "

Adrian then calmed down then said," Why is any of this happening? "

Adrian then began walking again, not noticing that he cracked the brick of the wall, until he saw a women's clothes store and began thinking about Imp. He raised an eyebrow then said," Imp could use some clothes. "

Adrian then walked into the store.

* * *

At the game-man's school, Robin was in gym hitting a punching bag when Zeke came up to her and said," Hey Robin, I need to ask you something. "

" What do you need help with Z? ",Robin asked while looking at Zeke.

" Well it's not help I need really. See, I've noticed that in our recent fights the bugsters don't really have an aim like they used to. They just attack anything. ",Zeke said. Robin nodded and said," So? "

" So I think that these ones may not be after us. ",Zeke said.

" If that's the case then who would they be after? ",Robin asked.

" I don't know but it was just something that's been plaguing my mind. ",Zeke said. Robin nodded then said," Thanks for telling me bud and you noticed something I didn't. "

Zeke nodded then he said," Also are you okay? "

Robin gave a questioning look while saying," Yeah why? "

" You've been acting differently ever since Adrian started working for Tia. Like you barely come for training, you finish your school work really fast then ditch the rest of the day, Also you act nicer towards Gio. ",Zeke explained. Robin sighed then put her hand on Zeke's shoulder and said," I'm fine Zeke. I've just decided to not be so serious about everything and slow down. As for Gio, I felt bad for being mean to him so much so I'm trying to be nicer to him, which is harder than expected. "

Zeke nodded then walked towards Fiona, who was eagerly waiting for him. Robin sighed in relief then said," That was close. The others don't need to know I'm with Gio, not yet at least. "

* * *

At Adrian's apartment, Adrian walked into his apartment and put down three shopping bags then walked over to Imp, who was just now waking up. He knelt down next to her and said," Hey Imp, you okay? "

Imp nodded then yawned and said," I like sleeping. " before looking at the bags and asking," What're those? "

" They're your clothes. ",Adrian said. Imp looked at Adrian with confusion as he said," I didn't want you being in those rags all the time so I bought you some clothes. I didn't know what you like or what size you were either so I winged it. "

Imp nodded then said," Thank you. "

Adrian then stood up along with Imp and said," I also got you some stuff so you could take a shower, brush your teeth etc. "

Imp tilted her head to the side in confusion then Adrian led her to his bathroom.

After teaching Imp to brush her teeth and take a shower, Adrian stood outside his room then he turned around once the door was opened. He stared at Imp with amazement and stayed silent.

Imp now wore a grey t shirt that stopped just above her navel and red jeans.

Imp looked at herself and nervously said," Is there something wrong? "

Adrian shook his head and said," No, no, nothing's wrong. It's just that you look great Imp. "

Imp twiddled her fingers then Adrian said," Oh right, I almost forgot. " as he handed Imp a black and red beanie. Imp looked at the hat and put it on her head with Adrian adjusting it. Once it was adjusted, Adrian and Imp looked into each other's eyes and Imp said," Thank you Adrian. "

" No problem Imp. Tomorrow do you wanna get out of here? I mean I can show you around the city and maybe find somethings you'll like. ",Adrian suggested. Imp thought about it then nodded while saying," I'd like that. "

Adrian smiled then he said," Now let's see if you can fit the pajama stuff I got you. I honestly don't know if this is too sexual or not because all the stuff was suggested t me by the clerk. "

Imp giggled then she and Adrian walked over to the bags of clothes, smiling and enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

At Tia's apartment, she was typing on her computer and she said," Okay, just need a bit more to have this game be created. What could work to get him angry enough? "

Tia then looked at Kuvaria and said," Kuvaria, how would you feel about fighting my newest employee. "

Kuvaria looked at Tia and smirked.


	24. Chapter 24

Currently, Adrian and Imp were walking together downtown. Imp was wearing a white shirt with short black sleeves, black and white athletic shorts and black ankle high boots. Adrian wore a red t shirt, cargo short, and his boots. _( Side note: his hair is also now his natural hair color of black and it's grown to being halfway down his neck. )_

Imp looked at the city with awe and said," This is amazing. "

Adrian looked around and said," I guess it is. " Imp looked at Adrian and said," You think it's not? "

" No I do, it's just that I've lived here my entire life so I'm used to it. ",Adrian said. Imp nodded then Adrian pulled her back onto the sidewalk and said," Don't walk out into traffic okay. "

Imp nodded then the two walked across the street. Unbeknownst to the two, Fighter Ace was following them and said," This is a new development. " as he observed the two.

* * *

 _{ Bringing it Down by starset is playing. }_

 **( Build up plays** **before music intensifies. )** Adrian stands by himself in the console looking at the walls as faint images of Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona appeared around him.

 **( I saw it in your eyes. I saw the creature deep inside. )** Adrian gained an angered look as he turned around and saw Tia and Fighter Ace standing behind him. Tia then changed into a silhouetted monster briefly before reverting to her human form.

 **( You opened up your cage. )** Devel sat in his room filled with computers. He then shook his head and ruffled his hair.

 **( Pathetic insect, drawn to flame. )** Devel then looked up and saw a violet and pink flame. He gritted his teeth before charging at it.

 **( I'm falling apart, inside your holographic heart. )** The ground around Devel broke away and he fell into a chasm. Imp walked alone thinking about Devel before she shook her head.

 **( Lost souls dancing, and now the lie is collapsing. )** Imp began skipping down the sidewalk with a smile on her face. It then switches to Adrian standing in the console, his appearance being disheaved.

 **( There's something inside you that isn't right. )** Adrian, Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona were fighting many grunts.

 **( There's something that haunts your dreams at night. )** The six teens then looked forward to see Tia and Fighter Ace standing there. Adrian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

 **( There's something that you have lost. )** Devel appeared from the side and began fighting Marcus. He then looked over to see Imp watching the fight and he gained a surprised look.

 **( And you're bringing it down. You're bringing it down. )** Images of Pinkpsycho, Greendetective, Violetking, Yellowassassin, and Bluegeneral appeared across the screen all fighting as they did.

 **( On top of us. )** Redfighter appeared on screen and punched at the screen making flames engulf the screen. The flames then changed into red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

After walking a few blocks, Imp looked around then saw a cat cafe and shook Adrian while pointing and saying," What's that? "

Adrian looked at the cafe and smiled while saying," That's a cat cafe. "

" Cat cafe? ",Imp questioned. Adrian smiled then said," Come on, you'll have fun. " as he led Imp inside. Inside the cat cafe, Imp and Adrian looked around and saw many cats and kittens along with people.

" This is a place where you could get coffee or whatever but you can also pet the cats and kittens. ",Adrian said with a smile. Imp nodded then she walked further in and sat down. A cat got into Imp's lap and she giggled while petting it. The cat purred and Imp smiled widely then she looked at Adrian and said," I like cats a lot. "

Adrian smiled then he was surprised when Imp pulled him down to sit next to her. Imp giggled as she played with cats and she smiled at Adrian, who smiled back at her.

Shortly after the two left the cat cafe with Imp smiling happily. Imp laughed and said," I like this feeling I'm getting right now. What is it called when you can't help but smile and be cheerful? "

" That's called being happy as well as having fun. ",Adrian said. Imp nodded then said," Being happy and having fun. "

Adrian smiled at Imp then he looked behind him and saw Kuvaria coming towards him. He gained a confused look then Imp looked at Kuvaria and said," She's bad. "

Adrian looked at Imp then he looked up just in time to dodge Kuvaria's mace. He then ducked the mace again while putting on his driver and saying," Game start. " as he turned the dial on his gashat gear dual alpha.

Adrian changed into Redberserker, who blocked the mace once more then punched Kuvaria in the stomach twice. Redberserker then kicked Kuvaria back before getting shot in the back by Fighter Ace. Fighter Ace jumped over Redberserker, while slashing him on his back.

Redberserker looked at the two and angrily said," What the hell is going on?! "

" Tia wants us to test you. See how strong you can become by defeating Kuvaria. ",Fighter Ace said in his usual calm voice. Redberserker gritted his teeth under his helmet then he briefly had red pixels surge from his body.

Fighter Ace nodded then was surprised when he was kicked in the back. He turned around and dodged another kick from Imp then a punch. Imp ran over to Redberserker and said," Are you okay? "

" Yeah, you need to run. ",Redberserker said. Imp shook her head before she and Redberserker jumped back as Kuvaria swung her mace. Redberserker shot fire from the knuckle jets then threw several punches at Kuvaria, who blocked the majority of them. Kuvaria then slammed her mace into Redberserker's stomach before kicking him back into a car.

Imp dodged several slashes from Fighter Ace then kicked him twice before flipping over him. She throws a punch at Fighter Ace but he caught the punch then punched Imp into the face before throwing her aside.

Redberserker caught Imp then set her on her feet. Imp shook her head then said," I'm fine. "

Redberserker had red pixels surge from his body then he charged at Kuvaria and punched her five times. Kuvaria stumbled back then was kicked into a car before she hit Redberserker across the face with her mace. Redberserker easily took the hit then began to relentlessly punch Kuvaria in the face before getting hit back many feet. Imp merely watched and saw as Fighter Ace did the same.

Redberserker and Kuvaria continued trading blows until Redberserker rolled under a swing from Kuvaria's mace and activated his finisher.

" **K.O CRITICAL EVISCERATE!** ",the driver announced as Redberserker he put both his fist into Kuvaria's chest and sent energy bursts into her, making the bugster explode.

Redberserker breathed heavily and stepped back slightly then reverted into Adrian and fell to his knees. Imp pushed Fighter Ace away and ran to Adrian while worriedly saying," Adrian. "

Imp held Adrian's shoulders and he looked at her and said," You okay? "

" Yes but you're injured and worn out. ",Imp worriedly said. Adrian smirked and said," These are just flesh wounds, nothing serious. "

Fighter Ace watched the two and said," Interesting. "

Adrian and Imp looked at Fighter Ace as he said," A human and bugster gaining romantic feelings for one another. Truly remarkable. "

Imp looked at Fighter Ace and her eyes turned pink before she swung her hand towards Fighter Ace, making a wave of pink energy go out towards him. Fighter Ace was thrown back many feet then he disappeared from where he landed. Adrian looked at Imp then asked," Why did you do that? "

" We should go now. ",Imp said before she and Adrian disappeared in pink pixels.

* * *

At Tia's apartment, Fighter Ace stood near the couch as a surprised Tia said," He has a girl named Imp with him? "

" Yes. Imp is a bugster made by me at the request of Devel. She's supposed to be completely subservient to Devel but seeing her with Redberserker makes me wonder. ",Fighter Ace said. Tia nodded then said," I believe that those kids may have some information that I want to know. "

Tia then began walking away from Fighter Ace, who asked," Where are you going? "

" To pay my kiddies a visit. ",Tia said.

* * *

At Adrian's apartment, Adrian sat on his couch shirtless as Imp wrapped bandages around his abdomen. Adrian looked at Imp as she finished bandaging him. Imp looked at Adrian then nervously said," Why are you staring at me? "

" I'm just trying to figure out why you saved me and are bandaging me up. ",Adrian said. Imp tilted her head in confusion then said," Why wouldn't I? "

" We haven't known each other long. ",Adrian said.

" Why is that a factor in why I help you? You helped me when I needed it so I return the favor. Also I just wanted to. ",Imp said while looking down at her hands. Adrian nodded. Imp played with her fingers then she nervously said," Adrian, what's it called when you feel really really nervous and happy around someone, and whenever they do something dangerous you become frightened beyond belief. "

Adrian looked at Imp and said," That's affection or to put it simply, it means you like someone romantically. "

Imp nodded then said," Okay, thank you for telling me. " before she left to put away Adrian's first aid kit. Adrian gave a light chuckle then he looked at his driver and gashat, which were sitting on his coffee table, and he remembered something Fighter Ace said during the fight.

" _Tia wants us to test you. See how strong you can become by defeating Kuvaria. "_ ,Adrian heard in his head. Adrian gritted his teeth and angrily said," Tia had her bugster attack me for that reason and almost got Imp hurt. "

Adrian became angrier the more he thought about Tia until he finally put on his shirt, strapped his driver to his waist, grabbed his gashat and rushed out the door of his apartment. Imp came from around the corner and saw that Adrian had left. She frowned then realized that Adrian had taken his driver and gashat. Imp then gained a worried look and said," Adrian. " before she ran out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

* * *

At the console, the game-man sat around doing various things when Tia walked in and said," Hello all. "

All of the game-man quickly turned to Tia and readied their gashat until she said," Hey I'm only here to tell you guys something. "

" What should we do Robin? ",Marcus asked, still holding his gashat tightly. Robin looked at Tia then all of her friends before saying," Let's be on guard but hear her out. "

Tia smirked and said," Ooh, didn't think you would become leader after Adrian's departure. Figured Zeke or Marcus would. " to Robin as she walked down the stairs. Robin looked down in some sadness then Gio angrily said," Say what you have to then get the hell outta here. "

Tia put her hands up with a smug look then she said," And Gio isn't playing jokes. Oh, kids grow up so fast, or you having your arm broken gave you a new perspective. "

Gio got closer to Tia and angrily said," I hate it when backstabbing tramps like you hurt my friends. That's it. "

Tia kept her smug smirk and briefly snickered before saying," Anyway, I only wanted to inform you guys about Adrian. "

" What about Adrian? ",Zeke asked with concern.

" That he's doing fine. Been really mopey but he's been such a good employee. He's even gotten himself a little companion. I think you all know her as Imp. ",Tia said. Zeke and Fiona gained surprised looks then Fiona said," He's with Imp? "

" I wouldn't say that but they're really close. You can see they like one another from how they act. Or maybe this is a ploy by Devel to kill Adrian. ",Tia said. Marcus, Robin and Gio continued their gaze at Tia until Zeke and Fiona ran out of the console. Marcus turned to the door then to Robin, who said," Go get them. "

Marcus nodded then ran after the two. Tia chuckled then said," Zeke and Fiona are inseparable aren't they? Guess it happens when one of them is a psycho. "

" Okay you said all I wanna hear. Now leave. ",Robin demanded. Tia turned to the girl and said," Robin, robin, robin. Don't you know it's rude to address your elders like that. See I came here for some equipment that I left here, the whole Imp thing was just to make sure those three left. ",Tia said before pushing Robin to the side. Gio charged at Tia, and she swiftly punched him in the stomach then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground.

" Gio. ",Robin said with concern before she rushed over to her boyfriend. Tia stood up and went to a drawer before looking through and taking out gashacon bugvisor except this one was colored the same colors as the Giga Boss Battle gashat. Tia smirked then she looked at Gio and Robin and said," Just to let you know, I always expected you two to become a couple. See ya. "

Tia then left the console. Robin scowled at Tia angrily then she looked at Gio with concern and said," You okay goofball? "

" Not really. She's really strong, like Devel levels of strong. ",Gio said while wincing in pain. Robin heard the last part and gained a confused expression.

* * *

In the city, Adrian furious walked around looking for Tia, only stopping when he heard Imp following him. He turned around and said," Imp, why are you following me? "

" I'm making sure you're not gonna get into any fights. ",Imp said as she walked up to Adrian. Adrian looked down at Imp and said," Why would you being doing that? "

" Because your bugster virus is growing rapidly and I don't know what could happen to you when it completely propagates. ",Imp said sincerely.

" What? My bugster virus was erased when I got the gashat gear dual alpha. ",Adrian said. Imp shook her head then said," That thing has been building it up every time you get angry or you fight. That's why red pixels form around your hands and body. "

Adrian gained an astonished look then he said," How? Just how? "

" Adrian. ",Zeke and Fiona said as they ran up to Adrian and Imp. Adrian turned to his friends as they approached him. Imp became frightened by the sight of Fiona and hid behind Adrian, while clutching his shirt.

" Hey man. How you been? ",Zeke said to Adrian.

" Uh, good. Why are you guys here? ",Adrian said.

" Oh we were just around and saw you. Wanted to say hi. ",Zeke said nervously. Fiona starred daggers into Imp and said," Why is she with you? "

Adrian looked at Imp then at Fiona and said," That's my business. "

" But you do know who that is right? ",Fiona said. Adrian nodded then said," I don't want to hurt either of you so why don't you guys just leave. "

Zeke and Fiona looked at Adrian with confusion then Tia said," Excellent idea Adrian. " as she appeared next to Adrian and Imp. Fiona and Zeke readied themselves then Marcus ran up to them and said," Hopefully I didn't miss anything. "

" Oh you didn't, it's about to begin. Adrian, fight them. ",Tia said. Adrian looked at Tia then said," Tia this is not needed. "

" Maybe not but I wanna be entertained. ",Tia said. Adrian became furious and angrily said," Tia. " while red pixels surged from his body. Tia smirked then said," Oh is that insubordination I'm getting from you? " as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver box that had a button on it.

Adrian gritted his teeth and angrily shouted," Tia stop! "

" Then do as you're told. ",Tia said with a smirk. Adrian gritted his teeth and clutched his hand into a fist before his eyes began to glow crimson, red pixels surged from his body and he grabbed his head in pain.

Zeke became concerned and said," What in the? What's happening? "

" Exactly what I wanted to happen. ",Tia said. Adrian stumbled back and screamed in pain as the red pixels began to change into flames. Imp stared at Adrian before she ran towards him and made him look at her.

" Imp, get out of here. ",Adrian struggled to say. Imp shook her head then her eyes glowed pink and she put her hands on either side of Adrian's face with pink aura coming off her hands.

Tia became surprised by what Imp was doing and said," What? " with some anger in her voice.

The red pixels from Adrian's body went into the air before forming into a man.

Adrian fell to his knees and he panted for air then he looked at Imp, who smiled and said," Are you okay? "

" Yeah. ",Adrian said. Tia gritted her teeth then she turned to the street, along with everyone else, as she heard the man let out a deep breath.

This man was about 5ft 9in, had shoulder length black hair with a goatee to match and was rather skinny yet had a toned build. This man was shirtless and only wore a pair black jeans and faded black work boots. This man also had tattoos going from his chest to his wrist that resembled both flames and volcanic rock.

The man cracked his neck then turned around and looked at everyone before his eyes focused on Adrian and he said," Long time no see squirt. "

Imp looked at Adrian, who scowled at the man. The man chuckled then Tia asked," Who are you? You're no bugster I've seen or made. "

The man chuckled then said," Why am I not surprised you failed to mention me? I am Jin Aizawa. "

Tia, Fiona, Zeke, and Marcus gained confused expression then Adrian, who was helped up by Imp, stood up and weakly said," Hey Dad. "

Jin grinned cheekily while everyone excluding Imp and Adrian looked at him with surprise.


	25. Chapter 25

" You're Adrian's father? ",Tia asked in confusion. Jin looked at Tia and nodded before saying," That little twerp over there is my son. Now who exactly are you all? "

" They're no concern of you. ",Adrian said while trying to stand, with Imp helping him. Jin turned to Adrian and said," Come on Adrian, you can't still be mad at me for that. "

" Like hell I can't. After what you did. ",Adrian angrily said. Jin chuckled then said," After what I did? I only did what I did because you never learned to do as you were told. It's the reason why your mother is dead. "

Adrian became filled with rage and he miraculously changed into Redberserker and charged at Jin. Jin had the tattoos on his arm glow a magma like orange and red before he pulled back his fist and punched Redberserker directly in the stomach. Redberserker gasped then he punched Jin, making the man stumble back. Redberserker then threw many punches at Jin, who only dodged them while moving back. Jin then punched Redberserker across the face before punching him two more times and kicking him in the chest. Redberserker flew back and reverted into Adrian, who landed on his back.

Jin chuckled then said," You're still too weak to even try and hurt me son. Stop trying. "

Adrian groaned and tried to stand but fell back down. Jin chuckled then he said," Hehe, see ya around son. " before he walked away from the group.

Imp went to Adrian's side along with Zeke and Fiona. Imp looked at them and said," Adrian needs to get help. "

" No Imp, I'm fine. ",Adrian said while gritting his teeth. Zeke looked at Adrian and said," Sorry buddy but you're going to the hospital whether you want to or not. "

Zeke then pulled out his phone and dialed 911, against Adrian's wishes. Fiona however stared daggers at Imp, with anger and hatred being clearly seen in her eyes.

* * *

 _{ Bringing it Down by starset is playing. }_

 **( Build up plays** **before music intensifies. )** Adrian stands by himself in the console looking at the walls as faint images of Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona appeared around him.

 **( I saw it in your eyes. I saw the creature deep inside. )** Adrian gained an angered look as he turned around and saw Tia and Fighter Ace standing behind him. Tia then changed into a silhouetted monster briefly before reverting to her human form.

 **( You opened up your cage. )** Devel sat in his room filled with computers. He then shook his head and ruffled his hair.

 **( Pathetic insect, drawn to flame. )** Devel then looked up and saw a violet and pink flame. He gritted his teeth before charging at it.

 **( I'm falling apart, inside your holographic heart. )** The ground around Devel broke away and he fell into a chasm. Imp walked alone thinking about Devel before she shook her head.

 **( Lost souls dancing, and now the lie is collapsing. )** Imp began skipping down the sidewalk with a smile on her face. It then switches to Adrian standing in the console, his appearance being disheaved.

 **( There's something inside you that isn't right. )** Adrian, Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona were fighting many grunts.

 **( There's something that haunts your dreams at night. )** The six teens then looked forward to see Tia and Fighter Ace standing there. Adrian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

 **( There's something that you have lost. )** Devel appeared from the side and began fighting Marcus. He then looked over to see Imp watching the fight and he gained a surprised look.

 **( And you're bringing it down. You're bringing it down. )** Images of Pinkpsycho, Greendetective, Violetking, Yellowassassin, and Bluegeneral appeared across the screen all fighting as they did.

 **( On top of us. )** Redfighter appeared on screen and punched at the screen making flames engulf the screen. The flames then changed into red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

At the hospital, Adrian laid on the hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his abdomen and shoulder. He was also unconscious due to him having to be sedated. Imp sat next to Adrian with a worried expression on her face as she laid her head on his forearm.

Outside the room, Robin, Gio, Marcus, Zeke and Fiona stood together. Robin sighed then she said," So let me try to understand this. Adrian's bugster virus propagated then went out of his body and changed into this Jin guy who just so happens to be Adrian's dad? "

Zeke, Fiona and Marcus nodded then Marcus said," Not to mention, from what I saw, Tia was right in saying that Imp and Adrian are a thing. "

Gio scratched his head then said," Wow, I thought Marcus would be the one to fall for a bugster not Adrian. "

Marcus immediately turned his head to Gio and said," What?! "

" Hey no offense man but you're kind of a dick. So I just kinda assumed only a bugster would be able to fall for you. ",Gio said. Marcus raised his fist then Robin said," Both you settle this later on. Right now we need to figure out what to do with Adrian's dad."

Marcus sighed while Gio nodded. Fiona only stared at Imp then angrily said," What are we gonna do about her? "

Robin scratched her head then said," I don't know. She hasn't done anything wrong recently plus Adrian cares about her. "

" She may have not done wrong recently but she will eventually. ",Fiona said. Zeke turned to Fiona and asked,"Fi, how do you know that? "

" Because I do Zekey. Imp doesn't care about anyone but Devel and eventually she'll attack Adrian then us! ",Fiona snapped before storming away from the group. Everyone was surprised by her outbursts but Marcus said," I'll go talk to her. " before chasing after her. Zeke sighed then Robin said," Anyway, anyone got an idea on how to defeat Adrian's dad? "

" Nope. I mean for all we know his dad could react like my bugster and only Adrian can fight him. ",Gio said. Robin sighed then said," That's what I'm afraid of. "

* * *

At a oden shop, Jin was currently eating, now wearing a dark blue shirt, and he said," Ah, oden is still the best. Been so long since I had it. "

" It has? Have you been away or was it some diet? ",The shop owner asked Jin.

" At first it was because my ex didn't like it and as such I didn't eat it too often then I went out of country and I've craving it ever since. ",Jin said. The shop owner nodded while exclaiming," I see, I see. "

Jin continued eating then he stopped and paid the shop owner before leaving.

Jin walked a few blocks then he said," Okay, since I've seen some stuff I've been missing. Guess I should finish the little scuffle I had with my son. "

Jin then changed into red pixels and disappeared from where he stood.

* * *

In a courtyard of the hospital, Fiona sat alone while angrily staring at the ground. Marcus sat next to Fiona with Fiona saying," What do you want Marcus? "

" What? I can't check on my little sister after she freaks out? ",Marcus said. Fiona looked at her brother then she said," I'm sorry for freaking out but I don't trust Imp. "

Marcus leaned back on the bench and said," It's reasonable that you wouldn't, I mean she did lie about being your friend and then proceeded to use your body to fight Zeke. "

" What?! That's not my reasoning for not trusting her. ",Fiona lied. Marcus raised an eyebrow at Fiona then said," Fiona, that's the exact reason why you don't trust Imp. "

Fiona frowned then said," How would you know? "

" I know because you did the same thing when we were kids. Remember how in fifth grade that one girl you hung out with everyday moved away then you never wanted to talk to her again. ",Marcus said. Fiona looked away from her brother while still frowning and saying," That was different. "

" Yeah, however that doesn't mean you should be the same. I know I may not be the poster child of embracing this but maybe you can give Imp a second chance. ",Marcus said. He then walked away from Fiona, leaving her to think about what her brother said.

* * *

Back in the hospital room, Adrian awoke and sat up while gritting his teeth. Imp looked at Adrian and happily said," Adrian, you're awake. "

" Yeah. Wait a sec, where's my dad?! ",Adrian asked in a worried tone. Imp shrugged then said," He hasn't showed up here or anywhere. Your friends haven't gone out to find him yet. "

" My friends? ",Adrian questioned.

" Yes, they're outside. I don't know what they're talking about but it doesn't seem like they like me being here. Especially Fiona. ",Imp explained. Adrian became worried then said," No, no they can't be here. If Tia finds out. "

" I've been curious about that Adrian. Whenever Tia asks you to do something, all I can see is hate and anger in your eyes yet you do it. Why is that? ",Imp asked. Adrian looks at the ground sighing," I, I can't. "

" Why not? Is it because Tia has threatened your life? ",Imp asked innocently. Adrian shook his head then Imp lifted his head so she could look into his and say," Please tell me. "

Adrian hesitantly answered," The reason I work for Tia is because the others were in trouble and I needed a new gashat after my first one exploded. What I didn't know at the time was that she'd make me betray my friends by holding their lives hostage. "

" How could she do that? ",Imp asked.

" She self destruct devices in their game cyclers and first gashats. If I try to tell them or fall out line in anyway, she'll activate them and kill them all. "

Imp nodded then said," I understand. That sounds like something Devel-sama would do. "

Adrian scoffed then he was surprised when Imp got on the bed and sat next to him. He looked at her then Imp said," I also think that even if this is the case, they're your friends and should at least know that you still care about them. "

Adrian thought about what Imp said and he looked away from her. He then got a call on his phone and he answered it to hear Jin say," Hey son, how you doing? "

" Dad. What do you want? ",Adrian angrily said.

" Oh so angry. All I want is to have us do a final battle of sorts. No rules, no restrictions, no friends in your case. Just you and me, fighting till one of us goes down. ",Jin said proudly. Adrian gritted his teeth then said," You got a deal. "

" Good, meet me in the quarry at six. ",Jin said before hanging up.

Adrian put his phone down then Imp asked," Was that your father? "

" Yeah, later on I'm gonna settle things between us. ",Adrian said. Imp nodded before asking," Why do you hate him so much? From what I've seen of humans, you're supposed to love your father's. "

" That's for most humans. Some of us have Dad's that we hate because they did things to us that can never be forgiven. My dad is like that. ",Adrian said. Imp blinked and was going to speak but Adrian said," Before you ask, besides abusing me physically and emotionally.. He's the reason my mom is dead. "

* * *

A few hours later, Adrian walked out of his hospital room with Imp following. The others walked up to him and Robin said," Adrian where are you going? "

" To deal with my dad. ",Adrian said walking past the group.

" Whoa dude, wait. You can't go fighting your dad being like that. ",Gio said.

"Maybe not but I'm gonna try my best. ",Adrian said bluntly. Zeke stepped in front of Adrian, which made Adrian stop. Zeke looked at Adrian and said," Adrian, just talk to us. "

Adrian looked at his friend then said," I would if I could buddy. Actually. " before turning to all of his friends. He looked at them all before saying," I'm sorry, for everything. I know that what I've been doing recently has affected you all and I wish I could tell you but sadly I can't. However I can tell you that I don't work for Tia because I want to and that you're all the best friends I could ever ask for. Now I need to get going. "

The others looked at Adrian with surprise and concern then Robin said," Adrian wait. " as she walked up to him. Adrian looked at her and she said," I just wanted you to know that no matter what; you're still my friend and leader and I'll always be by your side."

Adrian was surprised by this then Gio playfully punched him in the shoulder before saying," She speaks for me too. "

" Me and Zekey agree. ",Fiona said while hugging Zeke close.

" I may want to knock you out but you're still my friend. So I agree too. ",Marcus said. Adrian looks at all of his friends and smiles before saying," Thanks guys but I do need to go deal with my dad alone. "

Adrian then began walking but he stopped and said," Please keep Imp safe for me. " before he walked out of the hospital. Fiona glared at Imp angrily. Imp gulped then she said," Um, I have something to ask of you all. "

" You do? ",Gio questioned. Imp nodded then said," May I please take a look at your game cyclers and gashats? "

" Our cyclers and gashats? Why do you want to look at them? ",Robin asked, confused by the request. Imp looked at Robin and said," Adrian told me something that I believe I can fix. "

The Game-man all had looks of confusion while Imp just waited.

* * *

At the quarry, Adrian walked into it with his gamer driver strapped on. He continued walking until he saw Jin sitting on a bulldozer. Adrian stopped and Jin said," Hey son. Glad you could make it. "

Adrian scowled at his dad then he said," Huh, guess there is a first time for everything. "

Jin jumped to the ground then said," You still can't let all of that go can you? "

" I'm never gonna let my mother's death go, not until I avenge her. ",Adrian said while revealing his gashat gear dual alpha. Jin scoffed then said," Straight to the point with you always. Never knew how to have fun. "

" Game start. ",Adrian said coldly as he put his gashat gear dual alpha into his gamer driver and opened it up, changing into Redberserker.

Jin and Redberserker stared at one another then began walking towards each other. The two gradually sped up their pace until they were charging at one another while letting out screams of rage. Once both were close to one another they threw punches and their fists collided, causing the ground around them to crater and dust to fly in every direction.

* * *

At the console, Imp sat at the console with all of the game cyclers dismantled along with the dismantled Ricochet Tactics, Shadow Stalker, Wanderers Tale, and both Twin Trials gashats. She diligently worked on them. The Game-man watched her and Gio said," How does she know how to do all this? "

" My memory is somewhat linked to Fiona's, so whatever she was taught before our connection was damaged is still retained by me. ",Imp explained. Gio nodded and said," Weird. Wait so does that mean you and Fiona are like, sisters or something. "

Fiona became angered by that sentence and immediately punched Gio across the face, not caring that Robin looked at her with anger. Zeke hugged Fiona then said," Anyway, when she's done with, whatever this is. That mean we're going to help Adrian? "

" Of course we are. ",Robin said in a determined voice. Marcus crossed his arms then said," Ya know I've been thinking about something all day. Why does Adrian hate his dad so much? "

Imp stopped her tinkering and turned the group before saying," I don't know if Adrian will be okay with me revealing this but as his friends, you deserve to know. Adrian's father abused him and his mother when adrian was a young boy. "

* * *

Back with Redberserker, he punched Jin three times then was kicked in the chest and punched in the face mercilessly by Jin. Redberserker pushed Jin off of him the roundhouse kicked him in the side. Jin stumbled then dodged a punch from Redberserker before kneeing him in the stomach and punching him to the ground.

" _Adrian always grew up in constant fear of his father until one day, his fear turned into anger. He stood up to his father and was severely beaten. ",Imp continued explaining_

Jin ignited his arms then proceeded to pummel Redberserker until he was blasted off by Redberserker's knuckle jets. Redberserker flipped to his feet then charged at Jin and punched the man. Jin blocked the punch but was sent back many feet. Redberserker charged at Jin and tried to blast him again but it was dodged. Jin kicked Redberserker in the back then elbowed him in the side before punching him several times. Redberserker punched Jin in the chest before using his ankle jets to propel his foot into Jin's spine. Jin called out in pain but then ignited his fist and punched Redberserker in the stomach, making the young man call out in pain. The two then dodged punches from one another before both punched each other in the chest and flew many feet away from each other.

" _Adrian was in a coma for a few days and when he awoke, the police told him that his father killed his mother. ",Imp said._

Redberserker got to his feet along with Jin and the two charged at one another while letting out rage filled screams.

* * *

Back at the console, the Game-man all just looked at each other then Zeke said," Can't believe he went through something like that. "

" Yeah. Now I can see why he never talked to us about his past. ",Marcus said. Imp nodded then Fiona asked," How do you know this anyway? "

" Adrian told me about it in his hospital room. He's told me many things and taught me about being human. ",Imp said while smiling. Robin looked at Imp and said," You really care about Adrian don't you? "

Imp nodded then said," He does so much for me. It is why I want to help him. " before going back to working. Fiona looked at Imp and sighed with Zeke seeing this and grinning. Robin smiled then she looked at Gio with happiness.

* * *

That night in Tia's condo, she sat by herself thinking. She then said," I wasn't expecting his father to be his bugster. Hell he was supposed to die, but this may not be all bad. As long as Adrian defeats him, things will go smoothly. "

Tia then grimaced before saying," Who am I kidding that boys gonna get his ass kicked. "

* * *

That night with Redberserker, He and Jin continued their fight, each one blocking and dodging attacks then retaliating with their own. Jin punched Redberserker in the gut three times then was head-butted before getting drop kicked. Redberserker blasted himself into the air before coming down and slamming his fist into Jin's back. Jin fell but rolled away from an attack then tripped Redberserker before punching the young man in the chest many times.

Redberserker and Jin pushed each other away then charged at one another, both having their fist ignited with flames. The two delivered powerful punches to their opponents, making both fly back and land on their backs.

Jin laughed maniacally as he picked himself up off the ground, with his mouth bleeding and his shirt burned, before he said," You got a lot of fight in you son. Just like your old man. "

Redberserker got to his feet, with his helmet broken enough to where his face could be seen then he said," I'm nothing like you. "

" Oh and what makes you say that? ",Jin said while ripping off his tattered shirt. Adrian took off and threw his broken helmet to the side before saying," Because unlike you, I don't need to beat on defenseless children or women in order to feel powerful. Plus, I don't have to get drunk in order to kick someone's ass. "

Jin became angered by this and he charged at Adrian, his arms ignited with magma. Adrian charged at Jin with his knuckle jets having blood red flames spewing out of them.

* * *

As the sun rose, Imp, Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona ran into the quarry. They all looked around and Gio asked," Why are we at the quarry again? "

" This is where Adrian and his father wanted to fight. ",Imp said. Fiona looked at Imp and said," How do you know that was true? "

Suddenly an explosion happened in the lower portion of the quarry and the group ran towards the edge to see Jin and Adrian still fighting.

Adrian's suit was now completely torn apart with his gauntlets being the only thing on his arms besides tattered costume and his torso had nothing on it. Below his driver was his torn costume that showed his right knee and his entire left leg was shown as his torn costume was hanging out of his boot. Adrian's body was also covered in dirt, bruises, cuts and burns.

Jin was also covered in dirt, bruises, cuts and burns and his pants were missing a leg.

The group looked down at their comrade and Imp shouted," Adrian! " in concern.

Adrian looked up and saw his friends but mainly Imp and he said," Imp, guys? What are you all doing here? "

Jin laughed briefly then said," They came her to watch you die obviously. "

Adrian looked at his father and said," Shut the hell up! " before he charged at Jin. The two began their fight once again with Adrian punching Jin across the face then getting kneed in the stomach. Jin punched Adrian in the face three times then had a kick planted into his stomach. Adrian was uppercutted then he elbowed Jin in the back while yelling in anger. Jin the slammed both of his hands into Adrian's abdomen, making the young man stumble back. Adrian threw another punch at Jin, but it was caught and Jin dislocated Adrian's arm.

Adrian called in pain and stumbled back, falling to one knee while gritting his teeth.

Imp saw this and a tear ran down her cheek at the sight. The Game-man readied their gashats then they heard Tia walked up beside them and she said," Oh so everyone's here. "

Tia then looked down to see Adrian holding his arm in pain with Jin panting and stumbling to the side. Tia sighed then said," I knew he'd be getting his ass kicked. Guess I should give him some incentive. "

The Game-man turned to Tia and saw her pull out a trigger before she said," Adrian, if you don't win this fight. All your friends are gonna die. "

Adrian looked at Tia then he stood up and turned to Jin, who got to his feet and turned to Adrian. Adrian looked at his friends then at Imp before his gaze returned to his father. Jin chuckled maniacally then said," Guess we shouldn't delay the inevitable anymore son. "

" My thoughts exactly. ",Adrian said while closing his driver then reopening it making it shout," **FRIGHT CRITICAL NIGHTMARE!** "

Adrian was then engulfed in blood red, dark green and black energy as he readied his fist. Jin ignited his fist as well. The two charged at one another while shouting in rage. They both threw their punches once close enough. Adrian dodged Jin's punch and his connected with Jin's face and the man flew into a bulldozer.

Adrian looked towards his father, who only smiled at him before exploding. Adrian stood up straight then he looked up at his friends and Tia before falling to his back.

The Game-man and Tia ran down to Adrian and Imp helped him sit up as everyone else gathered around him. Imp looked down at Adrian and he looked at her and said," Hey Imp. "

" Hi Adrian. ",Imp said with a joyful smile on her face. Adrian smiled back her then he looked at all of his friends and said," Guys. "

" Don't say anything buddy. We're just glad you're okay. ",Robin said with a smile.

" However you look like shit right now. ",Marcus said. Adrian scoffed then said," Okay smart ass could you maybe pop my arm back in place. "

Marcus chuckled then did so and Adrian gritted his teeth. Tia walked up to Adrian and said," Yay joyous reunion between friends. Now come on Adrian. "

Adrian looked at the woman and said," Piss off Tia. I'm done doing your dirty work. "

Tia raised an eyebrow and menacingly said," What did you just say to me? "

Adrian stood up, with the help of his friends, and said," You heard me bitch. I quit. "

Tia shook her head and said," Oh you stupid bastard, and I thought you truly cared for your friends. Shame. " before she pressed the button on her trigger. Nothing happened and Tia gained a confused expression and she looked at the trigger in her hand before pressing the button several times.

" Uh why does she keep pressing that thing? ",Zeke asked. Tia pressed the button and said," Just a second. Why isn't this working? "

Adrian smirked and said," Imp, did you have something to do with this? " while he looked at the smaller girl helping him stand along with everyone else. Imp gained a coy expression then she said," If by did something you mean that I could've taken out and disabled the self destruct devices in all of your friends game cyclers and gashats last night. Then yes I did something. "

" Self-destruct devices? ",Gio, Marcus, Robin and Zeke questioned.

" That's what you were doing to our equipment last night? ",Fiona asked Imp. Imp nodded then Adrian hugged her and said," Thank you Imp. "

Tia gritted her teeth then said," Well then I guess I'll just have to do this through a more hands on method. " as her eyes glowed red. She then was going to fire energy burst at the group but Adrian used his knuckle jets to immediately blast Tia back a few feet. Tia tumbled on the ground then she looked at the group to see everyone, save for Adrian and Imp, holding up their gashats prepared to fight Tia. Tia tsked then said," Seems I'm out matched. No matter, once the final component of my plan is complete I'll be able to get rid of you all and go through with my ambitions. "

" Last component, what're you talking about? ",Robin said, still ready to fight. Tia chuckled as she got up then she said," I guess I can let you in on that since you'll be dead soon enough. The last component in my plan is the death of a familiar enemy of you all's. Zeke's bugster, Devel. "

Everyone gasped but Zeke said," Why would you want Devel dead? He doesn't even know about you. "

Tia laughed then said," I don't want him dead, I need him dead. If I want to be all powerful that is. Now Ciao. " before she disappeared from where she stood.

Adrian, Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus, Fiona, and Imp starred at the place Tia was with expressions of surprise, and concern in Imp's case.


	26. Chapter 26

Currently, Adrian and Imp were walking down the street looking for Devel. It had been three days since Tia told them about her plans for him and they'd been searching tirelessly, along with Fiona and Zeke. Imp had a worried look on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Adrian. Adrian stopped himself and Imp before saying,"Imp, are you okay?"

Imp shook her head before saying."No, I feel sick always and am restless even when you're with me. What is this emotion?"

"That's called worry or concern, you usually get it when someone you care about is in trouble. To be honest I'm kinda surprised you still care about Devel.",Adrian said.

"I don't know why either. I don't love him and adore him like I used to but I still don't want to see him harmed by anyone.",Imp said while looking at her feet. Adrian nodded then said,"That's like how even though I hate my dad's guts, it did hurt me to have to kill him. All children feel this towards their parents. I mean I think Devel would be considered your parent anyway."

Imp nodded, still having her expression of worry on her face. Adrian hugged Imp then said,"Don't worry Imp we'll find him before Tia does."

Imp just looked up at Adrian then nodded before she and him began walking together.

* * *

 _{ Bringing it Down by starset is playing. }_

 **( Build up plays** **before music intensifies. )** Adrian stands by himself in the console looking at the walls as faint images of Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona appeared around him.

 **( I saw it in your eyes. I saw the creature deep inside. )** Adrian gained an angered look as he turned around and saw Tia and Fighter Ace standing behind him. Tia then changed into a silhouetted monster briefly before reverting to her human form.

 **( You opened up your cage. )** Devel sat in his room filled with computers. He then shook his head and ruffled his hair.

 **( Pathetic insect, drawn to flame. )** Devel then looked up and saw a violet and pink flame. He gritted his teeth before charging at it.

 **( I'm falling apart, inside your holographic heart. )** The ground around Devel broke away and he fell into a chasm. Imp walked alone thinking about Devel before she shook her head.

 **( Lost souls dancing, and now the lie is collapsing. )** Imp began skipping down the sidewalk with a smile on her face. It then switches to Adrian standing in the console, his appearance being disheaved.

 **( There's something inside you that isn't right. )** Adrian, Robin, Gio, Zeke, Marcus and Fiona were fighting many grunts.

 **( There's something that haunts your dreams at night. )** The six teens then looked forward to see Tia and Fighter Ace standing there. Adrian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

 **( There's something that you have lost. )** Devel appeared from the side and began fighting Marcus. He then looked over to see Imp watching the fight and he gained a surprised look.

 **( And you're bringing it down. You're bringing it down. )** Images of Pinkpsycho, Greendetective, Violetking, Yellowassassin, and Bluegeneral appeared across the screen all fighting as they did.

 **( On top of us. )** Redfighter appeared on screen and punched at the screen making flames engulf the screen. The flames then changed into red, blue, yellow, violet, neon green, and neon pink pixels before the pixels spell out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

Currently, Gio and Robin were walking together with Gio moving his, now healed, arm around saying,"Yeah! Finally my arm is healed and I can be the Yellowassassin, once again."

Robin smiled and said,"Yeah that's good. We do need everyone on the team if we wanna go up against Tia while also trying to find Devel."

"Oh right, I forgot we have to find that jerk. Why do we want him to survive again?",Gio asked his girlfriend.

"Because if he dies, Tia's plans are complete and she can become all powerful or something. I wasn't listening too much when Adrian was explaining everything.",Robin explained. Gio said,"Oh." in a disappointed tone then he looked at Robin and asked,"So, what's been on your mind pretty lady?"

"What are you talking about?",Robin asked with genuine curiosity. Gio put his hands in his pocket and said,"Well you've had this kinda look/vibe around you for a bit and with me being your goofball, I wanna know what's got you all. Not Robin-y."

Robin raised an eyebrow then she smiled while chuckling before saying,"I haven't really had much on my mind besides what I'm gonna do after all this."

"After all of what?",Gio asked with a confused expression.

"You know, this. After we're done with Tia and everything, I've just been wondering what I'm going to do with my life afterwards. I mean me, Adrian and Marcus are about to graduate so we gotta figure out what to do with our lives.",Robin said. Gio nodded then he said,"I get it, I never thought about that. I just kinda assumed I'd always stay a game-man ya know."

"Why would you stay a Game-man?",Robin asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know. It's just been fun being a hero and fighting with you guys, plus for once I don't feel like the screw up of my family. Not to mention, I've become a better person since I've been a Game-man.",Gio said with a smile. Robin nodded then said,"True but still you have a life outside of this. I mean haven't you wanted to do something besides this?"

Gio thought about it and shook his head then he asked,"Have you?"

"Yeah. I've actually been considering going back to America to get become a nurse.",Robin said. Gio looked at Robin with some worry/sadness and he said,"You want to go back to America?"

Robin nodded then said,"Yeah, Japan has been cool but I wanna see my home again."

Gio turned his head to the ground and said,"Okay." with a saddened tone. Robin noticed this and looked at Gio before stopping both of them and saying, in a worried tone,"You okay goofball?" while facing Gio. Gio nodded, quickly switching his attitude back to being happy, and said,"Of course I'm okay. Just started thinking about some stuff."

"Hope I was one of your thoughts Gio.",Gio and Robin heard before they turned their gaze to the other side of the road and seeing Tia standing there. The couple took out their gashats and Tia said,"You all are wasting your time. Devel is going to die one way or another."

"Well while we'd usually be okay with that, it's you who want him dead so yeah. Gotta save the jackass.",Gio said. Tia rolled her eyes then said,"Your humor hasn't gotten any better Gio."

Gio gritted his teeth and Robin put her hand on his chest before saying to Tia,"Did you come here to fight or just piss us off?"

"Oh I came here to make sure you two don't get in my way. So have fun fighting these guys.",Tia said before snapping her fingers, causing Hyko and Yogak to appear beside her. Gio and Robin's eyes widened and Gio said,"Okay, that's uh, uh. "

"Not good at all.",Robin said as he put her gashat into her game cycler

* * *

In another part of the city, Fiona, Zeke and Marcus were searching for Devel together with little to no success. Zeke sighed then said,"Where could Devel be?"

"Don't worry Zekey, we'll find him before Tia does.",Fiona said in a calming voice.

"And when we do, you can be the one to kill him.",Marcus said nonchalantly. Zeke looked at Marcus with confusion then said,"What?"

Marcus looked at Zeke and said,"You are going to kill Devel right?"

"Hadn't planned on it. Why did you think I would?",Zeke asked while he and Fiona stopped in their tracks. Marcus stopped walking and turned to Zeke while saying,"Well seeing as how much destruction he's caused, what he did to Fiona and how he's tormented you. I just assumed that you'd be down to kill him."

Zeke looked at Marcus then said,"I'm not. Yeah he's done all that stuff but I can't say that I completely blame him."

Marcus and Fiona raised eyebrows as Zeke continued to speak,"Zatarn, Fenrir and Roganda programmed him to be evil and he had no choice but to be that. On top of that they gave him no emotions or any semblance of a personality besides that so."

Suddenly, the trio had explosions go off all around them and they put their hands up to try and shield themselves. Shin Devil Deus then swooped down from the sky and kicked Marcus in the chest before throwing him across the street. Fiona tried to take out her gashat but Shin Devel Deus used his telekinesis to push her several feet back. Shin Devil Deus then grabbed Zeke by his throat before saying,"You're coming with me."

Shin Devil Deus and Zeke then disappeared from where they stood, which Fiona witnessed and shouted in a alarmed and fearful tone,"Zekey!"

Marcus gasped and winced in pain while grabbing his chest. Marcus then shook off his pain and took out his phone and began dialing someone. He then got to his feet and ran over to Fiona while talking on the phone,"Adrian, we found Devel but he ambushed us and took Zeke."

* * *

A few minutes later at the console, Marcus and Fiona entered the console with Fiona saying,"Have you found Zekey yet?" to Imp and Adrian who had arrived earlier. Imp shook her head then said,"Sadly not."

Fiona became incredibly worried and she began worriedly saying,"No no no no no no."

Marcus came over to Fiona and said,"Fiona, calm down. We're gonna get Zeke back and get Devel."

Fiona looked at Marcus, with her expression changing to one of anger and insanity, then said,"I don't give a damn about Devel. All I care about is my Zekey!" angrily. Marcus nodded then he looked at the console's entrance as Gio and Robin ran into it breathing heavily. Adrian saw Gio and Robin then asked,"What happened to you two?"

"We had a run in with Tia and let's just say that she's way different now.",Gio said as he and Robin approached their friends. Robin nodded then said exhaustedly,"She's not just different guys. It's like she's not human."

"What? What do you mean?",Marcus asked as his concern grew. Imp tilted her head to the side then she said,"Oh no."

"What's wrong Imp?",Adrian asked while looking at Imp. Imp turned to Adrian and said,"You remember when I first saw Tia and my eyes glowed?"

 _ **(Author's note: this happened outside of the story.)**_

"Yeah, it was when she showed up at my apartment unannounced. What about it?",Adrian questioned.

"Well as you know I can sense when other bugsters are around, but when it came to Tia I assumed that it was Fighter Ace causing my sense to go off. However with that revelation from Bluegeneral and Yellowassassin, I now realize that what I was sensing at not FIghter Ace but instead Tia."

Adrian, Marcus and Fiona were shocked by this and Marcus said,"Hold on a sec. You mean to tell me that Tia's a bugster?!"

"Ah! That explains it!",Gio shouted while pointing at Imp. Robin put Gio's hand down then said,"That explains what Gio?"

"It explains everything. Remember when Tia put me my back like it was nothing then casually walked out of here, I said she was Devel level of strong. Also remember when she tried to kill us after Adrian fought his dad.",Gio said. Robin thought about it then said with realization in her voice,"She made an energy burst in her hands. Oh my god she is a bugster."

"Well if she is a bugster then who's her host?",Fiona asked.

"That is a question that you all will never know the answer to.",Tia said as she entered the console along with Fighter Ace. Adrian, Imp, Robin, Gio, Marcus and Fiona immediately looked at Tia and were going to charge at her but she raised her hand and all of them flew into the back wall. Tia chuckled evilly then said,"Did you all actually think I wouldn't come here for you? Oh how stupid you kids can be." before she snapped her fingers. Fighter Ace revealed his bugvisor in beam mode and he began shooting around the console as Tia fired energy burst around it. Explosion went off around the console which caused the walls to crack and scaffolding to fall. Adrian gained a look of rage and he said,"You guys get out of here now. I got them. Game start!" as he took out his gashat.

" **BREAK FROM THE CAGE WITH K.O FURY!** "

Redberserker jumped over the railing of the main room and puncher Fighter Ace in the chest before kicking Tia in the side. Fighter Ace blocked a kick from Redberserker then shot at him before proceeding to engage the red game-man while also destroying the console. Imp saw Redberserker and shouted with concern,"Adrian!"

Redberserker blocked a kick from Fighter Ace then turned to Imp and said,"Imp go now!" He then pushed FIghter Ace back before getting blasted into some railing by Tia. Tia smiled evilly then said,"I'm gonna enjoy killing you the most Adrian."

Suddenly, Yellowassassin and Bluegeneral landed in front of Redberserker and readied their weapons as they faced Tia. Redberserker looked at the two and said,"GIo, Robin?"

"Take Imp and Fiona and go, we'll hold off Tia and FIghter Ace. You gotta find Zeke and Devel.",Bluegeneral said. Redberserker got to his feet and said,"But."

"No time for buts dude, go!",Yellowassassin said before he and Bluegeneral charged at Tia and began fighting her. Redberserker hesitated then a computer exploded behind him and he stumbled before growling in anger. He then ran towards Imp and said,"Come on Imp."

Meanwhile, Greendetective and Pinkpsycho were fighting Fighter Ace together. Greendetective blocked a blast from Fighter Ace as Pinkpsycho was hit by a kick from Fighter Ace. Pinkpsycho stumbled back then Greendetective blocked a punch from Fighter Ace and said,"Go with them Fiona."

"What?",Pinkpsycho asked while standing up. Greendetective slashed Fighter Ace across the stomach with the gashacon keyslasher then he looked at his sister and said,"You heard me. Go with Adrian and Imp, go get your Zekey."

"But, but.",Pinkpsycho stuttered. Greendetective hugged his sister then said,"Don't worry lil sis, I can take this guy. Now go get your boyfriend." before he began fighting Fighter Ace once again. Pinkpsycho looked at her brother then she followed Imp and Redberserker as they ran out of the console. Tia saw this and tried to chase after the three, but Bluegeneral got in front of her and said,"Nu uh, you're staying here." before shooting at her several times.

Explosions went off around the entire console, even causing the roof to come down, as Yellowassassin and Bluegeneral fought Tia and Greendetective fought Fighter Ace.

* * *

A few blocks away from the console, Adrian, Imp, and Fiona had continued running until Fiona stopped and took out her phone. Adrian and Imp stopped and looked at Fiona with Adrian saying,"Fiona this isn't the time to be checking your phone."

"Zekey just texted me though. He says that he's in the warehouse district.",Fiona said with some happiness in her voice. Adrian and Imp looked at one another with concern then Imp said,"It could be a trap by Devel-sama."

"I don't care if it's a trap. It's the only thing we have to finding Zekey.",Fiona said with happiness. Adrian grunted then let out a frustrated sigh before he said,"Let's go to the warehouse district then."

"But what if it's a trap?",Imp asked. Adrian looked at Imp then said,"Then it's a trap we'll need to go to anyway." The trio then began making their way towards the warehouse district.

* * *

In the warehouse district, Devel sat on a crate in a warehouse and threw the smart that was in his hand off the side before saying,"Now your friends on the way. They're coming to save you." Devel's appearance had changed since he was last seen. His hair was now frazzled and he took out all the pins so it was now just all over his head, his eyes were a pale violet and his nails were now all black, and his hair was also now white in color. He had changed his clothes so that he wore a white t-shirt, dark grey jeans, faded black sneakers as well as a tattered black cloak around his shoulders.

Zeke, who was tied to one of the support beams, looked at Devel and said,"Devel, we wanna help you. Just let me go and I can make sure that."

"Shut up! SHUT UP! I don't want your help, all I want is for you and your friends dead! I hate every single one of you and want all of you gone, you especially!",Devel shouted in anger and insanity while getting in Zeke's face. He then walked away from Zeke and Zeke looked down at his feet before looking up at Devel with an expression of determination and resolve before saying,"Then let's do this."

Devel looked at Zeke and said,"What?"

"You said you hate me and want me dead the most right? Then untie me and fight me right here, right now.",Zeke said to Devel. Devel chuckled crazilly then asked,"Why would I oblige such a request when I hate you?"

"Because you're Devel, the final boss of Will of God's World and my bugster. I know that if you fight me to the death then you'll get the most excitement you've ever had plus, you'd be rid of the one person that's kicked your ass several times over.",Zeke said, purposely goading Devel. Devel scowled at Zeke then he began laughing evilly before having energy swords shoot towards Zeke's bonds, releasing Zeke.

"You make an excellent point. Okay then Violetking, NO Zeke. Let's finally settle our little feud then shall we?!",Devel said crazily while putting his visor on his waist and taking out his gashat. Zeke rubbed his wrists then he took out his gashat and prepared himself. Both young men walked to the left until they were in the middle of the warehouse and many feet away from each other. Devel and Zeke scowled at one another, even as the both lifted their gashats and in unison said,"Game start." while putting their gashats into their devices.

" **DESCEND FROM HEAVEN, ASCEND FROM HELL! CHANGE YOUR FATE! THIS IS, THE WILL OF GOD'S WORLD!** ",Devel's buggle driver announced as he changed into Shin Devil Deus.

" **GOOD OR EVIL WHICH WILL HE BE? WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE WHILE ON THE WANDERER'S JOURNEY!** ",Zeke's gashat announced as he changed into Violetking.

Shin Devil Deus and Violetking stared at one another for what felt like ages as they revealed their weapons, Shin Devil Deus revealing his bugvisor in chainsaw mode while Violetking revealed his gashacon buster. The two warriors stood in silence for a few more moments then they both charged at one another while shouting at one another. Shin Devil Deus slashed at Violetking, who blocked the slash then slashed at Shin Devil Deus. Violetking slashed at Shin Devil Deus two times, both being dodged, before the colorful warrior parried a slash from Violetking.

Violetking and Shin Devil Deus slashed at each other five times, their weapons clashing with each slash. The two then clashed blades once more and pushed against one another, each one of them trying to overpower their opponent. Violetking grunted as he pushed against Shin Devil Deus, and Shin Devil Deus chuckled as he pushed against Violetking. The two were at a stalemate until the jumped back from each other and charged at each other once again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	27. Chapter 27

Currently, Greendetective jumped over a piece of rubble then was shot in the back and stumbled forward into a rail. Fighter Ace then picked up Greendetective and punched him in the face twice before tossing him to the ground. Greendetective shook his head then said,"How the hell are you so powerful?"

"Unlike you game-man, Tia programmed me to become stronger without the need of an upgrade.",Fighter Ace said in his usual calm voice while pointing his bugvisor at Greendetective. Greendetective dodged a shot from Fighter Ace then punched him several times before getting kicked in the stomach.

Yellowassassin slashed at Tia, who dodged it then uppercutted him into one of the arcade systems, causing it to be destroyed. Tia then parried a few shots and punches from Bluegeneral before getting kicked in the stomach by the blue game-man. Yellowassassin used the opportunity to throw his sword at Tia, cutting her across the face. Tia put her hand on her cheek then stood up straight and said,"Alright enough of this."

Tia then had energy violently pulsing on her hands before she sent a torrent of the raging energy at Bluegeneral and Yellowassassin, who dodged it, then she aimed the energy torrent around the entire console, causing many explosions. Yellowassassin, Bluegeneral and Greendetective stumbled back with each explosion then a huge explosion went off behind them, causing them to fly towards the entrance and land on the stairs in their civilian forms. Tia smiled evilly then said,"See ya around kiddies." before she and Fighter Ace changed into pixels and disappeared from where they stood.

Marcus shook his head then he helped Robin and Gio to their feet while saying,"C'mon guys, we gotta get outta here before this place collapses."

Gio and Robin didn't argue with Marcus and left the now destroyed console as the celing began crumbling down and sparks from the equipment inside burst out of it causing fires.

* * *

On the street, Marcus, Gio and Robin ran out to the sidewalk and Gio fell to his back while coughing. Robin fell to her knees then said,"Where did Tia and Fighter Ace go?" before she coughed.

"Don't know, but I'd bet money that they're trying to find Adrian and the others so they can get to Devel.",Marcus said while trying to catch his breath. Gio sat up then said,"That's the villain thing to do."

"How are we supposed to find them though? Without the console we can't track Devel.",Marcus asked. Robin shook her head then said,"I'd say we should call Adrian, but for all we know Tia could've bugged his phone."

"Wouldn't past her, she is a very evil villain ya know.",Gio interjected. Robin looked at Gio and scowled at him before whispering,"Stop mentioning how she's a villain goofball."

Gio sighed then he said,"Wait a sec, Tia would only have Adrian's phone bugged. Fiona's wouldn't be however." as he sat up. Robin and Marcus' eyes widened then Marcus said,"Gio, why can't you be this smart most of the time."

Gio shrugged then Marcus took out his phone and began dialing Fiona's number.

* * *

Currently in the warehouse district, Violetking and Shin Devil Deus charged at one another and clashed blades when they ran past each other. The two spun around to face one another and slashed at each other many times, their blades clashing each time. Shin Devil Deus ducked a slash and slash Violetking's abdomen before slashing him three times and kicking him back. Violetking stumbled back then blocked a kick from Shin Devil Deus before slashing him across the back. Shin Devil Deus stumbled forward then crazily chuckled while turning back to face Violetking before he said,"You've never fought like this before Violetking."

"I could say the same about you. You usually fight pretty calmly and with thought, now you're just swinging and attacking wildly. Why is that Devel?",Violetking asked as he put his gashacon buster on his shoulder. Shin Devil Deus chuckled evilly then growled,"Like you don't know."

Shin Devil Deus then fired five energy swords towards Violetking, who used his gashacon buster to block them. Violetking then changed his buster sword into its dual sword mode and he slashed some more energy swords out of the air before using both his swords to block a slash from Shin Devil Deus. The two combatants slashed at one another then Shin Devil Deus roundhouse kicked Violetking across the face only to be slashed across his body. Shin Devil Deus stumbled to the side then recklessly slashed at Violetking, who blocked them all before slashing Shin Devil Deus down his back and kicking him in the side.

Shin Devil Deus tumbled on the ground and once he stopped, he heard Violetking say,"What am I supposed to know Devel? That you've become like this for some reason?"

"Shut up!",Shin Devil Deus said as he got on his side and shot at Violetking with his bugvisor in beam mode. Violetking stumbled back then rolled out of the way of a few shots before getting tackled to the ground by Shin Devil Deus. Shin Devel Deus tried to stab Violetking in the face, but Violetking moved his head to the side dodging it. Violetking then had blood red and violet energy cover his fist before he punched Shin Devil Deus in the stomach, causing him to go flying back into the air.

Shin Devil Deus sprouted his wings and hovered in the air before darting towards Violetking. Violetking blocked two of Shin Devil Deus' energy swords but was hit by several more energy swords which were fired at him, causing him to fall to his back and drop his swords. Shin Devil Deus chuckled crazily then he saw Violetking stand up and sprout his six dragon wings and dart towards him. The two collided in the air before pushing off one another. The two combatants stopped then charged towards one another, having energy cover their fist.

" **GOD'S CRITICAL BURSTS! WANDERER'S CRITICAL SMITE!** ",both the bugvisor and Wandere's Journey gashats announced as Shin Devil Deus and Violetking's attacks collided, which made a huge explosion happen in the air. Shin Devil Deus crashed onto his back while Violetking tumbled on his side.

Shin Devil Deus got to his feet then looked at himself as he reverted into Devil God. Violetking got to one knee then looked at himself as he reverted into Violetmage.

"What? How is this?",Devil God questioned as he looked at himself. Violetmage got to his feet then he said,"Pretty sure we both have tired ourselves to the point where our bodies can't handle our upgraded forms."

"I'm a bugster, I don't get tired.",Devil God growled as he put his hands at his sides. Violetmage tilted his head then he said,"You'd be right. If you were still a bugster."

Devil God turned his gaze to Violetmage then said,"DIE!" before he charged at Violetmage.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, Adrian, Imp, and FIona were making their way towards the warehouse district when Fighter Ace and Tia appeared in front of them. The trio stopped and Adrian got in front of Imp while Tia said,"Hello kiddies. You all wouldn't be trying to get to Devel before me now would you?"

"I don't give a damn about Devel or you. All I care about is my Zekey.",Fiona said angrily. Tia grinned then said,"Still a crazy girl I see. Well then, since you don't care about Devel; why don't you tell me where he is. Once I get him, you and your Zekey will be perfectly safe." trying to manipulate Fiona.

Fiona became enraged then she said,"You think I'm that stupid, that I'm gonna tell you where my Zekey is."

"No. At least not without some incentive. Ace would you please?",Tia said. Fighter Ace nodded then he aimed his bugvisor at Fiona. Suddenly, Redberserker pulled Fiona back then fired his bursts of fire at Fighter Ace then Imp began fighting Tia. Redberserker blocked several attacks from Fighter Ace then he looked back at Fiona and said,"Go to Zeke."

Fiona simply nodded then began running away. Tia looked at Fiona then she was kicked in the stomach by Imp before she threw the girl back. Redberserker caught Imp then put her on her feet before readying himself along with Imp. Fighter Ace looked at Tia as she said,"Keep these two occupied while I go find Devel." before she turned into pixels and disappeared.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Devil God and Violetmage punched each other in the chest and stumbled back from one another. Violetmage then revealed the gashacon sparrow in sickle mode while Devil God revealed the gashacon bugvisor in chainsaw mode before charging at one another. The two slashed at each other, their blades clashing each time, with Violetmage saying,"That's why you haven't been going after me like you usually would as of recently."

"Shut up.",Devil God said while increasing the ferocity in his attacks. Violetmage stumbled back from one of the attacks then dodged a slash before slashing Devil God in the back while saying,"That's why you're not like you usually are. You're not a bugster anymore or at least you aren't completely one."

"Shut up.",Devil God said with more anger in his voice. He then darted towards Violetmage and slashed him across the chest before getting kicked in the back. Devil God stumbled forward and used a support beam to keep himself up, as Violetmage said,"How did this happen Devel? Just when did you become a human like me?"

"I SAID SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE REASON THAT I'M LIKE THIS! THAT I'M NOW A GOD FORSAKEN HUMAN!",Devil God shouted in anger while spinning around to face Violetmage. He changed his bugvisor to blaster mode and fired at Violetmage with no sign of stopping. Violetmage tried to block the shots but he was hit by each one of them. Devil God continued to shoot Violetmage then he threw his bugvisor away before leaping towards Violetmage and punching him across the face, causing the violet game-man to fly back a few feet and tumble on the ground.

"You, you, you, YOU! It's your fault that I'm this. The day you hit me with that attack, I began to change and feel things I've only known as small impulses become overwhelmingly frustrating. It was an all new type of hell!",Devil God said with distress and anger in his voice. Violetmage pushed himself to stand as he said,"You mean when I used the keyslasher on you to reprogram you, don't you?"

"Yes. That was it, you reprogrammed me to torture me.",Devil God said with anger growing in his voice.

"Actually I reprogrammed you to help you.",Violetmage said with sincerity. Devil God tilted his head to the side as Violetmage continued to speak,"I could always tell that even when you said you were excited to fight me, you still felt empty. You created Imp to try and mimic what I have with Fiona, but you still felt lonely. Am I right?"

Devil God stayed silent. Violetmage chuckled then he looked off to the side and said,"I remember when you told me that I know what it's like to feel only one thing and be miserable feeling that one thing, at first I first I didn't believe it but over these last few months. I've begun to see that you were right."

Violetmage then turned his gaze back to Devil God then said somewhat joyously,"I mean that couldn't be more true than right now. Especially with how you have my hair color now."

Devil God looked at the ground then clenched his hand into a fist before shouting,"Grah! Why?!"

Devil God had his bat wings sprout from his back and he darted towards Violetmage and punched him in the stomach, which caused Violetmage to tumbled back. Devil God then landed and hauled Violetmage to his feet before punching him three times in the face while also angrily shouting,"Why?! Why?! WHY?!"

Violetmage blocked a punch then punched Devil God across the face then kicked him back while saying,"Why what?"

"Why do you care?! Why god dammit?! Why do you give so much of a damn about me?!",Devil God angrily and sorrowfully shouted while he wildly attacked Violetmage. Violetmage sidestepped a punch then rolled under a roundhouse kick before uppercutting Devil God while saying,"I care about you because it's as you said."

Violetmage blocked a kick then kicked Devil God in the chest before jumping up and saying,"We're two sides of the same coin" while punching Devil God across the face. Devil God fell to his knees and panted for air then he shook his head and shouted while standing up. He then pressed both buttons on his buggle driver before slamming the B button, causing grey and black energy to surge on his right foot. Violetmage took his gashat out of his gamecycler then put it back in, causing violet and light purple energy to surge on his right foot.

Devil God and Violetmage jumped into the air as their gashat simultaneously announced," **GOD'S CRITICAL BURST! WANDERER'S CRITICAL SPELL!** "

Devil God and Violetmage darted towards each other in kicking positions, both doing a flying side kicks. The kicks collided and both combatants tried to overpower the other. Violetmage and Devil God then let out shouts of determination but Devil God was hit in the chest by Violetmage's kick. Devil God crashed onto his back and skidded back a few feet before he groaned and growled in anger and sadness. Violetmage landed on his feet then tried to regain his breath while turning his gaze to Devil God, who just laid on his back.

Violetmage walked up to Devil God and held out his hand to the villain. Devil God looked at the hand then Violetmage said,"C'mon man, get off the ground."

Devil God begrudgingly accepted the hand and was helped to his feet by Violetmage. He then looked at Violetmage then said,"I still despise you for making a human."

"Eh, I can understand that. However I am pretty sure you're also grateful.",Violetmage said.

"You're delusional Zeke. I hate you to your core.",Devil God said. Violetmage nodded while saying,"Sure you do."

The two then heard footsteps looked to the entrance of the warehouse to see Fiona stop in front of it, which caused Violetmage to say,"Fiona."

Fiona looked at Violetmage and smiled before running over to him and hugging him tightly while swooning,"Zekey."

Violetmage hugged Fiona back then he pulled away and said,"Where are the others?"

"They're on their way but we need to go now because they were fighting Tia and Fighter Ace.",Fiona said.

"Who's Tia?",Devil God questioned. Suddenly, many explosions went off around the trio which made them stumble around. Tia then appeared and backhanded Fiona, sending her back a few feet, before punching Devil God and Violetmage in their chest. The two skidded across the ground then Violetmage said,"That's Tia, she wants you dead so she can become all powerful."

"That's right Zeke and thanks to your crazy ass girlfriend, here he is right in front of me.",Tia said maliciously. Devil God scoffed then said,"I'm Devil God, woman, you're no match for me." as he stood up, only to fall to one knee. Devil God huffed and puffed then Tia said,"Big words from someone who just collapsed. Are you tired little Devel?"

Tia then kicked Devil God across the chest, which caused him to revert into Devel. Tia kicked Devel several times in the stomach then she chuckled evilly while backing away from him before she said,"This is too easy. Oh I'm gonna love being all powerful."

Tia then made a energy spike appear in her hand and she gained a wicked smile. Devel gasped and tried to get to his feet but found that he could only bring himself to be on knee, due to his body being exhausted. Tia chuckled then she threw the energy spike at Devel. Devel could only watch as the energy spike approached him until he was pushed out of the way by Violetmage, who said,"Devel!"

The spike then went into Violetmage's stomach and the room became silent for everyone. Devel's eyes widened in surprise while he faintly heard Fiona screaming,"ZEKEY!" while running towards them. Violetmage reverted into Zeke and fell to his knees while looking at the spike in his stomach. Tia's eyes widened then she said,"God dammit! Will you damn kids quit saving this guy!"

Fiona dropped to Zeke's side as Devel sat up on his knees and she erratically said,"Zekey, Zekey. Stay with me Zekey. Stay with me!"

Zeke gasped for air then he said,"Devel, teleport us out of here please."

Devel nodded then he revealed his bugvisor in beam mode and shot the ground around Tia. Tia covered his eyes then she looked up to see that Devel, Zeke, and Fiona had disappeared. She gritted her teeth in anger before she stomped her feet and shouted angrily.

* * *

In a random part of the city, Zeke, Devel, and Fiona appeared and the energy spike had disappeared from Zeke's stomach but he was bleeding heavily. Zeke laid against the wall of a building and Fiona said,"Zekey, you gotta get up. We gotta get you to a hospital."

"I'm sorry Fiona. I'm not gonna make it out of this one.",Zeke weakly said. Fiona began crying as it also began pouring rain, then she sobbed,"But, but you said you'd never leave me Zekey. You're my Zekey."

"Seems I can't keep that promise my love.",Zeke said. Fiona began to sob and she looked at the ground. Zeke then looked at Devel, who had been staring at him with disbelief, as Devel said in a tone of shock and disbelief, "Why would you save me?".

Zeke weakly smiled then said,"Why wouldn't I? It's as you said, we're two side… of the same coin."

Zeke then coughed up some blood and said," Don't have much longer now. Death is way more peaceful than I thought it'd be."

"NO, you're not gonna die Zekey! You can't die! You're my Zekey!",Fiona said in distress.

"Sorry Fiona, but I can't get out of it this time.",Zeke said as his breathing began to slow down. Zeke then put his wanderer's tale gashat into Fiona's hand and his wanderer's journey gashat into Devel's hand, before he weakly said,"You guys can have these and don't worry, I'm okay with this. I'm okay with this."

Zeke's breathing then slowed down even more and Fiona looked at Zeke and in a sorrowful tone she said,"Zekey?"

Zeke then drew his last breath and closed his eyes as he succumbed to his wounds and died. Fiona began sobbing as she shouted,"No, no, no no no no! Zekey! Zekey! Zekey!" and buried her head in Zeke's neck. Devel only looked on and slowly averted his eyes to the ground as he saw Fiona sob uncontrollably into Zeke's neck.

Adrian, Imp, Marcus, Robin and Gio ran down the street then Robin saw the trio and said,"Guys there they are."

The group ran over to the three and when they saw Fiona sobbing, Adrian said,"Why is Fiona crying?"

"He is dead.",Devel said in a deep voice that showed his sorrow. The game-man and Imp looked at Devel then Adrian knelt down and said,"Zeke? Buddy, c'mon bud wake up."

Adrian shook Zeke's body once and nothing happened. Adrian gained a saddened expression and he sat down as Imp came to his side to comfort him. Marcus held back tears and he stepped a few inches away from the group while raking his hand through his hair. Robin began crying into Gio's chest and he held her close as he himself began crying as well. The rain, thunder, and the sobs of the Game-man were all that could be heard as they all mourned the loss of Zeke Matlock aka Violetmage/Violetking.


	28. Chapter 28

_{Back To The Earth by Starset starts playing}_

 **(Music starts)** Redberserker, Bluegeneral, Yellowassassin, Pinkpsycho, Greendetective, and Shin Devil Deus appear from shadows.

 **(And the world. Pulled me high)** Adrian, Robin, Gio, Marcus, Fiona, Imp and Devel stood in a circle looking at one another. They then looked up as a red light engulfed them.

 **(Far above. Wicked skies)** The red light was then revealed to be coming from a giant version of Tia's monster form that was towering over the city. The group scowled at the giant as she laughed evilly

 **(Set me free. Set alive)** Devel and Fiona stood back to back looking at the gashat's Zeke gave them. Devel's face had anger and regret on it while Fiona's face had sorrow and anger on it.

 **(I become, satellite)** Zeke walked in between the two and touched their shoulders. Devel and Fiona turned around and only saw one another before scowling at each other.

 **(Isolated, I succumb to the weight of the world.)** The Game-man begin fighting off many monsters and grunts. Redberserker, Bluegeneral, and Yellowassassin are overpowered by the monsters and grunts.

 **(Separated, I fall from the sky.)** Greendetective, Pinkpsycho and Shin Devil Deus were seperated from one another. Fighter Ace then appeared to begin fighting Greendetective and Pinkpsycho.

 **(Music plays)** Shin Devel Deus continued fighting then he looked behind him as Tia's monster form sat on a throne staring at him. She then threw a energy spike at him.

 **(Is this death or rebirth?)** Shin Devil Deus braced himself but was surprised when the spike was hit out of the air by Pinkpsycho. Pinkpsycho then stood beside Shin Devil Deus along with the other Game-man.

 **(Music plays)** Tia's monster form stood up from her throne and readied herself. The Game-man and Shin Devil Deus readied themselves as the stared at Tia. The Game-man then charged at Tia's monster form, Redberserker leading the charge. Tia's monster form charged at the Game-man. The Game-man then attacked Tia's monster form.

 **(Falling back to the earth.)** The attacks caused an explosion that then dissipated to show Adrian, Imp, Gio, Robin, Marcus, Fiona, and Devel were looking up at the night sky along with the spirit of Zeke. The stars in the sky then formed into multi-colored pixels which spelled out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

The night after last chapter, The game-man stood in a coroner's office as Zeke's sister identified his body. Adrian had his arms crossed as he stood against the wall, Robin and Gio just stayed silent and close to one another, Marcus comforted Fiona as she sniffled and tried not to cry. In the hallway, Devel was resting against the wall and looking at the Wanderer's Journey gashat then he looked up as Imp touched him on his shoulder.

The next day, the game-man were at school in the empty gym. They all sat on the stands in silence then Gio said,"Feels weird. Ya know without Zeke here." in a saddened tone.

"Yeah, we know Gio. We know.",Marcus said in a saddened tone. Gio nodded then he looked at Adrian and asked,"Where's Imp?"

"She went to check on Devel. I wanted to go with her, but she said that she needed to do it alone. Seeing as how he's her 'dad' and all.",Adrian said. Robin looked at Fiona and noticed that she was holding the Wanderer's Tale gashat tightly before said,"Zeke's gashat, did he give it to you."

"Yes. Zekey gave me this.",Fiona said in a saddened tone while staring at the gashat. Marcus sighed then said,"Speaking of Devel, what are we gonna do with him? I mean, he's still alive and Tia still wants to kill him."

"We should just give him to her.",Fiona said. The others looked at her with disbelief then Robin said,"Why would we do that Fi? If we give him to Tia, she becomes unstoppable and will kill us and do god knows what else."

"I don't care. Devel's the reason my Zekey is dead so he should be dead too. Besides, I have no reason to live without Zekey.",Fiona said, not even looking at her friends.

"What're you talking about Fiona? You've got all of us still and Zeke wouldn't want you to think like this.",Gio said with sincerity. Fiona pounced onto Gio and insanely shouted,"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT ZEKEY WOULD'VE WANTED!"

Robin pushed Fiona back and Marcus held her back. Robin then said,"Fiona, stop acting crazy alright."

"DON'T CALL ME CRAZY! ONLY ZEKEY CAN CALL ME CRAZY! Only Zekey can call me crazy.",Fiona shouted, with the last sentenced being sobbed into Marcus' chest. Marcus hugged his little sister and kissed her on the top of her head while saying,"It's okay Fiona, we all miss him."

Robin, Gio, and Adrian could only watch as Fiona sobbed and Marcus comforted her. Adrian then stood up and said,"We're going after Tia."

"What?",Marcus questioned.

"You heard me. We're cutting out all this bullshit of waiting to see what she does and we're going straight to her. She has to pay for what she did.",Adrian said with determination and anger in his voice.

"I agree.",Devel said as he and Imp appeared in front of the group. The Game-man looked at the two and Fiona scowled at Devel then angrily said,"Devel."

"Fiona.",Devel said in a emotionless voice while looking at her. Adrian, Gio, and Robin got off of the bleachers and Adrian said,"Why are you here Devel?"

"Devel-sama wants to help defeat Tia and to show you all something.",Imp said. Devel then revealed the Wanderer's Journey gashat, which caused Gio to say,"Why do you have Wanderer's Journey?"

"Because Zeke gave it to me, just as he gave Fiona his first one.",Devel said.

"What do you need to show us Devel?",Adrian asked.

"A message from the dead.",Devel said before he button on the Wanderer's Journey gashat.

" _Okay, have I finally got this thing to work? I think I have, ha ha! Nice one Zeke."_ ,The gashat said in Zeke's voice. The Game-man gasped then Fiona said with a smile,"It's Zekey, he's alive."

"No, this only a recording of his voice. Now listen.",Devel said.

" _Okay so first off, hey guys. If you're hearing then it means that I'm probably dead. I know it's probably hitting you all pretty hard, but I don't want you guys being too down about it. I mean, I accepted the fact I was gonna die a long time ago, I know I'm a kid but still. Anyway, the reason I'm making this recording is for it to be a last will & testament of sorts. I say of sorts because it's only for you guys. Anyway,"_

" _To my best friend Adrian, I'd like to ask if you could not let this moment turn you back into that rage filled guy you were when you were working for Tia. You're a good guy and shouldn't be all mopey everyday. Also keep Imp around, I can tell that you two are a perfect match for one another plus she keeps you sane."_ Adrian heard this and chuckled slightly before saying,"I'll do my best little buddy."

" _To Robin, I'd like to ask if you could make sure to keep being the awesome friend and badass shooter you are. I mean seeing you take up the mantle of leader when Adrian was gone inspired me so much and I think you can inspire others like you did me, if that makes sense. Also try not hitting Gio so much, even if he deserves it most of the time."_ Robin heard then and wiped a tear from eye while smiling then she said,"I can do that."

" _Speaking of which, to my weirdo of a friend Gio, I just gotta ask you to keep being you and to quit acting like you're a complete idiot. You're way smarter than you think and should use that to your advantage."_ Gio heard this and sniffled before wiping the tears out of his eyes and saying,"E e, ore wa sore o yarou to suru koto ga dekimasu."

" _Now to Marcus, all I really want you to do is not close yourself off anymore and to let the leash off of FIona. You're a great person and a good brother, but you don't need to be so strict with her."_ Marcus heard then and said,"Alright twerp."

" _Now I have a joint request for both Fiona and Devel. Fiona, I love you with all my heart and I know you're dealing with my death the hardest out of all but in saying that, I'd like to ask if you could look after Devel for me. As for Devel, well could you look after Fiona for me. I know you two most likely hate each other, but I feel that you two have more in common than you want to admit and need one another."_ Fiona sniffled then she said,"I love you too Zekey."

Devel only nodded.

" _Well that's all I really had. So before I turn this off I just wanna say that you guys were the best friends, wait a sec you guys aren't just my friends. You're my family and my heroes and I wish the best for all of you, I also hope you guys stay in touch no matter what. Without further adieu, I'm Zeke Matlock and I say goodbye to the Video Sentai Game-Man."_

The recording then clicked off and all of the group could do was stand in silence. Imp looked at them all and said,"It seems that Violetking, I mean Zeke cared about you all very much."

"Yeah he did. He was the best of us.",Marcus said.

"Well that's obvious, I mean he did save Devel's villainous ass.",Gio remarked causing everyone to laugh slightly. Devel smirked then said,"Yes and it for that reason, that I am going kill Tia. with or without you alls help."

"Oh we're helping, Tia needs to pay for taking Zekey away from me.",Fiona said with determination.

"Not just that, she's also the reason all of the bugsters that we've faced and that have been terrorizing the city for so long.",Marcus said.

"Let's not forget that she also infected us with bugster virus'.",Gio chimed in.

"Hold on a sec guys, what about Fighter Ace and the fact that we have no idea where she is.",Robin questioned.

"She'll come to us. She still needs me dead in order to get her full power remember.",Devel said.

"As for FIghter Ace, I've been wanting to kick his ass for a bit now.",Adrian said.

"That we agree on. I hate that mysterious fucker just as much as you all.",Devel said.

"Then it's settled, this our final battle. Let's go be the heroes he knew us as.",Adrian said. Robin, Gio, Marcus, and Devel nodded. Adrian then looked at Imp and asked,"You wanna come and fight with us?"

Imp shook her head then said,"While I'd love to fight by your side, I'd only get in the way."

Adrian nodded in understanding then he looked at the others and said,"Let's go guys."

Adrian, Robin, Gio, Marcus, Fiona, and Devel began walking towards the exit. Fiona and Devel walked side by side and Fiona scowled Devel before saying,"The only reason I'm fighting beside you is because Zekey asked me to."

"Don't fret, the only reason I'm tolerating you is because of Zeke's request.",Devel said while scowling at Fiona.

* * *

On the roof of the Quantum Gaming company, Tia paced back and forth with her arms crossed then she let out a frustrated sigh before saying,"Dammit! How hard is it to kill one goddamn bugster!"

"Considering that Devel isn't like any bugster you created, quite the difficult task.",Fighter Ace said. Tia turned her head to Fighter Ace then said,"I don't want to hear any more sly remarks from you dammit."

Fighter Ace scoffed then he looked at the ground and said,"Huh, this was unexpected."

"What's unexpected Ace?",Tia questioned.

"The Game-man are on the ground level.",Fighter Ace said. Tia went to the edge of the roof and saw the Game-man walked up to the entrance. She had a wicked smirk creep onto her face then she said,"This unexpectedly, good."

On the ground, The Game-Man stopped in the middle of the courtyard as Tia and Fighter Ace appeared a few feet in front of them. Tia smiled evilly and said,"Well well well, seems you kids finally came to your senses and."

"Save it Tia. We aren't here to give you Devel, but instead to put you down once and for all.",Adrian said, interrupting Tia. Tia gritted her teeth then huffed out some air before frustratingly saying,"Alright then, straight to the point. So how do you wretched little shits plan on beating me?"

"Well we are gamers so you figure out how we would defeat a final boss like you.",Robin said. Tia laughed briefly then said,"You all plan on beating me in a fight? I haven't even shown you guys my full power yet you're that cocky?"

"Considering you're a frigid bitch that needs Devel in order to have full power, yeah we're a bit cocky."Gio said to taunt Tia.

"Plus you've underestimated us the entire time we've been Game-men yet we've come out on top no matter what.",Marcus said. Tia gritted her teeth then said,"Okay, I get it. You all are acting like this because I killed Zeke."

"Don't you dare say my Zekey's name tramp.",Fiona said.

"Enough talk, let's get to the fun part already.",Devel said. Tia scoffed then said,"Since you all insist on dying. Ace."

Tia pulled out the Giga Boss Battle gashat then Fighter Ace was absorbed into it before she pressed the button and stuck it into her heart. Tia then changed into a monstrous form.

Tia's torso was covered in black armor that had violet accents on it that formed into a dragon. Her left arm was reptilian in nature with green scales for skin and black claws at the end of her fingers as well as having arm being clothed by tattered black cloths and the head of Roganda was the shoulder pad. Her right arm was similar to her left except it was covered in navy blue and black fur along with having violet bandages covering most of the arm and having the head of Fenrir being the shoulder pad. Her lower body was covered in armor that was black with violet accents as well as having fur and scales being seen from the places armor wasn't covering. Tia's had had now changed so that her hair was now like Fighter Ace's except violet with black, green and navy blue accents, and her skin had be reptilian and grey. She also had no lips and her razor teeth could be seen and she had red eyes with black slits in them.

The Game-man gasped at Tia then Adrian said,"So that what she looks like as a bugster. Can't say I'm surprised you have scales considering." as he took out his gashat gear dual alpha. Robin, Gio, Marcus, Fiona, and Devel revealed their gashats as well and along with Adrian they all said,"Game Start!" before activating their transformations.

Redberserker, Bluegeneral, Yellowassassin, Greendetective, Pinkpsycho, and Shin Devil Deus stood side by side. The five readied themselves then charged at Tia.

Tia blocked a punch from Redberserker then she kicked him back before punching Yellowassassin in the face and sending them both back. Tia blocked a few shots Bluegeneral then dodged a slash from Pinkpsycho. Tia was then hit in the back and stumbled forward before she dodged a slash from both Greendetective and Shin Devil Deus. Tia then sent energy bursts into all six game-man before she gathered green energy around her right hand before sending it into the ground. This caused explosions to happen around the team, sending them all to the ground.

"What the hell was that?",Greendetective asked as he and the others picked themselves up off the ground.

"That was the move Roganda uses if you get caught on his level in Shadow Stalker.",Yellowassassin said while readying his sword.

"Very observant Gio. Let's see which one of you can tell where this one came from.",Tia said while gathering navy blue energy on her left arm. She then swung charged at the Game-man and swiftly slashed all of them with her energy covered claw, causing them to fly back. Redberserker and Shin Devil Deus landed next to one another and Redberserker said,"That was one of Fenrir's specials. How the hell is she using that attack?"

"It's the gashat Giga Boss Battle.",Shin Devil Deus said before he and Redberserker evaded attacks from Tia. "It houses all the data of the bosses the three idiots who I called my creators had created over the years, it's how they were able to gain the forms of Zatarn, Fenrir, and Roganda. It's not much of a surprise that she can call upon all of their powers and movesets."

"You couldn't have told us this earlier?! How do you even know that?",Yellowassassin asked as he and Greendetective fought Tia, only to be swatted away by the monstrous woman.

"Considering before an hour ago we were all enemies you shouldn't be so surprised. That gashat is what I used to send bugsters after you all.",Shin Devil Deus said as he and Redberserker charged at Tia along with Bluegeneral and Pinkpsycho. Tia chuckled then she disappeared from where she stood as she was about to be hit by the four game-man.

"Where'd she go?",Pinkpsycho asked as she an the other looked around. Suddenly, a dozen versions of Tia appeared around the group before firing missiles at them all. Greendetective and Pinkpsycho stumbled out of the fireball only to be swiftly slashed several times by two Tia's. Bluegeneral and Yellowassassin looked around before two Tia's appeared behind them and slashed them down their backs before punching the both back. Redberserker and Shin Devil Deus were the only ones standing before they were hit by Tia, who then shot bone spikes at them.

The six Game-man tumbled towards one another then they saw all the Tia's combined into one who then slammed her fists into the ground. This caused the ground in front of her to crack before a pillar of fire and lava exploded on the Game-man, and they all shouted in pain.

Adrian, Robin, Gio, Marcus, Fiona, and Devel fell to the ground with injuries prevalent on their bodies and their clothes being damaged slightly. Tia smirked then walked over to the group.

"Nitrana, Shinzo Kugara, Ryo, Bakuzone; she really does have the powers of everyone that we've fought.",Marcus said while struggling to sit up.

"If that's the case, then how are supposed to beat her?",Robin questioned while she tried to stand.

"You don't beat me. You all just sit there and watch as I become all powerful.",Tia evilly said as she got closer to the group. Once she was close enough, Tia hauled Devel to his feet and punched him several times while saying,"Now it's time for you to be a good bugster and die!"

Tia then tossed Devel to ground behind her and he tumbled on the ground. Devel gritted his teeth then he tried to stand up while growling in pain,"I won't do that for anyone, especially you."

"It wasn't a request.",Tia said as she grabbed Devel by his throat and summoned an energy spike in her hand. Adrian, Robin, Gio, Marcus, and Fiona saw this and tried to stop Tia but they were too racked with pain to even move. Tia laughed evilly as she drew her arm back, ready to kill Devel.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	29. Chapter 29

_{Back To The Earth by Starset starts playing}_

 **(Music starts)** Redberserker, Bluegeneral, Yellowassassin, Pinkpsycho, Greendetective, and Shin Devil Deus appear from shadows.

 **(And the world. Pulled me high)** Adrian, Robin, Gio, Marcus, Fiona, Imp and Devel stood in a circle looking at one another. They then looked up as a red light engulfed them.

 **(Far above. Wicked skies)** The red light was then revealed to be coming from a giant version of Tia's monster form that was towering over the city. The group scowled at the giant as she laughed evilly

 **(Set me free. Set alive)** Devel and Fiona stood back to back looking at the gashat's Zeke gave them. Devel's face had anger and regret on it while Fiona's face had sorrow and anger on it.

 **(I become, satellite)** Zeke walked in between the two and touched their shoulders. Devel and Fiona turned around and only saw one another before scowling at each other.

 **(Isolated, I succumb to the weight of the world.)** The Game-man begin fighting off many monsters and grunts. Redberserker, Bluegeneral, and Yellowassassin are overpowered by the monsters and grunts.

 **(Separated, I fall from the sky.)** Greendetective, Pinkpsycho and Shin Devil Deus were seperated from one another. Fighter Ace then appeared to begin fighting Greendetective and Pinkpsycho.

 **(Music plays)** Shin Devel Deus continued fighting then he looked behind him as Tia's monster form sat on a throne staring at him. She then threw a energy spike at him.

 **(Is this death or rebirth?)** Shin Devil Deus braced himself but was surprised when the spike was hit out of the air by Pinkpsycho. Pinkpsycho then stood beside Shin Devil Deus along with the other Game-man.

 **(Music plays)** Tia's monster form stood up from her throne and readied herself. The Game-man and Shin Devil Deus readied themselves as the stared at Tia. The Game-man then charged at Tia's monster form, Redberserker leading the charge. Tia's monster form charged at the Game-man. The Game-man then attacked Tia's monster form.

 **(Falling back to the earth.)** The attacks caused an explosion that then dissipated to show Adrian, Imp, Gio, Robin, Marcus, Fiona, and Devel were looking up at the night sky along with the spirit of Zeke. The stars in the sky then formed into multi-colored pixels which spelled out Video Sentai Game-man.

* * *

Tia hauled Devel to his feet and punched him several times while saying,"Now it's time for you to be a good bugster and die!"

Tia then tossed Devel to ground behind her and he tumbled on the ground. Devel gritted his teeth then he tried to stand up while growling in pain,"I won't do that for anyone, especially you."

"It wasn't a request.",Tia said as she grabbed Devel by his throat and summoned an energy spike in her hand. Adrian, Robin, Gio, Marcus, and Fiona saw this and tried to stop Tia but they were too racked with pain to even move. Tia laughed evilly as she drew her arm back, ready to kill Devel.

Tia thrust her arm forward and Devel braced himself to be stabbed but when he felt nothing he looked at Tia to see that her arm was still in the same place. Tia looked at her arm and continuously tried to stab Devel but her arm stayed in the same position no matter what.

"What the hell? Why can't I move my arm?",Tia questioned angrily.

The Game-man looked at Tia in confusion with Robin asking,"What's wrong with her?"

Devel raised an eyebrow then he saw the Wanderer's Journey gashat lift into the air while glowing violet before it flew into Tia, sending her stumbling back, and causing her to drop Devel. Devel and the Game-man looked at the floating Wanderer's Journey gashat as it's violet glow became brighter, blinding all six of them.

* * *

Adrian, Robin, Gio, Marcus, Fiona, and Devel stood side by side in a white space with Violetking and Violetmage standing in front of them. Each of the six had shock and confusion filled expressions on their faces then Fiona said,"Zekey?"

Both Violetmage and Violetking stayed silent as they raised their hands. This caused the K.O Show, RIcochet Tactics, Shadow Stalker, both the green and pink Twin Trials, and the grey Will of God's World gashats to float into the air.

"Our old gashats.",Gio said.

"Even the proto Will of God's World.",Devel said.

"Go be the heroes I know you all can be.",Violetmage and Violetking said in unison before their visors glowed and they turned into violet energy. The violet energy then went into the six floating gashats and the light emitted from the gashats blinded the group again.

* * *

Back in the real world, Tia growled then she looked behind her to see Adrian, Robin, Gio, Marcus, Fiona, and Devel standing in a line. (In order from right to left, Gio, Robin, Adrian, Devel, Fiona, Marcus.)

"I don't know what that was, but now I'm extremely pissed off! All you stupid kids have done for the past year is ruin everything I've planned and I've become absolutely sick of it!",Tia said angrily.

Adrian looked at his comrades then said,"For once I agree with you Tia." as they all revealed their gashats.

Tia gained an expression of confusion then Marcus said,"I think we all do. 'Cause we're sick of all of this."

"Of dealing with you and your bullshit.",Robin said with determination.

"Of fighting the monsters that you create to kill us.",Gio said as he stretched.

"Of losing innocents to your evil plans.",Fiona said while clutching her gashat tightly.

"And of being your unwitting pawns.",Devel said while readying his buggle driver.

Tia was surprised and angered by this sudden burst of confidence in the six standing before her then she said in a frustrated tone,"Who the hell do you all think you are?"

Adrian smirked then he did his roll call pose while saying,"Fighting expert, Redfighter!" with a translucent version of Redfighter appearing beside him as he did so.

"Shooting expert, Bluesniper!",Robin said as she did her roll call pose with a translucent version of Bluesniper appearing beside her as she did so.

"Stealth expert, Yellowthief!",Gio said as she did her roll call pose with a translucent version of Yellowthief appearing beside him as he did so.

"The Co-op experts, Green and Pinkjumper!",Marcus and Fiona said as translucent versions of Greenjumper and Pinkjumper appeared beside them.

"The villainous RPG expert, Devil God.",Devel said as he simply threw his left arm out the side and menacingly pointed at Tia, with a translucent version of Devil God appearing beside him as he did so.

The six teens then activated their gashats and put them into their transformation devices.( Adrian, Robin, Gio, Marcus, and Fiona into their game cyclers while Devel put his into his buggle driver.) This caused their suits to form on their bodies but with their being changes to each suit.

The Redfighter suit was mostly the same except the silver gauntlets and the silver on the boots was now colored violet and a dragon scale like pattern instead of being bandages.

The Bluesniper suit was mostly the same except the chest armor was now violet with a black dragon design on the front and her cargo pants now had violet on them as well as navy blue.

The Yellowthief suit was mostly the same except the sleeveless hoodie was now violet with a black dragon design wrapping around it and the boots were now violet instead of yellow.

The Greenjumper and Pinkjumper suits were mostly the same except the lines on both suits had become violet. Greenjumper's gauntlets had now become violet with a silver trim while Pinkjumper's shin guards were now violet with a silver trim.

The Devil God suit had changed greatly so that it now had the chest armor with the cape included, gauntlets, and shinguards of Violetking.

"We are the Video Sentai, Game-man!",all six game-man said as they posed together. The helmets of all six game-man formed on their heads, with Gio and Devel putting their hoods on their heads, then all six readied themselves.

Tia chuckled smugly then said,"Oh looky, you all got some purple on your suits and now you're convinced you can beat me. News flash kiddies, I have the abilities of every bugster you've ever fought. So even without Devel, I'm leagues above you all!"

"Let's see if you're right then.",Redfighter said before he and the other game-man charged at Tia. Tia charged at the game-man shouting in anger.

* * *

 _(Broken by From Ashes To New starts playing as theme for fight.)_

Tia swiped her claws at the game-man and all of them dodged them effectively.

Redfighter threw three punches at Tia and she blocked them, but was pushed back fairly far by each of them. She noticed this and said,"What the? How is he pushing me back."

Redfighter then charged at Tia and punched her in the chest with a violet fist covering his own. Redfighter then looked at Tia and kicked her with violet energy covering his foot.

Tia stumbled back then she was shot in the side by Bluesniper, who had her gashacon magnum in rifle mode. Tia growled then fired many energy spikes at Bluesniper, who ran out of the way of all of them before shooting at Tia several times. Tia summoned a energy shield to deflect the bullets, but the bullets went around the shield and hit Tia in her chest. Tia flew back and said,"How did?! What the hell is happening?"

"Soiya!",Yellowthief shouted as he jumped down from a tree and slashed Tia down her back. Tia stumbled forward then she tried to use super speed to slash Yellowthief many times but she was surprised when Yellowthief jumped over to a conveniently place punching bag. He touched the punching bag and it turned into a power up coin that went into his body and said," **Kosoku ka.** "

Yellowthief then fought Tia at an unimaginable speed with it ending in her getting slashed across her chest and fly off to the side. Tia tumbled on the ground then she got up and she was slashed across the stomach by Yellowthief, and she noticed how when he slashed her it felt as if she was being slashed by three blades.

Tia stumbled back then she blocked a punch from Greenjumper but was pushed back by it then she blocked a kick from Pinkjumper but was pushed by it as well. Greenjumper and Pinkjumper continued to attack Tia simultaneously which made the monstrous woman writhe with pain even if she blocked the attacks. Tia then had a huge energy burst form in her hand before she fired it at the two jumpers, but it was deflected by a violet energy shield that appeared in front of the two. Tia gasped then said,"Huh?!" before she was hit by Greenjumper and Pinkjumper, causing her to fly back.

Tia stood up and electricity began to spark around her body, before she said,"What is happening? How are they beating me?!"

"Try and figure it out.",Devil God said as he walked towards Tia, wielding the gashacon buster and the bugvisor. Tia turned to Devil God and yelled in rage before she charged at Devil God. Tia tried to hit Devil God but he easily parried her attack and slashed her with the gashacon buster before slashing her with his bugvisor. He continued to parry and slash Tia's attacks then he slashed an X into her body, with violet and grey energy coming off both blades as he did so.

Tia crashed onto her back then she stood up and let out a shout of rage before having energy surge from her body. Tia then slashed energy shockwaves at the group, with all of them being deflected by each of the Game-man as the group approached her. Once the team was close enough to Tia, they attacked her simultaneously and this caused her fly back many feet and tumble onto her back.

Tia had sparks and electricity come off her body as she struggled to stand up. Once she was on her feet, she struggled to breathe as she said,"How is this possible? How are you able to defeat me?"

"We beat you because of the power Zeke gave us.",Redfighter said as he, Bluesniper, Yellowthief, Greenjumper, Pinkjumper, and Devil God stopped a few feet in front of Tia. Tia scoffed then she said,"Like I'd believe, that a dead child, can be the root of your sudden power boost."

"You'd be surprised what the bonds you form can do for you. Now, as you've said, let's finish this.",Redfighter said as he gathered red and violet energy around his fist. Bluesniper put her gashat into her gashacon magnum and blue and violet energy gathered at the end of the barrel. Yellowthief put his gashat into his sword and yellow and violet energy gathered around the blade. Greenjumper put his and Pinkjumpers gashats into his gashacon keyslasher. Devil God held both buttons on his buggle driver then pressed the A button causing grey and violet energy to gather around his fist.

Tia stepped back out of fear then shook her head and gathered energy around her hands then she shot a torrent of raging energy at the team.

" **RICOCHET, SHADOW, TWIN CRITICAL FINISH!** ",The gashacon magnum, sword, and keyslasher announced as Bluesniper shot a blue and violet energy burst at Tia's blast, Yellowthief slashed a yellow and violet shockwave towards the blast, and Green and Pinkjumper shot a beam of green, pink and violet energy at the blast. Unbeknowst to the four game-man, a violet aura covered translucent Violetmage appeared behind them and fired a flurry of energy arrows along with their blasts.

The attacks hit Tia's blast, causing it to explode, then the hit Tia in the chest and stumbled slightly. Redfighter charged towards Tia along with Devil God and they reared their fists back, with a violet aura covered translucent Violetking following behind them.

" **K.O CRITICAL SLAM! GOD'S CRITICAL BURST!** ",Redfighter and Devil God's gashats announced as both Redfighter and Devil God punched Tia in the chest along with the translucent Violetking.

Tia skidded back then she began to convulse before she exploded while shouting in pain.

 _{Theme end.}_

The Giga Boss Battle gashat fell to the ground along with Tia. The six game-man looked at Tia as they regrouped. Tia opened her eyes and she reached for the Giga Boss Battle gashat but it exploded into many pieces then she said,"No."

"What the hell?! How is she still alive after all that?!",Yellowthief said with surprise.

"She's dead, she just doesn't know it yet.",Fighter Ace said as he appeared in front of the Game-man. He then walked over to Tia and said,"Hello Tia, it's time for you to sleep."

"Why? Why did I lose Ace? I was supposed to win.",Tia said in a saddened voice while she tried to hold back tears. Fighter Ace stroked Tia's hair and said in a caring voice,"Ssshhh, it's okay. You'll be able to try again later, my sweet."

Tia then began crying while Fighter Ace took out a blank gashat and held it towards her. Tia turned into pixels and was absorbed into the gashat, changing it to be a greyish black color with a picture of a woman crying on the label. Fighter Ace then stood up while saying,"I do apologize for all that Tia has done. I assumed she'd use the data I gave her on bugsters in order to make games fun, not go crazy like my creator."

"Your creator?!",Redfighter, Bluesniper, Yellowthief, Greenjumper, and Pinkjumper shouted in surprise.

"You mean you weren't created by her or my creators?",Devil God questioned. Fighter Ace turned to the group then said,"Of course I wasn't. In fact this isn't even what I truly look like, it was only a guise I used to talk to Tia and help you all."

Fighter Ace then had pixels cover his body before they disappeared and he was now revealed to be an asian man with slicked back black hair. This man wore a violet t shirt under a black blazer, blue jeans, and violet converse.

"Are we supposed to know who you are?",Bluesniper questioned.

"AH! You're Junya Kando!",Yellowthief and Greenjumper shouted in surprise, with Yellowthef getting elbowed in the stomach by Bluesniper.

"You guys care to explain who Junya Kando is to the rest of us?",Pinkjumper asked.

"Allow me. I'm Junya Kando, the actual creator of Quantum games otherwise known to you all as Fighter Ace. I was the CEO of my company for many years but then I became a bugster due to me experimenting with a colleague of mine, Tia. When that happened, Tia assumed control because she thought i was dead however I came back as Fighter Ace and the rest is history.",Junya said.

"Okay. I have a question though, why did you help us, Devel, Tia, Zatarn Fenrir and Roganda? Also why not reveal yourself?",Bluesniper asked.

"Oh those are easy to answer. I helped all of you because I wanted to see which of you all would be worthy.",Junya said with a smile.

"Worthy of what exactly?",Greenjumper questioned.

Junya looked back at the building behind him then he pointed to it and said,"This. Quantum gaming. I wanted to see which group would be worthy of helping me run this company. Safe to say you all won. However it did come at a cost sadly."

The six teens looked down in sadness then Pinkjumper pulled out the Wanderer's Tale gashat and said,"Yes we lost Zekey."

"I apologize for that. I know he meant a lot to you five and even to you Devel.",Junya said.

Devil God scoffed the he looked at the Game-man suits and his own before saying,"Junya, is there anyway to explain how all of our forms have these addons right now?"

The game-man tilted their heads then they noticed their suits changes and Redfighter said,"When did we all get violet stuff on our suits?"

Pinkjumper thought about it then said,"Zekey. It was Zekey."

"Huh?",The other five questioned while turning to Pinkjumper.

"Zekey was the one who gave us the edge we needed. Remember when we were in that white space and both of his forms went into our gashats.",Pinkjumper said with excitement.

"That would explain how we acquired these augmentations and why all those things happened when we were fighting. It was as if his spirit was fighting alongside us.",Devil God with astonishment. Junya gained an impressed expression then said,"Huh interesting. I wonder if that was also how Tia was unable to kill Devel."

Yellowthief shook his head then said,"Okay, this just got way spooky. Mind if we stop thinking and be happy that we just saved the freaking world."

"I agree with Gio. We should celebrate our victory.",Bluesniper said.

"Along with the fact that you all are rich now.",Junya interjected.

"That too.",Yellowthief said.

"I'm down with that. Just let me get Imp first.",Redfighter said. Devil God immediately turned his gaze to Redfighter and said,"Oi, what's going on between you and Imp?"

"None of your business.",Redfighter said.

"It is my business. I'm the one who created her dammit!",Devil God said.

"Yes you may be her dad, but I don't need your approval in order to be with her.",Redfighter said cheekily. Devil God growled then began to chase Redfighter around with the other game-man laughing at the sight.

* * *

A few months later at the airport, Robin, Gio, Adrian, Imp and Marcus stood in a air hangar. Robin smiled then said,"Can't believe I'm going back home. Feels like forever. You guys sure you'll be fine without me?"

"For the fiftieth time Robin, we'll be just fine. Especially now that Imp is helping me and Marcus at Quantum gaming.",Adrian said as he put an arm around Imp's shoulders. Imp pouted cutely then she said,"Adrian, I thought I told you to call me by my new name."

"Ah sorry, I'm so used to saying Imp. I meant Ilana.",Adrian replied to Imp before kissing her lovingly. Robin smiled then said,"You two better invite me when you guys get married."

"We will.",Imp said with a smile.

"So what about Fiona and Devel?",Robin asked. Marcus sighed then said,"They landed in Baltimore yesterday. I'm still worried about those two being stuck together without supervision."

"Yeah, how many times a day do they argue and fight?",Robin asked with a smile.

"Whenever they get the chance.",Marcus said. Everyone chuckled then Marcus said,"Even though they don't get along, they still stay together. Just as Zeke asked them to."

* * *

In Baltimore, Maryland on a ferry, Fiona walked up to Devel, who was leaning against the outside railing of the ferry, and held a packaged sandwich out towards Devel and said,"Here."

Devel looked at the sandwich and growled before he turned around and leaned on his elbows. Fiona stood next to Devel and said,"Why don't you ever take care of your body? Remember, you're human now."

"Like I can forget that fact. Why do you always seek to aggravate me?",Devel groaned.

"Because even though I hate your guts, I have to look after you.",Fiona said while scowling at Devel. Devel scoffed then he said,"Whatever."

Fiona huffed then she and Devel looked out at the sea together being silent for a few moments until Devel said,"I still wonder why he thought we'd be best suited to watch over one another."

"I do too, but I mainly miss him.",Fiona said in a saddened tone. Devel looked at Fiona then he took the sandwich from her and began eating it. Fiona looked at Devel and giggled before looking at the sea. Devel looked at Fiona and smirked slightly.

* * *

Back with the others, they all nodded then Adrian said,"Well don't let us keep your pilot waiting."

"Don't worry, they'll wait as long as needed. I however am waiting for a certain goofball with bleached hair to come with me.",Robin said with a smile. Gio raised an eyebrow and said,"Are you talking about me?"

"Yes estupido. Who else would I want to come with me.",Robin said as Gio walked up to her. Gio's eyes widened then he said,"Wait a sec, you want me to go with you?"

"Duh, I'm not gonna leave the idiot I love all alone.",Robin said. Gio smiled then he looked at the others and said,"You guys know me and Robin are together right?"

"We've known that for a while.",Adrian said.

"Of course.",Marcus said.

"It was very obvious.",Imp said.

"Just checking.",Gio said before he passionately kissed Robin and pulled her closer. Robin kissed back with just as much passion then she pulled away and said,"I'll that as a you're coming with me."

"Absolutely pretty lady. I need to get my stuff though.",Gio said.

"It's already on board.",Robin said. Gio smiled then he said,"Please be my pretty lady forever." in his usual eccentric manner.

"Only if you're my goofball forever. Now c'mon,we gotta go.",Robin said with a smile. Robin then waved goodbye to her friends while did the same thing. Gio then turned to Robin and followed her into the plane.

A few minutes later, The plane had taken off while Imp, Adrian, and Marcus got in a car and drove away from the airfield.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Video Sentai Game-Man. I thank everyone who has read this and will read this for sticking it out and going on this journey with me. I would not fret however because there are four characters that have future stories.**_

 _ **Gio and Robin shall return in Kamen Rider Manga.**_

 _ **Devel and Fiona shall return in Kamen Rider Myth.**_


End file.
